Celestia Academy
by LaDySaMaEl
Summary: Harry was invited to attend Celestia Academy as well as given sanctuary away from Dumbledore's manipulative hands. How will his destiny and the destiny of many change with this new road in his life. Evil Dumbledore and Molly Ron Ginny bashing; Good Tom Riddle. Warning: slight SLASH! Note: appearances of various anime characters are in this fanfic. Revisions halted for now.
1. Welcome to Celestia Mr Potter

CelestiaAcademy

Harry Potter Fan fiction

Multixover

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Prologue:

July 1st, 1991

Everything was normal in Privet Drive. As scheduled families wake to start the day, eating breakfast, getting to their cars to go to work or school, the gossip mongers peering over their prized hedges to spy on their neighbors, everything was simply normal in Privet Drive.

However it is in one house, number four, where events have begun to surface. In the house a small boy had awoken and got out of his bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs. Neither he nor his aunt noticed something watching the small emerald eyed boy as he began the large amount of chores given to him by his Aunt. The Specter looked with its blood red eyes at his target. Its spider like arms twitching and its serpentine body floated as it memorized and analyzed the boy. As quick as a flash it was gone, ready to report its findings to the Council.

~unknown location~

The specter flew through the wall and wound itself on the arm of a young man with green robes and it began to whisper in the brown haired youth's ear.

The young man nodded minutely before facing the people in the room, his eyes covered by his hair began his report.

"Headmaster, the boy named Harry James Potter has great potential within him. However, his current situation poses a threat to that potential. He shows signs such as the others from that place that we collected years ago."

"You stated correct, Scott. The magic world has really gone south since Merlin's time and is doomed to be extinct within the century what with the constant inbreeding as well as the inhumane laws against non-humans. Please tell us about this candidate's living conditions."

"Not good at all. The boy is malnourished and comparatively tiny to others his age. The Specter has observed that everyday the boy is given a ridiculous amount of chores to be completed at an unreasonable time. If they are not completed he doesn't get to eat. He is also punished for small mishaps by being locked into his bedroom." Everyone in the room saw his minute flinch but continued "He has no signs of being physically assaulted but the boy is practically skin starved due to the neighbors also ignoring him and believing him to be a truant and a troublemaker. He has also been denied his heritage and called a freak constantly. His Aunt would tell him derogatory assumptions on how his parents died."

"Scott where is the boy's bed? We saw you flinch" asked a red haired woman wearing a red dress.

"He sleeps in the…cupboard under the stairs."

The entire room grew silent. Some were silently fuming, others looked murderous none more so than the young white haired Headmaster. His blue eyes usually warm and expressive grew cold and stony. It was a well known fact that the Headmaster despised anything that would be called discrimination and acts of any individual who would harm others for being different alone but what he truly abhorred was cruelty to children.

"Is there more to this story?" the Headmaster asked as he tried to calm himself.

"Yes Sir" said an oriental looking man with long black hair in a black and blue suit "SHIELD further investigated the boy's education so far. We discovered that the boy has the bare minimum of education. He is only taught how to read, write, and do simple math. His limited school records indicate that even his schooling was sabotaged. There had also been anonymous bribes to the school making sure that any teacher that would sing the boy's praises and would have any inkling of the mistreatment would be immediately fired by the school board. The teachers are likely forced to give Mr. Potter at least a grade point average lower than his cousin's considering the fact that his cousin is really, REALLY stupid doesn't help much. An example would be if Mr. Dudley Dursley would get a fifty on a test, Mr. Potter would get a forty or even a thirty five. Another example would be if Mr. Dursley would get a grade point average of a C- then Harry would get a D or an immediate F in his report card."

All the occupants in the room looked at the Headmaster for the next step, waiting for his judgment.

"Thank you Fai Lee. Sebastian, please bring Mr. Potter to Celestia immediately. Make the Dursley's give him to us as peacefully as possible. Make them sign this written contract" He said while handing the man a document "I'm sure they would sign it if you make it enticing enough for them."

"Right away, sir." said the tall pale skinned black haired man with red eyes as he bowed before disappearing in a shower of raven feathers.

Silence enveloped the large office while the Headmaster looked at the student list in his hands. There were fewer human wizards that will join their school. There were only five this school year. He merely shook his head and continued with the meeting.

"Right now I need four other volunteers for the other human students. All others already have representatives. Are there any takers?"

"I will take Susan Bones." A tanned muscular man with blonde hair and sharp golden eyes told him, his accent was thick.

"I'll get Hannah Abbot." A woman this time with long black hair and had thick glasses spoke up from the crowd.

"I volunteer myself for Neville Longbottom." A blue eyed youthful man said. His chin length slate colored hair was arranged stylishly over his right eye making him look deceivingly emo. "According to reports, the boy's grandmother is very hard to convince. Its best if I go."

"I guess that leaves me with the Lovegood girl hee hee hee." Everyone looked at their resident Arithmancy professor in trepidation. The red haired man merely grinned showing off his decisively sharp pointed teeth.

The Headmaster nodded "thank you for this Hershel, Cassidy, Lance, and Grell please don't scare the poor girl to death."

The four left the room to collect their charges or at least convince them about the school. The Headmaster stiffened a bit before smiling.

"Magnus my dear Deputy, Sebastian's back sooner than expected. Please greet him for me and could you both take Harry here in my office?"

"Yes Sir, Headmaster." Clef left the room in a flurry of robes.

The other occupants of the room also left without words being said getting ready themselves for the upcoming school year.

A few minutes later a firm knock was heard from the door and entered three people. The Headmaster smiled at his colleagues and asked them to leave. He then smiled at his new guest seeing the boy in oversized clothes that hung off his frame an obvious nervousness as well as a sense of apprehension and hope in his emerald gaze.

"Ah. Welcome Mister Potter. My name is Loki Eagleheart. I am the headmaster of this academy. I am honored to welcome you to the prestigious Celestia Academy."

~a few hours earlier; Privet Drive~

Sebastian Michaelis smirked at how easy it was for the humans to agree to his terms. The moment he calmly told them that his superior was interested in taking the boy off their hands _permanently_ they eagerly signed the papers and roughly shoved the boy into his arms and let them out of the door without so much as a goodbye.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden sir."

Sebastian looked shocked at his charge. The boy thinks that the recent events were his entire fault? Sebastian shook his head and patted the messy hair of his new charge.

"It's not your fault. Those people are the worst sort of human that I had the displeasure of ever meeting." He reassured the small boy. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Mr. Potter, please hold on to me tightly and close your eyes. We will be traveling via a different route as my colleagues are currently in a different location all together. Once we get there I will answer your questions within the best of my abilities." And with that they both disappeared as they turned to a dead end. Both were gone without a trace.

~Illumina- Evenfall; Tram Square~

Harry felt weightless for only a second before the feeling ended abruptly. He was told to open his eyes and he did. He looked around and was certainly confused. The sky had an orangey glow like the sun was setting. Wasn't it only ten in the morning a few minutes ago? He looked at his surroundings. It looked like they were in a city. The orange glow of the setting sun makes everything seem warm and inviting.

Seeing his confusion Sebastian chuckled lightly and explained as they walked. "The location we are now is called Evenfall. As the name describes it is a town in eternal twilight. The sky will be this color from morning until night."

"I don't recall a town like that in England. Mr. Sebastian where is Evenfall?"

"I shall tell you that this town, in fact this location, is not located anywhere on Earth." Sebastian explained before stopping in front of a shop before buying Harry a sandwich to eat on the way.

"Not on Earth? Where are we if we're not on Earth?"

"Evenfall is one of the major towns in the Illumina Dimension. Basically this entire continent we are on is on a completely different dimension."

Harry's mind boggled while he simultaneously almost choked on his sandwich. "That's not possible. How can it be possible?"

"Magic."

"Sorry to offend but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told me that there's no such things as magic." Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"If Magic were not real can you give any valid reason for any strange and unusual instances in your past?"

Harry was stumped. He remembered certain events when he was younger and truthfully he didn't know how those things happened.

Seeing Harry's reactions, the older man elaborated further.

"Magic is as real as you and I. in fact your parents both have magic. There are various communities on earth that are hidden and can wield magic. The place we're going to now is a school where you will learn to harness and wield your magic with other people. In relation to your question on whether or not we're on Earth then I suggest you look at the sky above us right now."

Harry looked up and gasped in astonishment. There, in the sky were two celestial spheres. The smaller one he recognized as the moon. The one next to it gave him pause. The planet next to the moon was bigger and it was blue. Suddenly he remembered that space show on the telly when his relatives weren't looking about space and what the Earth looked like from outer space.

"Is that blue planet…the Earth?" Sebastian merely nodded in answer.

The two walked all the way to the Evenfall train station and took a train going to the Great Dam Terminal station. There Harry began looking at everything with the enthusiasm. He ooh'd and aah'd as the train left. Everyhere he looked there was nothing but green. They went past another town called Pharos, which apparently is located near the water. He gazed at the sparkling water as the train zipped by. As they got closer to the Great Dam Terminal station he saw the structure in the middle of the lake. They got off the train and walked on the connecting bridge until they reached the floating city. Harry gawked at the various buildings of the city noting people going about their businesses as usual. He would momentarily stare at a few individuals, as these people looked like animals except they were walking and talking upright. As soon as they entered the school grounds Harry would once again looked around almost giving him whiplash wanting to take in the sights before him.

As soon as they entered the main building at the far end of the courtyard they were greeted by a man wearing black blue and white robes and in his right hand carried a staff with a huge jewel. He smiled at the two and beckoned them to follow. The three walked up the marble stairs in the main hall and took another set of stairs leading to a set of double doors. The man with the staff knocked on the door and opened it.

Harry looked at the warm atmosphere of the office in awe and would have continued surveying the warm room when he noticed another much taller white haired man sitting on a comfortable chair. The man then stood up and dismissed the other two out of the room. He went nearer to Harry and spoke to him.

"Ah. Welcome Mister Potter. My name is Loki Eagleheart. I am the Headmaster of this academy. I am honored to welcome you to the prestigious Celestia Academy."


	2. A Will and a New Home

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 1:

"I'm sure Mr. Potter that you are curious as to why you are here?"

"Yes sir. I didn't understand what was going on when my relatives just gave me to Mr. Sebastian. Could you please explain what's going on?"

"Of course, as you wish. Celestia is a school, an academy where students such as yourself learn to harness and control your magic. Unlike most magic schools, yes there are other magic schools, which only cater to human students we also teach children of other species.

Since this is a different world altogether our time is different from that of Earth, which you will learn later. We encourage our students to learn and master all that we teach them. Every year we get a list of students from the other lands and even those from other realms/dimensions most of which varies in number. We then investigate the upcoming students thoroughly to make sure that they have what it takes to be a student of our fine institution. We then visit them personally and we give them their acceptance letter. Of course we also understand if a prospective student declines due to other arrangements, but we also value the choices the student makes rather than the parents themselves.

Your circumstances, however, had forced us to act earlier. We saw and observed you the moment your name came upon our lists, just like all prospective students, and it was a unanimous decision on all the professors to get you out of there now rather than later."

"Headmaster, what was that paper they signed earlier?"

"That was a legal document saying that you are now officially a ward of the school. Until you graduate in the fifth year. By then you will be 20 or 21 years old, a full adult in any world. The contract willingly signed by the Dursley's prevents you from ever stepping foot in their home ever again and you will only be under the laws of the Illumina Government. It also states that you have total immunity from any and all laws of your original Wizarding community, meaning they cannot touch you with their laws if they try to force your hand. It also says that any and all welfare funds they received and spent from your vaults will be returned to you in full."

"Um what vaults were you talking about sir? I don't know if I have any vaults."

Loki's eyes widened at the implications of it all. He stood up and beckoned Harry to follow. In the corner of the room was a full length mirror.

"Harry we are going to Gringotts Bank. I feel as there are more problems we'll encounter." he took the boy's hand as the mirror glowed and without any warning both disappeared in a flash.

~Gringotts Bank Celestia Branch~

Both appeared in a flash of light into the bank lobby of a modern looking bank. Behind the desks were small men with pointed ears, long noses, and sharp teeth. The moment they arrived a small man, a goblin (as Harry was told by the Headmaster in hushed whispers), immediately came before them.

"Headmaster what may we be of service?"

"Master Goldflow may I introduce to you Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter has told me that not only has he not known he was a wizard but he has told me he had no knowledge of his finances, his inheritance, and such. Would you please help us on this matter?"

The goblin in question was shocked and led the two into a private office complete with a computer Harry had seen once in London. Both were told to wait a while for the Potter portfolio to be found. A few minutes of only the sound of a computer keyboard and finally they found it. Goldflow merely skimmed the contents on his computer before his face took on a frightening grimace.

"It seems that someone has barred all mail to be delivered to Mr. Potter. I also assume that you do not have your original keys to the vaults as well Mr. Potter?" at the small shy nod from the boy the goblin nodded and snapped his fingers and small keys appeared on the table.

"These keys are the keys to all your vaults via inheritance. I have collected the originals and destroyed the copies and properly changed them to be used only by you alone. The letters from Gringotts concerning your finances will now be discussed."

"It seems that your self appointed Magical Guardian, one Albus Dumbledore, had been withdrawing fairly small amounts from your vaults regularly. Then depositing the money in question to several vaults, namely to the private vault of one Molly Prewett Weasley, as well as to a vault for an organization called Order of the Phoenix. He also exchanged some of the money into mundane money and placed it in the bank accounts of the company Grunnings and the bank accounts of Petunia Dursley. Those are the concerns of the Potter account. The properties that the Potters have are summarily written in the will of your parents. Further inquiry had shown that their will is to be read immediately after the death of your parents however this was disregarded under the assurances of Albus Dumbledore. We can read that will later after all of this is done. There is an arranged marriage contract as well that has been found between yourself Mr. Potter and one Ginevra Molly Weasley under the collaboration of again, Albus Dumbledore and one Molly Prewett Weasley."

"Doesn't a marriage contract need the agreement of both recipients to make it legal?" the goblin nodded to the Headmaster. "I best summon some of your upperclassmen here if they knew about it, or at least let them know about It." the young Headmaster got up from his seat and walked out the door. "While I deal with this please start the reading of the will please." He asked them before disappearing.

The goblin tapped a few keys and a document entered the screen. He swiveled the monitor around and read the document to the youngest Potter.

_**I, James Potter of sound mind and body hereby bequeath all of my worldly possessions: my Invisibility cloak, all the money in my vaults, as well as all of the Properties of the Potter Family to my only son and heir Harry James Potter upon the event of my Death.**_

_**Harry, my son, sorry for kicking the bucket as I have and I just wanted to say that the moment Lily told me she was pregnant I have never had been so proud. The moment I held you in my arms, I never thought that I would ever love a more perfect being.**_

_**Now, as I am the head of the family and a Lord, upon my death you will be given my status as it is your right. The Noble house of Potter is one of the oldest families in Wizarding England. As such, let me be frank with you. We are very wealthy. The goblins will tell you how much. I wrote this will the moment we were targeted by a deranged man with a god complex named Voldemort if ever at the worse case scenario that both your mum and I won't make it.**_

_**I know you are curious why we were even targeted then I shall tell you. A long time ago during the around 1950 a student of Hogwarts went bad as can be. He had been mistreated, hated by his peers whether in the Muggle world or in the Wizarding one. After he began dabbling in the darkest of dark arts he came back and begun his reign of terror. He was the leader of the Deatheaters, their goal was to purge muggles, muggleborns and anyone else they deemed unworthy from this world and raise pureblood supremancy. His reign lasted for many years and only a few fought him and his followers. One of which was our Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**On the year 1979 Sybill Trelawney, a seer despite her dubious appearance, made a prophecy. This prophecy was about the vanquisher of Voldemort whose parents had defied him many times but still lived. Dumbledore believed it was pointing to two individuals: Our son or the Longbottom's son. **_

_**Upon getting targeted both families were told to go into hiding with the Fidelius charm as protection. At first we decided that your godfather Sirius was to be our secret keeper but Sirius had convinced us otherwise as he was the logical choice so we got our other friend Peter Pettigrew to be secret keeper.**_

_**Harry both your mum and I know that if ever the worse case scenario were to happen we had made sure that you will be taken care of. On the event of our death you will be under the guardianship of your godfather, Sirius black. If ever by chance he also didn't make it you will be given to the Longbottoms, the Bones, or the Diggorys. There is no way on this earth that you will be given to that horse bitch from hell, Petunia Dursley and her family. As to whoever will be your magical guardian we bequeath Remus Lupin as your magical guardian along with Amelia Bones as both your mother and I are leery of the unhealthy if not creepy obsession of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with our family. In fact, it would be a wiser decision if you don't enroll in Hogwarts despite tradition. **_

_**Your mum also told me that despite her careful planning it seems that somehow someone from the Wizarding World helped Petunia in taking all the money from your mum's private vault. Lily was able to save all of the other items in her vault and put it in mine. Your Mum is so proud of you. And she wanted to tell you that she loves you with all her heart.**_

_**As I recall writing earlier I mentioned an heirloom invisibility cloak. Right now Dumbledore has it so ask the goblins to retrieve it for you as well as inform you of ALL your family lines and properties.**_

_**I love you so much and all we ask is that you grow up living your life to the fullest. Know that we are proud of you whatever your decision in life. **_

_**James Potter**_

Harry was stunned. Unc-no, Vernon and Petunia always told him of what a lay about, a freeloader and a nuisance he was and that they were spending 'their' hard earned money on him. When in fact that some of the money in question (or perhaps all of it) was his money to begin with.

"Excuse me Master Goldflow, could it be possible to stop all of the transactions and basically keep those people out of the vaults?"

"It's an easy thing to do. Now as the late James Potter has stated and I will bluntly state this: you are very much loaded. The Potter accounts alone are staggering that the only family that can match up to them in terms of wealth is the Black Family. Currently the Potter accounts are estimated at 765,493,125,998 galleons alone as of today and still rising due to stocks and business investments. If one was to convert it to Pounds that would be 3,827,465,629,990 Pounds and continually rising.

You have 35 percent shares in the following muggle gaming companies: Sony, Konami, Capcom, and Enix. You also have majority shares in these computer and Technology companies: Apple, Hewlett-Packard, and Samsung. They also have shares in Wizarding establishments particularly Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Twilfit & Tattings.

In terms of properties the Potters own Potter Manor summarily in Scotland, Godric's Hollow in Wales, a Castle in Ireland, and a mansion in Lyon France.

The rest of the properties will be mentioned upon reaching your majority which is when you reach seventeen years old in the Wizarding world."

Just as Goldflow finished his speech the Headmaster came back in the room with him were two red haired identical boys.

"Master Goldflow and Mr. Potter, these are Messrs. Fred and George Weasley. I asked them here today due to the events and circumstances concerning Mr. Potter's Finances."

Both boys looked at each other in surprise and in slight horror after the accounts as well as the marriage contract was explained again.

"Sir with all due respect, Fred and I are not involved with this. We are both shocked about this as well."

"If it would make you feel better, we will agree to use a truth potion as well as an Unbreakable Vow stating that we are not a part of this."

"Though we have to admit our mum and our two youngest siblings might be a part of this, seeing as..."g

"Dumbledore would visit mum during his free time, he has…" f

"Mum would shoo us out of the room…" g

"But we would still eavesdrop using the pipes…"-f

"Mum's very vocal. It's only now that we understood what they were talking about…"-g

"Concerning Ron and Ginny… and Harry Potter!" f and g

The three other occupants were slightly dizzy at the sudden tennis match between the twins but got back on track.

"Are there any other members of your family involved?"

"Don't know. We believe dad has no clue about it nor do our elder siblings. Both of them moved out of the house after graduating Hogwarts and started careers as a Cursebreaker for Gringotts and a Dragon handler in Romania respectively. Dad works at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry. Despite his low wages, dad would never resort to stealing. He's too much proud for that."

Both boys gave them their memories of the talks between Dumbledore and their mum as evidence to Goldflow before the meeting ended.

The Headmaster, Harry and the twins walked to the nearest restaurant in the town and ordered their food. Both twins introduced themselves (both were in the second year) to Harry and told him that they'll keep their meeting a secret from the family. As soon as their food arrived the group dug in. Harry had never had this much food in his life as he happily ate the plates of food the Headmaster had ordered for him stating that he should eat more until he felt stuffed. After that most delicious meal they walked back to the Academy building and headed for the Infirmary. (Fred and George left at this point)

The infirmary itself was a miniature hospital. There they met Dr. Silva, an Elf and the head of the entire ward. Harry was told that it was procedure for first time students to have a physical in order to ensure that they were healthy and all problems to be immediately are dealt with.

It was there that Silva announced that Harry was a whole mess of medical problems. The malnutrition played a major part in the entire thing and will advise the cooks in the cafeteria to feed Harry specific foods especially ones filled with calcium as well as nutrient potions to help him recover. His eye sight was easily fixed and within minutes Harry could see clearly. However it was the last diagnosis that frightened Harry the most.

It turns out that there was a parasite clinging to him, a piece of a broken soul that will no doubt weaken or kill Harry if it were left alone. Further explanation revealed that the soul or horcrux was found to be a broken soul of Voldemort. Headmaster Loki urged him to lie down and he begun the process of removing the tainted soul from the boy. An unholy shriek later, Harry was free of the soul fragment and left Loki slightly winded.

The process took longer that they all thought and soon it was getting dark. Harry was once again led out of the school's main building and both got take out boxes from the cafeteria for dinner. They walked until they reached the school's entrance gate and Loki led Harry to the right side stair. they entered a small neighborhood filled with identical one storey homes. All had a modern look to them. Loki led him further until he walked up to the door with a number 12 on the door of one of the houses. He then gave Harry a pale jeweled glove. Harry wore it on his left hand and was astounded when the cloth on the glove disappeared and the jewel was the only thing protruding on the back of his hand.

"That Harry, is a Jewel Glove. It acts as many things but currently since it is still summer vacation, it acts as a key to your living quarters."

"Are you saying that this house…?"

"Yes. This house is yours alone all summer long. By the time school starts you will be required to have a roommate as this house as well as all the others is made to be for two people living together."

Harry then opened the door and was astounded. The walls were white and had hardwood floors. There were two brown leather couches and a small coffee table. On the wall was a huge flat screen television that Vernon would have definitely wanted but could never afford. Next to the living room were a small but tasteful kitchen with black marble tabletops and a small table with four chairs. The door behind the living room was the laundry area and next to it was a bathroom with a tub. Further in were two bedrooms. Both had a desk and a chair as well as a laptop computer, a drawer cabinet, two side trays (red and blue) and a closet. The beds were easily queen sized. The other bedroom he found out had a connecting bathroom.

Loki laughed when Harry ran back to him thanking him profusely.

"You're welcome. Now I have to remind you that there is a strict curfew. No one is allowed to wander off the moment the clock strikes ten at night. Any other questions can be answered by the student handbook in your room. Tomorrow your professors Madame Angelina LeRouge and Willis Trener will continue the tour to purchase all your school requirements as well as more proper and fitting clothes."

He then handed Harry his acceptance letter, said goodbye and left.

Harry ate his dinner, took a long bath and wore a spare pajama set and went to bed. However, the excitement of the day was still there and he couldn't believe his luck. He begun to read the handbook but was lulled to sleep a few minutes later, eagerly awaiting the next day.


	3. Meeting The Undertaker

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 2:

The next day Harry woke to the sunlight…? Was his cupboard open or something? He got up and stared at the room he was in and then remembered the events that transpired the day before. He smiled as he got up from his bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor he heard a firm knock from the front door. He immediately ran to the front door before cautiously opening it and took a peek. In front of him was a red haired, red eyed woman with the reddest lipstick he had ever seen on a woman. She was wearing a red off shoulder red dress with matching red shoes. Her hair was short only coming to her neck; her bangs were cut to a point. The other person was a tall black haired and dark skinned. The blue eyed muscular man wore dark blue baggie pants a knitted sleeveless turtleneck with black boots, and black gloves. His hair was a simple crew cut. Both had smiles on their faces. Both of them held something in their arms.

"Good morning kid! The name is Willis Trener and the lady next to me is Madame Angelina LeRouge. We brought you some clothes!" his American voice was very deep and had a mischievous quality to it.

"We also brought some spot of breakfast. After breakfast if you're up to it why don't we get started on those school supplies then off to the seamstress for some decent clothing." She had proper British accent befitting nobility.

After breakfast the trio went to the Market place and thus begun the shopping trip. The two professors revealed that the students are given by the school a monthly allowance, designated uniforms, formal attire, books, cell phones, laptops and books. The academy also pays for the monthly bills. Additional expenses such as food, stationery, potions ingredients, even public transportation and other frivolous activities will be paid for by the student.

"Basically all we have to do is pick up your list of books, uniforms, and communication devices. The only money we will spend for is for your new casual wear." said as they walked to the Commercial area.

"But professor you said the school pays for all my school stuff. How will I be able to pay for my new clothes?"

"That's simple. We first go to the bank and withdraw money from your vault. The money needed will be exchanged into the currency around here." Assured Madame LeRouge

"The Currency?"

"Yes. The currency here is called lucre. You can find out the exact amount for each exchange in your student Handbook. I suggest that you read the entire thing so you will know the ins and outs of this entire place"

They finished their business in the bank and officially begun their day. After they got everything the school needed they showed Harry how to carry the items without hassle. As instructed Harry faced the jewel on the back of his hand directly to the bags of items. After he uttered the word 'school supplies' in his head the jewel lighted up and all the objects disappeared.

"That is one of the glove's useful features: it's an instant storage device. Anything you place in there will be stored here. Any foodstuffs that are placed here will never rot. There's no limit to the weight, however it is not advisable to keep living things in there just to be on the safe side." explained Mr. Trener as he looked at Harry's reaction.

Soon both men were dragged to the clothing department of the Market and Madame Red, as she told him to call her by her nickname, made Harry into her own human Ken doll. They spent hours in the clothing department until both men begged her to stop as it was already nearing lunch.

They dined in the same restaurant yesterday and both urged the boy to eat more. Harry graciously accepted their coddling of him as he never knew such kindness in his short existence.

After lunch they went ahead and entered a custom wand shop as it was the last thing he needed where they met another professor that owned the shop as well. The three entered the wand shop and noticed how dark it was inside except for flickers of candle light illuminating the room. As soon as Harry's eyes adjusted to the limited light he backed up slightly at the sight of coffins littering the room.

"Undertaker, are you here?" hollered Mr. Trener

All was quiet until they heard an eerie laugh coming from everywhere. Suddenly the coffin next to Harry opened slowly revealing a pale scarred hand with long black fingernails then slowly a man with long grey hair wearing a hat of sorts followed. Despite the dark room Harry could see a greenish yellow glow of his eyes from behind the man's bangs. The man slowly crept from the coffin revealing him wearing a long black robe with a grey cloth on his shoulder tied to his waist. He also wore a pair of long black boots. Harry also noticed a black ring on the man's finger as well as a decorative chain on his waist.

"So this was the one Michaelis had to pick up yesterday. Tell me child, are you here for a fitting on one of my specialized coffins?"

"Sorry Undertaker, but no. He's here for a custom wand." Answered Madame Red

"Of course I will do so…for a price." Said Undertaker as he leered at Harry

"What is the price sir?"

"A laugh" was the simple answer.

Before the other two professors could break out the jokes on their arsenal, Harry took initiative and attacked the man's ribs and begun tickling him. Outside, those who passed by the shop yelped when they heard an uproarious laughter coming from within. Due to the intensity of the laugh the sign board above the door fell to the floor.

Back inside both professors looked dumbfounded at the scene before them. Harry was now straddling Undertaker who was lying down on one of the coffins while the creepy man rode the wave of euphoria after being mercilessly tickled. Still giggling, Undertaker sat upright and lifted Harry off of him before standing up never once letting go of the boy and carried him on his hip.

"Splendid! Such a wonderful child this is! Well then let us begin making you your wand then."

Undertaker carried Harry to the back of the store where it was filled with various woods and metals as well as various sized bottles and boxes filled with all sorts of things. Undertaker finally let Harry stand on his own then took a thick blindfold and covered Harry's eyes.

"The only way for the wand to work perfectly is if everything within the wand is perfectly compatible with his/her user. Listen to my directions perfectly: you will pick the body of the wand, its inner component and its amplifier by using not your eyes but your inner magic. You will feel a pull and I want you to follow it and not fight it."

Harry nodded and slowly walked around. He continued to walk in the room, not even tripping once when he felt it. He grabbed a bottle on his right as well as a small box just below it. The next thing he did surprised the three adults when he slowly walked out of the room and up the stairs. The three followed him until they found him within Undertaker's personal room where he grabbed what looked like a wavy wooden post with Japanese calligraphy on it as well as a lock of long grey hair on a brush.

"Well this is a surprise as well as slightly ominous in nature." said Undertaker as he took the objects from the boy. He took off Harry's blindfold and led them back downstairs into his shop where he told them to return to the front of the store while he makes the custom wand.

Almost an hour later Undertaker reemerged holding a long black box. He gave the box to Harry who opened it revealing a dark eleven inch long wand with a grayish handle that had runes carved at the base of the handle.

"It's Beautiful, Mr. Undertaker." Thanked Harry as he kept a mesmerized eye at the wand in the box. Harry slowly took the wand out of the box and a shower of crimson and ebony sparks emerged.

"Hee Hee Hee. Thank you for the praise. This one was harder than the rest let me assure you as the objects your magic chose were very close to my heart. This wand is made with Japanese Elder wood of an old sotoba. Its inner component came from the ashes of a 'deceased' Death God and a lock of hair from a 'living' Death god. The amplifier is the ill fated blue diamond also called the Hope Diamond. The original gem had been cut into two and was placed into two rings. The diamond in your wand is one of the stones the runes on the handle means protected by Death. Basically this wand is a wand for those truly touched by death."

The three other occupants gaped at the revelation but Harry recovered a bit quickly and began to ask

"You said that the hair came from a Death god. What are Death gods exactly?"

"Death gods are beings that make sure that there is a balance in the world. We are assigned to collect the souls of people fated to be dead and deliberate and inspect those souls if they go to heaven hell or in limbo. Sometimes Death gods have to kill the targets if they evaded death's grasp one way or another."

"I'm sorry if I seem impertinent but the hair was from your brush wasn't it? Mr. Undertaker you are…a Death God?"

"I guess there's no reason for me to hide it now is there? Yes, I am a Death God. However I am retired."

"Could I ask you the reason why my magic chose those items?"

"Who really knows? However, I believe that the door has finally opened for you and believe me when I say that destiny is not set in stone. In the end you choose your own path, whatever it may be."

There was nothing but silence. No sound came out of the three as they left the quaint shop. Despite the news that was revealed earlier was disturbing and downright macabre Harry couldn't help but love his new wand. Somehow he felt how much his parents truly did love him through his wand.

The three left the store and Harry told the professors that he wanted to start reading on the books. Madame Red advised him to read through a chapter and then summarize it as it would help make him understand and study better. She also told him to write it first then type it on his new laptop. Mr. Trener then advised him to try to exercise, such as running or jogging in the morning as to help build his stamina up for some of his classes. Both professors escorted him back to his house and told him he was free to wander the town and the school however if he wants to visit the other towns he must be accompanied by a professor. With that out of the way, both left Harry to his own devices.

With that the tour ended around five in the afternoon. Since it was still too early and there was still a lot of money left over from the shopping trip (2000 lucre to be exact!), Harry decided to shop for some groceries. He went back to the Market and found the supermarket of sorts and filled the cart with all sorts of food. He was happy to learn from the butcher that students get a ten percent discount on food purchases from the market. He also noted that with the amount of food he had bought was quite cheap as well. He stored the groceries away and went back home.

He met the twins on the way and they told him that they decided to stay here for the remainder of the summer with the excuse they had given to their mother about a project needed finishing. They apologized for the events that were found out the other day and were quick to tell him that they don't use their family vault anymore and that they had set up their own since they were in first year. They also told them that as long as he has permission from the Headmaster and the Deputy he can also have a part time jobs/ employment like them. Both apparently work as clerks in a local joke shop named Hyena Humor. Harry forgave them and simply invited them to hang out in his home.

"What's your house number by the way?" Harry asked them

"We're in number 10. We're right next to you" they both said

As soon as they entered Harry's house the three arranged his purchases in the pantry and the fridge and quickly fell in the motions of cooking dinner. This was something he never thought of doing for himself before as the Dursley's (Vernon and Dudley to be exact) vacuumed the food faster than he can cook it. He had never before invited anyone over before as he wasn't allowed friends before so he was quite ecstatic. As they cooked dinner (pasta is on the menu), he leafed through the booklist written in his acceptance letter.

_The Law of Equivalent Exchange by Van Hoenheim_

_Plants: the Herbologist's best Friend by Urda_

_The big book of Charms by Filius Flitwick_

_The Healer in You by Doctor Murad and Mage Sarah_

_To Change or Not to Change by Diva and Saya Goldsmith_

_Creatures to Learn, Care, and Raise by Ascot_

_Potions: the Greater Magic by Severus Snape_

_The Magic of Runes by Rune mistress Jeane_

_The Human Mind by Zexion_

_Technology is your friend by Shelke the Transparent_

_Science: Can't Live Without It by Shalua Rui_

_Against the Dark by Magnus Clef_

_Join the Dark Side by Nero the Sable_

_Math made Easy: by Reeve Tuesti_

_Whatcha Say? By Kathinja_

_History of the Worlds by Ansem the Wise_

_It's all in the Stars by Bugenhagen_

_More Numbers More Magic by Luxord_

_I See Everything by Leknaat_

There were a lot of books to read but he was adamant not to let his professors down. He quickly put his books in his room and brought the student handbook with him. Dinner was enjoyable as the twins seeing as they were second years this coming school year gave him sound advice while he read through the handbook. After they finished eating the twins helped him wash up the Wizarding way, to his delight and the three hung out until it was time for Fred and George to leave with the promise of helping him with his studies. Harry decided to begin his studies as he has no knowledge of most if not all of the subjects and those that he does know were the bare minimum. He was adamant to prove himself to his professors and do well. He better start now then.


	4. First Fiends, Dessert Madness

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 3:

The following morning Harry decided to learn more about this new world. After eating breakfast, finishing his chores (at least the ones he wanted to do not forced to before) and taking a shower, he dressed in clothes he had bought yesterday (which actually looked good and fitted him!) and decided to go to the bookstores first in the Market.

Seeing as it was already at least 9am he was quite sure that the stores at the market were already open. Despite the place being a market, the place was quite picturesque. It looked like an open air mall more than anything. The shops lined up showing their wares through glass windows the sunlight came through the beautiful ceilings in an aurora of colors. He was of course confused when a bird flew up to the ceiling and didn't crash into it. Rather it went right through it as if it weren't there. He had been so mesmerized by the ceiling that he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." he quickly apologized

"It's fine. No one got seriously hurt anyway."

Harry looked up and saw a young man, he wasn't sure what age he was, with the most bizarre hair he had ever seen. The man's hair from the front looked like a Mohawk (he saw this once when he was weeding the garden back on Privet Drive. Petunia abhorred people with weird looking hair.) while the back end was a bit long. The man introduced himself as Edym.

"What's got you fixated anyway?" asked the man

"I thought there was a ceiling up there but a bird flew right through it. How was that possible?"

the man blinked before chuckling.

"Your a new student are you? Well there is really no ceiling per say but if it begins to rain or snow we have protection from the elements via Mana Stones."

"Mana Stones?"

"Do you see those gems on each of the stores?" the man pointed the different colored gems embedded on each shop. "Those are Mana Stones. This land is teeming in magic so its only natural that it is integrated into our very lives. Mana Stones absorb the magic and basically their use is more or less make a barrier of sorts. So on the event of bad weather, the market will still be very dry."

Edym led Harry to a bookstore called '_Books Books and More Books'_ and told him that it was one of the best when looking for certain books. Apparently Edym was a former student of Celestia and had recently graduated. Harry was also shocked to find that the man was an actual merman. Apparently, he returns to his original form if he gets wet. The man waved at him and left promising that if he needs help, he can come to him at the music shop '_Sounds of the Sea__'_.

Harry entered the bookshop and begun perusing. He picked up '_Illumina: History of a Haven_' as well as '_Magic for Beginners_'. He left for the counter and stopped to look at the cashier. The boy had porcelain features with grayish hair and had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. What struck Harry was the way the other boy held himself. He acted like he was part of the aristocracy, despite wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the shop name on it.

"It's very rude to stare you know."

Harry got out of his reverie and blushed and stammered an apology. He introduced himself to the other boy who in turn introduced himself as Ciel. The boy also told him that he was in fact a demon.

Despite both of them having nothing in common with each other they did become friends fairly quickly. Harry was also happy to learn that Ciel will also be starting as a student at Celestia with him. Both boys said goodbye to each other and harry went on his way. He was going back to his house when he saw Madame Red accompanied by a young girl with the bushiest hair. The girl was talking a mile a minute. Maybe she was another new student? He wasn't sure. Both ladies didn't notice him however and went on their way.

He got back to his house and stayed there trying to get a semblance of order in his new life. He had been rescued, given an education, given a new home, the truth about his parents, his financial status, finding out that his previous existence was a complete and utter lie, he was really a wizard, and so on.

He went in his room and took out some paper and made a list. He vowed that he would make people proud of him and by golly he will!

He needed to shape up, he needed to condition his body, at least to make himself stronger.

He needed to learn more about magic in general.

He needed to know about his new home, its wonders as well as its dangers.

The Dursleys made it a rule that all of _his _questions will be left unanswered and he will be punished for it. It was a miracle that he understood what he could with his spotty education.

Well not anymore. He wanted to learn, to know as well as to live. Focused and determined he began to write down his schedule

Wake up, do chores, make breakfast~ 6am

Breakfast~7am

Morning exercise~8am

Study period~ 10am

Lunch~12nn

Free Time (no plans yet)~1pm

Study period~3pm

Free time~5pm

Dinner~7pm

Bedtime~ 10pm

Harry looked at his schedule and nodded. 'it would have to do for now'. With that done, he looked at his oven and smiled. First things first, it was time to bake some cookies.

outside number 12 an hour later~

"Hey what's that absolutely delicious smell?" asked Fred

the Weasley twins were thinking of visiting their new friend when they smelled the most mouthwatering, most delicious smell of baked goods coming from their friend's open window and it seemed like they weren't the only ones who smelt it either. Their upperclassman Edym and that creepy kid from the bookstore were sniffing the air in a daze. The twins eyed the other two and sprinted to Harry's door. The other two also wanted the delicious treats on the other side of that particular door and ran towards it as well.

They were all but a few inches from the door when out of nowhere all of them slipped on some convenient banana peels and thus crashing into each other like a four-way train wreck.

Inside number 12~

Harry was setting his chocolate chip cookies and his home made apple pie to cool on the table when he heard a loud crash outside his door. Perplexed, he opened his door and was treated to the sight of his four new friends in a tangled heap. Unfortunately, Ciel was the one at the bottom of the pile.

"Um...Hi."

all four boys looked up in various amounts of pain. Harry simply ushered them in his house and gave them all cookies as well as copious amounts of ice.

The silence was deafening. The only sound was Harry serving them some freshly squeezed orange juice.

Annoyed with the silence, Ciel reached out for a cookie. Whatever spell the others were under ended and all took a cookie and took a bite. Suddenly, as if they were being possessed by the Cookie Monster, the four began devouring the cookies all forms of decorum and manners forgotten. All you could hear was the continuous 'OM NOM NOM'

it took approximately five minutes for the cookies to be decimated. Harry's guests looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, sad that the cookies were gone, some were even sniffling looking very very sad. All of them looked absolutely pathetic.

"Anybody up for pie?"

that got a reaction from them. If these boys had tails those tails would be wagging a mile a minute in happiness.

"Wherever did you learn how to bake these?" asked Edym absolutely drooling at the sight of the exceptional apple pie.

"My aunt is not a nice person. Neither was her son and husband. They would force me to cook for them from the moment I could reach the stove. I learned to cook, to bake, to clean, to garden. They would probably have not let me go to school if it weren't for the neighbors asking questions. Not that it really matters."

the four were shocked at the revelation. Something in them broke when those bright eyes began to darken. Forgetting the pie they enveloped Harry in a group hug and whispered assurances and comforting words in his ears. Silently all of them made a vow to protect this boy and be true friends with him.

As soon as they made the vow an aurora of warm golden light enveloped the group and it vanished just as quick.

"What was that?"

"That would be a soul bond." said Edym

"What's that?" asked Ciel

"We are all bound to you and each other as friends. True friends. A bond like that is rare. It's considered an honor to have a soul bond. It means that we will always and forever be friends." Edym explained

"We're not going anywhere Harry. You're gonna be stuck with us. " said Fred

"Now let's have some of that pie." said George said racing back to his piece of pie.


	5. A month Later & a Birthday to remember

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 4:

August 31st, 1991

It was now a month had passed and already Harry was improving. He was no longer skin and bone but was still quite thin. He had yet to grow but he was no longer malnourished with the help of proper nutrition (as well as nutrient potions) and exercise. Everyday at six am he would jog the entire housing complexes. At first he tired easily but soon the jog extended to the rest of the town as his endurance rose. He was joined in his routine by the twins as well as Edym and Ciel. When the group found out that Ciel has a connection to Mr. Michaelis they asked him about his relation to the professor. He told them that Sebastian is a demon. Ciel then told them that he was once a human boy, an Earl to be exact back in the early 1900s, but was tricked by another person and was turned into a demon. He also said that after the botched contract was dissolved by the Headmaster, Sebastian decided to adopt him as his son instead of abandoning him and worked as a History professor.

They all became somewhat tutors to Harry after finding out about his lack thereof of an education. The boys were seen everyday in the Library, teaching Harry everything he needed to know and then some. Edym became his tutor on magic, Ciel was in charge of his mundane education, and the twins taught him about the Wizards of Earth. There were constant discussions within the group, especially about the laws and the way of life there. Edym had been shocked about the absolutely ridiculous way Fred and George had described their home and made it known that it was totally backwards. The Weasley twins agreed wholeheartedly.

They told the Headmaster about the lack of education on Harry's part due to the negligence of the Dursleys and that was added to the rising number of offenses under that family's belt.

Harry also proved that he was indeed smarter than he let on. With all the tutoring he was given, he soaked knowledge up like a sponge. It was how it was found out that he had a photographic memory as he remembers in detail all the books he had read and summarized.

Harry also gained other friends aside from Ciel, Fred and George Weasley. Harry's cooking and baking skills were praised so often that the proprietress of the pub 'Heaven's Delight' asked if it was OK if she hired him part time. Since Harry loved to cook and bake despite the circumstances how he knew, he agreed. Soon he became an employee of the'Heaven's Delight' (after Headmaster Loki and Deputy Magnus' agreement). They also befriended a little beaver Animas girl named Meroon who loved to play around.

Harry looked at the date and realized that the students will be arriving today for the welcoming orientation and that tomorrow will be the start of the actual school year. Since the official day of classes would start tomorrow, the dress code for the orientation is casual for all the students. As he dressed to get himself ready he heard the hissing of his companion, an ashwinder Egyptian asp mix named Firenna.

**_Snakeling, where are you going?_**

He smiled at his snake and told her of today's events. She slithered up his lowered arm and wound loosely around his neck like a scarf. He looked to his window and there on the floor panting at him was a big dog, a puppy by all rights, made of shadows. Its luminescent golden eyes looking at him with a wide doggy smile. This one's name is Mordred. He whistled sharply and the large dog trotted happily with him. He remembered how he came to be with these two. It had been on the day of his birthday. He actually forgotten about it as he never celebrated before and boy was he surprised.

~Flashback~

July 31st

It seemed like it was another routine day for him. He had just finished his workout, doing his chores and now he was off to meet Ciel, Edym, Fred, George and Meroon at the Market. When he got there all his friends gave him a mysterious grin and asked him if they could put a blindfold on him. He was skeptical at first but they never harmed him before so he agreed. They guided him aimlessly it seems and soon enough he was sure that he was led into an establishment because he began to smell something delicious. He could hear hushed whispers. OK now he was nervous. What's going on?

Suddenly the blindfold was taken off of him. He blinked rapidly as light entered his eyes when his eyes adjusted he saw that he was not only surrounded by all his friends. He looked around and saw he was in _Heaven's Delight_ and on the table was a lot of food, all his favorite foods. On the side table to his left was a mountain (by his standards) of presents. He looked at his friends Ciel, Edym Fred, George, and Meroon, and then looked at the adults. His future Professors Mr. Trener, Headmaster Loki, Deputy Headmaster Magnus, Mr. Sebastian, Madame Red, and Mr. Undertaker were there. He was breathless and giddy and enthusiastically greeted all of them, with a smile on his face. Suddenly all the lights went out and all the patrons in the pub that looked in at the party joined in when the birthday song was sung.

_'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Dear Harry Happy Birthday to you!'_

As they sung he noticed something lit in candle light near the bar slowly coming closer to the party. The owner of the pub, along with the other employees, were carrying a chocolate cake with his name in bold letters. On the side of the cake were eleven blue candles. His eyes widened when he finally remembered what day it was. It was his birthday! He had totally forgotten since he never celebrated his own birthday before. As soon as the cake was safely on the table he made a wish and blew out the candles. Everybody applauded and the party went full swing. Everyone was having a blast! The patrons that looked on earlier also greeted him a happy birthday. It was simply one of the best days in his life.

After everyone has had their fill, it was now time for presents. Mr. Trener gifted him with a pair of new trainers and battle gloves. Edym had given him a hand made music box to help relax him when school starts. Madame Red gave him more clothes. Meroon gave him a beaver made wooden amulet (to ward harm away from him, Nuoooooh!). Fred and George gave him many prank items and three stuffed toys. The first was pinkish white and had small batlike wings on its back and a red ball hanging on a string on its head, a moogle; a blue green cat like creature with a red jewel on its head called a carbuncle; and lastly a yellow bird with a spiky crest. They called it a Chocobo. Ciel and Sebastian gave him a blue helmet as well as a new blue mountain bike with a promise to teach him how to ride it. Deputy Magnus had given him and a potted plant that he recognized immediately (Hydrangeas) to help give more color in the house. The last present on the table was a fairly huge box from the Headmaster. When he opened the top of the box the sides fell revealing a terrarium with an affixed heat lamp and inside it was a beautiful black snake with a fiery red underbelly

_Such a beautiful Snake you are_ hissed Harry immediately gaining the attention of everyone in the room as well as the snake who funnily enough stuck its nose on the glass.

**_You Speak? You understand me?_**

_Yes, I guess I can. What is your name?_

**_I am Firenna. My bearer was an ashwinder while my sire was an Egyptian asp_**

_Hello, my name is Harry Potter._

**_Young snakeling, allow me to be bound to you. I can tell you are meant for great things. she then climbed out of the terrarium and slid herself onto Harry, lazily hanging herself on the boy's shoulders._**

It was the first time they had seen a parselmouth in these parts and fortunately enough it is nothing more than another language to them.

"So Harry what's its name? Asked Fred

"Her name's Firenna."

"Cool" both twins exclaimed

Both boys were interrupted from their joyful exclamations when Undertaker wheeled in a crate like pet carrier, the latched door covered in black silver wrapping with a bow. Harry's eyes grew wide when he heard the distinct yipping in the crate.

"Hee Hee Hee this is my present. To tell the truth this one I found in the alley next to my shop. He was clawing at my back door so I let him in however when he went in you already left. This little one was so sad. He's my present to you."

Harry opened the door to the crate and in it was a small golden eyed dog made completely of shadows. The dog sprung out of the pet carrier and proceeded to smother Harry with dog kisses much to the amusement of everyone.

"What kind of dog is he, Mr. Undertaker?" asked Harry as the puppy kept all his attention on his new master.

"He is what you wizards call the Grim. It is believed to be an omen to death however none of them knew that there are mainly two types of Grim: the benevolent ones have golden eyes while the ones born with fiery eyes are relatively more malevolent. The malevolent ones are or once spirits of vicious people that are bound to the mortal plane. The benevolent ones are guardians of the dead. They protect uncollected spirits from desperate demons looking for an easy meal."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide at this news.

"So that's why. When I was quite young I thought it would be easier to get a meal from a cemetery. Naturally I waited for it to get dark to take action. Unfortunately that plan bit me in the butt…literally. Before I could even touch the soul this big black dog decided to chomp on my hind quarters. It chased me out of the cemetery. That's the reason I really dislike dogs of any kind." He told everyone with a grimace.

Everyone laughed at Sebastian's misfortune as the party kept on full swing. After the party everyone greeted Harry again before all the kids decided to hang out more at Harry's house. When they did enter the house they were met by a flash of fire and a phoenix appeared perched on one of the chairs in the dining room. In its leg was a letter in parchment. Harry untied the letter from the bird's leg and read the acceptance letter from Hogwarts with his address

Mr. H. Potter

The living room

House Number 12

Illumina Dim.,

Celestia Academy

He opened the letter and immediately wrote down his response on declining to go to Hogwarts on the back of the letter before tying the letter back to the phoenix that flamed away.

~Flashback End~

He shook his head dismissing the memory and finally left his house.


	6. The Student Assembly

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 5:

Celestia Academy is a relatively small school. Every year the number of students varies, all of them coming from all walks of life. The auditorium was alive with sounds and sights that most of the new students were unaccustomed, none more so than the wizards from Earth. It was the first time they've ever seen people like these. Some of the students had scales, feathers, wings and all other sorts of things. Some were hovering in the air, going through walls.

All new students were seated at the front rows. Neville Longbottom along with other human children Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, and a bushy haired girl sat together next to a black haired boy with messy hair and green eyes who was conversing with a gray haired boy with an eye patch. The boy seemed harmless if it weren't for the fact that he was also speaking in parseltongue to a snake around his neck while a Grim of all things lay down napping at the boy's feet.

When all the students were seated the Headmaster, who was seated on the stage with various other people, came up to the podium and all fell silent.

"Welcome all to a new year in Celestia Academy. My name is Loki Eagleheart. I am your Headmaster of this school. To all the students that have come back I bid you welcome back and I hope that you all do well in your subjects.

We also would like to warmly welcome our new students and their fellow classmates to their first year at Celestia.

To our new students that have no knowledge of our fine academy we would like to give you the basic rundown of Celestia, its history, system and rules." Headmaster Loki then stepped off of the podium and the Deputy came up.

"My name is Magnus Clef and I am your Deputy Headmaster here in the Academy. Celestia Academy is an institution catered to the needs of certain individuals that fit its criteria. This academy is one of the best Magic schools despite it not well known. The situation that made it different was the fact that students from all walks of life are admitted without needless prejudice. Unlike other institutes of Magic that turn away from most non-human students, the Academy embraces them with open arms. It is also because of this open policy that the school had to be hidden from the known world within a hidden dimension for the very safety of its own students and staff alike.

The school teaches a wide variety of subjects ranging from magically inclined to even the Mundane lessons in order to give students a better chance in both the Magical and Mundane world.

Due to the limited amount of students within the school the students will be separated by year level. As the upper year levels know, the students will be divided equally into two sections. How do we do that? It's simple. All students will receive a jeweled glove each which is right now being distributed by Professor Lao." He then gestured to an Asian man with black hair and black eyes "They will be put on immediately upon receiving one each."

When the gloves were distributed and all the gloves worn Deputy Magnus continued with his speech.

"The Jeweled gloves that all students have changes into a kaleidoscope of color. The first color will be the year level of the student. The secondary color will be their assigned partner/s or groups for Science and Potions laboratory classes, or even sparring partners. The secondary color may or may not change again to mix up the students in terms of gaining new partners to promote friendships. Beyond this we hope that everyone makes friends with other students despite their differences in species, age, or year level.

Please note that there is a strict ten pm curfew in Celestia, the town as well as in the mainland. We warn everyone that it gets dangerous at night so for your own safety please return to your assigned home before the clock strikes ten. If it is impossible for you to return to your assigned houses, please seek asylum within the building you are in and don't venture out on your own. Your Jewel glove will give out a distress signal if you are not home and an operative of SWORD or SHIELD will escort you back to your house. If a medical emergency occurs, the Jeweled glove will act as a communicator. Simply voice your concerns on the gem about the situation and help will arrive as soon as possible.

All students are assigned a housing unit along with a roommate. A monthly allowance, designated uniforms, , books and laptops are already provided for. The utility bills are also paid by the Academy. Additional expenses such as food, stationery, civilian clothing and the like will be the responsibility by the students. Please note that if you break something you will be paying for whatever it is you broke. All students are expected to clean up after themselves and keep their living spaces as neat as possible. No student is allowed to bring servants such as house elves with them.

A number will appear on your jeweled gloves and that will be your assigned housing unit. Who ever you will be sharing the house with will be your permanent housemate until you graduate. Unless there are dire consequences no student is allowed to change house mates. Please also note that your house mate may not be the same species as your self." Deputy Magnus finished and stepped down giving the floor again to the Headmaster.

"Since the official start of the school year is tomorrow, all students are free to explore the town and meet and greet with your fellow students. The floor is now open for questions" four microphones appeared in between the aisles at this point. "Are there any questions that the new students would like to ask?"

A student with a jewel in her chest shyly stood up walked to the mike and asked

"Sir you mentioned about a monthly allowance given to the students. What should we do if we run out of money?"

"Well there are two ways. The first is you can withdraw from your vault from the bank of Gringotts right in the market place however you will be given a limit from the bank on the amount you spend. The second way is to get an old fashioned part time job. Getting employed teaches you about hard work and it also helps students to get ready for situations in the real world. There are plenty of options to choose from. You can get jobs in the town or even in the mainland since fast and efficient transportation is available to you. Once you are interested in getting a job please get permission from me and your deputy headmaster, Mr. Clef."

Another student, this time a wizard boy with olive skin stood up.

"Are we allowed to receive and send letters to our parents?"

"Yes, you can. However due to Celestia and in general Illumina being in another dimension, our mailing system is different. Next to all your individual desks there are two side trays within your houses, one is blue the other is red. All you need to do is place your letters on the blue tray. Your letter will be instantly transported to your parents. Now please inform your parents and/or guardians that if they want to send you something from home all they have to do is leave the package in your room at home. The package will then be transported and be put immediately into the red tray when you check your mail. Please note that in accordance to the rules you are obligated to keep the inner workings of the school a secret from your parents/guardians for your own safety."

Another student with bat like wings stood up

"How many years are we going to be in school? And can we keep pets here?"

"There are only five year levels in the school however since we are following the time zone in this dimension, basic conversion states that students start at age ten or eleven and they graduate at the age of twenty or twenty one. Basically you will undergo ten full years of school in this dimension while those from other schools will only get seven due to the fact that one Earth year is equivalent to two years here. We want to encourage students to study, understand and fully master every spell, kata, or lesson that we give.

In the case of pets, yes you can have pets, provided that you yourself clean after them and care for them on your own, as well as it is ensured that your pets have been thoroughly checked so no harm comes to your roommates and their pets."

Neville stood up this time

"Sir you said that there are students from all walks of life, what are they? And if they are dangerous, pardon me, how is safety secured?"

"That's an excellent question! Currently there are seven types of people here including humans. The other six are classified as: Demons, Angels, High Elves, Jumi, Animas, and Vampires. I'm sure all of you know have an inkling of what the others are except for Animas and Jumi. Animas are basically beings with more animal features than anything else. Majority of the population are Kobolds- the ones looking like dogs, Nay-Kobolds- the ones that look like cats, beavers, sirens, mermaids, etc. others term them as Halflings. There are many different types of Animas that due to their diversity they all decided to coexist together. It is also because of their diversity that they take on many professions. Some Animas are born and some were cursed. One of the more common Animas found on Earth are the lycanthropes or werewolves, and yes some of the students are werewolves. Jumi have a human appearance however they have one distinct characteristic is the gemstone located on their chest. The type of gem they have is usually tied to their given names. Jumi are always comes in a pair, one is classed as a knight and the other is a healer. Please note that calling them "Dull" or "Cracked" or "Dirt" is insulting them.

Please do not fret as we have taken all precaution to mind to keep everyone safe as possible. That is why everyone is given a jeweled glove. Aside from the wards surrounding the towns and the school, the jeweled glove acts as a secondary precaution without harming its wearer. It suppresses some weaknesses of other students as well as their more dangerous attributes such as bloodlust, sun allergy, thrall, and even if the student does turn into a were they have full control over themselves. Further information about the jewel gloves is found in the student handbook."

After a few minutes of silence it was deemed that everyone was sated. The assembly came to a close and the older students began coming forward to welcome the first years. Despite being apprehensive the wizards were warmly welcomed and tentative friendships began to form.

Neville was nervous but was slightly impressed. Despite traditions lingering in his mind he agreed with the concept of no houses. House rivalries tend to follow people after graduation and people judge you from your House alone. At least that was what he saw back home. Maybe here he can be himself, and possibly make his Gran proud in his own special way.

He was interrupted from his internal musing by a tap on his shoulder. Next to him was that boy he sat next to. The boy smiled at him. Next to the boy was another boy, he had grayish hair and an eye patch.

"Hey, everyone's left. Do you want to hang out?"

"Uuuuuum…" Neville eyes the now awake Grim at the green eyed boy's side and the snake around his neck. The boy noticed this and smiled at him "Don't worry he's just a puppy and she won't hurt anyone unless really provoked. They won't harm you." He reassured him.

"Sure, the named Neville by the way what's your names?"

"This is Ciel, he's a demon and a fellow first year and I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Neville's eyes widened. Harry Potter is here?


	7. Meet your new roommate!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 6:

It took a while for Harry and Ciel to stop Neville from gushing as well as getting the other Wizarding children who overheard their introduction to back off a bit at his apparent 'greatness'. The others introduced themselves to the two (the bushy Haired girl was seen rushing to the library nearly knocking down a koorime on the way). Soon enough the entire group went to the infirmary first as none of the others has had a physical yet. When Ciel asked what the deal around Harry was, Luna Lovegood (a ten year old) had to explain (after everyone got over the fact that yes, he is a real demon).

"Harry is famous in our world for surviving the Killing Curse when he was a year old. He is dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived." She said to the young demon. Of course being who he was Ciel continued the obvious line of thought of everyone else.

"So because of this your people put Harry up on an invisible pedestal as The 'Chosen One', or some other silly moniker. I also reckon that everyone expects Harry to be some sort of prodigy and that magic will come easy to him and that since he is the 'Chosen One' he has to live up to the preconceived expectations of others. Am I close?" judging from the almost guilty looks from the Earth wizards Ciel has definitely struck again. And Harry knew his friend was spot on when the rest looked uncomfortable when the young demon had essentially shattered the fourth wall.

"Had any of you possibly thought even for just a moment that Harry was just a regular person just like you and if he was good in anything it would be because he worked hard for it? He is the same age as most of you and that he is allowed to be human, and perhaps he just wants to be 'just Harry'?" Ciel reasoned.

After the physical the group went and did their shopping and it seemed that they were now at least slightly more open to others. Luna even made a friend with a young were- leopard named Ernst, a fellow first year, who reached a book she wanted from a higher shelf. They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the town. The Earth wizards were introduced to Edym when they visited him who told them that he was willing to tutor them if they needed it.

After the shopping they all went back to the housing units to find their new homes. They even met up with their room mates. According to Fred and George (they accompanied the other first years) twins and Jumi partners will be living together so that left the humans to be paired with Animas, Elves, Demons and Vampires. Some were even roomed with their professors, since this year there was an uneven number of students.

After getting acquainted with the others (Ciel is living with Mr. Michaelis in number 16) Harry decided to go home and meet with his new housemate. Saying his goodbyes he went back home.

He entered his home only to be met with a boy with straight chestnut brown hair that reached his back. The boy's eyes were bright indigo or purple. He was also fair skinned. The boy would be assumed to be human if it weren't for the slight slitting of his pupils as well as the long black arrow ended tail that was slightly tapping the sofa as well as the bat-like wings on his back.

"Hi there. Welcome to number 12. My name is Harry and I'm your new house mate."

The boy grinned at him and got up from the sofa. He was at least five inches taller than Harry. Then to Harry's shock the boy suddenly squealed and proceeded to lift him off the ground slightly and hugged/ cuddled him.

"Hello to you as well, the name's Deux Devereux and I'm a Fire Demon. And ohmuhgod! You must be the cutest thing on this planet!"

"Thank you…could you…please….leggo…..can't….breathe…" Harry rasped turning a bit bluish at the strength of the arms around his middle.

Deux blinked at first before the message became clear before hastily letting go of the other while stammering apologies.

Both boys talked as they went about fixing Deux' room and got to know each other better. Deux had explained to him when the topic of food came out that he loves to eat human food however he will be given his demon dietary needs every weekend from his own clan so he won't get sick. He even told Harry what his diet was (one Human Heart, still warm and bloody) to Harry's slight revulsion.

Despite that little hiccup, Harry was happy with his housemate and so were his pets apparently.

They hung out all afternoon since Deux was already finished with everything he would need for the next day was already prepared. They both made dinner (sweet and sour pork) and ate together.

That night just as Harry was about to go to sleep he heard a knock on the door of his room

"Come in" he told Deux as the other opened the door and crept in the room wearing a simple tank top and shorts. He also noticed Deux' toe nails were entirely black just like Sebastian's and Ciel's. He looked at the other boy and noted how forlorn and home sick he looked while holding on to his own pillow. "Har…Could I sleep with you? I'm not used to being alone before." Deux whispered. Harry simply scooted over a bit and lifted the comforter, inviting the other boy which the other eagerly did. Deux grinned and hopped on the bed. Deux turned off the light and quickly nuzzled next to Harry, his tail wagging lazily in contentment as he emitted a purr deep in his chest.


	8. Explanations 1

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

NOT A CHAPTER

EXPLANATIONS PART 1

**Illumina**

This Dimension is teeming in magic. It is so full of magic that everything is powered by a difficult combination of electricity and Magic or Mana.

4 features of Illumina

Light Lands- these are the lands where the sun rises and sets normally. The train runs in these lands.

Dark Lands- beyond the border checkpoint is the Dark lands where no sun shines at all. There is no train running here.

Two Moons- there are two moons over this dimension. The first moon is the same moon humans see on Earth. The other moon is larger than the other and it is actually the Earth itself.

Mana Tree- the embodiment/ proof that the lands are blessed and overflowing with magic.

**Species presently living on Illumina**

**Humans**- these are beings with no animal features whatsoever. Some have inherent magic and others have not. They are the most fragile race on Illumina seeing as their life expectancy lasts barely 100 years.

**Demons**- The general features of demons varies however all of them have slit pupils and black nails. All of them have inhuman strength speed intelligence power and beauty. All demons are fast healers and are seemingly immortal. Demons can eat human food but must eat their particular clan diet at least once or twice a week. They often classified as perfectionists to the core. They mostly reside in the dark lands.

**Angels- **General features characterize angels with feathery wings of varying colors. All angels can fly and oftentimes they are also master healers. What they lack in brute strength is made up by their agility. Angels ALWAYS come as twins.

**High Elves**- General features describe them as tall and have elongated ears. They have unmeasurable grace. They are hunters, gatherers, builders, healers, and warriors. They tolerate humans.

**Jumi**- they have human characteristics and would be mistaken for human if it weren't for the jewel core located on their chests. The type of gem they have is usually tied to their given names. Jumi are always comes in a pair, one is classed as a knight and the other is a healer.

**Animas**- basically describing them as animals that walk and talk like humans. Were people are a part of this group. The most prominent groups are the Dogs (kobold), Cats (Nay-kobold), Beavers, Hive(Bees and Hornets), Were People. Children born between humans and Animas will be classified as Animas.

**Vampires**- Characterized as beings that are pale, and have fangs. Most are sensitive to the sun and are nocturnal by nature. Vampires in the Dark Lands are either born or turned. They can die if they bleed to death. They develop more powers as they age. They have enhanced senses, strength & speed.

**Security Protocols**

**SWORD- **It is an elite fighting force. They are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. They are individuals that are freely given Mana to boost their performance. They have black and gold uniforms. Their weapons have a symbolic black and red stylized sword on them symbolizing their membership into SWORD. They protect the citizens from attacks by rogues, hunters and all other threats.

**SHIELD- **They are the branch in charge of looking into backgrounds, potential threats, and other internal security issues to keep Illumina, safe from possible threats as well as research on potential students from the list given to the school as well as guests coming into Illumina. They have blue and black uniforms. Their weapons have a stylized white and silver shield on them.

**CURFEW- **Illumina as a whole has a strict 10pm curfew due to dangers lurking at night. The dimension of Illumina is very dangerous at night as dimensional pockets randomly open at night thus allowing dangerous creatures into the dimension. These creatures are attracted to the power coming from Illumina and are perceived as threats.

**Jeweled Gloves-** Created for multiple purposes, it is tuned to each specific wearer. Tuning each glove to each wearer ensures the safety of all school secrets from the outside world as well as from invading forces by dispelling effects of potions, rituals, etc.

In order for the glove to be impervious to methods such as physically stealing it, the glove binds itself to the student leaving the gem visible on the back of the hand. This glove provides a multiple of purposes: it acts as an unlimited storage for objects to negate cumbersome baggage; it acts as an I.D. for the students and professors; it acts an unbreakable image inducer to hide non-human physical features especially when with outsiders; it also acts as the key to one's home in the housing district; it's also a communications device and tracking device; it also suppresses some weaknesses of other students as well as their more dangerous attributes(bloodlust, sun allergy, thrall, etc.) It originally comes in a pearl like color but the jewel color changes with different purposes

1st color- year level; 2nd color-partners in school

**Celestia Academy**- a magic institute with an open policy when it comes to students and faculty. It was one of the premier magic schools on Earth and a Haven to non-human students and teachers. It was hated by radicals that don't like the idea of educated "Animals". After the war with Grindelwald, the Ministry of Magic as well as the ICW received a startling report that Grindelwald had hidden an army in Celestia. A Drastic notion, unwittingly approved by Albus Dumbledore, to persecute the school was enacted. A massacre occurred and the original structures and the nearby town was destroyed. It was later found out that the report was fake, made by the haters of the school, much to Dumbledore's guilt when he found out.

The Headmaster, some of the faculty, as well as the few surviving students that were left devised a portal with the help of the goblins and were transported to Illumina where they were given asylum by the locals. Seeing the potential of the land, not to mention the near unlimited amounts of Magic in the area, the survivors rebuilt the school and helped create Illumina as it is presently.

Despite it being destroyed on Earth in 1945 it is still regarded as a premier school and cannot be removed from the roster of schools.

TIME FRAME- within one Earth year the equivalent time spent on Illumina is 2 years. Time in Illumina in terms of years is slower than that on earth. Due to this it makes students age faster, reach their majority quicker and learn more within an Earth year.


	9. Dumbledore's Plans

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 7:

The residents at number 12 woke up at six on the dot. Harry woke up first when he vaguely noticed something heavy on his stomach. He looked down and saw his roommate still sleeping peacefully. He gently nudged the other boy awake and got up to make their breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Deux groggily wandered to the dining area as the smell of food had woken him up. Both boys ate breakfast (Mordred already wolfing down his food and Firenna getting her fat rat for the week) after breakfast Harry took the first shower while Deux was given the task of doing the dishes. After Deux finished he took his bath. Both wore their school uniform, got their things into their Jeweled gloves and both were out of the house. within thirty minutes they reached the Academy building with Harry riding his new bike to school and Deux flew over him; Mordred freely entered the shadow realms for his exercise and Firenna was in her terrarium and watched over the house.

according to their jeweled gloves they are in the same class and will be partners. Harry led them to the third floor of the west wing for their first lesson: Alchemy. Both sat together in the middle aisle seats (the classroom has an amphitheatre design) after Harry greeted his other friends (Blaise, Luna, Susan were seated already) and introduced them to Deux and vice versa.

The classroom door opened and entered a tall muscular man with blonde hair and sharp amber eyes "Welcome to Beginners level Alchemy. I am professor Licht. Let's start classes shall we?"

And with that the new school year in Celestia has begun.

While Harry was learning and enjoying himself in this dimension it seems that mayhem has been going on in the Wizarding world of Earth.

~Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's Office~

Albus Dumbledore is known throughout the Wizarding world as a great wizard who was patient and wise. If one were to look at him he would look calm and collected however on the inside he was quite the opposite.

Internally Albus was panicking because Harry Potter was not at Hogwarts. When the owl carrying Harry's letter on the lad's birthday returned with a sudden U-turn he had been surprised. He then asked a squib named Arabella Figg to look into Harry at his Aunt's house. A few hours later Arabella flooed into his office and stated that Petunia was visited by a gentleman and offered the boy year round accommodation including during the summer as well as education. According to Petunia, if they sign the contract Harry will not be their responsibility anymore and full guardianship will be given to the said school. Petunia even showed her the copy of the contract. Harry wasn't anywhere near England. However the name given gave him pause as well as an impending sense of doom.

Mr. H. Potter

The living room

House Number 12

Illumina Dim.,

Celestia Academy

He flooed Molly Weasley if she knew where it was only to find that she did and mentioned that Fred and George has enrolled there against her wishes. She was currently in a foul temper when she learned from her twin sons that due to a really big project and the fact that most books they needed for homework were not found anywhere both had written to her that they will stay in the school and just wait the upcoming school year. They did promise to come back by Christmas unless there was an emergency and both would keep in touch.

When asked what kind of school it was they told her that it was a magic school like Hogwarts.

He had asked Fawkes, his phoenix to deliver the letter instead to make sure that the letter got to Harry. A few hours later Fawkes fire flashed back with the letter on his talons. Albus took the letter and sure enough Harry had declined going to Hogwarts as he was already enrolled in "Celestia Academy". It was no surprise later that on September first there was no Harry Potter on the train, and certainly no Harry Potter as well as some other students that were sorted.

This was certainly perplexing. Dumbledore looked at the list of other students that declined and decided to ask the parents personally where their child was studying on the second of September. The answer he got from Augusta Longbottom was surprising. Neville was enrolled in Celestia Academy as well. Despite her wanting for her grandson to go to Hogwarts she felt that he might do better in the mysterious school and gave him her blessing especially since he was personally invited to by one of the professors, she described the visitor as a sweet girl in pink with brown hair tied to a high braided ponytail held by a pink ribbon with the brightest greenest eyes just like Lily. It was the same when he interviewed the Bones, the Abbots, and the Zabinis. Minerva Mcgonagall had reported to him that a young muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger had chosen Celestia over Hogwarts and was told by the girl's parents that she will be staying there earlier to acclimate herself before the school year started. All of them were enrolled in "Celestia Academy" and all were personally invited by what he presumed as professors. He even received a letter from Xenophilius Lovegood that his daughter, Luna, won't be going to Hogwarts next school year as she had been enrolled despite her being only ten in the same school.

Albus then went to the Ministry if they knew where it was located only to find in his shock that it really does exist despite its address being unknown. And since the Academy was listed as one of the premier magic schools, he couldn't do anything about it. All his plans for the greater good had simply been flushed down the drain, ruined.

The boy was supposed to be escorted by Hagrid and would be told of the Wizarding world. He was supposed to meet with Ronald Weasley on the train. He was supposed to be sorted to Gryffindor. His only hope now was that the boy would come back during the summer. He looked again at the address on Harry's Letter.

Celestia Academy. He remembered that day in 1945. A ominous thunderstorm had occurred that night. Despite this everyone of their targets were sleeping in bed, unknowing of the tragedy that will soon befall them. The beautiful castle was a marvel of ingenuity and beauty. The nearby villages, quaint and sweet.

Celestia was a model school for all other institutes. They don't turn on anyone just because of a technicality of their birth, or their origins. Everyone was given the chance to succeed. And because of this it was loved by the obscure magical community but despised by others. They had been neutral when Gellert had made that war. Celestia stood by that decision.

When the other representatives of the ICW had given him the reports of survivors of Gellert's camp seeking sanctuary in Celestia, he swiftly approved of the decision to hunt for these fugitives. If Celestia keeps hiding them then the hunters were given the express permission to destroy anything in their way.

Inwardly he had been glad, ecstatic even when that wretched academy burned to the ground. Only wizards had the right to an education, to a life. It was just how he and Gellert envisioned of their perfect world. The students and the professors within were nothing but monsters. Monsters had no place in his perfect world unless he willed it. His belief was that monsters are best to be pawns, sacrifices for the greater good. To him these monsters were better off dead.

Of course those reports were the ones he intentionally sent them under an anonymous tip. Not that they will ever find out about the real truth.

He didn't mourn the death of the hundreds because why would he even mourn for monsters? These people chose to stand by these monsters so in turn they became monsters themselves. Good riddance!

Then came the rise of Lord Voldemort. He had the backing of many pure bloods and had power in spades. He had tried to sway the boy to the right path but in the end he too became a monster.

When Sybill made that Prophesy he had deduced that either the Potters or the Longbottoms will give birth to the chosen one. He had been there when they were born after all. The moment he walked in St. Mungo's he had felt the strongest magic coming from the Potter baby, and he was barely three hours old! Yes, this one was perfect. He will mentor this child and he will be loyal to only him. Once he has no more use of the boy he will simply drain the boy's power for himself. After all, he was Albus Percival Wulvric Brian Dumbledore, he deserved that power, not some snot nosed brat.

Albus paced in his office and plotted. Harry will come to Hogwarts whether he would like to or not.


	10. Oh No! Kidnapped!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 8:

It had been a week and already Harry was learning so much. Neville, who joined their group along with Hannah, Blaise, Susan and Luna, became good friends seeing as they were classmates in every class they took.

The professors had been a blast to listen to. They kept their first lessons a fun experience for everyone and they didn't put on airs.

Their first class was Alchemy under Professor Licht. He looked quite scary at first but showed them the wonders of alchemy by bringing out a huge slab of chocolate of all things. With a clap of his hands and a flash of light the huge slab became hundreds of bars of candy of different sizes which he gave out. They had learned the law of equal exchange:

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first Law of Equivalent Exchange."

He had also warned them about another important rule: Never make any human transmutations. He had taught them the basic principles of a simple alchemy array.

Creature care class was interesting as they learned about the creatures that they will deal with for that year. It had been hilarious when Professor Bestia had taken a dog whistle and blew on it only to be bowled over by Mordred as well as other dogs on campus.

Potions was...interesting to say the least. Professor Undertaker had shown them various potions ingredients, taught them the basics and scared most the class unwittingly all at the same time.

History with Professor Michaelis had been eye opening. What annoyed harry the most was how the female students had been entranced by Professor Michaelis. Sure the man is handsome, but they forget the fact that the man gave them the longest homework in a century, which they have to pass in tree days time! It also had to be both handwritten in paper and typed.

It was also during the first week that he befriended that bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger. She annoyed the other students with her constant hand raising and what they called her "Know-it-all tendencies" that some students really gave her a piece of their minds. They snapped at her something awful after Language Arts when she kept lording over them about their pronunciation.

Harry caught a glimpse of her later during study period crying her eyes out in one of the secluded areas of the library.

~Flashback~

September 3; 6:00 PM, Library; Study Period

Harry was muttering to himself when he heard the distinct sound of someone crying. There was that bushy haired girl crying in her arms. He had remembered that earlier an Elf named Isaiah had yelled at her when she began to boss him around when he couldn't pronounce the rolling Ar's in some of the words on the board. He had cornered her after class and basically told her to 'mind her own goddamn business'. Another student, a vampire girl Farrah had sneered at her saying 'no one wants to even be with you. No one likes a know-it-all'. Harry walked towards her only to stop short

"Go Away!"

"You looked like you need a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't need it!"

"Well I still think you do."

"Why would you? You were there. You heard them. No one wants to be with the little know-it-all." she told him, her voice ending barely a whisper.

" I'm not taking any sides but, wouldn't it be possible that you were hurting them in a way and they were just getting back at you?"

"How did I hurt them I never even touched them." she said indignantly.

"You kept on correcting them at every possible moment, commenting about their mistakes, making it seem that you are ALWAYS right and they were ALWAYS in the wrong. If it were me being talked to with that tone, I wouldn't like that person either.

"So what? Are you going to rub it in my face?"

"No. but I can advise you that you can't always be like that. Let others make their own mistakes and let them learn from their mistakes in their own way. Let them ask questions instead of you giving them answers for them. Let them answer the professors questions to help the entire class learn. You can't look down at people if they learn things slower than you do."

"But... I was only trying to help..."

"Sometimes people won't ask for help because they believe that they can handle things on their own. It's admirable that you want to help but those people might have felt insulted. They probably think that you perceive them as dumb."

~Flashback End~

Hermione had been silent after that and the following day apologized to Farrah and Isaiah for her rude behavior. The two forgave her and had begun to have tentative friendships with those two. Hermione of course joined their study group and somehow manage to tutor other students that asked for her help on some of the subjects as well. She was also introduced to Harry's group of friends and would go on various heated debates with Ciel. She would sometimes go back to her original mindset at times but after all she can't simply change overnight.

The Cafeteria was full of people that day so Deux suggested that they should use this opportunity to have a picnic on the Academy gardens and simply enjoy nature. They were enjoying their lunch when they heard a melodic trilling overhead. They gazed up at the red and gold phoenix in awe when it suddenly dive bombed at them and dropped something in Harry's hands. Harry then felt a distinct feeling of something hooking around his navel and to the absolute horror from the group he vanished without a trace, the phoenix also no where to be found.

"Oh no. that was a portkey." said George

"Let's go to the Headmaster. We have to report this immediately." said Fred

the group ran back in the school building, their lunches forgotten. They had to get Harry back. Harry had just been kidnapped.

* * *

><p>Harry crashed to the floor with a groan. He slowly stood up and looked around. He was in an office filled with various nick knacks, and portraits of old men and women sleeping. Behind the desk was an old man with twinkling blue eyes, a long white beard and a wizard robe with arguably the most hideous color in existence.<p>

"Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. Please forgive the reception that you received, we thought you had been kidnapped from your home when we came to collect you. Not to worry, you're safe now, my boy." said the old man

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Why your name has been written by your parents to become a student here at Hogwarts. As for who I am, my name is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this institution."

"You have to be mistaken, sir. I'm already enrolled in another school."

"Nonsense, my boy. There is no better place than Hogwarts to study."

the old man stood up and walked up to Harry and with a strength that Harry never knew he had Dumbledore took him by the arm and sat him on a stool before placing an old hat on his head.

_Hello Mr. Potter. I am the Sorting Hat. Hmmmm it seems that you are destined for great things. Oh! What's this in your head? Celestia Academy? Yes that school is great. Tsk tsk tsk. The old man has done it now. I cannot sort you as of the moment. He will be furious I'm sure. However he should have known that he is making an extreme violation. However I must address this little conundrum to him._

Dumbledore was stunned with what the Sorting Hat told him. The boy doesn't belong in ANY of the houses? Preposterous! He had even brazenly tried to put the boy in Gryffindor when the Hat stopped him. He was told that if the boy is forced into a house then Hogwarts and its magic will take his position away from him as well as a good chunk of his power.

"Perhaps tomorrow he can be sorted properly."

_I don't know what you're smoking old man but whatever makes you feel better._

A surly pale man in black with a hooked nose glided into the room with a sneer on his face. The hate the man was exuding was overwhelming. It was even more so when that hatred was directed on him.

"Severus. This is Harry Potter. Mr. Potter this is Severus Snape, our resident potions master. Severus would you kindly take Mr. Potter to one of the guest rooms? He will be sorted tomorrow and he will need his rest."

Severus Snape led the boy out of the Headmaster's office with a sneer. When he found out that Harry Potter wasn't coming to Hogwarts he had been elated. Right now that little bubble of happiness had popped inside of him. From what he observed about the boy was that he was wearing. The boy was wearing a black long sleeved coat over a white short sleeve polo shirt, a matching black belt, a plain white tie, black pants, black socks, and black leather shoes. Apparently Dumbledore took the boy from wherever he was enrolled from. Maybe he even kidnapped the boy on a whim...scratch that. Dumbledore ALWAYS has an ulterior motive to everything that he does and he is trying to get the boy involved with it as well. He was brought out of his musing by someone talking to him.

"Um...Excuse me sir. Are you THE Severus Snape that wrote _Potions: the Greater Magic_?"

"Yes. That was the only book I ever published. It was not a success unfortunately." the boy knew about his book? Curiouser and Curiouser indeed.

"It's the book that we use in the Academy sir. When our group looked up other potion manuals they were a lot harder to understand that yours was. It really helped us in understanding potions a whole lot better. Even our senior students use it when they get stuck for their potions finals and some even said ' this flippin' book is a potions apprentice's bible.' "

Severus' Happy bubble came back. The Ministry disapproved his book because he was a deatheater yet some obscure school practically worships his work. With his ego stroked he looked again at the boy and couldn't see that blasted Potter anywhere. All he saw in those wide sparkling emerald orbs was all Lily.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Potter. It brings me joy that my book is put to good use. Tell me, Mr. Potter where do you study and why are you here in Hogwarts when it is clear that you are already enrolled in another magic institute?"

Harry began to talk about his life in Privet Drive, his rescue, about Gringotts, the Potter's will and Testament, finally ending with his kidnapping. Harry purposely left out things such as the inhabitants, seeing as the man looked like he liked the short version of the story better.

Severus looked horrified. Who would do that to a child? One thing was for certain...he had to get the boy away from the headmaster. The manipulative old man would destroy the boy. But how will he do it?

Severus chose a guest room next to his personal quarters down in the dungeon area. He told the boy that one needs a password set to keep people out of the room. When the boy made a password in Parseltongue Severus smirked at the boy's insight. Even if the portraits were on Dumbledore's wagon not even they can translate something that they couldn't understand.

He was about to bid the boy goodnight when something on the boy's right hand caught his eye.

"Mr. Potter what is that on the back of your hand?"

Harry looked at him oddly before gazing at his Jeweled glove. An idea suddenly hit him.

"Professor, I think I just found a way to go back."

A/N:

So Far so good. Now I would like an opinion from the readers on WHO I should pick for the rescue party. The characters you choose will be members either to SWORD or SHIELD. The characters must be from the following games, or anime: I have no preference if they're villains, heroes, or even if they were dead.

Final Fantasy ( I-XIII, Dissidia, Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, Before Crisis)

Kuroshituji (anime and manga)

Bleach (Anime and Manga)

Suikoden genre

Darkstalkers

Legend of Mana Series

Kingdom Hearts

Nurarihyon no Mago

please help this lowly author in this decision and whatever you choose I will add. Thank you


	11. Retrieval: Ready to Launch!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 9:

Various looks of horror were etched on the faces of the group as their friend vanished into thin air.

"Oh no. that was a portkey." said George

"Let's go to the headmaster. We have to report this immediately." said Fred

the group ran back in the school building, their lunches forgotten. They had to get Harry back. Harry had just been kidnapped. The group rushed to the Headmaster's room and slammed the door open surprising the man so much that he actually fell from his seat in shock.

"Professor! Someone kidnapped Harry!" cried Hermione

"What? How?"

"whoever it was used a powerful portkey." said the twins. The group was asked to recall the events that transpired to the Headmaster who listened to them calculatingly.

"Everyone, please tell all the students to go back to their respective homes immediately. Tell them exactly what's going on. The school will be in temporary lock down until your classmate returns to us. I will contact your professors about this."

Everyone did their respective jobs. By the time it was 3pm Celestia became a ghost town. All students stayed in their homes. All had been confused by the lock down and were beginning to fear that it wasn't safe outside anymore. One of their own had been kidnapped, taken by another being that would most definitely bring harm to that poor soul. No business was open. The adults had volunteered their services for the local search.

When Edym found out that Harry had been the student that was kidnapped he raged and raged. The waters all around had begun to churn violently. The waves grew larger on the coast. Some rivers began to boil. It was never a good idea to get Edym angry.

Edym wasn't the only person angry. The entire faculty was livid. One of the students they swore to protect and educate had been taken right from under their care. Their careful haven was broken by a pretentious outsider. Seeing as it was a portkey that was used it was definite that wizards would be the culprits. It was also obvious what their intentions were.

~Professor's Meeting – Headmaster's Office~

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me tell you right now that a travesty has come to us. One of our first year students has been abducted today while he had been eating lunch. According to his friends they all witnessed a red and gold plumed phoenix dive bomb them and tossing a portkey at their friend before vanishing. As we speak adult volunteers have been scouring the lands for any local leads. The one that was kidnapped was Harry James Potter.

According to Master Goldflow of Gringotts Bank, the will and Testament of the Late Lord Potter consists of Harry being part of a prophecy of dubious nature. If the suspects in this travesty believes in this dubious prophecy, then it would be safe to say that these people wants to use the lad for their own personal gain."

the room was silent at the news Loki sprung to them.

"But why Mr. Potter? Sure there's that prophecy, but why go through all that trouble?" asked the Language Arts professor, Ms. Kathinja

"According to Earth Wizard History, the Potter line is rumored to be a very old line. they are also one of the richest nobles in the Wizarding world. Could you imagine the the political clout the boy has? If whoever took him gets access to all that and the complete backing of Harry Potter then it would make that person very influential indeed." explained Sebastian to the crowd

"Still the History Professor Sebas-chan? I do agree with him on this one. We also mustn't forget that he also has that large magical core. We can all feel his core growing everyday." said Grell Sutcliffe, the Arithmancy professor "All of you must know that despite the Ritual of Transference being classified as dark magic and illegal, it is still being used by more traditional families as a means to give more magic to those who they think have better potential."

"Huh?" asked another professor, TenTen

"What Grell meant is that if for example a pureblood sees a muggleborn with larger magical reserves than their own some would kidnap said muggleborn and use the ritual to drain the other's magic and give it to that pureblood. In terms of a pureblood doing a transference to another pureblood, not only is magic on the line but all their worldly possessions are transferred as well. It's also a known fact that for both examples that the ritual is basically a death sentence. The ritual also drains the victim's life,vitality and youth." explained the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Yuber much to the horror on his comrades faces.

Suddenly the door slammed open again. In strode a long haired brunette woman in a blue and black suit. She has an eye patch on her right eye and a crown-like visor on her Head. This was Argento, the leader of SHIELD and the commander. Next to her was another woman in red, black and gold armor. She has short red hair and she carried with her was a ruby red double blade. She is Rosso, the leader of SWORD. She is the nation's general.

"Sir, SHIELD has located Mr. Potter. Actually he contacted us. It seems that the gloves' communication capabilities can be used on Earth."

"Harry contacted you? Where was he taken? Who took him?"

"It's best that you hear him yourself sir."

Argento put a recording device on the Headmaster's desk and played the conversation back. Everyone gathered got closer to hear the conversation.

"_Hello, is this thing on?"_

"_Yes, this is SHIELD headquarters who may this be?"_

"_I'm Harry Potter."_

"_Is this the same Harry Potter that was abducted earlier today at 12 noon?"_

"_Yes it was a portkey."_

"_Where are you located as of this moment? Are you injured in any way?"_

"_No. I'm fine. I didn't eat or drink anything they gave me that aren't laced with any sort of potions in them. As of right now I'm located at a private room nearest to the Potion's master's quarters near the dungeon area, in Hogwarts." _

"_Alright. Please stay calm and we will send one of our agents to rescue you. Just hang tight. We will contact you when the plan is set."_

"_Please hurry. Dumbledore is planning something for me here and I don't want any part of it. Whatever he's planned will be completed early tomorrow morning. The password for my portrait door is sanctuary in parseltongue."_

The recording device stopped at that. Loki Eagleheart was positively livid as of this moment.

Dumbledore had razed his original school to the ground, the same man who ordered hunters to decimate, no, MURDER his close friends and his beloved students.

He had forgotten how many graves he had to dig for all of his loved ones, if he had found their bodies at all. He remembered the smell of ash, burnt flesh and blood permeating in the air, The sound of little children screaming. They had trapped him in the lower areas of his own castle, his magic useless as they had erected wards to prevent his escape. He had watched in horror as they collapsed the castle around him, some of the hunters taking pleasure in ripping apart a small child, bathing the ground further with her blood, collecting her organs while she was still alive, her blood collected for the black market. That little one was half dragon, the sweetest child that would run to him and would give him a crown of flowers she herself pick from the meadow.

In one night, everything he worked hard for, his entire world was burnt to the ground. All because someone has told the world it was for the Greater Good. Now this person wishes to drag another through the mud. Not again.

Everyone looked at their Headmaster as he looked at everyone with a glint in his eyes.

"Commander Argento, General Rosso, get ready to rescue Mr. Potter. Gather four of your best infiltration agents. I will personally lead the team. We will be using the Mist as our transport. It has the best in stealth our techies have to offer. Be ready to depart within 2 hours. I expect the retrieval plan already prepared by then. Dismissed."

Both women saluted. They were both reeling from the anger the man has. He had every right to do this himself. After all, he had lost everything and still gave everything for Illumina, making it as it is today.

It had been almost a hundred years, ninety-two to be exact, when someone opened a portal to Illumina. They had been little girls then when the portal opened. They found a handful of people in various states of injury. The adults took them and nursed them back to health, however only two survived. Despite being on strict bed rest, it didn't stop Master Loki from telling the local children stories of a once great school from the blue moon from its rise until its demise. It also didn't stop Master Magnus from teaching as well.

They were welcomed warmly by all and soon all lived in peace. It was these two that helped change Illumina for the better. They helped the development of a new government, new technology, new alliances no one would try to do before, They helped make the various cities and towns seen today. They helped usher a new age for their home. Their greatest achievement was recreating their school to give better futures for the children.

The Great Tree liked the changes that it granted them something that was never done before. The Mana Tree had granted them a wish. Most people would kill for such an opportunity and could have wished for anything, but all they wished for was to make Illumina into a haven, a sanctuary to prevent others from experiencing what they themselves had witnessed.

This wish was granted, however the Goddess of the Tree also gave them something else for free. Both had been very old to begin with when they received their rewards. The Goddess enveloped both in a flash of light, and everyone watched in awe as both old men changed into very beautiful young men once again. The goddess told them that she wants them to watch over the children for a long time and to keep Illumina a haven for all. The Goddess had materialized and gave Master Loki and Master Magnus true immortality.

Both men had kept their promise and guided everyone to a better future. Now that future is in jeopardy.

Both Rosso and Argento quickly made the plans and gathered the men. Everyone met in the underwater hangar and was ready with an hour to spare.

Yelan, Xigbar and Nero, and Elizabeth were the best infiltrators of SHIELD. All four knew this mission was top priority and they will not fail in this. They all turned to the foot falls coming down the corridor and the Headmaster entered the Hangar. He had forgone his usual robes and wore plain black pants and matching black, long sleeved turtleneck with a simple circlet on his head. He had a look of grim determination on his face as he addressed the agents before him.

"Thank you for being prompt. You have been told about the circumstances so I will no longer repeat it. Commander Argento will now tell you your mission specs."

" Our mission is to successfully retrieve one, Harry James Potter and get him home. He had been kidnapped earlier today at noon via portkey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Albus too many names Dumbledore. Harry Potter was able to communicate via the Jeweled Glove and gave us valuable info on the castle schematics. Mr. Potter is currently being held in a private room in the dungeons. We will commence the operation when everyone is in the Hall for dinner. Yelan and Elizabeth will be in charge of warding everyone inside the great Hall. Trap everyone in the Hall, including the ghosts. Stragglers must be knocked out and transported to the Great Hall as well. Xigbar, that's your job. Nero will blind the portraits to prevent witnesses. Master Loki will retrieve the target. I will pilot the Mist with Rosso as extra security. Once the target is rescued we have a window of only a few minutes to get the hell out of the castle grounds and rendezvous back to the Mist, so no lollygagging. We must also make sure that there are no fatal casualties. Is everyone clear with the mission? No questions? Lets go."

Everyone entered the small ship and without further ado began their mission.


	12. Mission Retrieval SUCCESS!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 10:

Harry looked at his glove in awe. How could he forget about this? With this he can call for help, but the pessimistic side of him would wonder if this could even work. Only one way to find out.

"SHIELD Base." he waited a few minutes before speaking again

"Hello, is this thing on?"

"Yes, this is SHIELD headquarters who may this be?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Is this the same Harry Potter that was abducted earlier today at 12 noon?"

"Yes it was a portkey."

"Where are you located as of this moment? Are you injured in any way?"

"No. I'm fine. I didn't eat or drink anything they gave me that aren't laced with any sort of potions in them. As of right now I'm located at a private room nearest to the Potion's master's quarters near the dungeon area, in Hogwarts."

"Alright. Please stay calm and we will send one of our agents to rescue you. Just hang tight. We will contact you when the plan is set."

"Please hurry. Dumbledore is planning something for me here and I don't want any part of it. Whatever he's planned will be completed early tomorrow morning. The password for my portrait door is sanctuary in parseltongue."

Snape was intrigued. Never before had he seen a device like this. It was extraordinary. Wherever the boy was hiding must be quite the place. If those people want to rescue him they better do it fast.

An hour later the glove glowed and a different voice began to talk.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

"Headmaster! Yes sir I can hear you."

"Good. Now listen carefully. We will rescue you during dinner time there at Hogwarts. We will send a small group to get you back. Your glove will lead us to your location so be ready to spring out and run as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Keep yourself on high alert."

back on the Mist Loki put down his own glove and sighed. This has to go perfect, a student was on the line. They were only an hour away from Scotland when Loki suddenly stiffened and almost bit out a growl.

"You can both come out now. I know you're there."

Out of the corner of the ship two beings stepped out of hiding. One was a woman. She didn't wear any obvious clothes and looked instead she was covered by what seemed to be like white fur. Her arms and legs were completely covered with some fur covering her crotch, some on her stomach, some covering her chest, around her neck, and lastly on top of her head. Also on the top of her head were a pair of what looked like cat ears, same color as her fur, sticking out of a large mane of blue hair that reached down to her back. Instead of normal feet, she had large, four-toed animalistic paws with deep rose-colored claws. Her hands were also much larger then a normal person's, paw-like, and also sported the same rose-colored claws. Her whole body was curvy and built with lean, flexible muscle. The whole image was made complete by her emerald green cat like eyes and a long tail sprouting from the base of her spine, covered in the same white fur as the rest of her. The other one was a massive wolf with blue and white fur, he has a very buff physique wearing a pair of karate pants. He had no shoes seeing as his legs looks like that of a wolf.

"Felicia, Jon, what in all that is sacred are you doing here? Why did you stow away on the mist?" he asked them with a glare

both looked sheepish but answered the man. "We wanted to help. You can use us in an emergency if the plan goes awry." Felicia reasoned. "Besides, it doesn't hurt to have a plan B if things go south" said Jon

Loki sighed. "Alright. You two will come with me. If we need to split up, Jon I want you to take Harry and run for the ship. Felicia and I will help with evacuation."

both the werewolf and the cat woman nodded.

The group landed their ship a ways away in the forests outside school grounds and began their rescue. It was quite dark when they reached the grounds and they entered as silently as possible. Yelan and Elizabeth went to the closed entrance of the Great Hall and hid. Nero did his thing and using his powers, blacked out the portraits leaving them as framed silent blank canvases. Xigbar used the roof as a vantage and lookout for Yelan and Elizabeth. The others used Nero's corridors of darkness to travel to their destination.

* * *

><p>Inside the Great Hall everyone ate their fill as they conversed with each other. Some praised themselves for a job well done in class, some moaned at the unfair treatment by their various professors.<p>

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus. He had been tickled pink today and she hoped it was good news. The Earlier week was disastrous when one of her lions, Lavender Brown had fallen off her broom and broken her wrist when the broom lost control. Ronald Weasley was also given the most number of detentions for always falling for the set up challenges by Draco Malfoy. This better be good news.

Dumbledore stood up and signed for attention. Everyone quieted and looked to the headmaster.

"I Have an announcement today. Tomorrow, we will have a late sorting for a student that had gone missing. Please welcome him into our school as best as you can."

Dumbledore was about to continue when the floor began to glow brightly before the glow flashed upwards to the ceiling. Everyone in the Hall grew alarmed. Mr. Filch tried opening the massive doors of the great Hall only to be forced back by a light coating the entire door. Hagrid marched to the door and tried his luck but he was also forced back. Aurora Sinestra along with the other professors tried the side doors only to be forced back as well. The ghosts tried to phase through only to find themselves flying the opposite direction, unable to pass through. Peeves took hold of a goblet flung the goblet at the windows hoping to break the glass was shocked when the glass crashed on the window but the glass didn't break. Some of the students and professors tried to cast spells only for the barrier surrounding them absorbed their magic attacks.

Outside the Great Hall, Elizabeth and Yelan kept the barrier up. They were soon joined by Xigbar who was carrying a huge burlap sack.

"I had to knock out the house elves. They might be able to seriously make this go south. I also had to knock a Professor that was on the way here from the North Tower. She had the strangest fashion sense I have EVER seen."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stick them in there."

back inside, mass hysteria was about to commence. The students and the professors alike were panicking. The only ones not panicking were Dumbledore and Snape. Snape was inwardly laughing. So this was the rescue? It was pretty ingenuous of these people, not to mention entertaining. Dumbledore however was indeed panicking. How did this happen? What were they after. He suddenly grew cold when he realized at last. Was this Harry Potter's rescue team? Impossible. How did they get in? Better question, how did they know where to go? He had used an illegal one way portkey. No one could have found out where it went. So how did they find Hogwarts? They heard a distinct pop before a burlap sack crashed right on Dumbledore. While the other professors helped the disgruntled headmaster up, Madame Pomphrey opened the sack revealing all the Hogwarts House elves and the Divination's professor Sybill Trelawney, all were still unconscious.

Meanwhile another group hurried to Harry's location. Headmaster Loki looked down and gazed at his hand where a 3d map showed where they were and where there target was. When they reached the portrait door, Loki called out to Harry to open the door which he did. the portrait opened and standing no less than a foot from the door was Harry, all ready to leave.

Without any preamble Headmaster Loki grabbed Harry and they ran out of the room and into the empty hall like the hounds of hell were on their tails. They were up the stairs in the way to the first floor when suddenly the Headmaster's glove began to glow and someone was talking through it.

"Sir, is the target secured?"

"Yes. We have him."

"Sir, the barrier will only last at the most is thirty minutes. That's all that it can take right now. We have to go to the ship now!"

the conversation ended and Jon took Harry in one arm and Loki in the other and ran even faster than before with Felicia right next to him. They reached the Great Hall doors, the barrier still up but already fading, Nero, Elizabeth, Yelan, and Xigbar already outside. Both Felicia and Jon jumped through the open window just as the barrier failed and the professors came tumbling out.

Dumbledore seeing what was jumping out of the window at the last moment was carrying his meal ticket and immediately went on the offensive with some of the confused professors following suit.

Jon felt the heat of the spells on his fur as they passed him, each of them missing their mark. The others were ahead of him, getting ready to take of at a moment's notice. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm as a hex sliced it open. Boy, that old codger was sure adamant about killing him wasn't he? He sped up, despite the glancing blows, and entered the forest. His keen ears heard the ship's turbines as it began its ascent. He didn't expect however, a mass attack slipping by him and hitting the trees. The trees fell and halted his way. He easily climbed up the mass of fallen trees only to yell when he felt a searing pain in his calves.

"Let the boy go, beast! I will let you be free if you give him to me this instant!" cried Dumbledore as a crowd of teachers surrounded Jon and his cargo.

"You're delusional old man. Why would I give him to you when you kidnapped him and held him hostage against his will in the first place?" he growled, his voice deep.

"Harry Potter belongs in Hogwarts." Dumbledore declared. The Hogwarts professors gasped and gazed at the small boy in the arms of the bipedal wolf. It really was Harry Potter! But then what did that thing mean by professor Dumbledore kidnapping the boy and held him hostage against his will?

Dumbledore began to do another spell only to move back with a speed beyond his years when something tried to shoot at him.

Suddenly the wind picked up and something flew into view. Everyone gaped when a red ship hovered above the bipedal wolf. The ship itself looked like a red dragon with its red and black paint job. It had a sleek body meaning it was fast.

The lower hangar door was wide open revealing a man with long straight hair, his hair was black, streaked liberally with white. He had a black eye patch covering his right eye and he had a massive scar from just below his left eye down to his jaw. This man held an odd weapon they had never seen before but the man was sniping at the Hogwarts professors, purposely missing them and somehow corralled them further away from the bipedal wolf.

"Dude, get on quick!" Xigbar yelled as he kept sniping at his targets.

Jon, despite in pain, leaped up and landed into the hangar door. Xigbar stopped sniping and helped the group inside. The Hangar door closed and the Hogwarts professors watched as the ship began to ascend. Dumbledore, not quite willing to give up, sent a bombarda spell to shoot it down only to look at it in shock as his spell was merely absorbed by the ship.

The ship continued its ascension until it flew past the canopy. The thrusters gave a mighty roar before zooming off and out of sight.


	13. Get back at the Old Coot

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 11:

Harry returned to Celestia within the next four hours. They were home at around midnight. The rescue team minus Jon (he had to go to the infirmary for his injuries) escorted Harry back to his home. The moment Harry stepped into number 12, all his friends were already inside and hugged him. His two pets bowled him over and stayed at his side and kept a vigilant eye on him. Firenna even told him that if the 'flame roasted, overstuffed turkey' were to try that stunt again she would kill it consequences be damned.

They were all obviously too frazzled, so all thirteen teens spent the night in number 12. somehow everyone fit into Harry's room without too much trouble. The next day Master Loki announced that Celestia will have three free days so that everyone would calm down from the previous day's incident as well as to help Harry to feel safe.

Everyone visited Harry to congratulate him on his safe return and some even gave him gifts to help comfort him even a little bit. However Harry was still a bit angry at the presumptuous old geezer and wanted to teach him a lesson. He asked the Headmaster if he could escort him to Gringotts for something he had planned. The man agreed and both met at the entrance of the bank. Headmaster Loki was greeted with the sight of eleven of his first years as well as one of his graduates.

"Hello, Harry. How are you today?"

"Fine so far, sir. And you?"

"I'm quite all right. May I ask why you asked me to come with you today?"

"I have to be honest sir, I'm still a bit angry at what Dumbledore did and it got me thinking. He used a portkey to capture me, so what's stopping him or anyone from trying to enter Illumina altogether? He might think of kidnapping someone else if it would mean getting me to come to his side. Almost all my friends are from Earth and are within reach of the old coot. I'm just worried about them. So I decided to take steps against Dumbledore."

"We thought about it sir and the man won't hesitate to use others as pawns for his greater good." said Fred.

"We both invited our dad, our elder brothers Charlie and Bill if they would like to stay here permanently" said George

"After what Harry told us of his plans there's no doubt there will be a rift in the family." the twins said together.

"Exactly what is this plan of action?" the Headmaster asked

"let's all find out inside shall we?" said Harry

The group was immediately led to Master Goldflow's office and was asked to sit.

"Good day master Goldflow. I'm sure you were aware of the incident that happened yesterday."

"Yes. The goblins were all a wee bit ticked when they heard one of our wealthiest clients was kidnapped from someone claiming to be on the side of Light. It seems that power has seeped into Dumbledore's head. Now, how may I help you this fine day?"

"Is it possible to transfer the entire Potter Account here to the Celestia branch, only to leave a minimum amount behind in the original vault for continued investment?"

"I assume this is with the other non-monetary assets as well?" at the nod he was given the goblin made a note of it. "yes, it will take a minimum and maximum of five to seven days to complete. May I suggest to leave an amount no lower than five million galleons for investment purposes. I also assume you want to keep this a secret?"

"Yes sir. I'm also not sure if Gringotts has already barred any transactions in regards to my vault from Mrs Weasley, Mr. Dumbledore and the Dursleys. Has this been already done?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, we have already done so and also took back some of their more _pricey_ investments."

"Master Goldflow, is there a way to make Dumbledore seem less than perfect in the eyes of the Wizarding World?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. However there is a slight problem with that. Dumbledore is many things, and one of these things is that he is very careful. Any of his less than savory attributes are well hidden and very private. The only person who knew his life fully are either in his pockets, incarcerated or dead." the entire group wilted at this. "However, due to this incident it is my firm belief that SHIELD agents stationed in the wizarding world are currently amassing information about Albus Dumbledore, as well as Voldemort."

"Could we somehow still get his popularity down at the present time? Perhaps an article or articles in the local news that might put him in a bad light? Maybe even get some of his supporters to rethink about their supposed leader and his current actions?" Hermione asked. "No one aside from Dumbledore and his Potion's master knew about the circumstances on how Harry got to Hogwarts, right? What if that information were to slip out and the public finds out. If we could gather other incidents on Dumbledore's discrepancies then the public might not heed his words as such. He might even lose his various positions because of it."

Everyone looked at Hermione and stared.

"Hermione...you are an evil genius!" cackled Edym "Okay. let's stick with that for now. So what would be the content of the articles themselves and who do we go to for printing?"

"The Daily Prophet is most popular with the wizard folk. And what luck! Luna has an editor for a father. He owns that wizard magazine, the Quibbler. He can make articles about it as well!

"I'll ask Daddy if we can give uncle Barnabas the article. According to Daddy, the Prophet needs new material. Uncle Barnabas is getting tired of the usual rag they publish." said Luna

"By the way, do any of you have any news about the incident yesterday?"

"To answer your question, I've brought with me the article for today." said Goldflow handing them a newspaper.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived Missing?_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Last night in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an attack had occurred while the entire school was enjoying a peaceful evening meal. Various eye witnesses stated that all entryways out of the Great Hall had been barricaded from the outside. Whoever attacked was powerful that even the ghosts, as this reporter learned, couldn't even phase through the walls. Witnesses reported that a huge burlap sack was hurled at the Headmaster. The contents of the sack revealed to be the Divination Professor Sybill Trelawney and all of the house elves._

_Witnesses stated that this continued on for no less than forty-five minutes. After that allotted time the barriers finally dissipated and witnesses see the Headmaster suddenly flinging spell after spell at something that was escaping._

_According to those that were with the Headmaster and would like to remain anonymous, they described Dumbledore attacking a huge creature. Apparently it was carrying someone who we all thought went missing: Harry Potter._

_Not much is known why the creature has The-Boy-Who-Lived but witnesses said that it accused Dumbledore of kidnapping the boy against his will._

_Now this reporter asks the readers, if the The-Boy-Who-Lived is being rescued by that creature why was the Headmaster adamant in getting him back? Why would the creature accused the Headmaster of Kidnapping? Is Dumbledore all Light as he portrays? Only time will tell._

"that woman may be a rumor monger but she does write it as it is. Somehow she was able to make Dumbledore to be the bad guy. Let's help make Dumbledore dig himself into a hole shall we?" said Harry.

Somehow that look made everyone in the room shudder.

~that afternoon; the Daily Prophet~

Barnabas Cuffe sighed. Aside from that article Rita made about The-Boy-Who-Lived, everything else was boring. He prayed to his personal deities for ANYTHING to just drop into his office and give him SOMETHING to write about. Suddenly he heard a popping noise and a manila envelope dropped on his desk. On the envelope was a not with a dainty script that read ' To the Editor: Heard you needed stories. We have a doozy of a story for you.' it hadn't been signed. He began to read it and every word every sentence caught him like a fish to a hook. This was it! This was the mother load! He couldn't help but thank whoever gave him this gold mine.

* * *

><p>~Hogwarts the next day~<p>

Darn that Rita Skeeter! How dare she accuse him of being in the wrong! He was Albus Dumbledore! He'll show her. Albus was inwardly seething at the news article he had read the day before. He began to ease his mind off of the subject and walked to the great hall for breakfast.

He smiled at the students that greeted him on the way. He entered the great hall and looked for key people in the crowd of students. So far Hufflepuff table is quiet and eating their breakfast with gusto. In the Ravenclaw table the students were studying while eating. He recalled that there was going to be a quiz in one of their subjects later today. Griffindor table was loud and boisterous. He saw Ron Weasley wolf down his food without any sort of decorum or manners. He recalled how Molly insisted on using Ron to be Harry Potter's best friend and made sure to do his job. Not that he could right now. Molly taught her two youngest children well. Ron was destined to be the best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived while his baby sister Ginny was to be the wife of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Molly Weasley nee Prewett was the youngest daughter of the Prewetts and despite her overprotective nature she was really a very controlling person. It isn't a well known fact but she actually forced Arthur to marry her at the end of their final year to 'help get his mother off his back'. After the deaths of her brothers and the fact that despite Arthur's best, she wanted the best for her beloved children. She hounded all her older children to have the best grades possible, to have positions of power in school. She was successful somewhat seeing as William, Charlie and Percy earned their prefect badges and the elder two had been head boys in their day. However both Charlie and William chose jobs that Molly didn't like and moved out. Fred and George apparently were a lost cause. Presently Percy was her newest hope.

It wasn't surprising to him when she took the offer Albus gave to her. The prestige and the money the Potters had was too tempting to pass up. Molly's children will live in the lap of luxury if the plan comes into fruition.

Dumbledore sat down and began eating his breakfast when the owls flew in carrying parcels and the Newspaper for that day.

He opened the newspaper and summarily choked on his eggs when he read the headlines on the paper.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived: short changed by Dumbledore _

_Albus Dumbledore: the Man who led a Slaughter _

_Harry Potter: Exclusive! The mystery of the Potter's Will_

_Sirius Black: Wrongfully Imprisoned! Dumbledore to Blame_

Dumbledore's face paled as he further read the articles, no doubt that he was in a lot of trouble. He glanced to Minerva and blanched even further when she begun to shake in fury. With a movement too fast to see she begun to roll the paper and began hitting him with it with a ferocity of a beater. Somehow he was able to get away from the paper, but that too was a moot point when she brandished her wand and transfigured him into a rat. She quickly transformed and chased him out of the Hall, her kitty yowls and the terrified squeaks of Dumble-rat heard by all.

Snape looked down and continued to read and inwardly smirked

'Touche Mr. Potter, a hand well played indeed'


	14. The Grand Council

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 12:

Finally, everything seemed to be over and done with. Classes continued on without a hitch in Celestia and a month had finally passed however, security tightened even more, especially when it concerns parcels or letters coming from the parents of the students. There was a lookout for that phoenix that delivered that portkey if it were to come back. The wards surrounding the school strengthened further to destroy all suspicious portkeys . The incident had been a black mark on the record despite the fact that it ended within 24 hours. On an unassuming weekend we find the Headmaster being summoned by the Grand Council.

In an unassuming islet just northwest of Celestia, on a forested mountain stood a Grand castle. The white castle seemed to glow, showering those who gaze upon it with majesty. Within its walls, its beauty has no bounds. The high ceilings had paintings meticulously painted on its surfaces. Chandeliers made of crystal hung daintily on it. The windows were large and numerous making many to gaze on the beauty of the outside world. The floors were dressed in marble tile. If one had the chance to enter Versailles in Paris at one point in one's life, the beauty of Solstice Palace indescribably matches its beauty.

The Headmaster walked into the Council room where people had already sat around a central podium. These unassuming people were the representatives of the entire nation. They are the Grand Council of Illumina. The Grand Council is made up of the leaders of each race and other massive groups. All decisions concerning the nation are made though a unanimous vote and is acted upon. The council consists of thirteen leaders, with Master Loki leading them all. He went to his seat and the meeting began.

"This meeting will now come to order." said a black haired elf wearing faintly green colored robes. His ice blue eyes surveyed the room. "the first order of business concerns an incident that occurred last month. Master Eagleheart, please begin."

"Thank you, Master Darius. Honored Members of the council. Last month an unprecedented incident occurred within Celestia. As you have heard, a student had been kidnapped using a portkey. The portkey transported the boy to Earth, more specifically, the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man that made the portkey was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Operatives of both SHIELD and SWORD as well as two volunteers and I personally retrieved the boy from his captors. The victim of the kidnapping also played a major role in his rescue by giving valuable information on his whereabouts using the Jeweled glove to communicate. The boy was rescued and was in Illumina Territory within 24 hours."

"Who was the child that was kidnapped and why?" asked a councilwoman. She had long brown hair and had a youthful appearance. She also had a gem in her chest. Next to her standing was a red haired woman also with a gem in her chest.

"The child's name is Harry Potter, Clarius Florina. He is a first year student currently. Apparently Dumbledore wanted the political influence of the child as well as his full inheritance to gain power. SHIELD operatives as well as the Specters found Mr. Potter in his maternal aunt's home with less than humane circumstances. We made them sign him over to us, not that we had to force them, since they were happy to do it. It was through the will and testament of his dearly departed parents that we learned that Albus Dumbledore had an unhealthy obsession on the boy due to a rather questionable prophesy. The old man believes that Harry is the Chosen one since the boy survived the killing curse where others have not. According to Harry, the man was adamant in having him enrolled in Hogwarts and was willing to force the issue."

"It seems that he wants to use the boy. He would probably discard the boy once he loses his usefulness." said another council woman, her feathered wings ruffling in disdain.

"You said operatives found the boy in less than humane circumstances. What did you mean by that?" asked another woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing an ankle length light pink dress with red linings.

"The boy was found malnourished and comparatively tiny, Lady Lucerina. Everyday the boy is given a ridiculous amount of chores to be completed at an unreasonable time. If they are not completed he doesn't get to eat. He is also punished for small mishaps by being locked into his bedroom. He has no signs of being physically assaulted but the boy is practically skin starved due to the neighbors also ignoring him and believing him to be a truant and a troublemaker. He has also been denied his heritage and called a freak constantly. His Aunt would tell him derogatory assumptions on how his parents died. The bed that he also used was not even a bed but a cot. His 'room' was actually the cupboard under the stairs."

"Damn. Not even the most bloodthirsty demon would do that. Most demons treasure any child, yet they revel in one's suffering? Yet they call us monsters? Inconceivable!" said a huge bear of a demon, his entire body covered in reddish fur, upon his head were large horns. This was Master Irvine

"That human, Dumbledore, I would take it that he wanted the boy so downtrodden so that when he 'rescues' the boy the young one would herald him as a hero and willingly follow all of Dumbledore's commands." said another councilman, his own wings fluffing in indignation.

"It seems that problems arose around this Dumbledore person." said a pale man with equally pale features "Vampires from that realm have been writing letters to me, begging me for sanctuary, especially for their children. From what I've been told even some werewolves, the Veela, and other clans have the same problem. Dumbledore seems to have a personal vendetta with beings such as us and treat us like monsters, or pawns in his demented chessboard with him as the King."

"Master Alucard is right. I also received letters from various clans for sanctuary, the sooner the better." said a serious looking ginger rabbit. This was Master Niccolo.

"Dumbledore has also done inconceivable things to his other fellow wizards as well." said Argento.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Lady Lucerina

"SHIELD and SWORD with the full cooperation of the Goblins have found many troubling things about this man. This man has very serious skeletons in his closet. Despite him being proclaimed as a Light Wizard, he is very addicted to the call of the Dark. His first offense had been with his sister, Ariana. He claims that he accidentally killed her when he and Gellert Grindelwald had a row. This however was false. Operatives tracked down Gellert in Numengard and secretly interviewed him. He told them that Dumbledore was jealous of his sister's magic. The duel they had was orchestrated by Dumbledore as a ruse to absorb her magical core. It had been Dumbledore that struck the killing blow to his sister and somehow, in the ensuing panic, took her magic for himself. Gellert revealed that he started the war to try and stop Dumbledore, but he had failed. He also reported that with every wizard or witch he absorbs, he lives a lot longer, and the stronger his magical core becomes." Argento reported to the council.

"He is also the orchestrator of the extinction of some species in the Wizarding world, as well as the massacre of people he didn't perceive as part of the Light. I'm sorry to say that the original Celestia didn't get his approval for a perfect world." Rosso continued. She looked at Master Loki and couldn't help but feel his anguish. " He is also running the Wizarding world behind the scenes. He is the reason that world has mindless bleating sheep for the populace."

"He had also been responsible for several line thefts." said Master Goldfarb. "He was somehow able to get his hands on accounts of various dead pureblood families without the Goblins learning about it, much to our disgrace."

"He's not the only problem we have I'm afraid." said a young man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, green eyes, and wears rectangle-shaped glasses that have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He dresses in a nice black suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes.

" What do you mean William?" asked one of the Council members

"What I mean is not only is Dumbledore a problem but major people from that world makes troubles for both the living and the dead." He took out a binder and began to read the contents aloud.

"These are the people who make heavy violations by the Death God Law.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, born in 1926, Split his soul and made Horcruxes.

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, born in 1881, caused illegal death by draining magic and life force of other wizards as well as absorbing their souls.

Lucius Malfoy, born in 1954, illegal tainting of the dead making inferi.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, born in 1951, illegal harm to souls using cruciatus curse.

Dolores Jane Umbridge, date of birth unknown, causing illegal death to Mundane borne as well as those with creature inheritance. Favored use of illegal blood quill that also wounds the soul.

Cornelius Fudge, date of birth unknown, illegal death of various opposition by use of soul sucking dementors."

William closed his binder and adjusted his glasses and scowled "These were just the ones with the heaviest fines and there are more. That secret world is causing the Shinigami loads of problems, some of which even I'm not privy to."

Everyone stared at the Agent of Death. Those people are a threat to everyone and now they plan to drag another into their mess to use for their own nefarious purposes.

"What shall we do? They can't come here, not without a portal and we made sure to close those. However, the children from that world that study here are endangered because of these individuals. They can threaten the children to bring them here." asked Clarius Florina

"All we can do is to tighten security as we have been doing presently. Since a phoenix was used last time, the barrier is set to destroy any portkey but won't harm the creature. If a possibility that a phoenix itself tries to apprehend someone else, we can set the barrier to prevent it from leaving Illumina. As of right now, we can't do anything to them unless they do something blatantly stupid and in public. We all need to be hyper-vigilant against them and make plans for every kind of scenario." said Master Loki

everyone agreed on this course of action. Those people will get their comeuppance one day. Its already assured.


	15. Letters and Reopened Cases

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 13:

~ Longbottom Manor~

Augusta Longbottom had been glad that Neville was having the time of his life. She was still smiling when he wrote to her saying that he had the highest Herbology grade the Academy had ever seen. Neville also made many friends, one of which was Amelia Bones' niece Susan.

Neville also told her that Harry Potter was enrolled in Celestia as well. She was glad that Albus didn't get him. He had been obsessed with Harry Potter the moment he was born and frankly it made her quite uncomfortable.

Her suspicions about Dumbledore was proven when she read those articles in the Daily Prophet. It was currently the main topic of conversation anywhere one goes. There were also rumors that due to this embarrassment that Dumbledore may lose some of his positions in the Ministry. According to other rumors, some parents even began pulling out their children from Hogwarts. Some of the core teachers were also rumored to want to resign their posts. It saddens her that Hogwarts will be suffering because of one man's faults, but that's what he deserves. The faster people move out of Hogwarts it seems, the better.

In Neville's more recent letter, he had told her that the kidnapping incident had been true and his friend was the victim. He wrote that he was worried for her and wishes that she and his parents move to where he was permanently for her own safety. He assured her that it was relatively safer where he was than the Wizarding world and that there was Gringotts there as well.

Quite frankly it was tempting, as he continued to describe the beauty of the location and its wonders, despite the autonomous curfew. Never before had Neville begged her for anything. Might as well. She will miss their manor home and everything she was accustomed to but with the Wizarding world as it is, it's better to be safe rather than sorry. She called for her house elf to get her some paper and a quill. She has a letter to write to 's.

~Romania Dragon Preserve~

Charlie looked at the letter he got from the twins inviting him to live where they were. That was unusual in itself but highly tempting. The Dragon Reserve has been losing funding from Fudge again and they needed space badly, especially since the new batches of eggs were unexpectedly more numerous than it was. The Dragon tamers were also losing hope. Maybe he could ask if there was room for the dragons there?

~Gringotts Egypt~

Bill couldn't believe it. They were reassigning him to another location. It seems that the Goblins were so cross with Dumbledore that they began to transfer some of their more potential Cursebreakers to the new location, to keep them from Dumbledore's clutches. After those articles, he was more prone to believe his employers than most. He was already sold on the idea when Fred and George also invited him to surprisingly the same location. Well, he better start packing now.

~The Burrow~

it seemed inconceivable but it was happening. Mr. and Mrs Weasley were having a row, and quite a row it was. Mr. Weasley's temper blew spectacularly at his wife. He was beginning to question Dumbledore, and naively asked her opinion on the news articles when the conversation hit rock bottom almost immediately. When she began to insult their own estranged elder children, he put his foot down and gave her a piece of his mind after an entire month of her constant behavior. Molly merely scoffed at him and left the room and began puttering in the kitchen. He knew when Molly deemed the conversation was over and simply went upstairs to their room. The moment he entered the room though, he began to hear Molly clearly ranting through the pipes. He was shocked when she began to insult The-Boy-Who-Lived and inadvertently revealed her plans coinciding with Dumbledore to get the boy's riches and his influence through Ron and Ginny who was in on the plan. That was it. He took out all his clothes, shrunk them and packed them in his suit case. He shrunk his luggage and went downstairs.

"Molly Dear, I need some time to think straight and get all my ducks in a row. I'm staying over at the Lovegoods for a while. I just need to clear my head."

she nodded to him, knowing that visiting meant he would stay at the Lovegoods for a week or so to unwind, and bid him farewell and to stay safe.

Arthur apparated to the Lovegood home and was welcomed by Xeno and was led to the guest bedroom. Later that evening Xenophilius told him that his daughter Luna had begged him to move out of the Wizarding World and to stay near her location for his safety. He told Arthur that he will do as she asked. Arthur then told his friend that he too got the same invitation from the twins.

Looking back on it, it wasn't a bad idea. He didn't want to leave his children, and he loved his wife but he's had enough. He had reached his limit. They can keep the money. He can earn more. He borrowed some parchment and began to write.

The next day he went to work with a very heavy heart. He looked up from his desk and saw Madame Bones being accompanied by a rather shabby dressed fellow he knew to be Remus Lupin. Curious, he began to follow them.

~Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement~

Amelia had just received a letter from her beloved Niece to leave the Wizarding world and move to where she currently is. She wrote that she was worried about her, especially after Susan revealed that Harry Potter, who was her classmate, had been kidnapped. This gave her the proof that Dumbledore was indeed not all innocent as he claimed to be. When she read the Prophet, she had been stunned when she read the articles especially the one concerning Sirius Black's lack of a hearing. She wanted the truth for herself seeing as both Dumbledore and the Minister were obviously poking their heads into her department. She set up a meeting with the convict in Azkaban this afternoon to get the story straight from the hippogriff's mouth.

She was about to leave for her meeting with Black when someone knocked the door to her office. She looked up and there was a man with tawny hair with streaks of gray hair. He also had an aboslutely old robes filled with patches. She recognized him from the registry of werewolves.

"How may I help you Mr. Lupin?"

"Good Day Madame Bones, sorry for barging in like this but I need a favor of sorts.?"

"What favor might that be?"

"you see, Sirius Black is one of my best friends in Hogwarts. He loved Harry with all his might and he even told us that he was blasted out of the Black Family tree. When I saw the articles, I began to put two and two together and I know he was innocent. I know I have no right to ask of you this, since I'm a werewolf but may I ask for a permit to visit him in Azkaban and learn the truth?"

"Actually Mr. Lupin, I am going there myself. You may come with me so that it's beneficial."

both were about to use the elevator when Arthur Weasley came running and caught up with them just as the door to the elevator closed.

"Good Morning Arthur, you seem to be in a rush. Did something happen at home?" asked Amelia

"Molly and I had a row. I moved to Xeno's for a while to cool my head." Arthur then glanced at the two and finally asked "where are you two off to?"

"I got a visiting permit to Azkaban. I plan to question Sirius Black. Mr. Lupin is kind enough to accompany me since he knows Black personally."

"Can I accompany you both as well?"

"Are you sure about that, Arthur? What about your office?"

"There are no incidents lately. Its getting quite boring without anything to do."

an hour later all three entered Azkaban prison's interrogation's office. Both Amelia and Remus shivered at the dark and foreboding surroundings. There, chained on the seat, his arms in heavy manacles attached to the table was Sirius Black.

Remus flinched a bit at the sight of his friend. The man was pale, very skinny, and his once vibrant grey eyes looked dead. When the door closed behind them, those bottomless eyes flickered toward the intruders. Remus met his gaze evenly and saw those eyes widen a tiny bit.

His eyes, however, bored relentlessly into Remus'. Amelia carefully led Remus to the table, and he sat down without breaking eye contact.

When Sirius spoke, his voice was so gravelly from disuse that his words were almost indecipherable.

"Moony?"

"Hi Sirius. This is Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Next to her is Arthur Weasley."

"What...do you...want?"

"Mr. Black there had been a series of articles that shocked the wizarding world. For a month now I reopened your case file only to see that you didn't have any. I would like to ask for your cooperation to help complete this puzzle."

"What do you...need to know?"

"We need you to testify about the truth of that night when the Potters died. We need to hear your side of the story. I brought veritaserum with me to see if you are telling the truth."

"...Go on."

Amelia, under the supervision of the guards gave Sirius the correct dosage and begun her questions.

"What is Your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Were you the Secret Keeper of the Potters?"

"No." everyone else in the room gasped. The man was under Veritaserum! He was telling the truth!

"Who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why was he Chosen over you?"

"I told James and Lily that I was the obvious choice. So we chose Peter as the true Secret Keeper. Everyone would assume I would be the one and I would pretend to be. Deatheaters would come after me and the Potters and Peter would be safe. "

"Did you kill the muggles?"

"No."

"I, er, I think it would probably help if we could find Peter. If he's still alive, capturing him would wreck the Ministry's case wouldn't it?" asked Arthur

"If he's still alive," Sirius said slowly. through his dose of Veritasum His struggle not to give in to hope was as obvious as it was heart-rending.

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "If you, well, can you tell us how he got away when everyone thought you'd killed him?"

Sirius took a deep breath. " Peter was an unregistered Animagus. He took the form of a rat, appropriately enough. I found Peter on a street crowded with Muggles, so I had to get close before I could stun him. I could have cared less about the Statute of Secrecy, but I wanted to get a clear shot. He spotted me at the last minute. He didn't pull out a wand, just a knife. He cut off his finger and dropped it to the ground. I suppose I didn't want to believe he'd willingly betrayed us. Then he dropped the knife and screamed at me for betraying James and Lily. He must have had his wand in his back, because as I struggled through the crowd there was an explosion behind him that threw people to the ground like rag dolls. It blasted a hole all the way down to the sewers. He transformed and dropped through it before I could even speak."

"So we may be looking for a rat that's missing a toe?" Amelia asked slowly.

"The right fore toe, to be exact." continued Sirius

"Any other distinguishing marks?" Arthur asked quickly.

Sirius shook his head. "Just a common gray rat, a little on the fat side. It's going to be almost impossible to find him."

they gave Sirius the antidote and he was sent back to his cell, though this time the guards that observed the questioning were a lot more gentle now that they knew the truth.

The trio of adults were escorted off the island and apparated back to Amelia's Office. Once they got back, Amelia and Remus looked at Arthur strangely.

"Arthur, are you alright?" asked Amelia

"was it something Sirius said?"asked Remus

"I...I think I saw the rat he told us about quite recently. A few years ago Percy found a rat and kept it as a pet. That same rat was given to Ron just this year."

"Hold on. A common variety rat has a lifespan of only one and a half years. How is it that a rat has lived thrice as long?" Amelia asked very confused.

"Because that rat isn't a rat. It's Peter Pettigrew."

Amelia and Arthur looked at Remus suddenly.

"Arthur, that rat has a missing toe on the right, am I correct?"

"Yes. Scabbers is what we called him. Are you saying that thing is-"

"Peter Pettigrew." Finished Remus. Both Amelia and Arthur looked at the werewolf and noticed that his usual brown eyes were now turning golden in his agitation.

"Remus, be honest with us. Did you know about Pettigrew being an illegal animagus?" asked Amelia. She noticed that he hesitated to answer her. "I promise you won't get in trouble. I just want the truth."

Remus took a deep breath "as you know, I graduated from Hogwarts. I was bitten when I was a little boy and I needed that education. Dumbledore got me an education when none would accept me. I kept my transformations a secret from the students. During full moons I would go and use a secret passageway under the Whomping Willow to the shrieking shack. At school I met James,Sirius and Peter and we became the best of friends. Apparently they noticed that I would go missing on every full moon with various excuses. Somehow they figured out my affliction and confronted me about it. I was shocked when they didn't abandon me. They wanted to be there for me so badly that they did something inconceivable for me at that time. They became animagi. It took them until after Christmas break on our fifth year to fully succeed in the transformations. They would accompany me to the Shack and they kept me safe. They became my pack."

Amelia became teary eyed at the tale and understood completely.

"We have to get Peter, but how?"

Suddenly Remus snapped his fingers and began to look for some parchment. "it's a long shot. Severus was not fond of Sirius but he was good friends with Lily. If we explained to him that the one responsible for selling her out is in the castle, then he might help us. If this doesn't work we'll think of something else. Hopefully this will work.


	16. Catching the Rat, Resignation and pranks

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 14:

Severus raised an eyebrow when he got a letter from Remus Lupin of all people. Despite his hate for Black, he knew that Black loved the Potters enough to die for them if need be. This letter in his hands just proved the man's dedication.

So, that miserable little rat is in the castle eh? He just has to make things bad for that thing. That miserable little rat was the reason for Lily's death, and he was not just going to let this slide.

He began to recall his meeting with her son and thought to himself, was it worth it? Hell yes it is! He's been under a lot of people's thumbs for years. It's high time that he made a decision for himself. Once he gets the chance, he will get Pettigrew, (possibly quit) and free Black. He will show them that he's the better man in all this, willing to forgive others just as Lily had been. He will prove everyone wrong in their preconceived notion of him.

Now how to get that rat? He went to the Potion's classroom to do his usual inventory check before the next school day when he heard a distinct shuffling in his ingredient closet. He angrily opened the door only for something fast scurrying between his legs in an attempt to escape. It didn't get far though as he stunned the little intruder.

He checked his potions ingredients and growled when he saw some of his ingredients unusable and spilled on the floor, some plants had been chewed on, precious vials were broken on the floor. Most of these were very expensive and now were not salvageable. He angrily stalked the thing that dared doing this and paused. It was a rat. Further inspection revealed that it was an ordinary rat with complete sets of paws. Looking closer, it appeared to be not breathing. Perhaps he may have powered that stunner too much.

Suddenly he got an idea. This could work. But first he had to dispose of the rat. He quickly gave the rat to a passing Mrs Norris who meowed at him in thanks and began his plan.

The next day Severus was walking down the hall and saw Percival Weasley. He inwardly smirked and stopped the boy in his tracks.

"Good Morning Mr. Weasley. May I have a word with you?" the teen was obviously surprised but stopped at whatever he was doing and gave the Potions Master his full attention.

"I would like you to fetch your brother for me. Tell him to bring his rat along as well."

"May I ask what's wrong sir?"

"You may. For the past few weeks something has been in my Potions store room and had been eating and destroying my potions ingredients. Some of the ingredients are common enough but the most that I cannot salvage and was utterly ruined were very expensive and rare. It's my secret stash, if you would. Last night I caught sight of the culprit before it ran off. This culprit was a fat graying rat with a missing right fore toe. I'm sure that you know which rat it was, Mr. Weasley. I shall be expecting you both to meet me in the Headmaster's office later by three." with that Snape glided away.

~later at 3pm Headmaster's Office~

Both Weasleys were running down the hall with Ron carrying Scabbers in a cage. Next to him was Percy with a grim look on his face. They turned a corner and there was Professor Snape looking decidedly cross as always. Snape uttered the password and the three went up to the office.

Dumbledore, along with Minerva McGonagall were in the room as well.

"Severus what's this all about? Why are two of my Griffindors here?"

"As I've told Percival Weasley earlier today, for the past few weeks something has been in my Potions store room and had been eating and destroying my potions ingredients. Some of the ingredients are common enough but the most that I cannot salvage and was utterly ruined were very expensive and rare. I saw it stare at me before running off. This culprit was a fat graying rat with a missing right fore toe."

"What would you like to do then Severus?" asked Dumbledore

"Since Ronald Weasley's rat was the culprit to this, all I ask that he give the rat to me, and serve detention. If he does not agree then he loses a hundred points, gets detention with me for a month and be suspended for a week afterward."

"Severus isn't that a little harsh?" asked Minerva.

"I quite agree. That's too much Severus. They were only potions ingredients."

Snape blew up spectacularly.

"ONLY potion ingredients? That rat destroyed a thousand year old dragons tears that cost me 50 galleons per drops of 20! That's 5000 galleons down the drain, Headmaster! It also chewed on and contaminated my Faery Blossom petals as well as spilled my very rare and very fragile Crystal Moonstone which I was supposed to use to make a potion that St Mungo's Hospital asked me to brew for a patient that needs it! Both cost me 100 galleons per millileter. That's another 5000 down the pipes! That blasted rodent lost me ten thousand galleons! Galleons that I paid for using my own money! I demand compensation!"

Everyone gaped at the Potions master. This was the first time he was angry about anything. Clearly he was beyond angry, if his glare wasn't enough. Still a compromise must happen.

"Alright. I have to agree that Severus has the right to take Mr. Weasley's rat since it did destroy the ingredients he was storing. Mr. Weasley, please hand your rat over to Professor Snape. I want you both back in your respective classes immediately. Your punishment will be announced to you privately later by your Head of House."

Both boys exited the room. Ron looked downtrodden at the loss of his pet. Once the boys left the real discussion started.

"So, what do you decide about Ronald's punishment Albus?" asked Minerva

"He will get a month's detention split between Hagrid and Filch as well as taking away fifty points."

"That's it?"

"Severus! You already took the boy's pet, hasn't he suffered enough? Are you that petty against Griffindors?" asked Dumbledore.

"Petty? I'm not petty. I am simply shocked that you still coddle students who don't take their responsibilities seriously!"

"Severus the boy is only eleven."

"So, if a student is the same age but a Slytherin, you would give them the same verdict as you did today? I don't think you are capable of that Headmaster! A Slytherin was pushed down the stairs and broke her back just last week by a Griffindor. Thank Merlin that Pomphrey was able to help the boy, or he would have been paralyzed from the waist down. Then I learned from Minerva that the only thing that boy that pushed one of my snakes suffered was a week of detention and 30 points taken away. Actions such as that deserves suspension at the very least! Two weeks ago a Slytherin hexed a Griffindor for insulting the boy's mother and what was his punishment? He gets suspended and 40 points was taken away. Quite frankly Headmaster you have the most screwed sense of justice I have ever seen!"

"Severus! I am the Headmaster and not you! The students are my responsibility! I decide what is the best for them! If you cross me one more time then I have no choice but to let you go! I don't need an impertinent professor in my midst!"

"You don't have to you decrepit and barmy old coot because I quit! Find yourself a new potions master! I will resign and be gone and out of Hogwarts when the day is done!"

Severus took the cage Scabbers was in and stomped out of the room with Minerva close to his heels. Both were silent until they reached Severus' office where he sat down and slumped on his chair with a groan.

"Severus, are you sure about that decision? Won't you take that back? I'm sure Albus will forgive you."

"No, Minerva. There's no love lost between the both of us and I just- I'm tired of people using me. You recall when I ran back to Dumbledore after the mark was placed on me? He forced me to become his spy. He didn't give a rat's ass about me, pardon my language, or my safety. He just wanted a mole to use against the Dark Lord. I'm sure that if I didn't do as he say then he would not grant me asylum and I would have been carted of to Azkaban without a fair trial."

"Severus, what about the Slytherins. You know as well as I do that you are the only protection those kids have. I try my best to teach my lions but you know that some were raised to hate any Slytherin and the muggleborns follow this and act on it as well. Your snakes need you."

"I know" he muttered, his heart growing heavy "I just can't stand his 'I am greater than thou' persona he has. He's getting worse now with those articles. He is lenient with most of the other Houses and are hard against Slytherin students because he believes that the other three will side with him and will limit the influences of the Slytherins since most are purebloods. I don't want to abandon my snakes Minerva, but even I have a limit."

Minerva nodded and enveloped him in a hug. She had tears in her eyes. She witnessed Severus and many others grow up and hated to see them go, but he was right. Even he has limits. He was entitled to do as he wished.

"What about you Minerva? Will you be alright?"

"Yes. I'll stay here. Someone has to teach these youngsters right from wrong when no one else will, even if it's against Albus. The Children are more important."

"May I ask that the new head of my house be Aurora Sinistra? She's a hard woman but fair."

"Of course."

Minerva helped him pack all his things as well as the potions stores (Ha! It's mine all mine! Buy your own you horrid little brats!). Severus wanted to warn his Slytherins about his resignation personally so he asked one of his prefects to collect the Slytherins and to meet him in the Dormitory.

When the Slytherins learned about his resignation and his reasons they were terribly upset, especially Draco, his godson. He did make them all promise to watch out for each other, always protect each other, always think before acting and always make sure that they embody the true essence of being a Slytherins.

When he left the dorm he headed for the kitchens with a decidedly unholy look on his face.

That afternoon he left, escorted off the premises by Hagrid. he looked back and saw the teary eyes of his students as they waved to him goodbye.

Later that night during dinner the Slytherins were very subdued. Aurora Sinistra will be their new Head of House and potions classes will be canceled until a new Potions master was found. Suddenly there was dark purple smoke that exploded. Everyone looked at the high table and looked at the Headmaster, whose seat was covered by the smoke, in worry. When the smoke cleared everyone fought hard not to laugh or vomit at the sight of their Headmaster.

Dumbledore came out of the purple smoke. His body was somehow fit into a Victorian styled off shoulder dress complete with a corset. The material looked like purple taffeta and it was all ruffly. His shoes were white with styled heels. He also wore arm length gloves and his face was caked with clashing colors. His beard was braided and the hair on his head was styled into an up-do just like Marge Simpson. All in all he looked like a drag queen. A really old, really ugly drag queen.

~Spinners end~

Severus laughed out loud. That last prank was reminiscent of the Marauders themselves. But now it was time for work. He looked at the sleeping rat in the cage he spelled unbreakable. He also spelled it so that Pettigrew cannot transform back to his human form. He took some parchment and begun to write.


	17. Prisoner Freed!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 15:

Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley, apparated that night to Spinners End and went to the front door of one of the residences. Remus knocked on the door three times before Severus opened the door.

"Well, don't just stand there, come inside."

the group was lead to a library where the cage stood alone on the table. Amelia stunned the rat first before Severus let it out and undid the transformation. The rat slowly shifted into human form. A human form that was supposed to be dead.

Severus was kind enough to tie the man up. Pettigrew was brought back to consciousness and was immediately dosed with Veritaserum.

"What is your name?" questioned Madame Bones

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Who was the Secret Keeper of the Potters?"

"I was."

"Why did you betray them?"

"the Dark Lord was growing in power. He was everywhere. I was afraid so I defected from Dumbledore and told them where the Potters were hiding. After they were killed I was supposed to get the Dark Mark."

"Who killed all the muggles when Sirius Black caught up with you?"

"I did of course. I had to get away from Sirius."

"How did you escape?"

"I cut off my finger and blew away the ground. I transformed into a rat and ran down the sewers."

"Where were you hiding all these years?"

"The Burrow in Devon, near Ottery St. Catchpole. I was the pet rat of the Weasley boys Percy and Ronald."

Pettigrew was immediately stunned and shackled. And placed in another room that was completely sealed. The group gathered in the drawing room to think.

The following morning the group called the Wizengamot for an emergency Court Trial. Almost an hour later, the entire Wizengamot was present.

In the end Peter was sentenced to be Kissed and Sirius was to be set free immediately. In order for Peter not to 'get lost' Amelia Bones escorted him along with Arthur Weasley and one Auror named Shacklebolt to Azkaban personally.

~Azkaban Prison~

Sirius was sitting in a corner of his cell thinking about what happened a few days ago. One one side he was glad to see Remus again and on the other felt helpless because Wormtail could be anywhere by now. He was interrupted from his musings when Jennings, one of the guards, and Matthews, another guard, opened the cell, shackled his arms and legs and escorted him out.

"Hey Black, someone brought you a surprise present." said Matthews

"A present?"

"We both know it isn't your birthday but it's a gift nonetheless." said Jennings

"What's the present?"

"well for starters, you are now officially a free man."

Sirius Gaped

"Part two of the gift, they found Pettigrew. And he is scheduled to be executed upon arrival to the island."

Jennings and Matthews took him to the warded employee barracks for a shower as well as to make himself presentable. They took off his bindings so he could properly clean himself.

Sirius was in heaven. He moaned when the surprisingly warm water cascaded down his body. He took the soap and lathered it on the wash cloth they gave him and began the process of making himself squeaky clean.

Almost a quarter of an hour later he was clean, dry, smelling fresh, and was wearing new clothes and shoes. Johnson, another guard lent him a brush, a shaver, as well as an elastic for his hair. He brushed his hair (goddamn he had knots!) and set it on a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and finally He shaved of his beard.

After he announced that he was finished he was re-shackled and escorted again until they reached the courtyard where less than a handful of people were waiting for him. He noticed that Madam Bones and Arthur was there but was saddened when he realized there was no Mooney with them.

Nevertheless he was unshackled and Madam Bones lead him to a boat going into the mainland

"Peter Pettigrew was officially Kissed this morning at ten in the execution. You, Sirius Black, are now officially a free man in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic and will be given monetary compensation of ten thousand Galleons for all your years in Azkaban and your illegal imprisonment."

"Excuse me Madam, where is Remus?"

"Not to worry, he's in the house of another operative who caught the rat for us. The rat had been hiding in Hogwarts and this man took the risk of giving up his job to get the rat to jail and to bring you justice."

"Who was that operative Madam?"

"You knew him as Severus Snape."

Sirius was gobsmacked. Snape willingly went and got him free. He recalled all the things he did to the man all those years ago in Hogwarts and bowed his head in shame. He had to let go of this petty rivalry. He lost his naivety in Azkaban. He had to grow up. He had to apologize. They reached the mainland and apparated to their destination. Shacklebolt went back to the Ministry to confirm the Kiss while the rest apparated (side-along for Sirius) to Spinners End.

They knocked on Snape's Door three times and the man opened the door and let them in. Sirius grabbed hold of Severus' arm as the others went ahead to the Sitting room, stopping the man on his tracks.

"Snape...I...I'm Sorry...F-For...for Everything. Thank you for setting me free." Sirius said

"No thanks necessary Black. Despite the fact that I really hated you, I knew that you would never in your entire existence would betray Potter...or Lily for that matter. Let's just start anew."

both men shook hands but stayed silent. Until, that is, Sirius started talking.

"Good Day. My name is Sirius Black."

"My name is Severus Snape."

"So, Snape...did you do anything fun in the last couple of days?"

"In Fact, I did. Before I quit my Job at Hogwarts as a Potions master, I pranked Dumbledore." Sirius gaped at Severus who was smirking "and I got pictures."

Severus brandished the pictures and showed Sirius Albus' new 'makeover'. One look at the pictures sent Sirius into peals of laughter.

"Severus Snape, You. Are. Brilliant!"


	18. Insanity of an old codger

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 16:

Dumbledore was pacing the entire length of his office. He of course heard the news of Sirius Black's freedom as well as Pettigrew's execution. All his plans, all his carefully laid out plans were falling around him like dominoes. Sirius Black was supposed to rot in Azkaban until it was the perfect time and under his orders! Why hadn't he been called during the man's sentencing? Who investigated the case after it was deemed closed?

He never continued that train of thought when a majestic eagle owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his desk. It was from the ICW. He immediately opened it and read it.

_**To Professor Albus Percival Wulveric Brian Dumbledore:**_

_**the ICW has made its decision after the revelations of certain events that has come to pass that concerns you. We the International Confederation of Wizards made the unanimous decision and are stripping you of your position of Supreme Mugwump in the ICW.**_

_**Good Day**_

_**International Confederation of Wizards**_

Dumbledore was shocked. He couldn't process his thoughts quickly enough when a barn owl also flew in and dropped two letters. It was from the Ministry and the School Board.

_**To Professor Albus Percival Wulveric Brian Dumbledore:**_

_**After the revelations of certain events that has come to pass, as well as from well documented articles that had been published almost a month ago, it was imperative that a course of action must be done. We the Ministry for Magic made the unanimous decision to relieve you of your position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.**_

_**Good Day**_

_**Cornelius Fudge, Minister For Magic**_

the other letter was as thus:

_**To Professor Albus Percival Wulveric Brian Dumbledore:**_

_**There has been continuous and disturbing letters of complaints coming from the parents and professors complaining about your lack of compassion as well as your irresponsibility to your duties as Headmaster. There had been several reports of students attacking their fellow students; some of which had been taken to St. Mungo's due to severity of injury. We were also told that some families have begun to take their offspring out of Hogwarts for their own safety and some of Hogwarts' most prized instructors have apparently quit. It has come to the attention of the School Board that you are officially relieved of your position as Headmaster and will be escorted out of the premises later this afternoon at exactly one o'clock.**_

_**Good Day.**_

_**Hogwarts School Board**_

How. Dare. They.

All Albus had been doing was for the greater good. Can none of them see this? Obviously these plebeians have no greater goal in their lives. This was his school! This is HIS castle! Nobody is going to take it away from him. NOBODY!

Albus ran to his bookshelf where he opened a hidden door leading him to the inner recesses of the School's foundation. He ran down the winding path until he reached a room where the main wards are set up. He quickly changed the wards of the school. He'll show them. He'll show them all.

Back in the Headmaster's Room Fawkes the Phoenix grew alarmed. Albus is messing with the wards!

The Phoenix flashed to the Deputy Headmistress' room and trilled, alarming her when it suddenly grabbed onto her robes and flashed her away. He did so as well to the other heads of houses, the groundskeeper, the Nurse, and delved into their minds about the situation. He flashed continuously however he was only one phoenix. He quickly delved into the minds of the House Elves to get the Children to safety outside the wards.

The wards were changing, and fast. They have to do this quickly. They have only a few more minutes to get the children to safety. They didn't waste time to let the children pack. They just grabbed them and deposited them in the designated safe zones. The owls in the owlery all flew away hearing the Phoenix' trills. The House Elves all disapparated to the safe zones as well to keep the children from running back to the castle. All creatures from the Forbidden Forest ran, flew, scattered in drones to get away. Creatures within the lake swam away into various underwater caves that would take them to the greater waters.

By the time the ministry officials as well as officials from the school board came, the castle was practically empty and all the wards were changed. Fawkes stopped a ministry worker form entering the wards by throwing a stone at the wards.

The stone hit the wards and it was reduced to ashes.

Within minutes all the children were guided to the train station to send them back to their homes. Owls flooded the skies carrying letters to the parents to collect their kids immediately. Some of the children were picked up by their parents from the safe zones. Cornelius Fudge decreed that Hogwarts will be closed indefinitely and that Albus Dumbledore was to be arrested on sight. He also told the residents of Hogsmeade to evacuate the town for their own safety. He decreed that the entire property of Hogwarts as well as the surrounding areas within a thousand mile radius will be considered danger zones and are forbidden.

When Dumbledore found out what had occurred he simply laughed and began to make plans.

Back in Celestia, more specifically within the Solstice Palace, another meeting was held.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have just received a most horrific news. SHIELD had just found out about Dumbledore's plans after is undignified fall from grace. With the threat of him losing his positions of power, It seems that Dumbledore has summarily changed the wards within Hogwarts, enabling him with full control. The good news was that his Phoenix familiar was the one that sounded the alarm for a complete evacuation of the castle and all of its surrounding areas including the local town of Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is officially closed and a perimeter is set forbidding anyone from entering the entire area."

"Gringotts also took to account that he began withdrawing money from his own vaults to anonymously hire hunters and assassins to kill off werewolves, vampires and other magical creatures that aren't described as Light Creatures, as well as people who don't support him." said Master Goldfarb.

"SWORD has word that France, Germany, and other countries are getting refugees that are seeking asylum in their countries. These other countries are also strengthened their borders accordingly. Said Rosso.

The entire Council looked positively stricken. Master Loki then looked up, an idea forming in his head.

"May I propose, members of the Council that we too take in some of these refugees and make them our citizens?"

"That's a good idea, but where do we start? Who do we take?" asked Master Darius.

"Why don't we start with those who requested for asylum first. After that we go on from there." said Master Alucard. "Some werewolf clans and vampire clans wish to find new lives here as well. Both are trying to keep themselves from being slaughtered."

"Some students have also invited their families to stay here permanently as well. They all keep careful correspondence with their parents and their other siblings." commented Master Loki

"Then it's to be done. We have to get as many volunteers as possible to help us gather the refugees and make them all meet at a certain area without Dumbledore finding out about it." said Clarius Florina

"Contact these people to be ready for transport within three days. The wards around Hogwarts will be sketchy for three days tops before it calms down. We have only three days for this operation. The refugees will be escorted to the meeting place. We shall use the Artemis for this endeavor. Its fast as well as spaceous." said Argento

"Okay, but where do we take them? It has to be a place where may people can go all at once?" cried Lucerina

"The Cliffs of Moher, in Ireland is large enough. We can set up perimeter near the cliffs. We have to make sure that everyone will be there by midnight." Said William.

The meeting ended and now it's time to spread the word.


	19. Rescue and Refugees

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 17:

Severus looked at the people within his childhood home and thought 'this place is a lot livelier now isn't it.'

never had he seen his old home filled with people. When he got news of the Headmaster's insanity, he began the process of making his home safe for the time being, especially since all that were present were not exactly in the man's good books. As of the moment Sirius, Remus, Madame Bones, and Xenophilius Lovegood were in the house with him. He even agreed to let Sirius invite Andromeda, his sister, and her family to stay with them for the time being. They came to them the moment they got Nymphadora from the station, already packed.

Arthur had just gone out to get to the Burrow to at least reason with Molly to listen to him and leave Dumbledore's graces.

He even heard that Madame Augusta Longbottom feared about these events so much that she even took out Frank and Alice from St. Mungo's and hid them as he has done. She wasn't the only one. All the other pureblood families have fled England entirely to find safety in other countries. He had heard from Draco that the Malfoys are in their safe house in France, the Notts, the Greengrasses, the Parkinsons, the Crabbe Family, the Goyles, and other purebloods took shelter in either Italy, France or Gemany. Half blood Families and even Muggleborns got the hint and moved elsewhere as well.

Wizarding London is now a ghost town. Not one shop in either Knockturn or Diagon Alley was open. Ollivanders disappeared, The entire Ministry fled elsewhere, and so forth

It was night time when he heard distinct cracks in the air followed by a tentative knock on his door. He opened it revealing Arthur looking absolutely downtrodden as well as, to his utter surprise Percy, Charlie and William Weasley. He quickly led the men in and locked his door. He ushered the men into the kitchen where Remus and Andy were making dinner for everybody. As soon as Arthur sat down he began to talk.

"Molly took Ron and Ginny. She also had divorce papers. She didn't believe me when I told her to leave. She's too much within Dumbledore's thumb. She called us traitors." that was enough said. The man completely broke down along with his three elder children. Such an ugly thing it was to lose your family this way.

The group comforted the man as much as they could but also gave him his needed space. Percy spoke up next as he told everyone what happened.

"Dad got me and Ron from the station and we left for the Burrow. All other magical transport was full so we side apparated with dad. He came home to find Bill and Charlie yelling with mum. Dad tried to reason with her that the Headmaster was dangerous but she wouldn't stand down. She then took out these papers and gave them to dad. She then began to tell me to join her. She told me all about Dumbledore's plans, that we would be protected but I think I disappointed her when I chose dad ultimately. She then told us that Dumbledore's people will be coming soon to take care of any stragglers. She told us that she will give us the chance to run since we were family but all bets are off the next time we all meet again. There was no way we can change her mind once she has it in her head, so Charlie, Bill, Dad and I left."

That tale was quite distressing on its own but Percy continued "Before we left, mum did warn us that Dumbledore is planning to get the support of the hunters and assassins from the black market as well as to free the other inmates of Azkaban. In exchange for their freedom, they will be bound to serve him."

"Oh no. I don't think we'll be safe anymore Severus. We have to leave." said Remus. It looked like everyone agreed.

Just then someone was knocking on the door. Everyone took out their wands and aimed, spells ready to be released. Severus quickly went closer to the door and looked through the door scope (lets all assume his house has one), there in front of his door were two young men. The first one had a dirty blonde mullet-mohawk hairdo. He wore a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt as well as some well worn denim pants and black calf length boots. Next to him was another man with long blue hair with slicked up bangs that spiked at the back, hair on both sides of his head framed his face revealing an ex scar in the middle of his face and had gold eyes. He was slightly more muscular than the other one but still considered lean. He was wearing the same clothes as his companion.

"Who are you two and what do you want" Severus asked

"Good evening, Sir. We are representatives of Celestia. May we come in?" asked the young lad

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"We are willing to be interrogated with Veritaserum as long as the questions are reasonable." said the other man.

Both were let in but were held at wand point by everyone. The two strangers kept their hands up as if to show they are harmless. Both strangers were placed on two seats that were back to back. The moment both sat down, ropes materialized from the wizards and witches wands and tied both men to their respective seats. Severus gave both veritaserum and began the questioning.

"What are your names?"

"Saix" said the older one; "Edym" said the younger one

"Where are you from?"

"Celestia Academy in Illumina." they said together

"Where is that?"

"A different place altogether." they said together "We are not allowed to tell to keep everyone safe."

"Why are you here?"

"The Grand Council learned about Dumbledore's acts and deemed it necessary to give asylum to some families of Celestia's students, relatives and others who asked for asylum from his madness." said the older one

"We also have letters to give to explain everything." said the other

"To whom are those letters for? And who wrote them?"

" Amelia Bones from Susan Bones, Arthur Weasley from Fred and George Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood from Luna Lovegood, and to Severus Snape from Harry Potter."

The group was stunned. How had they known they were under one roof? More importantly, how did Harry Potter know where to write? Severus asked those questions to the other two who replied

"The magic in the letters show where to locate the person the letter is addressed to. The letter follows the magical trace of the addressee to any location. Harry wrote to you Mr. Snape, because so far you were the only person he has come in contact with that has no ulterior motives for him and would wish for your and your friends and companions safety."

Severus gave them the antidote but was still skeptical. However, seeing as they have nothing else to lose the group let the two men go.

Edym, as the young boy had introduced himself, took out the letters and gave them to each recipient. Basically, all letters told them the exact same thing. However, for sake of purpose let's see what Harry wrote:

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_ I hope this letter gets to you as soon as possible. Word of mouth is a terrible thing and even from here we all received the same news of the goings on in Wizarding England. Already my friends have begun contacting their parents to find shelter, safety and security in other countries which most had done as soon as word got out. However some friends of mine had decided that it would probably be a lot safer here where we are for for their families. In fact we had been requested by our leaders that anyone who accepts our offer of asylum shall be given it._

_ I hereby cordially invite you and any other you deem important to stay here for as long as you want. I assure you, you will be escorted directly to the site where all refugees will be picked up and be guaranteed your safety. According to our Council Elders and professors, whatever Dumbledore did to the castle wards there would entrap him for three days starting from the day he messed with the wards. That is the only window of opportunity we have to implement the evacuation. Your escorts will tell you where the Evacuation site is and take you there immediately._

_We all await your safe journey and hope that all goes well._

_Harry James Potter_

Wherever Potter was, was giving them asylum? That mysterious place had piqued his mind for quite some time and daresay, yes, he would accept the offer. It was a lot better than the current situation, that's for sure.

Everyone agreed and all headed out immediately, not willing to waste precious time. They had barely two days left after all. After everyone dined and stocked food for the trip, all still packed, they headed out into the night. The group of fourteen people led by two young men left Spinners End for a new life.

The group quickly went to the nearby park where their guides opened a portal of sorts.

"This portal will directly transport us to the cliffs of Moher, in Ireland. Its faster, quieter and untraceable by any means. Don't worry it's perfectly safe." Edym assured the group while Saix was busy looking around for any witnesses or enemies.

Despite their trepidation the group entered the portal and stepped out unto the grassy cliffs of Moher itself. They weren't the only ones there though.

The cliff was full of people, It was literally a kaleidoscope of people and species on that cliff. All of them wanted to keep themselves safe. They all know how dangerous Dumbledore was as well as his plans. They met up with Madame Longbottom who brought with her the tranquilized forms of her son and daughter-in-law, Frank and Alice. Both were carried by a mountain of a man with short wavy brown hair and a square jaw. There were families that came up along with their house elves, all being escorted by a myriad of people. The children were confused or looking weary. Some younger ones were crying in fright.

Another group came up the cliff led by what looked like a bipedal wolf. Severus recognized him to be the same one that had retrieved Harry from Hogwarts not long ago. He was leading about a dozen packs of Werewolves. Some of the werewolves even greeted Remus when they recognized him.

Another group came up, these were vampires this time, being led by a very voluptuous young woman with long, light-green hair, large breasts, a tight leather leotard with fur trim, purple sheer nylons with bat patterns, black knee-length boots, and bat-like wings on her back and on the sides of her head. She flew over the group and looked after them, making sure they don't stray.

The moment the group gathered they were all called to attention by Saix.

"Everyone we shall do this in shifts. The ship will be coming any minute now. I would like all of you to form lines according to species so everyone can enter the ship as fast as possible. We are the first group that will be using the ship. It will take us to Illumina where you will be dropped off to our welcoming committee while the ship returns for the second group. Please stay in your assigned rooms within the ship. Please refrain from fighting. Wards will be up to restrain any attempts of attacks or feedings. Please tell us immediately if you have anyone that needs medical attention in order to alert our on board medical crew. To those who are hungry, we have food on board the ship. No pushing or shoving when entering the ship. Please no running in the halls. For any other further inquiries, you may ask the crew questions."

the large group nodded. Then someone asked what everyone else was thinking.

"So...Where's the ship?"

Suddenly they all see something shimmering in the ocean. The shimmer began to ripple the air before the air split open. Out of it came a giant ship. It is circular in shape and made of three levels with the highest level being the smallest. The lowest level has three domes with one bigger than the other two. The entire ship floated on a massive decorative ring like propeller that glowed. Truly it was awe inspiring to look at

The ship hovered closer to the edge of the cliff and turned sideways as if it was parallel parking. Many grappling hooks came down and clamped on the cliff sides while the lower part of the ship opened up. Many people in uniform came out and began escorting the refugees into the ship. Four soldiers in black and gold uniforms ran to Severus' group, mainly to Madame Longbottom and placed Alice and Frank into crystal like stretchers.

The entire process was quick and efficient. Within a matter of an hour or two the ship took off for its destination. The inside of the ship was surprisingly welcome and opening. If it looked massive on the outside it was even bigger on the inside. Everyone was accommodated and made sure to be comfortable. Everyone got rooms on the ship and were given food and beverages by the volunteers. Crew members walked about making sure nothing was amiss. Their medical facilities were also top notch and even beyond specifications.

Edym, who stayed with them in their cabin began to explain where they were going and the people they were about to meet. He had revealed that most of the volunteer escorts were graduates of Celestia Academy, and it was the biggest and the best place if you want to get an education. He explained that Celestia doesn't care if you are human or not. He revealed that not all the students were human. He shocked them all when he told them of his own classmate who was indeed part dragon, and another who was a vampire. He revealed that John Talbain was also a former student and was part of the first batch.

He told them about the subjects being taught, the layout of the nearby town, the surrounding territories, the people, the other inhabitants, and some history.

"May I ask Edym, what exactly are you?" asked Tonks, her hair turning sunshine yellow in excitement

"I'm a Merman actually. When I get wet my fins return. I look a lot scarier in my real form."

"Wow. That's Wicked!"

"Edym i've got to ask but do you know a boy named Harry Potter? I know he wrote to Severus, but do you know him personally?" asked Sirius

"Yep. Sure do. I'm his magic tutor. When he and his friends need help in homework or if they don't get a spell, they come to me since I just graduated last year. We all usually hang out together during the weekends."

"How many are there in the group and who are its members?"

"There's me, a merman; the firsties are Harry, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, all those are humans; Ciel, he's a demon; there's Meroon but she's still too young to go to Celestia, she's a Beaver, and I do mean that she looks like a walking talking beaver minus the tail; the sophies of the bunch are only Fred and George Weasley at the moment. Of course there are others who would join the study group but they are more comfortable in their own circles."

"Is he...is he happy there? In Celestia?" asked Sirius, a bit shyly this time.

"I would definitely think so. He's no longer so skittish now and he's not as thin as he was the first time we met. You should have seen him when the Headmaster took him from his guardians almost a month before classes. He was really messed up."

Edym told them about Harry's lack of a primary education from the Dursleys, how he would eat so little at first when no one bothered to tell him to eat more, afraid to ask questions, etc.

Everyone was silent after that. Afterward all of them went to bed but sleep eluded them. A few hours later they were roused from their sleep. Edym led them to the observation deck where they saw the grandest sight.

All around them was sea. The waters were crystalline blue and the sky was clear and the clouds were white. The air was fresher as well as cool to the skin. The ship approached the land mass and almost all you could see was green. They saw people as small as ants living in quaint villages, quaint towns, some they even saw lived near the cliffs next to a huge waterfall. They also saw picturesque cities and gazed at the giant lake in the middle of it all. Even the dark area to the east had a charm to it. Arthur was ecstatic when he saw the trains moving to and fro on each town on two elevated rails.

They looked to the right and there flying next to the ship was a group of winged men and women, tumbling and rolling in the breeze without a care in the world. All their wings were feathered, easily carrying their weight. One even looked at the refugees and happily waved at them before flapping her powerful wings and went ahead of the ship to join her other feathered companions. They looked down and they saw dolphins jumping up, playing next to the ship. They saw huge long necked creatures only found in myths swimming lazily on the surface, mermaids and mermen were playing the same games as the dolphins, their different colored tail fins glinting in the light. What really made their jaws open was the sight of a pale moon seen in the Horizon. Next to it was a larger blue planet. Farther back at the most northern tip of the Landmass was a Giant Tree. Even at this distance everyone on the ship can feel and practically taste the abundant magic of the vast land.

"Everyone, Welcome to Illumina. If all of you look in the center of the lake you will see something right in the middle of it" everyone looked and as Edym said, there in the middle of a lake connected by three bridges was a beautiful and picturesque town. "That is Celestia."


	20. Watery Reunions

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 18:

After everyone got off of the ship, they were all escorted to the hospital where the medical staff began doing checkups for their health. Many were surprised when they saw what kinds of healers there were. There were some who had wings, tails, some looked human, some didn't. Despite all their differences, these people worked well together. They were all cordial and welcoming and very patient with everyone.

After checkups everyone was lead to an auditorium. Saix had explained that everyone will go through the assembly so that all of them will know what to expect when they go outside as well as what not to do. The assembly itself was interesting considering that Sirius, who in school usually never listened to lectures, was avidly listening. Their speaker was apparently one of the Grand Council members, a young woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes and wore a ankle length pink dress with a bodice. She was concise, to the point and never wavered. After the assembly everyone was gifted with a Jeweled Glove. Apparently it signifies that they are considered citizens now.

Remus as well as the other werewolves were immediately lead to Jon Talbain for mandatory lessons to help them all with their lycanthropy.

Madame Longbottom insisted to go to the infirmary with her son and daughter-in-law and was lead there by a phoenix-human hybrid.

The Tonks family along with other parents had asked about how to continue education for their children. They were lead by a woman decked in red.

Severus, Sirius, Mr. Lovegood, Madame Bones and the Weasleys (Arthur, Percy, William, Charlie) walked around a bit to see if they recognized anyone else.

Bill heard his name being called and saw some of his fellow cursebreakers among the crowd. With Arthur's permission, he ran to his co-workers and went off.

Charlie was hailed by another group, whom he recognized as some of his co-workers at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, and went with them.

The remaining six continued their exploration when someone ran into Severus and hugged him.

When Severus looked at his attacker, it was none other that Minerva! Apparently one of her relatives were citizens here, warned her and invited her as well. They also met up with some of the other teachers. Filius was there, so was Pomona, Hooch, Aurora, by God, even Poppy was there! He also saw only a few of his students. He even saw Ollivander apparently flirting with a bird lady, perhaps a siren, from the looks of it. As they continued their tour they noticed the scenery outside of the windows and were stunned.

They were all underwater. The facility where they were was underwater!

"H-h-how is this even possible? How are we even breathing underwater?" cried Arthur as he pressed his face against the cool glass. He drew back immediately when a red finned mermaid swam up to them. She placed her webbed hands on the glass and stared at them. She waved at them in greeting and speedily swam away.

"The glass is reinforced with a thicker type of glass that is very durable and very much unbreakable. The facility itself processes the water outside and air filters are used to circulate and regulate air within the facility."

The group turned around and saw a young man wearing black blue and white robes and in his right hand carried a staff with a huge jewel smiling at them. His hair was silvery white and his eyes were cerulean.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to but in your conversation. My name is Magnus Clef. Are you-" he took out a piece of paper with writing. " Messrs. Weasleys, Snape, Black, Madame Bones and Mr. Lovegood by any chance?"

they all simply nodded "Wonderful! I volunteered to lead you to your children. I'm their Deputy Headmaster and Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. The children are waiting for us in the Headmaster's office as we speak. Now then, do you want to go there the long way or the shortcut?" Sirius answered for them all. "-Um... Shortcut please."

"May we join you?" asked Minerva. Magnus smiled and nodded. The rest of the professors hurried to the gathered group and were asked to form a circle around Magnus.

the man's staff began to light up and in a flash of light they were gone.

~Headmaster's Office~

Harry, Ciel, Luna, and the twins waited patiently for their guests. They were glad that the evacuation mission was a success for the two groups (considering that the second group were mainly dragons, goblins and some more volatile creatures according to the ship's captain).

Neville went to the Hospital immediately to wait for his Grandmother and parents there.

Hermione's parents along with Hannah's moved to Paris when they caught on with the news. It was also surprising that both parents became neighbors.

Blaise's Family went back to Italy and took refuge there.

Suddenly a light shone by the door of the Headmaster's office. A tentative knock and a group of adults came in following Deputy Magnus into the room.

"Dad!" cried Fred and George. The twins ran to their father and brother and hugged them tight.

"Daddy!" cried Luna as she ran to her father as well and jumped into his waiting arms.

Harry observed the group of adults milling around and saw Severus Snape. He cautiously stood up and went closer to the man only to stop when he saw another man next to him. The man next to the Potion's master was gaunt and pale but the moment their eyes met harry knew he recognized this man.

He vaguely recalled a warm home, a red haired woman smiling at him as she would carry him out of his crib. A man with hazel eyes and windswept messy hair that would smile at him and make funny faces at him as he rose up and down in the air as if the man were throwing and catching him. He remembered a scarred man with brown hair peppered with gray with kind eyes holding up a bottle for him. He remembered a handsome black haired man with warm gray eyes that would come to him, hiding something in his back then revealing it to be a small stuffed black dog. It was black velvet with a bright red collar and bright blue eyes.

The man with the toy was this man.

Minerva gasped when she saw a smaller version of James coming toward them. The boy didn't have glasses, thus it made her see the intense emerald eyes that belonged to Lily.

Harry walked up to the gaunt man and both simply looked at each other before the gaunt man moved his hand into his clothes and took out something. It was the same stuffed black dog, though it was a bit ratty now and slightly falling at the seams.

"Hello Harry. I-I don't know if you remember me but I'm Sirius, your Godfather. I gave you this when you were a baby. You were holding onto this that night and you dropped it." Sirius handed the old toy to him.

Harry looked at the toy and a name came up from his memories. "Pa-Foo". Tears rolled down his cheeks as memories enveloped him of his life before the Dursleys.

"Y-you would always p-play with me. Y-you s-sung lullabies to me when you visited m-mummy and d-dad. You t-turned into a big black dog and we'd take naps near the fireplace. I- I bit your tail."

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh and turned into a big black dog. He was as big as Mordred. Harry didn't care. He hugged the big black dog. His arms enveloped the dog's neck and he cried into the thick black fur. The big dog licked Harry's cheeks the best he could occasionally whining, his tail wagging slowly no doubt feeling elated. Harry let go and the dog turned back to Sirius.

Sirius squatted down and looked at the red face of his crying godson and wiped away the boy's tears. Harry jumped into the man's arms and cried. Sirius held the boy tight and lifted him off the ground. He slowly rocked the boy in his arms as he had done so long ago. He vowed to love Harry to the best of his ability, just as he had when he first held that small pink baby that day in the hospital.


	21. A New day

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 19:

Master Loki wiped away his tears at the sight before him and simply waved his hand. Additional seating appeared in the room for all the guests.

After that tender moment, everyone told him about the happenings within Hogwarts. They told him how Dumbledore would turn a blind eye when students hurt their fellow peers from Slytherin house as well as his harsh punishments to Slytherin. They told him about Fawkes' quick thinking alongside with the House elves of the castle to quickly evacuate the premises, the entire ministry shutting down, everything.

In the question of where to live, Master Loki told them that they are given the choice to stay in the Professor's village near the Students Housing area/Village or they can find homes in the surrounding towns outside of Celestia. In the case of jobs, they can get employment anywhere as long as they are hard workers.

"Pardon me but what about our former students in Hogwarts? Some are here as well." asked Pomona.

"They will also be given the choice madam. It is my belief that some of these students are currently in their final year in Hogwarts am I correct?" nods were his answer. "They will be given the choice to continue their studies or not. We won't force anyone who doesn't want to. It's just not our cup of tea. Especially since our school adds three more years to the usual seven in other schools." Master Loki waved his hand again and an entire tea set appeared floating around the room.

"Your school teaches for ten years?whatever for? Isn't seven years enough?" asked Hooch as tea poured from the kettle to her cup.

"Actually if we were on Earth it would be five years. One year on Earth is equal to two years in Illumina. Basically we have five levels here and each level is made up of two years which equals to ten here. We also age by Illumina standards." said Ciel.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Flitwick. No one noticed the gray-bluish haired boy until now.

"Of course. My name is Ciel. My human last name is Phantomhive. My official Demon name is Michaelis. I am a demon." they flinched slightly but were riveted by the small boy. "I am Harry's classmate and one of his best friends."

"Wait, are you saying that demons, humans, and other beings reside here? They are coexisting peacefully?" asked Madame Bones.

"Not only Demons. There are many different people here and many different species. We all work together and get along with each other well. After all, what's the use of wars when all they give is pain loss and death?" said Magnus

"If all of you age, as you say, in Illumina standard then after five years if we stayed on earth then Harry will be a twenty-one year old man." deduced Madame Pomphrey.

"Correct."

"But still...Why ten years?"

"Celestia teaches their students to fully understand and master all that we teach them and more to the point that they have full control over their powers, and abilities to merely a thought. We also encourage the students to use magic wandless so that if ever there's the event they have to defend themselves then they have an advantage of having no outward crutch. We do this so that when or if ever the children return to their homes, especially Earth, then they will be considered adults by both the mundane and magic world."

"Isn't wandless magic difficult? We were told that wandless magic is impossible." cried McGonagall.

"Harry, show us an example please. No wands."

Harry took a teacup he had been using and waved his hand. The cup instantly became a small robin. The robin began to sing in his palm. The former transfiguration professor looked stunned. Harry, an eleven year old was able to transfigure wandlessly!

"That is one of the lessons that they are taught at that age. As their level rises the difficulty of their classes also rises. We teach the children that there is no limits to magic. There is no dark or light magic. It's how one uses it is what counts." said Magnus.

Suddenly the clock chimed around them. It was already nine am. They soon heard a loud gargle from Sirius' stomach. Everyone looked at the dog animagus who blushed profusely.

"You must all be famished, I suppose." laughed Master Loki. "Children, would you please escort our guests to the Pub. Tell the proprietress that the bill will be on me. Could you also tell her to deliver some of those chocolate chip cookies here as well as a big portion of lasagna in my office later? It looks like all this paperwork will keep me busy all throughout the day."

The group exited the office and made way for the pub. All the other Hogwarts residents kept looking around in awe at the beauty of their surroundings and the people they interact with. On the way the group grew pale when a huge black dog with amber eyes and a large seven foot snake barreled and slithered into Harry. They all watched as the Grim wagged its shadowy tail and continually gave his owner doggy kisses while the snake merely wrapped around the boy.

The children assured them that the grim was practically harmless as well as revealed to them that both the animals were Harry's pets and that little tidbit revealed to them that Harry can speak parseltongue.

The adults were still reeling from the news by the time they reached the pub. It was in the pub that they were introduced to Deux, Harry's Housemate and class partner. So far Sirius hit it off really well with the young demon.

"So you really _colored_ your professor's hair _gray_? In the middle of class no less?" cried Sirius.

"Yeah! You should have seen the look on Mr. Sutcliffe's face when I did that!" guffawed Deux. "We told him that he was getting old since he got gray hair already. Man, that was a blast!"

"it was fun while it lasted...until the guy began chasing the entire class out of the room vowing to murder us all with that chainsaw of his."

"...a chainsaw...?" Severus asked them. Everyone looked at the boys in horror.

"you see Mr. Sutcliffe as well as all of our other professors have experience in using weapons. Each of them are masters in their specific weapon. Unfortunately for us, Professor Sutcliff has mastery over the chainsaw."

"You should have seen our replacement Professor Mr. Knox" said Fred.

"The guy's weapon was a Lawnmower!" finished George.

"Usually the weapon depends on one's personality so it's safe to say that everyone can have different and oftentimes strange or even bizarre weapons." said Ciel.

It was during their meal that the Tonks, Madame Longbottom, Neville, Edym, Bill and Charlie Weasley came in the pub. Neville and Edym lead their group to Harry's group and introduced them to the others. Bill and Charlie hugged the twins and sat down next to their family. After a few alterations from the proprietress everyone sat down on the much longer and bigger table. As they ordered their food Remus entered the pub He was also invited over to the large group. (25 people!) the moment Remus got close enough Harry hugged his torso in memory of the kind person from his infancy.

"So, Bill, Charlie, where did you two run off to earlier?" Asked Arthur.

"I went to Gringotts and I'm transferred there as of today. My Boss at Gringotts bank was overjoyed when we arrived at his office today. Their bank is much more modern not to mention more efficient than ours ever were! They even gave us our own place to live in Evenfall. Could you believe that? Our own place!" said Bill excitedly.

"Well, the Dragon Handlers Association actually got permission from the Grand Council to move our Dragons here! They gave us some good land for a Reserve in the separate island landmass up north. We flew to the location and looked at the land already and it was HUGE! It was more than enough for a Dragon Reserve, and the place itself was teeming in life. The Council wanted a biological preserve of sorts to see dragons live and adapt in the natural environment. Some of our dragons are already at home there and they all look positively happy. They told us that if we wanted we can have the entire reserve from Romania be moved there on the newly dubbed Dragon's Isle. There are others that stayed behind in Romania and the council told us that it might take another week or two for a full move of all the dragons from there to here since we're losing our funding from the ministry." said Charlie.

"What about you Remus?" asked Sirius

"I'll live with Jon and the other werewolves in Domina. He told us that he can help us control our transformations just as he had done in the past. He told us that if we didn't fight it as much as we had done before we would have enjoyed all the perks of being the inner wolf." at seeing Sirius' expression of worry Remus simply assured his old friend that everything will be fine and the training will start next week.

The conversations continues with Nymphadora proclaiming that she will be admitted to Celestia but will take a test to see what level she is according to Celestia's standards.

"By the way, what are the subjects being taught in Celestia?" asked Dora.

"Even I'm a bit curious about them as well." said Percy who had been quiet all this time "and what of exams? I know you told us that there are only five levels that are taken for two years here and I'm very intrigued right now how the levels are played out."

the current students looked at each other and Edym began the explanation.

"Well we have the core subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Martial Arts, Herbology, Mind Arts, and Weaponry; Next are the secondary subjects: Arithmancy, Alchemy, Astronomy, Creature Care, Runes, History, Divination, Healing and Language arts; finally there are the mundane subjects: Math, Computer Science, Science, and Physical Education.

I know it's a lot but all first years require mandatory lessons from all of these classes for the first year level this is to assess your talents in these fields.

Once you hit second year you can drop as many as three to five secondary classes and two mundane classes.

Third year has the same schedule of your choices from second year and it is also OWLS year Celestia style which consists of a theory and a practical. You get higher grades if you can do things wandless.

Fourth year has the same schedules and is NEWT year ,also Celestia style, with a theory and a practical and is a lot tougher.

Fifth year or as it's lovingly called as "The Hell Exam" by all those who went through it. Aside from taking the usual classes every student has to pass Examination Hell.

Examination Hell has three parts: a theory Exam on ALL you've learned in ALL levels, A practical Exam using ALL you've learned in ALL levels. Finally, there's a group or individual project combining elements from all the students learned and more that is to be passed in the end of the year. Something like a theses or an invention, anything really.

I must also warn that the Theory and Practical exams are 30% each while the project is 40% of the entire grade. Celestia has a high standard. One MUST pass the year with no less than 70% on their grade. Anything below that is considered a fail and you will have to repeat the year level again and present a different project."

Everyone was shocked at the revelations of the graduate. Celestia seemed hardcore compared to other schools.

"May I Ask why there is such a high standard?" asked Madame Longbottom.

"Celestia believes in making absolutely sure that the students learn, understand, and integrate all the knowledge and skills they teach in order to help prepare the students as best as they can. Believe me ma'am, take it from somebody who went through it. I was the bottom of the class and I was a truant. However Celestia and its Professors never gave up on me. They chewed me out, made me suffer all kinds of hell, taught me again and again and wouldn't you know it, I became top of the class and graduated last year with honors. Now I am their personal tutor."

"You said Weaponry earlier correct? Are the children required to learn this or can they drop this?" asked Severus

"Everyone is required to learn weaponry in Celestia. All the children have to be able to defend themselves in times of crisis. Weaponry and other physical subjects teaches flexibility. If the children were somehow caught in a battle, they will not be burdened by being limited to one ability and can still defend against enemies and possibly surprise them. There WILL come a time that using wands will become obsolete for the students. In order that the wands don't fall into disuse or disrepair, the children undergo a ritual that determines which weapon they are most compatible with. The wand then will be bound into the weapon. The children can drop the class but that would be inadvisable."

"Quite. By the way, everyone has warned us time and again not to apparate. Why is that?" asked Charlie

"The Mana Tree and in turn the Whole of Illumina is teeming or should we say _overflowing _with magic. The magic is so concentrated that your inner magic core would be bombarded by it. If you try to even remotely apparate anywhere here then that is an open invitation to be splinched very badly. It's the same with Floo transport. You notice that there is no floo here. That's because the magic will interfere with the floo and we don't want you going somewhere else unexpected. Recently, even portkeys were banned since Dumbledore kidnapped Harry that way second week of classes."

"Then how does everyone get around?" Asked Remus

"By using a Transportation Mirror which is fairly expensive to have. Other ways is the use of the train. It runs on electricity and magic seeing as it hovers a bit from the tracks. Another is good old fashioned walking. If you don't like to walk, you can fly via broom, Hover scooter or using your own power. Another is to use vehicles like motorcycles, Skate boards, roller blades, etc., Which is also fueled by magic. Others of course swim since each territory is near a water source. Then again you can also use animals to carry you around."

After their meal everyone wanted to see the different surrounding towns. Before they did that they went to the Bank to acquire about their monetary status. The lines were long but they were lead directly to Master Goldflow who checked on all their accounts. Each family had moved most all of their money to Gringotts in Celestia except for the most minimum amounts.

Sirius, seeing as he is the Head of the Black Family welcomed Andromeda and her family back into the fold and with Harry's permission became harry's legal guardian again just as it should have been.

Arthur let Molly keep the Weasley account and wanted to open a new account for his remaining children when the twins told him that they have a separate account from the family using their own earnings in their part-time jobs. The family agreed to use that account from now on.

Madame Longbottom, along with everyone else took half of their money and stored them in new vaults in the event that they might return to their original homes.

After their businesses are settled in the bank they casually walked to the Terminal station. They all got on the train on the Terminal Station and went according to the locations of the stops.

Their first stop was the port town of Pharos. With a stunning view of the crystal clear lake, it was definitely awe inspiring and breathtaking. Pharos was lively with merchants selling their wares, the gorgeous amounts of shells and corals displayed on the shops. They looked around and saw many beautiful homes and apartments along the stone roads, some of which are for sale to own or for rent. But alas, they had to go to the next destination. They boarded the train again and went to the next one.

They all went to the twilight city of Evenfall. Everyone was surprised to learn that the town was literally in Eternal twilight but the residents of the city were nice enough to give them a tour of their home and even told them of some on sale properties that are cheap but well cared for.

Their next destination was the Angelica Grottoes. Everyone was in awe of the various shops and temples made up purely of rock, their windows were painted glass. Severus noted that a lot of hard to find plants for some of his more difficult potions were growing in abundance here. The residents and the merchants welcomed them with open arms. One angel in particular walked up to Severus and began to flirt with him and called him cute. Before they left she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a paper was shoved in his hands, her address was on it.

Their next destination was the quaint town of Domina. The place was so picturesque. Its almost as if they have stepped into an old country style town. The residents were kind and joyful and were very lively. There were dirt roads everywhere as well as the abundance of nature all around them. The wind was cool on their skins and the grass around them looked like carpets. Flowers bloomed everywhere you looked. The houses were made of wood and some were even nestled around a tree's roots or found under a hill like a hobbit house.

Their next location was the Bejeweled City. Never had they seen so many gemstones, all flashing and twinkling, all imbedded within the city's entirety. Gems were in the paths, the walls, the houses, in all shapes colors or sizes. The people welcomed them but continuously warned them not to steal the gemstones. Obviously this place would be a dream come true for any thief, if they weren't intimidated by the security.

Their final stop is the lake town of Winnow. Everyone gaped as they saw the massive windmills near the harbor. The town itself looked picturesque with its many pathways. The water of the lake flows through the town, the brick houses were beautiful and were bright red of every shape and size. They observed a merman come up from underwater and buy some tangerines from a nearby merchant who would reach down to the water and sell his wares, children were swimming around, jumping from bridges and creating big splashes everywhere.

It was already six at night when they returned to Celestia and it was obvious they were all very tired, but very happy. Again they all went to the pub for dinner. As they ate their meals Sirius from looking out that there were soldiers wearing uniforms coming out and walking around.

"Harry why are there guards outside?"

Harry looked out the same window and explained. "You were all told earlier in the assembly that you were to be home no later than 9:30 right? Well, we have a strict ten pm curfew. Since Illumina is on a different dimension in itself really dangerous monsters come out at night as dimensional pockets randomly open at night. Those pockets have dangerous creatures and can be brought into the dimension."

"Are there any other places that are found in Illumina we haven't gone to yet?" asked Bill

"Yes but those places are almost inaccessible. Those places are located somewhere where no easy means can be used. You have to have access to certain creatures to get to those locations or else it's too dangerous." said Edym

"By the way what will happen now? With Wizarding England as it is now, do you think there's a chance to go back?"

"Well...there is a rumor circling around that there might be another evacuation operation for other refugees from your side of the world but I don't know if there even will be. With the state of things as there are, I doubt you can return there anytime soon." said Edym.

After dinner the group of refugees were told by some of the guards that they will be staying in the Teacher's village temporarily until they can get their own residences. While the rest went to the Teacher's Village accompanied by Edym, Harry and Demyx showed Sirius, Remus, and Severus to their home. The five reached number twelve and spent the rest of the night talking some more until it was time to go. They bid each other goodbye with a promise to hang out again.


	22. Explanations 2

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Explanation 2:

**LOCATIONS IN ILLUMINA **

**Illumina **is a continent riddled with rivers acting as a natural border for the various territories. In the center of all the land is a massive lake.

**Light lands Territories**

**Celestia Academy**: Location- in the middle of the lake with three bridges connecting to the Eastern mainland, Western mainland and the Great Dam. It has a connecting town with a Teacher's Village and a Student's Village where they mostly reside in.

**Train Station**: Location- Western Mainland Next to the Bridge. Connects the light lands through the railway. It is an advanced bullet train.

**Pharos**: Location- 1st station approximately south east of Train Station near the water. The Port town near the dark lands. It has a lighthouse that guides others especially for those further inland as a constant guide towards the port. Commerce is main source of income. This provides Hydroelectric energy to Illumina.

**Evenfall**: Location- 2nd station further inland further south west of Pharos. This town is bathed in eternal Twilight. The sun doesn't rise or set here. There are a multitude of occupations present here as well as the most affordable living arrangements.

**Angelica Grottoes**:Location- 3rd station in the southernmost land of Illumina. The Angel Settlement. Known to have the highest peaks in the area. The town was built overlooking the cliffs. This is the place to go to acquire ores for high quality weaponry and is the place for meditation purposes.

**Domina: **Location- 4th station in North Eastern land of Illumina.The connected town of Animas. The front of the town has a picturesque village for everyday living but further back of the village is the commercial area. This is the best place for armors.

**Bejeweled City : **Location - 5th station in the western lands nearest to the west mainland bridge. The Jumi Fortress. All Jumi are trained in their arts here. Most are friendly to others as long as they respect this one rule as their town is literally imbedded with gems of all kinds. This is the best in making Mana Stones as well as shields and the jewel glove.

**Winnow Port**: Location- the last station in the western land directly north of Bejeweled city. This is a human settlement and is the source of wind powered electricity. It is known for its windmills.

**Solstice Palace**: Location- North of Winnow in an islet. This palace is the meeting location of all of Illuminian Leaders. There are no connecting bridges to the castle. The only way to get there is a secret.

**Alseide**: Location- Northernmost lands. Forest Home of the High Elves. Only elves are allowed here unless one has a previous engagement with the ruler of the High Elves. There are no connecting bridges. Use a boat.

**Mana Tree**: Location- northern tip of continent just north from Alseide. Embodiment of magic's abundance in Illumina. Inaccessible by most means.

The Hive: Location- Highest peaks of the Unnamed Floating lands right at the edge of Illumina. It is inaccessible by any normal means. One must be able to fly to get there. It is a town that uses giant flying insects as a means of transport.

**Dark Land Territories**

**Border Checkpoint**: Location- the Edge of the Light and Dark lands. It is a border that keeps the two lands separated. It is always kept open except in times of danger.

**Captiva Prison**: Location- in the middle of a very deep miniature lake between Dark Tower and the Underworld Entrance. This is where prisoners are taken. This is heavily guarded. Prisoners are guarded by various beings that are more comfortable in the dark or in the water. All prisoners have their magic & their innate abilities bound via an unbreakable binder bracelet. There had been no escapees.

**Dark Tower: Location**- to the left of Captiva Prison within a deep forest. The tower dwelling of the Vampires. The tower is also called Mirror tower as all the corridors, paths and passages are confusingly identical.

**Underworld Entrance**: Location- to the right of Captiva Prison. It looks like an Ancient Cemetery. The opening and realm of Demons. This place is even more eerie when one visits the realm within as paths, rooms, and other places within it is confusing. Shadoles are abundant in the halls and will teleport you back to the start of the inner realm. Only the Lord can get you out of the realm.

Other beings/ creatures living in Illumina:

**Tree Folk- **They are the Guardians of the Mana Tree. Their residence is the Mana Tree itself. The Tree folk are well known for the greenish tinge in their skin.

**Raggedy Bears**- They are an accidental result of an alchemical fusion with a teddy bear and souls of house elves that had died in the services of their master. dudbears have the same prowess of a typical house elf. They communicate through telepathy.

**Dragon Steeds**- they are hybrids of Dragons and Pegasi. They have the shape of a horse with a beak like mouth and a long furred tail. It has feathered wings and are slightly bigger than horses. They can fly high in the air and are mostly found in wild herds in the wilds. They are also quite docile and protective to those they trust.

**Shades**- These beings are creatures made from darkness itself. They show limited intelligence but once given an order they follow until the order is complete. They flatten themselves and can easily go to any location. These beings are abundant in the Dark Lands. It is proven that they were the souls of humans that died and had not found peace. They also have little to no recollection of their former lives. They look like shadows in human form with lightning like antennae on their heads and dead yellow glowing eyes. Most work as relentless guards in the Prison.

**Unknowns- **They are as cunning as human beings and are vicious when provoked. They would oftentimes mimic other life forms in order to hide better. They flatten themselves and can easily go to any location. It had been found that once a Shadow is in existence an Unknown is sure to be born as well. It had been recently discovered that the humans that died in horrid circumstances are candidates to turn into Shadows and Unknowns. While the soul becomes the Shadow, the empty husk/body remaining becomes an Unknown. They usually help with the security and the custodian staff of Celestia when needed.

**Shadoles**- Shadoles are basically small relentless demons that are very thorough with their jobs as security. They keep the inhabitants happy but intruders miserable. They also ensure that their prey do not escape they prison so easily.

**Goblins**- Goblins are a race of highly intelligent creatures that live side by side with wizards. The goblins that reside in Illumina are treated as equals and are highly respected individuals. The goblins run Gringotts Bank. Therefore, they control the economy to a large extent. Apart from their cleverness with money and finances, goblins are also very capable metal smiths.

**Reapers**- are neutral, supernatural beings who review lists of individuals about to die. They decide who should continue to live or not based on their history. Most reapers live in Illumina like regular people. Their base is located in a secret location in Illumina.

Members of the Grand Council and Descriptions:

1. Leader of Grand Council

Name: Loki Eagleheart

Occupation: Headmaster

age: actual age 150 (Read Chapter 11 for details) physical age 25

Description: white haired, fair skin, blue eyes, MALE

2. Human Representative

Name: Lucerina

Occupation: Mayor of Pharos

age: 19

Description: long blonde hair , fair skin, Brown eyes, pink dress with bodice, FEMALE

3. Demon Representative

Name: Irvine

Occupation: Demon Lord of the Uderworld

age: ?

Description: huge, heavily muscled, fur covered body, has a tail, two twisting horns on head and human like face, gold eyes, MALE

4. Angel Representative/s

Name: Allora & Angelo

Occupation: Lady and Lord of Angelica Grottoes

age: 25?

Description: Allora- Black Hair, purple eyes, dark skin, Black Wings, FEMALE; Angelo- White hair, purple eyes, dark skin, white wings, MALE

5. High Elf Representative

Name: Darius

Occupation: King of the Elves

age: 170

Description: black hair, ice blue eyes, fair skin, MALE

6. Vampire Representative

Name: Alucard

Occupation: Leader of all Covens

age: 500 at least

Description: Pale blonde hair, pale skin, ruby eyes, MALE

7. Jumi Representative/s

Name: Clarius Florina & Alexandra

Occupation: Clarius of Jumi and her Knight

age: ?

Description:Florina- long brown hair, peach skinned, green eyes, has fluorite gem in her chest; Alexandra- red hair tied in two buns, green eyes, peach skinned, has Alexandrite on her chest.

8. Animas Representative

Name: Nicollo

Occupation: Head Merchant

age: 30?

Description: huge tawny rabbit.

9. Goblin Representative

Name: GoldFarb

Occupation: President of Gringotts bank

age: 150

Description: small stature, elongated ears, sharp teeth, long crooked nose

10. Tree Folk Representative

Name: Silvia

Occupation: Tree Maiden

age: 20

Description: Brown Hair, Greenish skin, gray eyes

11. Reaper Representative

Name: Will T. Spears

Occupation: Supervisor from the Dispatch Management Division of the Reapers

age: ? Looks to be in early twenties

Description: short, neatly-combed, black hair, green eyes, and wears rectangle-shaped glasses that have four decorative lines on each side of the frames.

12. SWORD Representative

Name: Rosso

Occupation: Leader of SWORD

age: ?

Description: Red hair slightly styled and has few spikes with a widows peak, pale skin, reddish brown eyes.

13. SHIELD Representative

Name:Argento

Occupation: Leader of SHIELD

age: ?

Description: long haired brunette, eye patch on her right eye and a crown-like visor on her Head.


	23. Dumbledore's regime an Enemy's Return

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 20:

Two months have passed and already the seasons are already changing. Snow covers the grass and there's a constant chill in the air. Within two months many things have changed in Illumina as more refugees were brought in from Europe. According to the registers, more families and species from France, Bulgaria, Italy and some remnants of England were among the new refugees.

Despite the turmoil, Dumbledore made sure that his new world, his own kingdom was perfect in every single way and is under his full control. According to Illumina's own agents he had scoured people in the underworld/black market and hired specialized individuals and hired them to play roles as the shop owners, the pub owners, merchants, in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade Village in order to portray to the world that everything was fine.

The Former Minister for Magic came back to Dumbledore's graces and played the role of minister again.

Aurors that fled were replaced by hit wizards that would kill to get the job done.

Some of the more...safer ex prisoners of Azkaban had reached for a chance at freedom and freely bound themselves to Dumbledore's servitude as his new professors.

Molly Weasley became the new head of the school board.

Rita Skeeter became the Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet (and under lethal observation. One mistake on her part and she dies.).

Knockturn alley was destroyed as well as its hidden denizens unless they agree to take roles bestowed to them or risk incarceration.

This was to prepare for the upcoming students that will be starting first year next September.

The ICW has currently banned all other magical countries to stop kids that have magical families from going to England, however Muggleborns who have no magical families are shall we say free game.

Asian and Middle Eastern magical communities but up boundaries and barriers to keep outsiders out. Families that had migrated to England were forced to return to their home countries to keep the children safe.

Gringotts Bank stayed open only to prevent this new ministry from stealing gold.

There had been rumors that Dumbledore had fully overhauled Hogwarts by permanently removing the house of Salazar Slytherin. He also bewitched the sorting hat to only call out the other three houses.

England was ruled in an iron fist under the watchful eyes of a self proclaimed ruler named Albus Dumbledore. Somehow the man got wind about these secret rescue attempts to smuggle '_his subjects_' out of Europe.

~Rescue Operation: Giant's Causeway, Midnight~

SWORD and SHIELD operatives hurried the crowds as well as the animals into the ships It is currently the biggest evacuation to date. (the list included Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, Pure-Bloods, the entire Veela court, herds of thestrals, etc.)

The crowds had thinned a bit and the evacuation was almost finished when multiple cracks were heard. The next sound was the sound of the barriers that had been erected were falling. Panic came to the crowds. The evacuation site was compromised by the hunters and assassins that began targeting the refugees with lethal force.

Mothers carried their children onto the ships, pets were carried in as well. House elves defended their masters, some of which lost their lives. Aurors, SHIELD and SWORD operatives fought back and fired spells at the enemy and defended the people and the ships at the same time.

A few mothers died as curses and weapons were thrown. They shielded their children with their own bodies to keep them safe. Bloodied as they were, they continued through the pain to deliver their little ones to the ships until they succumbed to death's embrace.

Fathers defended their families with the ferocity of lions. They didn't let anyone past them. Some had jumped in front of their families and took the killing curse or a thrown weapon meant to kill their beloved.

"We'll handle them! Get everyone on the ship!" cried an Auror as he sent a blasting hex at one hunter and blasted the man's knee apart.

Xigbar had and his fellow snipers had tried to snipe at the hired killers to thin their numbers. The more that were killed more took their place.

"Shit! Where the heck are they coming from?" he said as more came out of the woodwork. "Get these guys in the ships now!" the operatives hurried to get everyone on board.

Left and right the defenders fell. The smell of blood was in the air. Some of the aurors that were left bleeding profusely screamed at the ships to take off immediately. The captains of the ships did so and they all prepared to leave. People in the ships watched as the rest of the defenders were butchered while the rest began casting spells to make the ships crash.

The mission was a relative success but people mourned. At least a hundred good people lost their lives to keep them safe. Some of the most distraught were the children who became orphans in one night.

~Rescue Operation Scotland: End~

The report ended with the death toll. Of the hundred that died, thirty were House elves, thirty were aurors and fathers that defended the lives of their offspring, twenty were their own men and women, and the remaining twenty were mothers that protected their small children with their own bodies. It is only fortunate that the enemy will never get their hands on their men and women's secrets. As soon as their hearts stop operatives who died in battle will disappear from the battlefield and return to headquarters.

The orphaned children were all taken to the local orphanage. It was sad to see many children, barely toddlers or even babies orphaned so early in life. Innocents that experienced death so early. The matrons of the orphanage loved each and every child, helped them cope, kept them content and healthy. Almost immediately the public responded to the children and within the week they were adopted by families that want nothing more than to give them all the love they deserve and more.

Severus had surprised many that knew him when he decided to adopt a small child, despite the fact he himself never had a grand childhood. Some of the new families such as the Diggorys also followed and adopted two little ones. Humans weren't the only ones that adopted. Many other people from different races adopted the children and took them in.

no child was unloved, no child remained in the orphanage for long.

There had also been many changes now in Celestia with the many additions. Madame Rosmerta now works for the Proprietress of Heaven's Delight at least until she has enough money to open a new pub.

Blaise and Hannah were beyond thrilled when their parents finally agreed to move to Illumina.

Hermione's parents were fortunate enough to move to Australia as soon as the trouble hit Paris. Mr. and Mrs. Granger bow lives in Brisbane according to their letters.

Other Wizard families also followed the first batch's example by living in either Winnow, Pharos, or Evenfall

The Veela community was given land as well as help in construction for their new town. Their new territory is located further west from the Bejeweled City.

Some of the more sports related people also began making petitions for making Quidditch a sport however during the test game the bludgers and the golden snitch had exploded due to the amounts of magic in the surrounding area. The brooms were fine ,thankfully enough. So it's not surprising that some of the more avid fans of the game a little bummed at least until they find a way to make the balls work without them blowing up.

The children that were of age will start the school year upcoming in September. The older students will first take an exam to see their level by Celestia standards and will be placed on their appropriate level in September of next year. During the free time they can choose to attend Celestia Cram School to put them up to date. They will learn all that they need to learn including weaponry and self defense. Even adults are free to go to cram school to learn if they want to. Classes here start from eight am up until four pm. The classes will be held in the back of the academy building where there was another structure was connected. Already there's a long line of people anticipating, and wanting to learn more.

There had been some instances of trouble when some more outspoken people had unwittingly insulted a few of the natives (they did apologize afterward).

One even had the balls to try and chisel away the gemstones in the bejeweled city(Mundungus Fletcher!). Some have even conned people through fraudulent journals (Gilderoy Lockhart!) leaving behind obliviated people. These people were all given fair trials and were found guilty. These people were imprisoned with a sentence befitting of their crimes in prison.

Many saw the efficiency of the justice system here and were in awe. The former ministry had nothing on these guys.

The remaining aurors that came with them also expressed interest in joining either SHIELD or SWORD after seeing them in action. Never did they realize how much pain their new training regimen was when they were accepted. For the once laid back aurors, this was worse than military boot camp.

While the refugees try to make new lives for themselves, a new side of the battlefield was already returning to the fold on Earth.

~Earth: Romania ~

A small group of people wearing rags entered an empty safehouse. All of them were exhausted, dirty and unkempt. Dumbledore was a fool when he began to free those wretched opportunists and bound them to his will. As soon as the man left, the dementors began to feed on the guards and let the other more dangerous ones go.

Bellatrix Lestrange, along with her husband and other death eaters escaped that devils place and apparated to their hidden safehouse in Romania. They had learned through the guards that Dumbledore had gone batty and began to make lots of changes. A lot of dramatic changes. First thing they must do is to bring the Dark Lord back from the dead. And then afterward, the Dark Lord will make the decision. And soon all of this and many more will be his.

It took time for the group of death eaters to smuggle things as well as clean up after themselves as well as find their other brethren who had escaped imprisonment. Suddenly they all felt a sharp pain in their marked forearms and immediately they knew that their Lord is calling for them.

They all apparated to an ominous castle of the carpathian mountains. They entered the castle and ran for the throne room. The huge double doors opened. Within the torch lit room was their other companions Lucius, McNair, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Mulciber, Nott, Greyback, etc. they were all milling around the room. The only furniture was an ornate chair in the center of the room illuminated by an ominous light from the floor when a bang sounded from the door. An unassuming man wearing a purple turban that reeked of garlic strode into the room as if he owned the place. With a snap of his fingers fire erupted around the edge of the room and half way around the throne. The unassuming man strode to the throne and began to remove his turban.

On the back of the man's head was a grotesque face with red eyes. The face opened its mouth and let out a hiss. Everyone knows that disembodied face anywhere.

"_My most faithful. My Deatheaterssss. It warmssss my cold heart to ssssee that you sssstill come to me. I __reward you all dessspite sssome of you denying me once you are caught!"_ some of the deatheaters flinched a bit at this. "_However we have more persssonal mattersss to take priority on. That decrepit old goat has finally cracked. As you all know he has made a puppet community with him as the Lord of Light. My host barely got out of there when he tampered with the wards. Luciusss what news have you brought to ussss tell us what has happened within this three months."_

"My Lord. Dumbledore as you know has lost a lot of political clout especially due to his treatment of the Boy-Who-Lived. He tampered Hogwarts wards. It was lucky enough that his phoenix and the house elves got everyone out of the castle. He also began pooling his money to hire assassins, hunters and merchants from the black market to act in his puppet government. He plans to kill off any and all magical creatures that are not in his vision of a light kingdom. He also sent assassins to kill any rebels or families that use the dark arts. He forced the entire population to go into hiding in fear. Most of your followers including myself fled to other parts of Europe. We've also lost contact with other families and their whereabouts. It's as if they just vanished out of thin air, my Lord."

"Not only that he also has complete control over the ministry. Other countries from the ICW have made England a virtual dead zone. His puppet government is for the upcoming mudblood children still in the registers for the new school year."

at this point Lucius was already sweating but he got on with it "There are also talks about Hogwarts, My Lord. Dumbledore has completely denounced Salazar Slytherin's existence as well as that of his descendants."

Everyone in the room gasped and seconds later their own blood began to boil. None more so than Lord Voldemort.

"_HOW DARE THAT OLD GOAT DO THIS TO THE GREAT HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN! HE WILL PAY FOR HIS IMPUDENCE!"_

Immediately he tasked his followers to gather more of his faithful as well as those that despise Dumbledore's new ways. He also tasked his inner circle to find ingredients for a specific ritual he had in mind. This host body was already failing him. He needed a stronger, more able body. Failure was not an option.


	24. The Brother and A Resurrection

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 21:

~Hogsmeade; Hogs Head; 9:00 pm~

Aberfoth Dumbledore stayed in the Hogs Head that day his brother messed with the wards. He stayed while everyone else hid and escaped. He shook his head in disdain at albus' shenanigans. It seems like the power got to his brother's head. It wasn't surprising. As the old saying goes: Absolute power corrupts absolutely and his own brother is no exception to that.

The door to the Hogs Head opened and in came his brother with a twinkle in his eye.

"Albus! Good evening to you."

"Hello Abe. Forgive me for not visiting you as of late. I have been very busy lately."

"I'm sure you have been. You've always been busy, so I don't mind it now. All you are doing is for the greater good after all."

"Thank you for understanding Aberforth." Albus sat on the stool close to the bar as his brother began to make some kind of beverage. He smiled when the drink smelled distinctly of lemon.

"Here you go. It's a new recipe I made. It's called Lemonade beer. Go on have a taste." Aberforth presented him with the drink with a smile.

Dumbledore took the glass and sipped its contents and his eyes twinkled in delight. It was sour and sweet with a bit of a kick. He liked it. He quickly emptied the glass with a relish. As he put down the glass on the bar he felt a sharp pain from his hand. He looked at the hand he held the glass and saw his palm bleeding.

"Albus are you alright? These darn glasses! I bought them second hand cause they had character to them. I'm sorry."

"That's all right Aberforth. It was merely an accident. I'll have to go to the infirmary to fix it."

"Here." said Aberforth taking a very crisp handkerchief from his pocket and made a temporary bandage. "it will help keep infections out."

"Thank you Abe." Albus began to leave the pub when his brother called him.

"Albus, Shall I see you at Arianna's grave soon?"

"I will. One of these days. I promise."

Albus finally left the pub leaving Aberforth alone once again. Aberforth eyed the blood on the chipped glass. He quickly got a vial and transferred the blood into the vial and spelled it to keep the contents from going bad as well as charming the vial to be unbreakable.

Aberforth quickly put on his thick cloak and put the vial in his robes. He closed the pub and apparated out of Hogsmeade. He immediately went to his home. It was a cottage that was very small but it was cozy for an old man like him that lived alone.

He entered his house and recast the wards around him. He kept this place a secret from his brother and it will stay that way.

He quickly wrote a letter and put the vial and the letter in a pouch and attached the items to his owl.

"I want you to find Bellatrix Lestrange. Give this to her. After you give it to her come back immediately."

the black owl screeched in affirmation. It immediately flew out of the window and into the sky.

That was that. Aberforth hoped that this will stop his brother. He hoped it will.

~Little Hangleton, Riddle Cemetary~

Bellatrix watched as Fenrir dug the grave of one Tom Riddle Sr.. She laughed inwardly at the disgruntled face of the feral man at how annoyingly deep the grave was.

"Was it so bloody necessary for this grave to be so GODDAMN BLOODY DEEP?" griped the feral man as he continued to dig. He was already at least six feet and still no casket in sight. At around eight feet the man gave up only to curse when he returned to the surface.

"There's no body there. Great just great!"

Bellatrix felt sorry for the man and went to uncharacteristically comfort him when she saw the grave marker.

"Greyback?"

"Yeah?"

"You dug up the back end. The casket is on the opposite side." Apparently he was digging on the wrong end of the grave. Fenrir smacked himself in the face in frustration and begun to dig again. By the time he FINALLY found the casket a black owl swooped down and screeched. The owl landed on Riddle Sr.'s grave marker and it raised its burdened talon.

Thinking the note was from the Dark Lord, Bellatrix unwrapped the parcel from the bird. As soon as its burden was lifted the owl took flight and blended into the dark night sky.

Perplexed, Bellatrix opened the letter and began to read.

To Bellatrix Lestrange,

To most I am but the brother that was forgotten. I have watched as my family was torn apart all these years and I have seen the greed for power that my brother has. To my displeasure, he has gotten worse over the years. All he now sees is the greater good. A greater good with him on the top. He will not stop. He says that he supports the Light but all I see is him supporting the light of his own ambitions, he believes his greater good must be realized.

I have researched about a ritual that will revive your Dark Lord. Here is how it goes:

_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!_

_Flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master._

_Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe. _

Along with this letter is a vial. The vial contains Albus Dumbledore's blood. Use this to resurrect your fallen Lord. Our world is dying and only Voldemort has the capabilities to defeat Albus. Especially since the Boy-Who-Lived has disappeared without a trace. My only wish is that you leave me in my solitude. Let me be the hermit that I want to become. I do not want to join any side. I will keep myself neutral in this war. That is my only wish.

Aberforth Dumbledore

Bellatrix was absolutely stunned.

Their master was also planning to initiate this same operation. To think that Albus Dumbledore's own brother would do this. At least now they have no trouble in getting blood from the enemy with this treasure trove. Fenrir got what they needed and both left the cemetery to give their findings to their Lord.

Back in Romania Lord Voldemort was tired. He had just attached himself to a new host, thus freeing Quirrel from his responsibilities as a host, however the man will be useful in his next immediate plan.

Cracks filled the air signaling the arrival of his most loyal Inner Circle. They didn't question his new more vulnerable form. (he uses the same baby body in hp4)

"What newssss have you all brought for me, my loyal Deatheaterssssss?"

"My Lord we brought you your new army." said McNair.

"There were many that were unhappy with Dumbledore. As of right now all the Dementors, a thousand witches and wizards from Knocturn alley, ten Vampires, ten Werewolves, six Giants, as well as our old members. The only one that I haven't seen is Snape and Karkaroff." reported Lucius.

"Excccellent. And what of you Bellatrix and Greyback? Did you find what I tassssked you to accomplish?"

"Yes my Lord. In fact someone from the outside has given us a marvelous gift to help with your return to power." smirked Bellatrix as she took out a vial of red liquid. "Someone was kind enough to give us blood from Albus Dumbledore himself. We've already checked it and it is authentic, my Lord."

"Perfect. You have all done well. We shall do the ritual within the week. For now I am weary. I wish to rest."

For an entire week everything was peaceful. It's as if the world knows that something big was about to begin. The Deatheaters congregated at the Romanian castle, awaiting their future. All were eager for the return of their Lord. All of them waited patiently as the ritual was done within the inner chambers.

Let us now look into the inner chambers of the throne room where the inner circle congregated around a boiling cauldron. It was time.

_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!_

A leg bone was levitated and dropped in the cauldron with a splash, the contents starting to froth.

_Flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master._

Quirill, after being taken care of to be of use in the ritual, came up and took a sharp ritual knife and cut off his hand. The bloody appendage made the cauldron's contents froth and bubble even more. The man was lead away as he screamed bloody murder.

_Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe. _

Bellatrix took out the vial of blood and poured the contents in the cauldron. With that done, Fenrir came up with something in his arms. He quickly threw the thing inside the hellish brew. Within minutes the hellish brew exploded into the air forming a grotesque form which slowly metamorphosed until it formed into the form of a wiry and tall man. The pale naked man opened his eyes and revealed them to be blood red. Lord Voldemort is back.

"Robe me." quickly McNair came up and helped his Lord and Master into the robes. Lucius bowed whilst handing the man a wand. They also noticed that their Lord did not hiss like a snake anymore. His voice was between a tenor and a bass. They all couldn't help but listen to that voice.

"This body is powerful indeed. I can still feel my body changing still. Tell me, who gave us Dumbledore's blood? It seems I must do whoever it is a favor."

"My Lord, it was his own brother Aberforth Dumbledore who gave us the blood. His only request is to stay neutral and to be left alone." said Bellatrix.

"I see. For this I shall grant him his wish. Tell me where is Harry Potter now?" everyone looked at each other before answering.

" We don't know his location, My Lord. He had declined going to Hogwarts at the start of the term. When Dumbledore kidnapped him to force the boy to change his mind, he had been rescued and never been seen since." said Lucius.

"Kidnapped him?"

"Yes my Lord. Apparently the boy was enrolled in another school. The school is obscure and unknown. According to the articles of the incident, Dumbledore took the boy via a portkey. The articles also revealed many injustices Dumbledore made against the boy and Dumbledore's plans to manipulate him, possibly to bind him to the old man." reported Lucius.

Everyone watched as their master transformed further. His initial form was that of a pale bald man and had slits for a nose. Now the transformation was complete. Their master looks no older that his early thirties. His once bald head was now covered with lush black locks that reached the nape of his neck. His slit like nose formed into an aristocratic nose. All in all he looked to be at the prime of his life. He was also quite handsome to boot.

Voldemort smirked. "Come my Inner Circle. Let us address our new brothers and sisters. The time is upon us."

with that the man glided to the throne room. A new side has emerged, and the threat of war is hanging in the air


	25. Welcome Back, Welcome Christmas

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 22:

Harry woke up from his bed, shivering slightly at the cold. It was Christmas. It was Christmas morning to be exact. He remembered those horrid years that he would get nothing from the Dursleys. He remembered looking enviously at the presents Vernon and Petunia would shower Dudley from the confines of his cupboard or as he served them food and hot drinks without a word of thanks. He could remember hearing his heart shatter whenever they would hug or kiss Dudley while he only received sniffs of disdain, yells, or a slap on the head or by the side of his face.

Harry shook his head. None of that now. No more self depreciating thoughts. He got up from his bed and opened his curtains. He looked out the window and all he could see was the clear blue waters of the lake as well as the pristine white snow covering the ground. Sirius had bought a house to own in Pharos. It was a three story home overlooking the lake. The house had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living area, an attic, a fully functional kitchen as well as a nice terrace.

Sirius had taken custody of him the very day that he arrived in Illumina and quite frankly despite him being ecstatic about it, he was also confused on how to act. He didn't know which roles to play especially when Sirius caught him in the act of cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry, even when Sirius had hired new house elves to do those jobs, a day after Christmas vacation. Even the elves were shocked to find out that Master Harry had woken up before them. (it took both him and Sirius to stop the three elves from punishing themselves)

He had told Sirius it was a habit and explained to the man that doing chores sometimes calms him down or helps him think. Sirius probably thought his methods were questionable but told him to ease up on it and let the elves handle things. It took a lot of getting used to but it was done.

He quickly did his morning rituals (he has his own bathroom in his room) dressed in a jumper and reached for his door. As soon as he opened his door he was thrown to the ground by two big black dogs. Sirius and Mordred really hit it off and both made it their divine duty to cover him in Dog drool every time he would open his door. Every morning.

They let him up before they both began to barrel down the stairs together making a huge racket.

_**I thought Sirius was the adult here?**_ hissed Firenna. She's a lot bigger now. When he got her she was barely three feet in length. Now she's at least five feet and still growing.

_**Well, babies must play, I suppose.**_

_**What do you mean? I don't see any infants.**_ she replied not quite getting the analogy

_**Never mind.**_ he laughed.

Firenna quickly climbed up his body and settled herself around his neck like a scarf. As soon as Harry made sure she was comfortable, he leisurely walked downstairs.

The entire first floor was decked in Christmas decorations. A colorful wreath hung from the door. The staircase and the doorways were lined with holly and red ribbons with glowing things hovering near them. Those glowing things reminded him of those Christmas lights only to stop when one of those glowing things flew to the tip of his nose. He crossed his eyes and saw a small fairy wearing a white and gold dress. She smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss before flying away, a trail of pixie dust behind her.

He had forgotten about the fairies entirely. Edym had explained that fairies were abundant all throughout Illumina and they all reside within the Mana Tree. During Christmas, the fairies fly to the towns and help light up the Christmas trees inside houses as well as trees outside. They spread holiday cheer to everyone and help make the houses beautiful and festive.

Harry walked into the den. The fireplace was lit making the room all warm and toasty. The mantle was decorated with thick candles and Christmas stockings hung on the mantle. A huge pine tree decorated in reds, whites, golds,Silvers, greens, blues, candies, stars , bells, orbs, as well as crystals sat at the corner of the room with a gold star at the very top. The fairies flew among the branches giving of fairy lights. Some were even dancing as if it were a major gala. Under the tree were a ton of presents. All of them were beautifully wrapped with big bows. Some were stuffed toys with brightly colored ribbons around their necks. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a gentle snowfall.

This looked even better than Christmas at the Dursley house. This, he was absolutely sure of.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" greeted Sirius. The man wore a deep blue turtleneck and a pair of black slacks and a pair of leather boots.

"Merry Christmas Padfoot!" greeted Harry as he ran up to the man and gave him a hug.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Sirius let go of Harry, went to the door and opened it revealing Remus, the Snapes (remember he adopted), the Weasleys, Deux, Ciel, Sebastian, Edym, and the Tonks.

They all agreed to spend Christmas morning at the Black house. They had spend Christmas Dinner at the Weasley Home in Evenfall last night. The Weasley Home was the complete opposite of the Burrow. It was a three story Victorian styled house that was very beautiful and wonderfully spacious. It was also surprisingly cheap when they asked the price for it to own. Mr. Weasley was certainly happy now. He had been a wreck when his family split up but now he is living life. He now works as an apprentice to Mr. Sid, one of the head engineers that made the ships, the vehicles, and other mechanical devices used in Illumina. Rumor has it that he is having the time of his life.

Harry smiled when Damon Snape ran to him and hugged him enthusiastically.

"Merry Christmas Harry! Did you know? Daddy left out milk and cookies for Santa to eat and carrots for the reindeer and when I woke up guess what? guess what?

"What?"

"The plate was empty! Santa came and there were loads of prezzies under the tree! Daddy said that we'll all open the prezzies here!"

"That's great!"

Damon had been unfortunate to be orphaned when the third retrieval mission went awry. He was probably the sweetest five year old he had ever met. Sure the kid was shy, but when he gets comfortable around people he would openly give hugs and would giggle. He also recalled how Mr. Snape went teary eyed when Damon called him 'Daddy' for the first time in a month. Mr. Snape absolutely fell in love with the small brunette boy. It was a safe bet that the man would raise the boy well.

He looked over at the two remaining Marauders as both Remus and Sirius greeted each other. Remus was looking much better now than he wasn't fighting against the transformation. His tawny hair had streaks of gray and he looked years younger. He didn't look haggard anymore and he said his bones don't hurt anymore when he moves, he also had fewer scar tissue now.

"All Right everyone in the Den. It's time to open presents!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius, no need to yell." admonished Remus as he carried his presents to the den along with the other adults. The kids ran in the room and sat on the floor around the tree.

"O.K. The first present is for...Nyphadora"

"I told you, don't call me Nymphadora!" Dora cried as her hair turned red in anger but accepted the box nonetheless.

The presents were passed out one by one and opened in enthusiastic glee and everyone was having a jolly good time when the doorbell rang. Harry got up from his spot and put down his new Hoverblades (think rollerblades) and went to the door. He opened it and there stood Neville and Madame Longbottom at the door.

"Neville? Madame Longbottom? Oh! Come in, come in. Everyone's in the den right now opening presents."

He quickly ushered the group of four in the house and into the den.

"Hey guys, the Longbottoms are here." he told everyone.

Everyone welcomed the new arrivals with smiles. More gifts were exchanged and the air around was light and full of merriment. They were about to have a sumptuous Christmas Morning meal when the doorbell rang again. This time a house elf opened the door and led two people to the Dining area. All the adults eyes grew wide when the other still unnamed two came into the room.

"Frank? Alice?" Sirius shakily got up from his seat and went up to the other two. His breath caught in his throat, he gingerly touched Frank's shoulder. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Now why would you dream about us for? And yes we're real."

Without further ado, Sirius' eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Frank quickly caught the man before his head could bang on the wooden floors.

"Um...Merry Christmas...?" said Frank as he struggled to lift Sirius.

Remus and Bill quickly ran to Sirius and carried him to the sofa.

Augusta was speechless. Then she ran with a speed uncommon for a woman of her age and latched onto both her son and daughter-in-law with happy tears rolling down her face

"Oh. Frank, Alice. This is Magic! Oh, I have dreamed for this day for eleven years. I thought that you were lost to us." she cried, her head on her son's shoulder.

"We're back mum. We're back." said Frank as he held onto his mother.

Suddenly someone ran into Alice's arms and hugged her tight. She looked down and saw Neville grasping onto her skirt afraid that this was all just a dream.

"Hello, my Sweet baby. Mum and Dad are back. I'm Sorry. I love you so much." Alice cooed as she knelt down and hugged her son with equal ferocity.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." cried Neville as he burrowed into her arms further.

"No, darling. This is definitely not a dream. Merry Christmas, baby." Alice said as she kissed Neville's forehead.

Frank let go of his mother and proceeded to hug his son. Neville reveled in the loving attention of his parents. All of his hopes had flourished in that simple hug. Augusta smiled at the sight. Now their family was complete.

"But How? The Healers at St. Mungos told everyone that it was impossible for you to return to your senses after such an exposure?" asked Arthur as he tried to fan Sirius back into the waking world.

"The Healers here told us that it was relatively simple despite our prolonged exposure to that curse. They created a potion to heal the mind. They told us that both our minds were fragile. Think of our minds like a mirror. The cruciatus breaks the mirror into many pieces if used too much. Continued use was like the caster stepping on the glass further damaging the mirror. Well that's what happened to us." explained Frank

"But How did you come back?" asked Bill

"We were both given a potion made from a mixture of phoenix tears, fire-flowers and crushed moonstone. They gave us the potion gradually until we slowly came to our senses. Along with our minds our bodies followed suit. It took us some time to get used to walking again but we did it in time." said Frank

"Fire-flowers? I thought that those flowers were extinct." said Severus

"They are. On Earth that is. There are entire meadows of it here. The Wizarding world, our wizarding world, overused them to the point of extinction. Not even seeds are left. All of them burned during Grindelwald's war. Numengard was rumored to be the only place where they grew." explained Alice. "The hospital staff knew how to counteract and remedy our case and began dosing us in small doses until we finally returned to our full senses. We were cured within the month. During all that time, we underwent intense physical therapy so that we can fully use our limbs. We asked the staff to keep it a secret until now."

Everyone stared at the family in happiness. When news hit that day eleven years ago, both Harry and Neville had been marked for death. Harry had lost his parents that very night. However, Neville also mourned. He had his parents but they had been deemed incurable, they were as good as dead in society. Now, the Longbottoms have a chance to reconnect and be a family they have always wanted to be. They certainly deserved it.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time to eat." said Ted Tonks.

They roused Sirius and everyone enjoyed the occasion. Truly, it was a Christmas miracle. Sirius then Stood up and raised his glass.

"A toast to Frank and Alice, may you enjoy a new beginning together as a family. Cheers!"

"Here, Here!"

Everyone raised their glasses to the family. This was definitely a most memorable Christmas. The best in years.

After everyone enjoyed their Christmas meal everyone got their coats on and decided to walk around town. Everywhere they turned people greeted them with smiles and ruddy cheeks, red from the cold. Other families from Earth were stunned but happy at the sight of Frank and Alice's return. The group walked until they reached the town square. In the middle of the square is a giant of a tree beautifully decorated. Other groups of people gathered in the town square to listen to the choir as they sang.

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas come this way  
>Fahoo fores dahoo dores<br>Welcome Christmas, Christmas day  
>Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus<br>Welcome, welcome dahoo damus  
>Christmas day is in our grasp<br>So long as we have hands to clasp  
>Fahoo fores dahoo dores<br>Welcome Christmas bring your cheer  
>Fahoo fores dahoo dores<br>Welcome all Whos far and near  
>Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus<br>Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus  
>Christmas day will always be<br>Just so long as we have we  
>Fahoo fores dahoo dores<br>Welcome Christmas bring your light  
>(hum next two lines...)<br>_

There are many problems in the world, but for one day everything is quiet and peaceful. For once all was right in the world.

A/N: I hope you guys like my very early Christmas Present. If you want to listen to the song, I simply used the Glee version of "Welcome Christmas". Happy Holidays!


	26. Damon Snape: a small boy's tale

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 23:

When Daddy and Mummy told me that we have to move, I was afraid. What about all my friends? My toys? My house? What was going on? When I asked Daddy about it he said that a big bad man was coming and that we had to hide.

You see my daddy is an Auror, a magic policeman. He is the bravest man I have ever known. Mummy told me daddy was a hero as he kept everyone safe from the dark wizards. He has dark hair, dark eyes, has a nose that looked like a hook. He looks scary but he would always smile at me and play with me even though he was always tired. My mummy has pretty brown hair and happy blue eyes. My name is Damon Mackenzie and I am five years old and I love my mummy and daddy.

My daddy and mummy are muggleborns. We live in a small house and we have a garden in the back filled with roses, lavender, and pink carnations. How did I know that? I would help mummy in the garden everyday. My job was to help water the plants. Sometimes gnomes would play tag with me. It was fun. We live in Devon. Everywhere is green.

I was playing on the floor when early one morning my daddy came home. I was shocked. He usually came home at night, just before bedtime. He looked afraid of something. That can't be. My daddy is the bravest man I have ever known, what scared him so badly? Even mummy grew pale. Both mummy and daddy ran around and began packing our clothes. I helped them by packing my toys.

"Daddy, why are we packing? Are we going on vacation?" I asked him and tugged on his robes.

"Damon, listen to me. Something bad happened today. We aren't safe here. Not anymore. We're going somewhere safe. Do you remember mummy's home in Ireland? We'll be staying there now. A bad man had come out and he is scaring people."

"Can't you stop him daddy?"

"I can't. He's much more powerful than daddy. The bad man wants to hurt everybody. I don't want him hurting you or your mother. Do you understand?" I simply nodded "There's a good lad. Tell me or mummy if you're packed okay?" after that daddy hurried to their room and began shrinking everything.

I didn't understand why we have to move but it must be scary if both mummy and daddy was scared, so I did as I was told. Mummy helped me pack all my clothes and shrunk them. She did the same with my toys except for my thick jacket, my scarf and a change of clothes. We don't have much stuff so it was easy to pack. We were done by lunchtime.

Daddy and mummy apparated us to the docks. We ate some of mummy's sandwiches on the boat for lunch. I held on to daddy all throughout the boat ride and I fell asleep. I only woke up when we apparated to mummy's home in Ireland.

That night after mummy and daddy kissed me goodnight I woke up when I heard something outside my window. I looked out and saw a very pretty woman with long green hair and really revealing clothes. The woman was flying in the air. She had bat wings on her back and on the sides of her head. Behind her on the ground was a group of really pale people. When they passed over the hill, I tried going back to sleep only to hear another sound. I looked through my window and saw these big men. They were dirty and had big muscles. In front of them all was a man, or who I thought was a man, he only had ripped pants on. What drew me to him was his body. He looked like a wolf! I saw pictures of wolves in my books but this wolf was standing up on its back legs. It also had very sharp teeth. The big men and the wolf man went over the hill as well.

The next morning I told mummy and daddy what I saw last night but they both thought I was dreaming. We lived in peace in our new home.

Two months had passed and we still stayed in mummy's cottage. Daddy explained that the bad man was still terrorizing everyone. I was so afraid that I didn't go out to play. My daddy got a job in the market and was even more tired when he gets home. This time I tucked him into bed (with mummy's help).

We also made friends with other families called the Johnsons and the Clearwaters and the Diggorys. They also ran away from the bad man. Ced, Angie, and Penny would visit us and we would play all day. It was a lot of fun. One day, we were playing hide and seek when I found myself in one of the branches of a tree. I was certain that I hid in mummy's trunk. How did I get here?

Everyone heard me cry and scream from the tree. Everyone ran out of the house and found me. I was too high up! I can't get down! Cedric climbed up the tree and climbed us both down. When we were closer to the ground, one of the branches broke under Ced's foot and we fell.

'I don't want to fall! Don't let Cedric get hurt! Stop! Stop! STOP!' I told myself as Cedric held me in his arms. Both of us were expecting some pain but we never did. We both opened our eyes and found ourselves floating! We floated slowly to the ground where mummy was. When we were on solid land she took me in her arms and hugged me tight. I told her what happened and told me that I had done accidental magic. That meant I was gonna be a wizard like my daddy! He was so happy when we told him the news when he came home.

That same weekend Mr. Diggory came up to the house and told us about rumors going on that the bad man was coming to Ireland (Daddy was home. It was Saturday). He also told us that he and our other friends heard of stories about people, good people, coming to rescue us. He got word from other families that the rescue people will come tonight.

I wanted to stay up that night but I couldn't I was too tired from packing all my clothes and toys. Mummy put them all in my backpack. I woke up a bit when it got cold. I can tell we're not home anymore. I was too sleepy but I heard many people, some were talking, others were loudly telling everyone to get on the ship.

Suddenly I woke up when I heard screaming all around us. I looked over mummy's shoulder as she ran and saw many people casting spells at us. The green spell was the scariest. It had hit a man trying to defend us and he stayed down on the ground. His chest wasn't rising or falling. He wasn't asleep. He was dead. He was dead just like grandpa when he collapsed one day at home and didn't wake up. The green light killed people. All I saw were green lights coming from those bad men.

Daddy along with the other Aurors and the other rescue men fought the bad men.

"We'll handle them! Get everyone on the ship!" cried Daddy as he fired his wand and hit a man in the knee.

Suddenly a stray green light headed straight towards us. It was too quick but the light didn't reach mummy and me. It hit someone else. It hit my daddy. He jumped in front of the light and saved us.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYY!"

I wanted to run to my daddy but mummy never let go of me. Mummy ran to the big ship and handed me to one of the rescue men. We all felt the ship move and the door was closing. I tried to fight the nice man. We were leaving daddy behind! I kept struggling only to watch in horror as another flash of green got through the door. The nice man holding me protected me with his body, waiting for the spell to hit.

It didn't.

"Not my baby!"

I heard mummy scream and the green light flashed. Both me and the nice man heard a heavy thud on the floor. I looked over and there was mummy. Her eyes were wide, her hair was loose, and she didn't move.

I wiggled out of the nice man's arms and numbly walked to my mummy.

She didn't move.

I knelt down and talked to her.

She was quiet.

I shook her gently at first then harder.

She was cold to the touch.

I didn't notice that I was crying and screaming for her to wake up. I couldn't breathe properly, my throat was sore, my eyes were blurry, my cheeks were wet. I began to fight when someone grabbed my middle and tried to take me away from mummy. The nice man from before held me in his arms and cradled me. He told me it was alright to cry.

I did. I cried and screamed and bawled in his warm arms as more people in blue came and took my mummy away.

Cedric, Penny and Angie found us this way and tried to take me from the nice man. I held on tight. They asked what was going on.

"Mummy and Daddy are Dead." I told them. They were shocked. They tried to get me to come with them but I held on the the nice man (I later learned his name was Tal).

I felt numb. I felt cold. I'm alone now. Even when everyone tried to be nice and cheered me up, I still felt pain deep in my heart.

When we landed, Tal took me to a doctor and then took me to a colorful building. Many kids on the ship was there too. They all were orphans just like me. The matron of the orphanage was kind and loved every one of us. She gave us lots of food, we have plenty of toys to play with, we have a warm house to live in, we all had our own beds but we had to share rooms. I only realized that I still had all my things on my back in my bag. I refused to go anywhere without it. The matron understood and let me keep it.

One day I was playing by the swing when a tall man came to the entrance. When I saw him I felt my heart stop. The man in black robes had hair up to his chin. He was pale, he had dark eyes and he had a hooked nose.

This man looked like his daddy. He introduced himself to the matron and told her he was going to adopt a child. My heart caught in my throat. This man who looked like my daddy wanted to adopt one of us. He hoped and prayed and pleaded that the man would choose him.

A few minutes later a shadow covered him and he looked up. It was the man! The man that looked like Daddy! He sat down on the ground and introduced himself. Up close the man looked scary and he looked grumpy but his face softened and smiled a gentle smile at him.

A few hours later he was officially adopted by Severus Snape. Daddy Severus carried me to his home and gave me a new room. He was patient, kind and he didn't raise his voice. He played with me, he made us food to eat. He tucked me into bed and read me a story. He kissed my forehead and kept his door open.

I woke up from a nightmare and got confused. I remembered. Mummy and daddy are gone. I was adopted. It was still in the middle of the night and I was scared. I got out of my bed and ran to Daddy Severus' room. I nudged him awake.

"I had a bad dream." I told him. He got up from bed and carried me to the kitchen. Minutes later he made us some hot chocolate. The chocolate was warm and yummy. I told him about my dream and told him that he looked just like my daddy. I was already getting very sleepy.

He smiled at me and placed our mugs in the sink. He carried me in his arms and we entered his room. He let me sleep beside him that night and told me something.

"I may not be your daddy, and I can't give you back your mummy but I will love you the best of my abilities. I would get angry and we would fight but I will never hate you. I honestly don't know how to be a father but let us both grow from this experience. I promise to protect you until my last breath."

A month had passed and it was already Christmas. I still mourned for my parents and we visited my parents' grave. I started calling Daddy Severus as simply Daddy now, and I know that he liked that a lot. We met Daddy's friends as well as my friends. They were relieved to see me coping well and they were shocked when they learned who my new daddy was. Daddy was actually their former Potions teacher in school.

Daddy's friends were always cheerful and kind. Fred and George played with me a lot and a lot. Fire works are fun! Harry always made cookies for us and he would let me play with his dog Mordred! Uncle Sirius would turn into a dog as well. Daddy even made a sled for me and we would tie uncle Sirius and Mordred to the sled (Dog Sled! Yay!). It was fun when they pulled Harry and me around.

I honestly don't know what will happen it the future but one thing I'm sure of. My Daddy will be there for me.


	27. Missions and True Loyalty

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 24:

September 1st, 1992

Dumbledore wanted to scream. Even if he had the perfect light society in the palm of his hands there were still many who defy his rule. His first obstacle is of course, Celestia Academy. That blasted school has taken Harry Potter. Somehow the boy was able to bar his Gringotts accounts from him as well as nullify the marriage contract he had set up. He also had reports of almost the most influential families, notably the Blacks, Bones, Longbottoms, Diggorys ,etc. have disappeared. All have disappeared and even closed their Gringotts accounts. He had reported numerous rescue operations in the Cliffs of Moher in the past few months of the previous year. They described many people, families, and other beings being loaded into massive ships. When his hunters attacked, they also attacked with equal force. He had this unflappable feeling that those ships also were from Celestia. He would have to surmise that the missing former faculty and some of the students and other families are now refugees of that school.

His second thorn is the reappearance of Lord Voldemort or He Who Must Not Be Named. There had been reports during the man's various raids that most of the Slytherin crowd joined him as well as the other convicted Death Eaters. In fact most of Voldemort's cohorts were those that stayed behind but openly defied him. Attacks were occurring everywhere. Witnesses saw the reappearance of the Dark Mark at every attack site. There were more casualties on his side than that of the enemy. Witnesses report the appearance of the Dark Lord Voldemort looking to be stronger, as if he is in the prime of his life.

This was a problem. Already there were attacks and the parents had declined to send their children to Hogwarts until the crisis is gone. This was the reason for the almost empty castle. Only the staff was left as well as the remaining house elves under the school's employ.

Diagon Alley is practically destroyed. Other parts of his kingdom was gone. The only ones not targeted and considered a neutral zone was Gringotts Bank. He knows how dangerous goblins are when wrongly provoked. Everybody knew this unspoken rule.

Voldemort is the most current problem. Once he is dealt with permanently then he will deal with Celestia. He will find a way to that blasted school and when he's done that, it will be a pile of rubble, just like the original. He will take all of their blessings and keep it to himself, after all he is deserving of it all. Despite him loathing Celestia and its vision he couldn't help but be envious of their power, their technology, their advancement. He had felt the massive waves of magic from their flying machines and couldn't help but drool over the massive amounts of magic it plainly exudes. He wants it. He wants it for himself. Once he gets all that magic, he will be unstoppable. All that magic will also keep him alive and young forever. It's his birthright after all. That will be the key to surpass even Merlin himself. After that, the world will be next.

Meanwhile several people in black hooded cloaks went around England in groups with explicit instructions. Lucius Malfoy and Rosier was to retrieve something from Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix and Rodolphus was to get something from their vault. Dolohov, Avery, and Rabastan was tasked to go into Hogwarts. It was dangerous but it was necessary. It was a task they themselves had volunteered for. Voldemort was going to collect the last one. Everyone was given explicit instructions to get the item and get out. They were ordered to not give themselves away and to keep out of trouble. The less casualties the better. It was this reason that Greyback was left to accompany their Lord back to Little Hangleton. Goyle and Crabbe senior along with MacNair were sent to collect something from a cave infested with inferi.

With Lucius and Rosier

Lucius was thankful that Dumbledore can't get in his Manor home but was shocked at the amount of security around the vicinity. He quickly led Rosier to the back of the Manor near the garden. Once inside the very property including the gardens, they would be fine. They could even apparate within the manor if need be. Both men were lucky. There were no guards in the back of the Manor close to the gardens. Their only obstacle was the eight foot wall surrounding the property.

Lucius tied his hair back into a low ponytail and with an agility that was unknown to others did a running start and jumped to the top of the wall. He sat on the wall and quickly gestured to Rosier to do the same. Rosier had to do it twice since he tripped on his first try. Both were on the top of the wall when they heard rustling. Someone was coming! Both men jumped to the other side just as a guard came up barely missing seeing them.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that Malfoy?" asked Rosier the moment they entered the library.

"Do you recall my father, Abraxas? When I was younger there were times that even I get fed up with his constant need to control my life, so whenever he locks me in my room I would sneak out. I would climb the trellis near my room balcony, run through the garden and climb the big oak tree near the wall and land on the other side. Once I deem it long enough to at least cool my head, I would climb the wall then climb down the tree again, run through the garden and up the trellis and back to my room. I would of course change clothes so he wouldn't find out about my escapades." Lucius explained as he searched the shelves.

He then made a sound of triumph. He pulled out a simple black journal with yellowing pages. He quickly put the journal in the bag Rosier carried and both men apparated out of the manor none the wiser.

With Dolohov, Avery, Rabastan 

the three men took almost a week but they finally was able to find the Vanishing Cabinet their Lord had told them to get. Borgin and Burkes had helped them in getting the Vanishing Cabinet. Lucky for them Borgin had it placed in his home to keep it from being destroyed by Dumbledore's lackeys. Rabastan was given some supplies by Borgin to fix the other cabinet if needed as well as some provisions. They don't know where he might end up so it's better to be prepared than nothing.

With thumps on the back wishing him good luck Rabastan went in the cabinet and came out... in a storage area? Despite his reluctance he got out and saw mountains of chairs, tables, and many other things stacked on top of each other in piles. Curious, he glanced at the cabinet and saw it in good shape and it was functioning properly. He quickly spelled it to be weightless and levitated it to a safer corner of the massive but messy room. He quickly spelled a barrier around it to keep it from being messed up or Merlin forbid broken.

Once that was done, he began to search the room to see where he was. Suddenly he saw a table among a pile of tables. This one was on the bottom. It looked old and there was graffiti on it. The wood was carved by a blade and the graffiti read: RABASTAN LESTRANGE WAS HERE!

It was his desk! It was the desk he used during potions when he was a student! Looking around, he saw many insignias of the four school Houses. He was in Hogwarts! He quickly returned to the Vanishing Cabinet and called Dolohov and Avery.

Both men came out a few minutes later and began their search. They searched for hours, high and low for their goal but couldn't find it. It took them at least three days but they eventually found it on a statue without a body. On the statue's wigged head was a Diadem with an initial R on it. Dolohov quickly took it and the three rushed to the cabinet. Their mission was a success.

With Bellatrix and Rodolphus

The couple walked hand in hand in the lobby of Gringotts. Both apparated here so they don't have to mess around with anybody on the outside. They quickly went to their vault and took their prize. So far they were the quickest to do their job. They were out of there within the hour.

With Voldemort and Greyback

both men walked in the foliage to their destination. Minutes passed before they saw an old rickety door they entered the small house and Voldemort asked Greyback to stand guard and not to touch anything. Voldemort began to undo his magic from something and soon enough a ring was floating in the air and landed on Voldemort's hand, its former curse gone rendering it harmless.

"Let's go. We got what we came for." with that both men left.

Death Eater HQ 

Voldemort eyed his followers as they entered the throne room. All but one group has come back from their missions. Suddenly the doors slammed open and in came Goyle and Crabbe Senior both looking dishreveled and wounded carrying MacNair between them. MacNair was pale and shaking. He looked slightly delusional.

Voldemort winced a bit when he remembered the defenses he put in that cave: blood to open the cave, a lake of Inferi and a basin filled with liquid Cruciatus. It was fortunate that they followed his advise to get hold of some bezoar to stop the more potent effects of the potion. He quickly ordered them to lay MacNair down and gave him the antidote.

"What happened?" he asked the other two as Bella conjured a cot for MacNair to lie on to recuperate.

"My Lord, we entered the cave with no problems. MacNair volunteered in drinking the potion from the basin. The bezoars he used stopped its most harmful effects but he still got weaker every time he drunk it. As soon as the potion was gone we snatched the locket and got out of there as per your instructions." said Goyle

"I sense a however coming up." said Voldemort as he eyed the two.

"When we further looked at the locket, it didn't have the S on it as you said My Lord. One of your followers must have replaced the locket with this fake." siad Crabbe as he handed the fake locket to their Lord. Everyone winced as Voldemort's power was practically boiling in rage. All of them were sure he was going to belt out the unforgivables any minute now.

"At least all of you are still alive. It's still early in the game. We have time to find that Locket wherever it is." sighed Voldemort as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Everyone in the room was stunned. In the past, such failures was given immediate punishment via cruciatus. Seeing their shock, Voldemort explained

"After my resurrection my mind began to clear up. I realized that Dumbledore was at fault why I ended up the way I was. He made me turn to the dark arts for solace and whenever I wanted to confine in him, he would push me away and declared me his enemy. By the time I was in my seventh year I was already a functioning psychopath. Soon all my ambitions for our world so that what happened to me will never happen again was twisted into that war. I'm positive that Dumbledore began twisting my ideas, my dreams, making me a Dark Lord to make the populace see him as a pinnacle of Light."

"My Lord?" asked Lucius.

"Before I continue, let me tell you a story. I will not tolerate any who distract me with questions." he sat on his throne and began his tale. "Merope Gaunt was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. However, years of inbreeding had made the Gaunt family almost wither away to nothing. Despite this, the family was proud. she fell in love with the son of a muggle man named Tom Riddle. The man was handsome and rich and would give her and her future offspring a better chance at life. She dosed him with a powerful love potion and soon they married. Soon she began to lessen his dosage in hopes that he will love her fully since she was carrying his future son. She was wrong. He left her alone, friendless, and pregnant. She made money on her own only to be able to feed the growing infant within her. Soon she gave birth to a baby boy only to die after giving him his name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle became an orphan and was raised as one. He didn't know who his father was and he grew in an orphanage where the kids made fun of him because he was different. As he grew up he noticed that he can do things no one else can do, so he made the children fear him. One day an old man came to the orphanage and did something. He could do most of the things Tom could do. The old man was Albus Dumbledore. Tom had been invited to Hogwarts where the young half-blood was sorted into Slytherin. He was zealous about his purity and dreamed of a world where children with magic would be raised as pure bloods so that the incidents that he had experienced growing up will never befall another. However, he didn't realize the extent of the Headmaster's manipulation of his life. The old man cornered him so much that he began to use the dark arts for solace. Soon he graduated and Dumbledore began to advocate Tom Riddle as a Dark Lord, a dangerous Dark Lord that needed to be stopped. He cast a spell on Tom Riddle making him lose whatever sanity he had left. Soon enough Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared and Lord Voldemort was born." Lord Voldemort took out his wand and wrote 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' in the air. With a flick of his hand the letters rearranged themselves and a new word spelled out to the shocked Death Eaters:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"I will understand if you all feel betrayed. I made you believe that I am one of you, a pure blood when I am only a half-blood. In my insanity, my dreams to keep all muggleborns and raise them into our society as if they were purebloods in order to protect them from abuse was twisted into an absolute hate for all muggles. I dreamed of our society to flourish, now all we have left are those under Dumbledore's thumb while the rest went into hiding."

every death eater looked at each other and nodded. MacNair stood up, albeit a little shaky, and made his way to their Lord.

"My Lord, your dreams are ours as well. Let us serve you. You gave us a voice when everyone else would bunch us in a corner. You are our Champion." MacNair kneeled.

"Let us be your knights, your confidantes, our Lord." said Lucius also kneeling down.

"Aye, we shall serve you until our last breath." knelt Rosier

"We shall serve no other. You are pure-blood to us forevermore." knelt Bellatrix.

The rest of the Death Eaters began to bow and kneel one by one. All of them willing to fight under their Lord.

Voldemort smiled. "My faithful Death Eaters, my Dark Knights, thank you.

A/N: to my readers thank you for reading and I ask for your continued support. There will be a new poll to answer this question: in what way should Voldemort fight against Dumbledore? By Wizard Duel or by Battle Royale? Please vote. The results will be featured on the next chapter. Thank you!


	28. A New Mark and a Cursed Chain

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

Chapter 24:

After reaffirming their allegiance, Bella Asked to see the locket. It seems that she recognized it somewhat. Lord Voldemort opened the Locket and in its contents was a note with the initials R.A.B.

"My Lord, I know who took the real locket!" cried Bella, she recognized the hand writing almost immediately. "My dearest cousin, Regulus had hidden it."

"Regulus Black. Bella where do you suppose he hid my locket?"

"I would surmise, it would be in the Black Family House."

"Get it for me, Bella."

"At once my Lord."

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Bella was accompanied by Rabastan and Rodolphus to acquire the locket. Lucky for them Sirius didn't put any wards on the property. They entered the house and was welcomed by Walburga Black's portrait. They told the portrait about the locket and about Regulus. Walburga told them to ask Kreacher. He was the last being that talked to Regulus before his death.

They called Kreacher and asked for the locket. The old house elf willingly gave up the locket which he hid near the stove.

With a promise to visit again as well as an invitation for them to live there, the Lestranges put up wards to bar intruders left the property.

Back at their base of operations, all of the objects asked for were placed on the table. A journal, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, the Gaunt family ring, and Slytherin's Locket. Voldemort cast an incantation and almost immediately something began to rise up from the objects and began to merge with him.

Voldemort screamed as his soul pieces merged with his body. The Death Eaters only looked in horror as their Lord merged with his broken soul. After what felt like hours later, Voldemort collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and sweat pouring down his face.

Bella and Fenrir ran to their Lord and helped him stand. All of them could feel their Lord's magic as it practically doubled or maybe even tripled. All in all it was quite addicting however they all felt protected by this magic, them who have the Dark Mark on them saw their marks changing completely.

The snake remained but the skull disappeared. The snake began to move and coil itself on their wrists and forearms. The snake stopped moving and posed like a cobra ready to strike. The black snake turned white, its underbelly was also white. The line on snake's back began to grow brilliant white feathers with gold, silver and bronze and blue highlights. Its tail also had bright blue feathers. Its hooded crest disappeared and in its place were a pair of feathery white wings with the same highlights as its back. On the top of its head was a feathered crown of gold feathers.

All in all the new mark gave them a sense of freedom, power, loyalty, and security. This would be the mark that they were truly proud to have. The magic in the tattoo also began to inwardly heal the death eaters. The effects of Azkaban began to diminish on the former inmates, the magic restoring them to their prime. They felt unbelievable warmth where the dementors' cold couldn't touch them. Sanity came back to them as if it never left them before.

As the group basked in their rebirth of sorts, they all noticed a flash of fire in the air followed by a trill. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix landed on the arm of the throne and gestured to Voldemort a letter on its Talon. Fawkes looks like he had seen better days. Its once brilliant red and gold plumage was dull. The phoenix looked tired.

After Voldemort untied the letter, the phoenix disappeared again in a flash of flames. Unknown to both that he will never be seen again. This would be its final act before severing himself from Dumbledore for good.

The letter was opened and in it was read as such:

_Voldemort:_

_This war has gone far enough. I Order you to stand down Immediately or face death. I will find you andi will end you. The light must surpass the dark. Your little group is nothing compared to mine. Surrender now or I shall find the ones you hold as your mast loyal, and I will dispose of them one by one until I sniff you out. By a good lad and just surrender to a higher power._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Voldemort burnt the letter in his anger. The audacity of that old goat!

"My Dark knights, Dumbledore has given us a 'final warning' and face death if we don't comply. Power has gone to his head. He is arrogant in his victory, he doesn't see any sign of his defeat. He will soon see that his power, and his fake kingdom is brittle and useless. His soldiers are either those he forced to serve him or those only interested in his coin. His greed has taken our world and made our fellow wizards cower and hide, possibly never to return here again. His biased sense of light and dark has destroyed all things we hold dear to us. He has besmirched the honor of Hogwarts, claiming the castle to be his, taking and ridiculing the Slytherin house and twisting the honor of the other houses. Now he threatens the lives of our families, and claiming himself as a higher power."

he paused and looked at his Knights.

"We have always fought for blood purity in the past, to erase muggles from our society. Now that is no longer an issue. A pretender you calls himself the Light Lord has done nothing but disregard and threaten traditions, our practices, and our very lives all for his misguided sense of what is Light and what is dark. He made a puppet government with him at the helm, with him having all the power. He has besmirched Hogwarts and twisted its ideals and its Houses, including disregarding the House of Slytherin. All of this he claims for the greater good. He's wrong. What's for the greater good is his

all the dark knights shouted in agreement, their decision made. They will fight, and they vow to win.

Dumbledore's Office

The Headmaster paced his room as he waited for a reply. Riddle was still young, a greenhorn in comparison. The letter he sent was aimed to intimidate him. If the man was stupid enough he would surrender but with his past track record that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly a pitch black owl came in the open window and flew over him. A letter hit him in the head as well as, to his utter disgust, the bird's droppings. The bird simply flew over to him and left just as quick.

He wiped away the droppings and opened the letter. It only said six words:

_Bring it on you old Coot!_

Fine. If that's the way things goes, then it was inevitable. War was upon them.

Albus smirked. One of his instruments had written down something on parchment. The letter he sent was merely a ruse in order for him to find out where he was. The moment he opened the letter, his instruments had caught his current whereabouts. On the parchment was:

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

The Throne Room

Carpathian Mountains, Harghita, Romania

He immediately sent the location to his assassins stationed in Germany (A/N: he has troops stationed all over Europe. Yep he's THAT paranoid.) in forty eight hours Riddle will be gone and his reign secured.

~Border of Dark Tower Castle 24 hours later at night ~

camouflaged in the dark, the assassins of Albus Dumbledore draw closer to the ominous castle visible on the top of the mountain. Their orders were clear: Kill them all. Leave the castle ablaze and in ruin. They were the best at what they do and nothing but success in the mission is more important.

The assassins managed to reach halfway towards the castle in a clearing when distinct howls sounded around them. They cursed as the cover of the dark clouds gave way and finally dawned to them where they were. Surrounding them were werewolves that were fully transformed. The lead assassin noted that these were larger than the regular werewolf. Most of these werewolves were at the very least eight to nine feet tall, very muscular and had onyx claws on both their human like hands and wolf like feet. They are bipedal and have very, very sharp teeth the size of knives.

There were at least twenty to thirty in the pack surrounding the assassins. Just as they were getting their silver laden weapons, they felt a foreboding chill in the air. They looked up and out of the black sky another horde joins the werewolves. This time they were Dementors. The foul beasts swooped down and weakened the assassins enough for the pack to attack them simultaneously. Assassins fought to no avail. Between the Dementors and the werewolves, blood ran and drenched the soil, screams pierced the air. The assassins could not fight back. Some had been held back physically by dementors in order for the werewolves to disembowel them easily, others were immediately kissed, and simply dropped to the blood soaked soil. It was over within minutes. The lead assassin was left and was kept alive. The Dark Lord will handle him personally.

The Dementors and the Werewolves dragged the masked man back to the castle kicking and screaming only to be knocked out for his troubles. When he the lead assassin awoke he was bound in thick chains, and all of his weapons were taken. He was led to a throne room where a man in his prime sat. he shivered as he felt the power coming from the man in front of him.

"So, the old man decided to play dirty and send you and your underlings here to me has he? Tell me, did you really think that we will be so easy? I am quite curious."

"Dumbledore told us only to kill, nothing more. If we had more info we would have been at least more prepared. He only hired us for his agendas. Our lives are nothing to him."

"Trouble in paradise? Please. Tell me more." with a gesture the chains holding the assassin down was released. The assassin's eyes widened but he began his tale.

"He is mad. Crazy and greedy for power. Most of his hired muscle like us are collared to him, unable to refuse his whims. It feels like we are under imperious only much worse. If he wishes it we die. He has most of his professors bound to him in the same way. Only in our death can we get free from him." the assassin showed them a tattoo of a dagger connected to a chain at the center of his chest , right over his heart. That chain is wrapped around a tattoo heart that beats. The dagger's pointed end was poised over the beating heart tattoo. "This magical tattoo binds us to him. If the dagger pierces the heart tattoo we die for real."

The assassin leader looked up from his position as Lord Voldemort took out his wand and began to chant. He suddenly felt ablaze and was struck down by pain. In painful fascination he looked as the chains and the dagger in the tattoo slowly and painfully unravel and disappear. It was a painful process and he passed out seconds later.

It wasn't long before the assassin leader woke up. Apparently he had been unconscious for only a few minutes. He gazed up at his savior and simply bowed at the man's feet.

"My Lord, I thank you for freeing me. I owe you my life. It is also within assassin laws that I ask to serve you in your endeavors."

"Thank you and I appreciate your services. I do hope you forgive me for killing your companions earlier in the evening."

"It's alright, my Lord. My companions are not from my group but they are bounty hunters eager to get the bounties on your heads. My entire group is stationed at Hogwarts, all under his beck and call."

"What is your name, assassin?"

the assassin took off his mask revealing a pale dirty blonde young man with almost dead hazel eyes. He also looked emotionless but it was clear that he merely has good control with his emotions.

"Dumbledore never bothered but my assassin name is Michafute (pronunciation: mika-foot)."

"Well then Michafute, would you like to help in Dumbledore's demise?"

"I Would be honored."


	29. Hogwarts is Free!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

October 31st 1992- Hallowe'en

Spell blasts hung in the air as both, the Light and the Dark, fought. Dumbledore looked as most of his employees, his assassins, his hunters fell in the massive onslaught from Voldemort's forces.

He had severely underestimated his enemy, thinking he was safe within Hogwarts but alas it was not so.

Tom had attacked Hogwarts in the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep. Somehow he was able to get his Death Eaters within Hogwarts and kill of most of the residents inside, or at least lock them in their quarters so they won't be able to fight.

The Attack happened when Albus woke up to the bone chilling cold. With a speed not common for a man his age, he quickly dressed in his robes, grabbed his wand and ran to the astronomy tower where he saw horrifying flocks of Dementors in the night sky, their cloaks actually covering up the moonlight and leaving the very air icy cold to the point that it hurt to breathe. On the ground were packs of werewolves running to the castle from within the forest. Next to them were witches and wizards stalking towards the castle.

He quickly alerted his forces to the sudden attack and they came in droves from within the castle. However he paled when he saw the numbers of the enemy. The enemy had more people on their side, at a ration of three to one.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. The very barriers that protected the castle from danger began to wither away and disappear. That was the silent cue that they had been waiting for and the dementors began to swoop down and attacked Albus' forces. The werewolves began to attack alongside the dementors. Those that were able to defend themselves from the first two attacks were game for the wizards and witches and the Light forces began to drop like flies. For every one death in the Dark there were at least ten that perished form the light side.

~Flashback: two hours before attack~

Rabastan led two units into the castle via the Vanishing cabinet. The Dark Lord accompanied him to destroy the barrier surrounding Hogwarts. Voldemort entrusted the outside troops to Bellatrix, Lucius and Fenrir. Michafute was entrusted with his own set of troops to make sure all the doors were sealed. Which meant that the bound people were trapped within their rooms, so that they would be unable to help against the attack.

Voldemort ran to a wall and hissed something in parseltongue. Almost immediately the wall opened and led them to a passage. They first went to the Legendary Chamber of Secrets. He told his soldiers to wait for him and his return.

He ran to the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin and freed the Basilisk within it. He asked the giant creature to assist them in their endeavors in which the snake agreed. The snake loved Hogwarts and is peeved at the pretender within its walls.

"_If you would like I would like to lead you to the foundationsssss masssster. It isssss there that the wardssss can be made usssselesss" _the Basilisk hissed.

"_How do you know thissss_?"

"_My Original Masssster told me if a sssscenario like thissss were to occur in the future."_ hissed the large snake "_I ssshall make my eyesss ssssafe for your followerssss. Follow me we musst make hassste."_

The Basilisk led the astonished group through the giant pipes until they reached the inner foundations of Hogwarts.

Underneath the castle were enchanted pillars filled to the brim with magic. However it was obvious to everyone that this magic was weaker than it should be. Each pillar was connected to each other, the other four representing the magic of the Founders and the central one was Hogwarts itself.The pillars had different colors: red, blue, yellow and green. The central pillar was white. The white pillar looked weak. There were splotches of black and gray. Dumbledore messed with this and tainted Hogwarts. He had also circumvented the wards to suck out the magic out of the Slytherin Pillar, to eventually kill it and the last remnant of the Slytherin Founder.

Voldemort quickly fixed the anomaly and watched as the four pillars began to glow brightly. The central pillar started glowing too into a bright light that filled them with warmth.

Hogwarts has awakened again and She is angry. The one that was supposed to protect Her has used Her. And like all women, She has a mighty big temper. Dumbledore took away Her sentience. Now She will take it all back to her. She sensed the Dark one that coveted her before, he is truly sane despite his Dark aura. She wonders if the Dark one would possibly be her new protector. She quickly withdrew her shields and the war began.

~End Flashback~

Bellatrix' POV

People that came to take her head fell down one by one to her spells. Never had she felt this invigorated in her entire existence. Their new mark kept pulsing in waves and kept her warm despite the Dementors swooping overhead, taking souls as they please. Her spells are more powerful now as she cast a dark curse on her opponents. She remembered her time in Hogwarts, all the good and the bad, and vows to protect her home from presumptuous men like Dumbledore. She hexed another person that lunged at her and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. He paid no mind to him as she paved a way through her enemies.

Lucius' POV

He struck a mercenary with a blasting hex to the head, decapitating him. He simply went on fighting, evading, casting every spell he knew in his arsenal with a ferocity none would have think he had. He may be a dark supporter and he will disregard muggles and muggleborns alike but he knows that defeating Dumbledore will mean a better future for everyone especially for his family. His beloved wife and his son are his entire world and if they lose, he knows the future will be bleak. Ten mercenaries surrounds him, thinking he can't handle them at once. Big mistake. The tip of his wand lights up and fiendfyre erupts from his wand. He quickly swings the fire around like a whip, burning his opponents to ash. With a smirk to his face he joins the fray again, determined to fight.

Fenrir's POV

blood rained all around him, his new pack attacking, biting, killing all those opposing them. His new form was much more powerful, now with the new mark and he had the Dark Lord to thank. For years his kind were prosecuted and deemed unsafe as wild dogs and are told to die as such. It was funny since they only are dangerous once a month. A little fact most forget. He fights because his Lord gave his people a voice, a chance, when none could or would. He let out a long howl and killed a hunter that had pinned one of his pack members before the man was able to would his fellow werewolf with that silver dagger. Both werewolves looked at each other and howled, their hunt continues.

Normal POV

The battle raged on and grew even fiercer as the wards dissipated around Hogwarts. Bodies laid everywhere. The once green grass was dyed red. Dumbledore looked on as his forces crumbled and fell to the enormous horde before them.

Suddenly Dumbledore began to scream in absolute pain as he felt Hogwarts reawaken. He felt like he was being boiled in acid as She began to break his bond with Her. She was taking Her power back from him, reclaiming and ridding him of his title as Headmaster. He watched, in pain, as the wards went down. The pain he felt was excruciating. Suddenly the pain ended. The pain felt like hours but it only happened within minutes. Albus panted and shakily stood up. His outer forces were decimated completely. Where were his inner forces? Where were they. He didn't know that there will be no help from his inner forces as Hogwarts itself and Voldemort's Dark Knights kept them locked away.

"How does it feel, Dumbledore that all your plans are foiled?"

a voice echoed behind Albus. He shakily stood up to look at his opponent. His eyes widened at the youthful face before him. The crimson gaze of the man was overflowing in dark magic. However, unlike before this man doesn't radiate evil. Now he only radiates power. What had happened to this brat? Where did he get this power?

"Give up, Dumbledore. Hogwarts expelled you, your army is gone, you've lost."

"This castle is mine, Hogwarts is mine. The dark shall not have it!" yelled Dumbledore as he cast fiendfyre at the Dark Lord. He smirked at himself when the blaze surrounded his enemy. 'That was easy' he told himself only to cover himself when the fiendfyre turned black and parted. Out of the fire stepped out Voldemort not even injured by the flames.

Dumbledore sent another series of hexes at the Dark Lord only to be stopped short with hexes from Voldemort's wand. The halls were alight from their spells. Both combatants moved from the astronomy tower until they reached the Great Hall. The castle was their battle ground. None of Voldemort's followers intervened the duel when they saw their master. The level of these two legends were beyond them as they simply watched what probably was the greatest Duel of the century.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Voldemort as he narrowly missed being hit with what seems to be a borderline dark curse. The world seemed to slow down as the wand was wrenched from Dumbledore's grip and the wand clattered to the floor.

"There's no where to run now Dumbledore. You lose." he told the old man, his wand at the ready.

"No, Tom. You have won this battle but I WILL win the war. The Light shall reign and the Dark will go back to the shadows." Dumbledore told him. He suddenly reached in his robes and cried out. "The Phoenix Lives on!"

suddenly Dumbledore Disappeared from view before anyone could react. A portkey! He used a portkey to escape. All that was left was the discarded wand on the floor. Voldemort picked it up as he absently noted one of his men approaching him.

"My Lord, Dumbledore's remaining troops have surrendered."

"Good. Get everyone. Thoroughly check all the rooms of the castle and the surrounding grounds. Dumbledore has escaped. Leave no stone left unturned."

The Dark knight bowed and relayed the order to the others. They've won this decisive battle. Hogwarts is free. With Dumbledore still on the lose there's no telling when he'll be back. The next route is to change the Ministry. The future now looks bright for everyone. At least for now.

**A/N: Sorry for those that tried to read my story on 01/24/12 or 01/23/12. I accidentally deleted my chapters by mistake. I had to re-upload them all when I noticed it. Again sorry for all the trouble. Thank you for your continued patronage.**


	30. The Weasley Twins Tale

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

March 1st 1989 the Burrow

George POV

Both Fred and I were terrorizing ickle ronniekins when we heard the telltale signs of the floo coming to life. Out of the green flames was Albus Dumbledore himself. Why would he be here again? Almost every year, heck, every month he came and would talk to mum about something. It was even stranger when they allowed Ron and ickle Gin-Gin in those conversations. What was irksome is that even though we were older, we would be shooed out of the room or the house. It was safe to say we were both curious of this conundrum.

Fred POV

I could tell from George's face that these constant visits were getting to him. Believe me, I feel the same way. We're twins after all. Come April first, we will get our own letters from Hogwarts. But this doesn't explain why Dumbledore would go out of his way to visit their mum and always talk things in a hush hush matter. Something tells me that something big is going on, and quite frankly both he and George don't like it.

Normal POV 

Fred and George observed as their mother ushered the ancient man in the house only to be told to go outside or to their rooms clearly hinting that the entire first floor was off limits. It didn't help matters when Ron and Ginny was told to join their mum.

"What do you reckon ole Dumbledore would want with Ron and Ginny? certainly very suspicious, brother of mine." said Fred as they both went up the stairs.

"Indeed, brother of mine. Shall we find out on our own?" said George, smirking at his brother.

They doubt anyone knew about this but the Burrow was not a safe place to keep any secrets hidden. People have a much better chance of avoiding eavesdroppers in Diagon Alley or even on Platform 9 ¾. Both boys rushed to their room and unhinged one of the lower pipes as quietly as possible. The pipes were a perfect vantage point to get information without anybody knowing about it. They also took out their experimental item they called Extendable Ears and put it down the pipe. This was a prototype and this will be its running test.

"_Everything is according to plan Molly. The contracts, the money, everything is already arranged."_

the twins looked at each other in confusion. Contracts? Money?

"_Thank you Albus. Now Ron, Ginny. What will you both do when you both get to Hogwarts?"_

"_Befriend Harry Potter and make sure he's a Griffindor. I will be his best friend." said Ron_

"_Befriend Harry and make sure to make him my love interest and boyfriend as we grow and also become his bride." said Ginny._

Harry Potter? What kind of plan was this? Does dad know?

"_Of course, he'll also need a mother figure in his life so I will treat him as one of my own children."_

"_Good. I will be his savior from the Dursleys and will be his most trusted Headmaster. If all goes as planned, you will be tied to his many riches and prestige and the children will have a bright and stable future ahead of them."_

"_Why can't we get his money now mum? You know we need the money more than that bothersome brat!" said Ron. _

"_Not yet, Ronald. Just be patient." admonished Molly._

"_Not to Worry Ronald. You and your family will be richly rewarded when the time comes." _

They've heard enough. They reeled in the Extendable Ears and fixed the pipe back in place. How could their mother go so far. They were poor, sure, but dad works to feed them. Did their mother even love their father? Did she even love them?

They recalled the rows between Bill Charlie and Mum. She didn't want them to go for their dream jobs, despite them already being invited to these said dream jobs, she put her foot down. They recalled her words: 'Not in this house you're not!'. They weren't stupid. Bill and Charlie had told them both in secret that they plan to go to their dream jobs with or without mum's blessing. Their mum was foreboding and forceful. She believes that she's always in the right. Percy was her favorite since he was ordered, mature, and disciplined. They knew that they brought her spare with their actions but they don't mind.

Despite those thoughts the conversation they heard was alarming. You didn't need a potions master or a seer to get the gist of what was going on. Dumbledore has some big plans for Harry Potter, and one of them is about the lad's wealth.

No one knew where The-Boy-Who-Lived was. But judging from whatever Dumbledore said, where the lad was is oppressive and downright cruel. Whoever those Dursleys were, they sounded quite nasty.

Unable to stomache the conversation, they both ran downstairs, and after telling their mum that they were going out, ran outside.

They walked the dirt roads of their home until they reached the big old tree on the top of the hill. The further they were from the Burrow, the better.

"Forge?"

"Yeah, Gred?"

"I don't think I want to go to Hogwarts anymore."

"Agreed brother, mine. Not with that master manipulator in it."

"He'd probably use us too one day."

"Too right."

minutes later they noticed that two men were going up the hill towards them. One was wearing white pants and a green turtleneck and the other wore white pants and a blue turtleneck of the same design. Both wore thick leather boots on their feet. What was amazing was that these two men had the same brown hair, same green eyes and had the same face.

They were twins just like them. The guy in blue had longer hair than his counterpart to tell them apart.

"Are you Fred and George Weasley?" asked the one in green.

"Aye, that be us. May we help you?" asked George.

Twins' POV

The men apologized for startling us and introduced themselves as Sasarai (in blue) and Luc (in green). They told us that they are professors and staff to another school of magic. And that no, it wasn't Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Of course we asked them for a vow to make sure they didn't lie or bring harm to us before they began to talk. To our surprise, they did the vow as we asked. They told us about a different school that teaches everything from the mundane to magic and everything else in between. The more the two talked the more we wanted to hear about this school. The place was perfect. A new beginning, a new road filled with endless possibilities.

According to the two older men they both got an invitation since their names were on the list of the school's potential students. They even said that the invitation will only honor their decision. That meant that their mum had no say on the matter if they choose to accept.

"Could you give us some time to think about it? We also want to tell our parents about this and get their input." asked Fred

"Of course. Why don't we meet here on July First at exactly three in the afternoon. Tell us your decision then." and suddenly in a flash of light they vanished.

That night we told our parents about this. Dad agreed to it while our mother...

Normal POV

"Absolutely not! You will attend Hogwarts! What were you both thinking when you began talking to those strangers? They could have kidnapped you! Or worse!"

"Molly Dear, please calm down. Fred and George were smart enough to make those men do a vow not to hurt or lie to them in any way. The school they were invited to had given our children an invaluable opportunity to have a new and brighter future for themselves. Would you really begrudge them that chance?"

"No! Not another word!they will both go to Hogwarts and that is final!" with that Molly stood up and left the room in anger.

Arthur shook his head. Once Molly makes up her mind, she stands by it. Not even magic can change that anytime soon. Arthur looked at the downtrodden looks of his twin boys. Other than pranks or getting in trouble, these two was never excited about coming to school before. And with Molly putting her foot down, so was their slim chance of new horizons. The tension was thick at the Burrow with the twins and Molly not talking to each other. This silent war escalated when both boys received their Hogwarts letters on April one. By the time Bill, Charlie and Percy came home, the tension brewing between the twins and their mum was at its limit. That night Arthur, along with Bill and Charlie knocked on the twins' bedroom door to talk. They entered the room and saw the twins in the process of ripping their Hogwarts letters apart. Both Fred and George looked as the three older Weasleys closed the door behind them and sat down opposite them. When Bill and Charlie asked what was going on Arthur told them about the previous events on March

"Boys, are you really so adamant in going to that school?"

"Yes Dad." they chorused.

"Why?"

"No offense to you or Mum but-"G

"We want a different life. The future mum wants from us in Hogwarts-"F

"will probably set us in a direction-"G

"that only mum would want."F

"never what we want."G

"We want to make you both proud of us. But we want to do this in our own way, whether mum likes it or not. "F

These two were only eleven but they seem mature. Arthur was already proud of them and gave his blessing. Bill and Charlie understood them just as much and promised to help in any way they possibly could.

~July 1st, 1989 2:00 pm~

Molly went to Diagon Alley with Ron, Ginny and Percy that day leaving Bill, Charlie, and the twins at the Burrow. Bill opened the Twins' door hoping to invite them to play some quidditch only to stop and stare at the sight in front of him. The room was a mess and judging from the bulging bags filled with prank items and clothes, the twins were running away.

"Does Dad know about this?" he asked startling both boys.

"Yeah. But if mum found out she'd force us to Hogwarts."Said George.

"Who knows when we get another chance like this, We'll take it." finished Fred.

Bill simply aimed his wand and properly packed their clothes and shrunk them.

"I won't tell them. go." he simply said before walking out of the room.

The twins ran further from the Burrow. At exactly 3pm the adult twins they met came and were told of the circumstances.

"Alright. We agree to go with this since it is your decision." with that the Weasley twins' lives began.

Celestia was more than they could possibly imagine. Every opportunity was open to them. They wrote to their parents as soon as they were able. They apologized to their mother but Celestia felt right to them. They promised that they will work hard on their grades and make better for themselves. They got a reply back ( Read Chapter 6 on receiving and giving letters.) from their mum that even if she was still against it, she reluctantly gave her blessings and want them home for the holidays and Summer. As well as a copy of their grades which they both gladly sent to her.

Soon enough they got themselves jobs at the local joke shop and began to earn money to make their dream come true.

They met Harry Potter in June and judging from his appearance their previous assumptions were correct. They became friends with the small boy as well as with Senior Edym and Ciel during the Cookie Crumble incident (check chapter 4). They also met with other people from their side of the world such as Longbottom, Bones, Abbots, and Luna. That group expanded further adding along Hermione and Duex to the fold.

After the kidnapping incident made by Dumbledore, everything went down hill. Dumbledore's apparent madness, the Refugee Evacuation and finally the news of their family torn apart due to their Mum's obsessed loyalties to the Old Codger.

They knew their mother and their youngest siblings were blinded by the gold given to them and their loyalty to the light. But never did they see it coming this far.

The only thing they can do now is pray and lie their lives to the fullest. Both twins smiled. Going to Celestia was the best thing that ever happened to them. And they would never trade it for the world.


	31. Headmasters Meet! a Proposition

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

News about the Dumbledore's defeat had quickly reached Illumina and its Council. News of Voldemort's success in retrieving the ancient school and putting it back to rights had spread throughout the land of Illumina. The refugees of Wizarding Europe were having mixed emotions. On one point they are happy that Hogwarts is safe from Dumbledore's clutches however with the savior being Voldemort himself, they don't know whether or not getting rid of one devil only to deal with a bigger devil.

However when all the listed premiere schools in Europe under the ICW and their governing leaders had been given notice to attend a general meeting in Geneva, Switzerland things got a little more interesting.

~ ICW headquarters in Geneva; December 1st 1992~

The International Confederation of Wizards is the governing body overseeing the various individual nations' councils and ministries. The ICW has had meetings concerning the most infamous of events such as the war against Grindelwald in 1945, Voldemort's Rise and Fall in 1981 and his return in 1991, and finally Albus Dumbledore's insanity and fall from grace in 1991. Due to the unrest on Europe, it falls in the ICW's responsibility to help fix the problem. Dumbledore's actions had brought down the governments and the school system of Europe's premiere schools. It was their job to help fix the problem.

Today they prepared themselves to receive the Heads of all the schools under their lists to discuss matters of the Wizarding World.

Soon enough all those invited began to arrive at the ICW headquarters. The first was Igor Karkaroff and Germany's Minister. The next that came was Madame Olympe Maxime and the French Minister. The crowds waited in anticipation as the last two headmasters arrived on the scene.

Next that arrived was Hogwarts' new Headmaster. After the defeat and escape of Dumbledore, it came as a shock when the ICW received a letter from the Infamous Dark Lord Voldemort and his willingness to give back to the society that he had terrorized long ago as well as his receiving the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to Hogwarts itself choosing him to be her champion. He had written many of his brilliant ideals and fresh new ideas for the wizarding world and the true cause of his insanity back during the 1980's. Everyone gaped at Voldemort's youthful face seeing as he's supposedly already in his sixties or seventies at the very least. It was clear that this man is not the madman that brought the wizarding world to the brink of darkness many years ago, but everyone couldn't help but keep a wary eye on the man. England's Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge walked next to Voldemort looking nervous and pompous at the same time.

The final guest was the Headmaster of the elusive Celestia Academy. The ICW remembered the original Celestia and its radical movement in educating not only Wizards but other beings as well. They recalled that school as a perfect example of what the Wizarding world should be: a utopia where everyone is treated fairly and given the same privileges despite the origin of one's birth. Sadly enough, this utopia was burnt to the ground in the final days of World War two due to reports about Celestia giving sanctuary to members of Grindelwald's faction. It was only later confirmed that the reports were false and had been enacted by Dumbledore who hated the Academy for reasons unknown. ICW members during those years came to Celestia Academy only to see its empty ruins and the ground filled with hundreds of not thousands of graves, most of which were for small children.

The older members that were there at that time recalled the headmaster of Celestia, old with age along with surviving faculty and students continually making the graves with tear strained faces. It was a year later when the Headmaster and the rest of the survivors vanished without a trace.

Whatever preconceived notion everyone held about the Headmaster of Celestia was shot when a young man not older than his twenties arrived. The surviving older members' eyes widened. This man looked exactly like the young Headmaster they remembered. Was this boy the man's son? Grandson maybe? With him was a man with long gray (silver?) hair that obscured his vision and wore a hat. He wore layered black robes and had very long nails. The next was a man decked in red. Even his long hair was red, even redder than the infamous Weasley Red. What people noticed were his ...very, very POINTED teeth. The last one was a young woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing an ankle length light pink dress with red linings. She held a no nonsense air about her.

After the initial meet and greet they were all led to Meeting room where the Headmasters and the Ministers began their reports.

"Welcome Headmasters, Ministers and guests. Thank you for your cooperation. Due to the recent events we would like to conduct this meeting to assess the situations with the governing bodies under the laws of the ICW. Let us go to the Meeting room to start this discussion." said the ICW.

" Now, tell us the situations of your countries, if you please?"

Both Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff reported some of their students missing but were relatively safe from prosecution. Their countries were able to ward off any hostilities to the best of their country's abilities. However their Ministers report that there was minimal damage to them but fear still clung to their countries when reports of many clans and families in both France and Germany that went missing. Voldemort had reported that Hogwarts is forced to be shut down due to its missing students. Apparently more than ninety percent of the student population including their families went missing. He also included that the muggleborn children that were supposed to go on September 1st 1992 were denied by their parents to attend due to the previously ended conflict. Minister Fudge began to add about all the damages in England under Dumbledore's care. Everyone looked at Celestia's Headmaster to hear his report. All were at the edge of their seats at this point.

"Last year Albus Dumbledore had begun his campaign for power and kidnapped one of our students in a bid to control the boy a week after September 1st. Naturally, since he is a student and a ward of the Academy, volunteers including myself rescued the lad. Harry Potter told us that Dumbledore has plans for him that he feared was detrimental and dangerous. He recalled the Headmaster wanting to force him to study in Hogwarts and to be sorted against his will. Dumbledore's actions had summarily led him into the downward spiral of insanity and power hunger. Since Celestia had been decimated by the same man before, we look no chances in security."

"Thank you Master Loki." the ICW representative said. "Could you please tell us about the state of your government? After the Celestia Academy here was burned to the ground the survivors went missing. We are merely curious about what happened to that Charming school."

"Our government is led by the Grand Council formed by representatives of each clan. We are a diverse community that live together in peace within our territories. Lady Lucerina is one of the council members of the Grand council."

"Interesting. You said you are a diverse community. What do you mean by that?"

"We follow the teachings in Celestia Academy and spread it to the territories. Humans live alongside beings you would call non humans or beings that were deemed not human by Wizard law."

"Are you saying that you even give rights to Werewolves? Vampires?" cries Fudge

"Yes."

"Why do you do so? Can't you see that they are dangerous beings?"

"Be that as it may Minister Fudge, they only attack or are a danger if we provoke them. Passing laws that strip them of their rights will only provoke them to violence. Celestia Academy welcomes all walks of life without needless prejudice. We then simply carry that same thought in governing the territories and so far for the past fifty years and more it has been successful. The people deemed here as non-humans or lesser beings are productive members of society and it is through this that we flourished. We are able to combine both the mundane and magic world for the betterment of our society." said Lady Lucerina

"Thank you, Headmaster Loki. Those thoughts certainly opened our eyes. ma-"

"No! I don't understand! What he is doing is preposterous in itself! Until I see it with my own eyes I will not believe it!" cried Fudge.

"Calm yourself Minister Fudge. You haven't the right to tell us how we do things as it is none of your concern. In fact, many if not all of my refugees from your country alone recall you to side with the winning party in any dispute as long as your position of Minister is not threatened. They also recall you making lives hell for all other nominees every election."

"Refugees? What refugees? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" spat Fudge

"We speak about the hundreds if not thousands of refugees that were from Europe during Dumbledore's reign that has asked for sanctuary when Dumbledore ordered the massacre of those who don't side with him as well as sanctuary for other beings not labeled as light." said Lucerina

"So those rumors about people disappearing and giant ships loading people was you?" asked the ICW representative.

"That's right. Many of our students have families who live in Europe and were worried for their loved ones. We simply took them in. soon other families, organizations, creature clans and 'lesser beings' and even animals begged for sanctuary. We couldn't say no." said Grell as he filed his nails.

"Well, give them all back to England! They are citizens of England and they must return!"

"It is their choice whether to stay or to go back. I will not force anyone to leave if they don't want to."

"Minister Fudge, If I May. We will agree to let them choose on their residence. We will not force them to any decision unless they decide for themselves however we must ask if it is possible to visit and observe your 'lands'. Perhaps we can even help each other and possibly make an alliance. Or if it is possible make it a learning experience for our students, like a field trip to let each other's students see and interact with others beyond their usual environment. This may give us all a chance for good foreign relations within our countries." said Voldemort.

Loki fell silent for a while before answering. " Those ideas have merits. If the Grand Council approves of this decision then I shall allow a visit within this upcoming school year or probably the next year, Headmaster Voldemort."

"Riddle."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lord Voldemort is a monster that was born in insanity. My Name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I plan to use it from this moment on."

"Very well Headmaster Riddle. I shall inform all of you about the council's decision on the matter. You shall get your reply on June First."

A/N: I would like for the readers to give me a decision to help in the next upcoming chapter Please answer the new poll on my profile: Do you agree with Tom Riddle's suggestion of a Visit to Celestia? If yes who will join him on the trip?


	32. The Past and the Present

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

"What in your right mind, if you were in the right mind, made you think about them visiting Celestia and in General showing them Illumina in the first place?" asked Magnus incredulous, upon their return after learning the goings on of the general meeting. "Remember the last time people came to our home back on Earth? We showed them our way of living, after that we became victims of precocious and narrow minded bigots and all our loved ones buried six feet under!"

"Magnus! Please, don't you think I know that! Don't think of me that way. Of course I remembered how they burned us, years ago." Loki countered to his oldest and dearest friend. "I just...I just want to hope that they have changed. After all it has been a long time since then." he whispered.

Magnus looked at his Headmaster, his oldest friend and his brother in all but blood. They had met in a quiet meadow when they were kids no older than nine and they have been friends since. Both of them knew magic and were talented in the magic arts. Even at that age Loki was ever the observant one. He was a very sensitive individual and he often remembered him crying when werewolves and other magical creatures were killed without remorse to be used as potion ingredients or worse. His dislike for prejudice was legendary. It was there that he resolved to achieve his dream:

Flashback

"_Magnus, Magnus look at this!" Loki said as he ran to his best friend _

"_What is it Loki?"_

"_I have the greatest of greatest ideas!_

"_It's not the idea of you animating another pumpkin like last year, dress him in a scarecrow suit and terrorize he neighbors only for it to grab an unsuspecting woman and waltz her while singing God Save the Queen, is it?"_

"_No."_

"_Or that time when you ballooned your mother's skirts so much that the wind picked her up and floated her around town thus showing everyone her nickers?"_

"_No."_

"_Or that other time you got locked out of the house and decided to climb the tree nest to your room and jump it like a wild man-"_

"_Alright, alright. I admit my past ideas were not too smart but this one, I've really thought of properly. I propose you and I found a school."_

"_A school? Alright, how will that help?"_

"_This school will be different from the rest. You realize that most Wizarding schools cater to only human students and a few halflings such as those with veela blood? Those people give education, but once a vampire or a werewolf or even an estranged halfling with more creature blood than human blood ask for the same education they are either turned away or immediately prejudiced. Even muggleborns are treated like second class citizens. What if we open a school welcoming everyone and treating everyone as equals."_

"_...actually, that's not a bad idea at all. The idea has merit and great potential. But where do we get the money to fund this?"_

"_We can gather supporters, we can work for it. Let's start small then we add more levels until we make it happen."_

" _It will be a lot of work."_

"_we'll make it happen."_

Flashback end

Magnus POV

We both worked hard and soon we started with a small schoolhouse with our savings. Soon that small school house got the attention of the vampire, veela, werewolves and our small school expanded until we were able to get hold of a castle of our very own.

Our supporters went and made a quiet little village to house the teachers. We progressed and caught the attention of the ICW and they were amazed and praised continuously.

It felt like a fairy tale when we got full approval and became one of the many premiere schools of magic in the world However, like all fairytales ours had many villains.

Many didn't like the idea of an educated 'animal' and many opposed our very existence. It was only in 1945 when our worst fears came true.

Our dreams, our aspirations all burned helplessly.

Our oppressors shackled us in the dungeon and made us look as they pillaged our school. We screamed and cried and yelled as they began to torture the little ones ,our students until they entered death's embrace.

We watched helplessly as the bastards killed our beloved children and mutilated them for potion ingredients, others were drained of their magic, others slowly poisoned.

We watched as our various supporters were bound and sealed in the village buildings, we smelt the gasoline being poured liberally. We saw them cast the flame to the village. We heard the anguished cries of our people as they were burned alive.

All that death happened in only one night. By the time dawn arrived the magic within the shackles ended and we were freed.

The ground was soaked in blood. Bodies littered the floor. The sickening smell of burnt flesh and ash permeated in the air.

There were only a handful of survivors but the loss was too great.

Loki, despite not eating and sleeping for days on end, tirelessly dug the earth and lain all the bodies to rest.

I looked on, digging other graves, as my oldest and dearest friend worked until his hand bled, and a fever high on his brow. He never stopped.

Our once beautiful land became a graveyard. Loki, who was sixty at that time, collapsed on his knees and cried, his tears falling on the earth.

Everywhere you looked, darkness and death were abundant. Loki, was heartbroken and weary. He even tried to slash his wrists to end his life more than once, but all his attempts were unsuccessful. Our world was being destroyed and we knew it was time to leave.

All the countries on Earth were in turmoil and war was everywhere. So we turned to the next best thing: go to another dimension.

There were many risks involved. The ritual would've failed and we died, or we succeed but still die or we succeed and start over. it could have gone either way.

We succeeded and were transported to a new world and we were positively drained of our magic and delirious from fever.

We woke up to be in the care of the locals who took care of us. They watched over us until we were strong enough to walk under our own power. We did however learned that they had to bury our companions who succumbed to the fever.

They soon spent their remaining years teaching the locals and help in building new structures in the Illuminated lands or Illumina. It was within those years that they also learned about their new home and everything around it. The land was fertile and teeming in magic and its residents were so diverse.

By the time they were one hundred and twenty (remember Illumina has a faster time than that of Earth. One Earth year is equivalent to two years in Illumina) society in Illumina had blossomed. Technical and Magical achievements are discovered almost everyday. Despite the diversity of the people they lived in symbiosis and harmony with one another. It was there that we recreated Celestia Academy.

It seems that fate had rewarded them a new home, a new start.

However we were also closer to death than we realize. Our bodies were fading away and weakening by the end of our 120th year. It would've been our last year if it weren't for the Great Tree. The locals, our people put us both on levitating seats and led us to the northern corner of the land. There we came upon an ancient tree that towered over everything and magic came out of it in waves. There we saw a girl child wearing an emerald green dress and she was barefoot. Her long brown hair had leaves strewn into the tresses. She thanked us for our services and and granted us a wish.

Loki looked at the girl child and despite his weakening body he stood up before her and made his wish.

"_All I could ever wish for is for this beautiful place, these lands to be a sanctuary. A place where no wars are fought. I wish for this to be a haven so that no one will experience the pain that we suffered long ago."_

The Girl Child smiled and began to glow and she spoke to everyone.

"_Illumina is a haven for all. We are bound by Mana and Magic's will to keep our world for peace. If outsiders are to come, and rage war or harm then by Mana and Magic will they be punished, so mote it be." _

after her declaration both Loki and I began to glow as well. Power filled us both and to everyone's shock we began to change.

Our tired bones grew stronger, our failing eyesight was fixed, our shrinking bodies began to grow and made us tall, our wrinkly bodies became youthful, strong and beautiful. The only thing that stayed was the silvery whiteness of our hair.

We felt more alive in that moment more than anything else.

The Girl Child, or should we say the Goddess made us immortal and youthful forever.

Magnus POV end

Magnus sighed and ruffled Loki's hair with affection. "Alright. You have my vote. Let's give them a chance. But know this, if they so much as break our laws and try to lord it over anyone, that person will be forcibly sent back and their memory of us erased, agreed?"

"Yes. That's perfectly fair. Please inform all the faculty, students, and residents about the event. I will inform SWORD and SHIELD. No doubt that Lady Lucerina has already informed the Council about the decision."

"What about the topic of the refugees Headmaster? The English Ministry seems adamant in getting them back."

"We shall call an urgent assembly tomorrow morning. The opinion of the people matter. After all if they choose to stay here then they may do so if they choose to return then it's out of our hands."

The Next Day

a general assembly had been announced. All of the refugees were asked to attend the meeting as it was an urgent matter. Everyone gathered at the Grand Auditorium. It was there that Headmaster Loki revealed the content of the ICW Meeting. He talked about the upcoming visit and about the choice whether or not they want to return to England.

The former Aurors and Ministry workers were especially nervous. The General meeting of the ICW was sure to be a way for Fudge to demand his citizens back to him.

It was certain that if they do return then they will no doubt be interrogated to know Illumina's secrets.

Families are torn whether or not to go back especially with Dumbledore still on the loose, but they do miss their home on Earth.

Others simply refuse as they see a better future in Illumina than in England, France or Germany.

They were given until the first of May to decide. Whatever their choice, they are welcome to come back any time.

On a different note they were also told about the upcoming visit of the English, French and German Ministries that had been scheduled on September 1st at an attempt for an alliance. The French and German refugees were certain that their countries have a chance to an alliance but with Fudge on the helm of the English Ministry...yep they can already see that not happening any time soon. Hopefully the visit will be a peaceful one.

June 1st 1993 

_Dear Headmaster Riddle:_

_We are pleased to inform you that the Visit has been accepted and approved of by the Grand Council. Both the French and German Ministries and their respective schools are also invited. Details of the Visit are as follows:_

_a.) The entire Visit will be from the 1st of September until Christmas Break. _

_b.) The only ones invited will be the Headmaster/Headmistress, ten (10) students (year level is varied), and finally five (5) members of Ministry officials._

_c.) All invited guests are requested to be packed and ready to disembark on August 31st 1993 at Stonehenge at exactly 8pm. Latecomers and stragglers WILL be left behind. _

_d.)Any presence of the Press of any kind will result in disqualification of invitation and the press WILL be forcefully detained and any photographic and written evidence will be destroyed._

_We would also like to warn that any attempt to harm, ridicule, or force anyone in the territories without justified cause will terminate the visit immediately and will be returned to their respective countries without another chance of later visit shall be denied._

_The refugees' response to return to their countries of origin will be discussed upon your arrival._

_Headmaster Eagleheart_


	33. Here they come!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

September 1st 1993

The grand columns of Stonehenge lie quiet in the fields. Tourists had gone home and its surroundings were empty and dark. Suddenly a bang was heard before a triple deck bus came into view from out of nowhere. The bus stopped next to the road and opened the door. Soon many people exited the contraption.

Headmaster Tom Riddle exited the Knight bus first followed by Alastor Mad Eye Moody: Head Auror (he decided to quit retirement after all the hullabaloo), Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Prewett (formerly Weasley): School Board, The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge.

Following the adults were ten students wearing different colored scarves and house insignia. The ones in the gold and red were the Griffindors, the silver and green were Slytherin students, the yellow and black ones were from HufflePuffs and the last ones wearing blue and bronze were the Ravenclaws.

The Griffindors consisted of Ron Prewett (Weasley), Ginevra Prewett (Weasley) and their Head boy Oliver Wood.

The Slytherins were Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and their Head boy Marcus Flint

the next were two Ravenclaws, Lisa Turpin and Cho Chang

Finally the last two from Hufflepuff were Justin Finch-Fetchly and Jason Cadwallader

Everyone got off the bus and got their belongings. After roll call everyone began to walk closer to the monoliths. Tom Riddle cast a tempus spell in the air. It 's already 7:45pm.

They were joined on the fields by two other groups of people. One group had students in powder blue silk robes led by Madame Maxime, the French Minister and his four other entourage and the other had mostly strapping young men in red robes led by Igor Karkaroff and the German Ministry and his four other entourage. They were the representatives of Beauxbatons in France and Durmstrang in Germany.

Everyone cordially greeted each other and begun to wait for their hosts arrival. While conversations are rampant in the groups it was much more boisterous in the side of the English Ministry.

With Ron, Ginny and Molly

"How long are they going to let us wait? Why do we have to even go?" whined Ron as his mother began to make him more presentable.

"Only a few more minutes Ronald, dear."

"Mum what about Harry Potter? You promised that I'm going to be his future wife."simpered Ginny

"That's right, Ginny. But please be patient. He will be yours, I'm certain."

"What about _them_? What if we meet with those traitors?" sneered Ron

"Well we will have to make do. They may be traitors but they have the upper hand right now. Not to worry dears they'll both rue the day they chose the other side."

With the Ministry and the Headmaster

"Where the blasted hell are they? Don't they know how important time is?" grumbled Fudge

"Too right, Minister. How dare they make us wait, those people. The nerve!" said Umbridge, distaste in her very features.

"Calm yourselves Minister, Undersecretary. We are merely early. Our invitation stated their arrival at exactly eight. Have patience in our hosts for we may never have such a chance again."

"The only reason I'm only here is because they have MY citizens!"

"All the more better to be humble, Minister. They have all the aces as of now and we will be lucky if even half of the refugees come back to us. After all, despite your promise of security during Dumbledore's reign you merely bowed down to him to keep your position and gave up the public as sacrificial lambs to the old coot. Don't deny it." countered Tom. The Minister merely grumbled under his breath

"I agree with Riddle on this one." said Mad-eye as his magical eye surveyed the crowd. "Now is not the time to be a pompous windbag, especially since these people, our hosts, are hanging us by the balls so to speak. If it weren't for Riddle coming back to sanity and making positive changes in our world, I would've gone with the refugees and left you lot here to rot." said Mad-eye before limping away to reprimand the rambunctious youngsters back in line.

With Lucius and Draco

"Father do you think we might find Severus there?"

"I believe so Dragon. Hopefully we can see him there."

"What do you suppose we'll see there?"

"Frankly I haven't the foggiest. However make sure to make the Malfoy name proud and be open to everything there. Not everything is as it seems."

"Yes Father."

Finally the clock struck at exactly eight. Suddenly the pleasant breeze around them became stronger and stronger until it finally stopped. It was there they realized that there were lights above them. They all looked up and gaped at at the metallic object above them. It was fairly huge. Overall it was white that shone in the moonlight. It has four levels in varying sizes. The lowest level was medium sized compared to the massive part on top. It connects to an upper level using a large metallic tube connected to its body. The next level is smallest with two wing like protrusions on either side the same size as the lowest level. Again, this level is connected via the metallic tube leading up to the second level with an open fan like level. The last was the largest level of them all that points outward like a sword.

Everyone watched in awe as the machine hovered overhead them. Beams of light came down and held the ship still like an anchor. Then the lowest level detached itself began landing on the green grass. As soon as it landed a hatch opened up and a metal ramp came down. They observed as men and women in both blue and gold uniforms forming a perimeter around the landing site. Mad-eye approved of this fully. They were impressing him already. Suddenly one of the men dressed in a gold Uniform ran to the bushes and came back with a woman struggling in his hold. Tom felt the urge to slap himself.

Rita Skeeter and her photographer was dragged from their hiding place almost immediately. Another person, a woman in a blue uniform with a short bob hairdo went towards them and emptied Skeeter's red bag and began to smash her enchanted quill to bits. She also destroyed the flash camera of the photographer. She further destroyed the items by casting them in flames.

"Photographs and the press in general are strictly prohibited. Minister did you or did you not invite the press to this? Answer truthfully."

"No! We didn't! Are you accusing me of betraying the guidelines of the visit?"

"Calm yourself Minister. We are merely stating this for security reasons. We have every right to be vigilant. We treasure our home unconditionally. Anyone that is a threat to our peace will be dealt with lethal force. This visit was barely allowed due to past experiences as it is. Seeing as you are telling the truth,we will let this slide. However, any and all infractions that can be stopped that you can control but won't will result in complete separation and memories will be erased."

The girl then put her hands on both Skeeter and her photographer. Her hands glowed a pale blue before the reporter and the photographer collapsed. With a snap of her fingers both intruders disappeared from view.

"What did you do to them?" asked Tom.

The girl merely smiled. "Both are safely returned to their respective homes. They will recall nothing of this. All their notes about this event is already destroyed."

Everyone was guided on board the detached ship after a thorough inspection of their luggage (some were bringing cameras, hidden weaponry, secret potions and other illegal items which were also denied and confiscated, most of which belonged to Umbridge). After everyone boarded the detached part rose from the ground and reattached itself to the main body.

Everyone was taken to their respective cabins located on the second level of the ship by the courteous crew members. All the visitors were asked to room in pairs since each cabin is designed to house two people. Each cabin had red carpets, a cushy sofa, two windows that were currently shut and a bunk bed next to the wall. The walls were colored brown as if it were rich chocolate and lined with a metallic design making it look like it came from a high class hotel. The ceiling lights gave the room a warm light and were lined on the ceiling. Close to the automatic sliding door were plants to give the room an even more homey feeling.

Everyone was told to stay in their cabins until an officer of the ship escorts them to the mess hall on the third level if they would like to have dinner. They were also told that they are free to explore the ship provided that they stay out of the off limits areas of the ship. Mainly the top,and the lowest most level. They were all warned that all the officers on the ship are trained fighters and magic users of the highest caliber, so no funny business or else the officers are tasked to disable, disarm and put the offender in the brig with their wands confiscated, no exceptions. The offenders will also be put in house arrest if there will be further less than satisfactory behavior on the visit itself.

This has already been witnessed by the visiting countries first hand when Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge tried to curse one of the crew members after dinner after learning that he is a Dragon halfling. The young officer was cursed but stood up. With a wave of his hand he knocked her out and took possession of her wand. Seconds later the unconscious Undersecretary was carried to the brig and was locked in, silenced and placed in thick barriers. They DID warn everyone.

Fudge apologized to the crew for her crude and unbecoming behavior. He was already warned. One more stink out of her or ANYONE from his side then the captain had full authority to turn the ship around and England will have lost any chances of another visit let alone a peace treaty or even keep their memories of this experience. Since they were already too far away to bring her back they will have to put up with her.

Everyone behaved after that. None want to be put in the brig, not with Umbridge in any rate. Some even thanked the crew as she was a very wearying person to be with.

Soon the excitement ended and everyone went back to their respective cabins to sleep. They have an important day ahead of them tomorrow.

~Illumina; Celestia~

Everyone waited patiently for the arrival of their honored guests from England France and Germany. Every one of the Council members wore their best clothes while the student representatives wore their best uniforms.

Never in the history of Illumina had there been outsiders permitted to enter Illumina's realm however many were having second thoughts. Most if not all the refugees decided to just stay indoors. The word spread fast that the Wizarding world on European countries was so biased and corrupt, they were reported to be on the verge of stagnation and possible extinction. Whoever thought that marrying within the family was a good idea was seriously had their screws loose. Unlike their European counterparts Illumina is open-minded and technologically advanced.

Students and professors alike that were from Earth were quite ashamed to find that even their education is sorely lacking.

All the students from Earth had only been enrolled for a year, but it was obvious that they learned more than they could ever hope to learn from their old schools. It was embarrassing really.

Most of the former Hogwarts professors have also been taking classes after hours as most saw themselves lacking. The High Council had proposed that they teach the beginner levels such as for youngsters who developed their magic at an early age. Thus a sort of preschool was established.

Severus in particular became the secondary Potions Professor when the Academy asked him to split the teaching schedule with Undertaker. He was happier because there was very little mishaps or dunderheads here unlike in Hogwarts.

Remus became part of the Local Werewolf pack but opted to work alongside Sirius and the Twins' Joke Shop named 'MARAUDERS Inc.'. it was an instant success.

Arthur alongside Frank Longbottom and Theodore Tonks with came to work for SHIELD in developing new and innovative inventions for better security and safety for everyone.

Alice Longbottom, Madame Pomphrey and Andromeda Tonks became healers in the infirmary/hospital in Evenfall.

Madame Bones made a local law firm for herself for any legal practices. She set her office in Pharos.

Mr. Lovegood continued the printing of The Quibbler and it is the most popular periodical that everyone looks at.

~Dorm 12; morning September 1st 1993; 6:00 am~

Harry Potter woke up to a pleasurable sensation of someone nibbling his neck sensually as well as hands touching his quickening aroused body into full wakefulness. He looked down as his lover worshiped his body with nips and kisses.

"G'morning, Love" he mumbled as he got up only to lie back down again when a pair of the most sensual lips, in his opinion, kissed him passionately.

"G'morning. It's time to get up." Deux told him as he got slowly off the bed.

Deux Devereux became his confidante, his best friend, and his lover. Sure he still appreciated the body of women around him, but he seriously couldn't keep his eyes off of Deux for no other reason that that he is head over heels in love with the bat winged fire demon. Thank goodness that the feeling was mutual. They only started dating the previous year and so far their relationship is quite strong.

It first began when Ciel had accidentally pushed him in class on the way to the exit. He lost his balance and

landed on top of Deux and both crumpled in a heap. If that wasn't enough the first body part that did connect was their lips. They unintentionally gave each other their first kiss. However unlike other boys that would act like they were poisoned, both of them just stared at each other and slowly got out of the kiss. They both blushed red but both didn't mind it in the least. In fact both of them liked it. With that kiss they began to acknowledge their attraction to one another that started at sweet puppy love that blossomed.

Harry got up from their bed and kissed his boyfriend soundly before sashaying out of the room to make breakfast. It was still early seeing as visitors from England, France and Germany will be arriving soon.

Harry dreads the visitors from England most since they would no doubt try to butter him up or try to control his life or see him by his scar or try to befriend him due to really petty reasons. Hopefully not everyone will be like that, but he was not convinced.

Headmaster Loki told them all to be on their very best behavior and also show these people that THEIR laws don't apply in this situation. He also told everyone that he has given them permission to defend themselves if those people even try anything. The only good news about this is the fact that only the student representatives are going along with Master Loki and the Grand Council members on the tour with those people while the rest of the other students will be attending class as usual.

After breakfast the T.V. turned on and announced that the ship will dock at the Great Dam within the hour. Harry and Deux each took their shower, they even took their sweet time about it, got dressed and headed for the Academy.

With those people coming here and staying until Christmas holidays, he knows he will not catch a break this year. He had gone through four years of relative peace and a bunch of precocious narrow minded people will not mess this up for him.

He thanked the Great Mana that Professor Loki had taken him when he was ten years old. if he hadn't, Harry was sure that he would still be the tiny, malnourished, and confused little boy that he was. He would also most likely be in Dumbledore's thumb as his golden boy. He would also still be orphaned and be under the Dursleys tender mercies if Dumbledore got a hold of him.

The fifteen year old now stood at a respectable height of 5'9 and has a lean but muscular body. His once messy raven hair now has several red, silver and green highlights and has grown to mid back in length. His emerald eyes now glow brightly with restrained power. His fair skin was also unblemished except for his scar that is currently healing under his long bangs.

Fred and George have been dreading this day just as much. After all their "mother" as well as "Ron and Gin-Gin" were among the people coming here as well. They just hope that those people will not run with their mouths and act like they're rulers of the universe.

That would only be wishful thinking on their parts.

This will certainly be a soon to be a true test of their patience.

~POV on the Ship~

Everyone roused comfortably from their sleep and got ready. The ship crew members have told them that they will reach their destination within the hour. Everyone rushed to get ready and dressed for the day and were led to the bridge of the ship where they sat on prepared seats. Many groaned when they realized that Umbridge was with them. Thankfully enough she is still being guarded by two armored men.

When Umbridge began to rant, rave and insult the crew of the ship Fudge then, for once in his entire career, spelled her silent himself and asked if she could be detained or returned to England the moment she says or does anything derogatory. He even threatened to fire her if she continued in her fanatical campaign. That made her shut up.

It was probably the smartest thing he ever did in his life.

"Everyone to your seats, please. Forty five minutes to arrival. All hands prepare for ship Shift!" cried the Captain

"Ship Shift? Are we transferring on a different ship or something?" asked Ginny

"No, Ms. Prewett. The ship is simply changing form to suit the landing procedures." assured the Captain.

A flash of light came through the bridge windows. Everyone shielded their eyes and blinked back spots from their eyes only to gaze in awe at the clouds all around them. Even up to this moment, they couldn't believe this ship they were on can fly. It was then they noticed that the ship was descending. The ship broke out of the cloud line and all that everyone could see was water.

"Water landing in five minutes, Captain." said one of the crew members. "All systems are ready for Ship Shift."

"Ship Shift commencing! Initiating Water Landing sequence."

Everyone waited in bated breath as the ship descended lower and lower until they heard the splash of the water. The visitors sat quietly as they heard the various parts of the ship as it changed form. The huge ship contracted itself into a slightly smaller form, its side wings relocated near the bottom as it touched the water making the water jetting in arcs just like a jet ski.

"Water landing successful! We have forty minutes until we reach the docks Captain."

"Good. All ahead full to the Great Dam Docks."

All of the spectators braced themselves on their seats as the ship practically zoomed forward. Soon they see the wondrous sight of a massive dam with cascading waterfalls falling from within the other side of the lake just as the sun rises giving the dam and the structures behind it an angelic halo of sorts.

The ship docked and everyone was escorted off the ship. A group of people was already waiting at the docks. Along with the Celestia Headmaster was the grand Council as well as student representatives.

"Welcome, Visitors from Wizarding Germany, France and England. The Land you see before you is the beautiful Land of Illumina. My name is Loki Eagleheart. These people behind me are the Members of the Grand Council, as well as the chosen student representatives of Celestia Academy. We hope you have a pleasant stay with us and I hope this visit will be beneficial for both parties involved. Let us now take you to your assigned living areas. After which everyone will be invited to eat breakfast followed by a general meeting in the auditorium." welcomed the Headmaster to the guests.

Everyone followed their hosts quietly, too mesmerized about this beautiful land to say anything.

* * *

><p>AN:SORRY IF IT TOOK ME SO LONG. anyway, I hope you all like the new chapter. I would have gotten it out much faster if it weren't for this Stupid writers block. Thank you anyway. if anyone is confused by the ship structure, I based it of the Nirvana of Vandread. i will be also posting a new poll for the inner workings of the next chapter. please vote on my profile page, Thank you!


	34. The Pesks part 1

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

~History Class Section A 11am~

"They will go to school HERE?" exclaimed Harry after Professor Michaelis announced a memo from the Headmaster.

"Yes,Mr. Potter. Apparently the Ministries want their students to gain first hand experience on what our curriculum is about." said Sebastian as he faced the students.

"They DO realize that our levels are much more advanced than theirs right? Don't they see how they will be prepping themselves for embarrassment later on?" said Ciel, raising his eyebrow at the absurdity of it all. "I mean the rumors alone of the tour was disastrous enough."

that phrase is painfully true in all honesty.

currently the Headmaster is conducting the tour himself along with many armed guards in case there were any of the guests having sticky fingers.

According to the rumors circling around there had been already fights broken out from the English Minister when they visited Gringotts bank.

The stupid idiots thought that their old ways of treating goblins would pull through here only for it to get the opposite effect. It seems they didn't get the memo: Goblins have the right to refuse a customer if they are not respectful. In short: **Goblins will respect only those who respect them in return**.

It wasn't only the adults who made mistakes. Some of the students made their fair share of whoops moments.

A Durmstrang student had inadvertently insulted three species in one go when he spoke his mind however he did apologize profusely so the impending bloodshed was averted thankfully enough.

A Beauxbatons student had gotten into an impromptu cat fight with an angel of all things but they did patch it up due to a case of mistaken identities.

Another incident that will be on their record was the boy that thought to steal from the Bejeweled City. A Hogwarts student took a jewel from a wall and put the jewel in his mouth. The guards had to turn the boy upside down and made him spit out the gem.

It was obvious that England was losing.

The school thing would be their last chance.

"That is very true. This would be their last chance to make peace with us. They will obviously try to behave but I doubt that will work. Sooner or later tempers will fly. Since they will be studying here they will have to listen and adhere to OUR rules. Their rules do not apply. The Headmaster has asked all the professors not to be lenient with rule breakers. One major offense and they will be sent packing." smirked Sebastian

"Professor, what about adults? I'm sure THEY would want to see our progress themselves, especially those in their school board that they brought with them?" asked Hermione.

"Well then, if they even so much as disrupt proceedings at school or even try to change it for their benefit then the professors and the students are free to tell them off. If they still insist then we are allowed to defend ourselves." Sebastian practically purred as his eyes shone in malevolence.

* * *

><p>It was after class and everyone was going home when they met their guests. Harry and Deux walked home from class along with their other friends when a man in a bowler hat and green robes and an ugly squat woman wearing lurid pink robes bumped into him.<p>

"Watch where you're going! That's the Minister for Magic. Apologize at once!" cried the toady woman in a girlish voice that made both students cringe in disgust.

"Face the facts lady, he bumped into us first." said Deux as he helped Harry onto his feet.

"Obviously someone was born with no manners." said Ciel.

"Like freaks of nature like you should tell me what to do. If it were me you won't be in school." she snorted as she looked at Deux, noticing his wings and tail.

Deux began to see red. That bitch insulted him! He was about to take another crack at her (and maybe give her a punch to the face) when Harry stopped him.

"No, Deux. They're already on thin ice as it is. It seems to me that they forgot that they aren't in their home turf. Let's just leave. They'll get what's coming to them." harry unconsciously combed his hair out of his face revealing his forehead. The two adults simply gasped.

"Thanks Harry. Come on let's go home."

"See you tomorrow Harry" said Neville

as Deux and Harry were about to leave the site the man in the bowler hat suddenly reached out and yanked Harry from Deux' grasp. Harry in a show of panic elbowed the assailant in the solar plexus making the man let go. The moment he got out of the man's grip, Harry ran away not before hearing the man yell out.

"Harry Potter! Wait! Come back!"

Harry and Deux ran back to their Dorm house and closed all the curtains. Both boys looked at each other.

Great! Of all the goddamned bad luck!

Hell has now officially commenced.

* * *

><p>AN: due to my writers block the chapters will be undoubtedly a LOT shorter but i will NOT discontinue this fanfic. it will be in mini chapters. at least until i get my affairs in order. i'm quite stressed lately ever since I have to be the Lady of the house. My mom is with my brother due to his sleep apnea and can't go to work without sleeping on the wheel. my dad got in a car accident. Don't worry my dad is fine, he just got shocked. The guy rammed his car and my dad fell in a dry canal. dad's car is totaled. We suspect the guy that did it was drunk. thankfully my dad came out unharmed. unfortunately he didn't get the guy's plates. if that wasn't enough, the weather has been too hot to even think straight. hope my writer's "dry season" comes to an end soon. thanx for all that reviewed my story and I hope you enjoy!


	35. the Pesks part 2 the Weasel

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

The following day Hermione walked in the classroom with Hannah, Neville, Blaise, Luna and Susan only to find both Harry and Deux already on their desks with their arms cushioning their heads. Both had been sleeping.

How early did they wake up? It was barely seven in the morning.

A few minutes later Ciel came into the room and poked both boys awake.

"Quit it Ciel. Let us catch up on sleep." mumbled Harry

"Yeah. What he said." snorted Deux

"What's the matter with you two? Did something happen last night?" Ciel asked.

"Bumped into the Minister For Magic from England last night." said Harry as he sat up in his desk "The Man was pompous and so was his number one fan girl that looked like a transfiguration experiment gone wrong."

"That's right. We did meet the man and that THING in pink. She was positively vile to look at and to hear her made my ears want to bleed. Did he do something after we left?"

"Yeah. The moron thought he had every right to grab Harry the moment he heard his name and saw the scar. Harry had to hit the guy in the gut to let go. The moment he let go we ran the hell away from there."

"Let's just hope that their children won't be pains in the butt then." said Hannah

"That's not something to be hopeful about and you know it." snorted Blaise.

* * *

><p>The bell for class sounded and Ms. Eresh came in the room followed by students wearing different clothing.<p>

Some wore blue silk robes, others wore blood red ones and some wore simple black robes. All the students introduced themselves and sat down wherever they liked. One boy, a gangly red head, plopped himself down next to Harry after rudely taking Neville's seat for himself as the boy sat down and resulted in Neville crashing to the floor in shock. Another boy with slicked back blonde hair wearing black robes went to Neville's side immediately and tried to help the older boy up.

"Hello, I'm Ron Prewett. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Harry and the rest of the class looked at the impertinent boy in unanimous disdain. How thick can this guy get? Didn't he see that the seat was already taken? This kid certainly has balls for doing that and he was rude to boot.

"I do mind, and I don't want you to sit next to me since it's obvious you weren't taught any manners. I don't care for your name. Unless you want to be hexed then I suggest you leave." said Harry to the rude little boy. It was then that Neville began to speak up to him that he decided to ignore the rude redhead.

"I think I landed wrong. It hurts a lot." hissed Neville.

Ms. Eresh then came to view and inspected Neville's injury. "Mr. Longbottom could you lie down on the ground for me?" He did and the pain ebbed away a bit. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy would the two of you escort Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. I fear that he bruised his spine a bit in that fall. Please levitate him and keep him lying flat on his back to prevent further injury. Mr. Devereux please go to Headmaster and report the incident."

As the three students went out of the room, she turned to Ron in fury. "As for you Mr. Prewett, you shall stand in the upper right corner of the room until class is over and you will receive detention after classes are over with Professor Michaelis. She then silenced him before he can retort back verbally.

"Need I remind you Mr. Prewett that you are no longer within Hogwarts. This is Celestia. We do not follow your rules, you follow OURS. Let this be a lesson to all of our guests. As long as you are all within our territory you are obliged to follow our rules. You treat us with respect and we shall do the same. With that out of the way, let us begin our lessons.

* * *

><p>Neville had slipped a disk, at least according to the Mrs. Longbottom. He will be out for a while so Harry promised to make him notes as well as homework so he could still study while he recuperates.<p>

"Thank you for trying to help Neville, Mr. Malfoy."

"No thanks necessary. Unlike Prewett I want to make a good impression to everyone in school. And please call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy is my father."

"then you may call me Harry. According to the rumors here England is already in relatively hot water with the Grand Council. Is it true about the rumors of a Hogwarts student stealing a gemstone in the Bejeweled city when they strictly said not to steal?"

"Yes. That part is true. He was also the same idiot that hurt your friend today."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Really? Was he that thick before or is he really that stupid?"

"I don't know. He thinks that since he's Griffindor he will always be right while Slitherins such as myself will always be dark and evil. His Mother stuck that notion in his head. Heck he even boasts that he will become the best friend of the-Boy-Who-Lived. His sister Ginny would tell everyone that she will become the future Mrs. Potter. It's annoying really." grumbled Draco

"With those attitudes, I won't bother being nice to them then. If they think that they can try to use me then they better think again. Besides, I already got a boyfriend." said Harry quite vexed. Draco abruptly stopped in his tracks and stared at the older boy.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that YOU'RE Harry Potter? How can that be? According to the records you were born the same year as me. How is it that you're older? How old are you?"

"That's my name. I'm Fifteen. The reason for that is time here in Illumina is vastly quicker than back in your world. One year there is equal to two years here."

"Oh. I realized you said you have a boyfriend. How did you two meet?"

"You don't mind that I'm more or less batting for the same team?"

"No. it's your life and I have no say to who you should fall in love with."

"Thanks. Well my boyfriend and I are house mates. We practically live together the entire school year for four years now. It didn't help that certain events made us come closer over the years."

"Events?"

"Our first kiss happened accidentally. We basically tripped and landed with our lips locked. It was pretty awkward at first. It took the first year for us to stop dancing around each other. By that time, our friends decided to lock us in a closet and cast a locking spell that won't unlock for a few hours. After that we settled our feelings for each other and we hit it off from there." said Harry.

"I got to ask but do you know a Severus Snape? He's my godfather you see and father and I worried what happened to him all this time." asked Draco

"He's Section A's Potion's Professor. That means he's our class."

"Really? That's a relief. At least I know he's safe."

"That's good. Why don't we go back to class now. We aren't supposed to be loitering in the halls. Why don't you join us for lunch later?" invited Harry.

"I'd be delighted." said Draco.


	36. The Pesks Part 3 Stike three!

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>Harry is nearing his limit. Ronald Prewett has got to be the THICKEST person he had ever had the displeasure to meet. To think, the moron had only been here for barely a few days and already he had caused many people injuries and raised their blood pressure and stress. He couldn't fathom how that inept brat was related to the Weasley twins biologically. It really boggles the mind.<p>

Ron had within a space of forty eight hours became the most annoying person anyone has ever met. Aside from causing Neville's slipped disk he had insulted Professor Snape and made the first explosion via potion in the history of the class when he tried to chat him (Harry) up and just dumped ingredients into his cauldron without looking at the directions on the board. He had made Hermione cry when he told her she was a "Friendless bucktoothed Know-it-all" when she tried to help him in class. To top that off he had inadvertently insulted the other non human students and called them aberrations and unnatural to their face.

Let's also not forget about his sister.

Ginny Prewett was a bit subtler than her brother but also quite deplorable. She gave a new meaning to the word "leech" when he "met" her.

Their group was having lunch in the cafeteria as well as discussing things with Draco when she came near their table and introduced herself. Draco warned him about her. He thought she wasn't as bad as Ron only to find that she was worse. When she got lost in the corridors she would seek him out despite other people around her and would always hang onto his arm like a limpet. During study period she would sit next to him practically invading his personal bubble. So far the worst that happened was during Weaponry class. She was found by Blaise and Draco trying to peek into the boys locker room _while he showered_. Thank God they caught her before Deux did. He did not want to clean up the blood.

So far only the Prewetts have been problematic among the visiting students. The others were more interested in learning and making their school proud unlike the Prewetts. Some of the students would tend to gawk and ask silly questions or even personal ones but at least they know when to shut up and give him privacy, not unlike the Prewetts. Well, it was a good thing they won't be sharing classes any time soon since some of the students such as Ron and Ginny had been placed with the first years since their levels of magic mastery are at the same level as a first year.

When those two caught sight of Fred and George at one time, Ron was stupid enough to try cursing them in the hall with a jelly jinx only for the twins to send it back to him when they summoned a mirror and reflected the spell back at him. Unluckily for Ron he couldn't get out of his mess since Deputy Headmaster Magnus saw the entire thing. Ron was currently the only person on record to have the highest number of detentions under Sebastian Michaelis' (who would be one of the worst to get a detention from in school )supervision. After that those two wisely avoided the Weasley Twins like a plague.

* * *

><p>Deux has never been so jealous and possessive in his life. The little chit has been trying to get close to <em>His boyfriend! <em>She was clingy and she was so infuriating the way she would look at Harry. How dare that little harlot touch Harry as if she owned him. Her innocent school girl act is not fooling him even for a second. There were instances like the shower incident that he confessed in wanting to tear her limb from limb. All she wanted was to get in his boyfriend's pants and his money if what Harry told them in the past was true. He had even noticed her and her morosely moronic brother Ron stalking them on the way to their Dorm house. Luckily they always got caught in the demonic obscuring and repelling charms he would set up.

Harry was already stressed as it was within the school without England's Minister for Magic, his Undersecretary, and Molly Prewett adding to it and ruining his once peaceful existence. The Proprietress in 'Heaven's Delight' was getting sick and tired of the Minister and his immediate posse coming in during business hours and lording over everyone in the pub as well as wanting to get his attention when it was obvious that he was busy thus losing money and clientele for the pub. Even when he would go shopping he was hounded by these irritating adults and asking him questions he has no care about as well as issues he doesn't know about. They treat him as if he knew them his entire life when in fact he did not. He even had to ask Edym to do the grocery shopping and shopping in general for him ever since he bumped into Mrs. Prewett who tried to fuss over him like an overbearing mother when he never knew the woman. It was irritating.

* * *

><p>~Sunday~<p>

Deux decided to take Harry on a date to help his lover unwind a bit. It had been barely a week and Harry seemed drained of energy so he decided to give the boy a little pick me up. After school let out they both took the train to Domina. They both spent the remaining weekend with Remus who welcomed them with open arms. They decided to leave Celestia since their current irritants would certainly be there and be on the prowl. They won't think of going outside Celestia.

Hopefully.

Already it seems that the countryside settings of Domina with its cottages, the lush grass, the fresh cool air was relaxing Harry and himself. They spent the day playing in the grass like children and rolling down the hills having picnics under the shade of trees and swimming in the river. An entire day of No, Ron, No Ginny, No Fudge, no Umbridge.

~7pm, Niccolo's; Domina~

After they dropped off their stuff at Remus' house, they stopped to eat at Niccolo's, a local pub in Domina deeming the day practically perfect. Deux and Harry held hands even as they ate their shared spaghetti and meatballs in candle light with musicians near the courtyard singing "Bella Notte" to the couples that sat outside next to them. The two moons glowed softly illuminating the cobblestone streets and accentuated the yellowish glow of the windows. It was definitely romantic. They even shared an impromptu kiss when they noticed they ate the same pasta noodle that made Harry blush cutely. After their meal was done, Deux led Harry to the courtyard where they joined other dancing couples. both stared into each others eyes as they danced. They were about to kiss when a shrill voice broke the romantic setting like an air horn.

"**Harry!**"

both looked out confused when someone barreled Harry but not enough for him to fall. Harry looked down and couldn't believe his eyes.

Ginny. One of the banes of his existence is here, latching herself onto him. They also saw in the distance was Molly and Ron happily waving at them as if there was nothing wrong.

"Oh Harry, how utterly romantic! You set up this date for little old me! You are such a sweet man! I knew you were the one! We were meant to be together." she simpered.

that tears it.

With that, both Harry and Deux patience with the little whore had run out.

Harry shook the annoying leech from him and slapped her soundly. Ginny staggered a bit from the force of the blow and looked at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"You ignorant, selfish little brat! I have had enough! How long does it have to take for it to get into your thick skull that I. NEVER. LIKED. YOU! Or the words that I. HAVE. A BOYFRIEND! YOU are NOT my girlfriend, acquaintance, or otherwise! You simply latched onto me because your mother told you that you are my fiancee when you're NOT! I personally voided the contract and wiped my hands off of you, your mother and Ron because all you three see is the size of my bank account and my place in society! The three of you have been rude, crude, overbearing and pathetically clingy! Get the hell away from me!"

Harry stomped away with Deux angrily making their way to the train. Ron tried to stop them only for Deux to sock the boy in the face and onto the ground, his nose bleeding. Harry snapped his fingers and silenced Molly before she could screech at him and held her in a body bind for good measure. Ginny tried to run after them only to come short when Deux unfurled his bat wings and simply carried Harry in his arms and flew them directly to Celestia.

* * *

><p>Both boys landed and stomped angrily to the Headmaster's office (the man was a workaholic). They passed by Lucius Malfoy, Severus, and Draco who gave them a wide berth. It was obvious those two had had enough. It was also obvious that Fudge didn't see the veritable thunder clouds above both boys' heads and began to follow them with Umbridge in tow. Alastor Moody saw the impending scene and shook his head in absolute shame.<p>

'_Strike three then_' the Head Auror told himself.

Deux and Harry noticed the two other thorns trying to catch up to them and they didn't even feel guilty when they placed an entrapment spell sealing them in place. Both boys ran to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

both entered the room and saw the Headmaster in a meeting with the Headmasters and Headmistress of the three visiting schools.

"Headmaster, may we please request that certain individuals to be returned to Earth as quickly as possible."

"On what grounds Mr. Potter? Mr. Devereux?" asked Loki.

"For being totally irritating as well as obnoxious, overbearing, clingy, thickheaded, hurtful, embarrassing, crude, rude, and other negetive words that I shan't say due to present company." said Harry

"Who are these people then, Mr. Potter, and what did they do that irked you so?" asked Headmaster Riddle. It was a no-brainer who they were though.

"Ronald Prewett has insulted, injured, and hurt students and professors alike within the academy as well as attempted to attack Fred and George Weasley on sight.

Ginevra Prewett has been nothing but rude to everyone and is clingy whenever in my presence and is delusional her prince charming notion of me. She's also a nasty little pervert.

Molly Prewett has been naggy, bossy, and overbearing in all my actions.

The Minister Cornelius Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge has been hounding me nonstop and lording over everyone they meet. All of them are also stalking me without a minute of peace and insulted many people within this city." said Harry

Headmaster Riddle dropped his head in his hands and shook his head in annoyance. This was utterly embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Loki was about to make his decision when the door to his office uncharacteristically slammed open revealing the worst possible person to enter.<p>

In front of them stood the blazing angry eyes of Undertaker. Everyone that knew the man was shocked. Undertaker NEVER gets angry. The man before them was not only mad he was beyond furious.

"Headmaster I respectfully ask that Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Prewett, along with Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge to be escorted back to England with no memory and banned from Illumina and Celestia indefinitely or else I may just go out of my retirement end reap them where they stand!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there sorry for the short chapters but it's all I can do for now. Please review on the story and advise on how Molly, Ron, Ginny, Fudge and Umbridge got Undertaker angry. I await your reviews and thank you for reading!


	37. UhOh indeed

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

"_Headmaster I respectfully ask that Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Prewett, along with Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge to be escorted back to England with no memory and banned from Illumina and Celestia indefinitely or else I may just go out of my retirement end reap them where they stand!"_

Uh-oh. Undertaker was one thing. He was a man who rarely gets angry. Within the length of his entire existence never has he, not even once, lost his cool in any situation. Rather, he was the one responsible for many tempers flaring and never his own. To see the usually grinning man looking absolutely livid and bloodthirsty was a sight nobody ever thought to see.

Loki looked at the murderous face of the usually docile if strange shinigami and merely shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked as he poured some tea for his irate Potions Master/Wand maker/Undertaker.

"Well I was merely doing my business in my shop. As you may know, Mme' Pembrooke died in her sleep within this week. I was making her ever so pretty when I heard a noise outside my shop. I came out and saw a gangly red haired boy tripping one of the students, Zabini was his name if I recall correctly, at the Academy. The gangly redhead had an awful and equally ginger sister who stepped on one of my wands and broke it in half. Their mother simply looked at them and praised them for weakening the son of another 'Dark Wizard in training'. The moment they left, I took Mr. Zabini into my shop and made him a new wand. How dare those heathens destroy my art, my passion?

The following morning my door opened and in came the fine Minister of idiots and his toady companion and ORDERED that I make him a powerful custom wand. I declined and this time the toady one ORDERED me again and I said no. The third time I declined them they simply left.

That afternoon I closed my shop early to shop a bit and when I returned I saw those ghastly people (Fudge and Umbitch) along with the despicable family(Prewetts) ransacking my shop. The brother and sister began destroying some of my wand materials while the mother pocketed the gemstones that I use. What really broke the camel's back was when the ghastly people began to cast destructive spells on my guests* and obliterating their remains.

I had to control myself from reaping them so I stored the memory in separated my cinematic record which I will hand over to you as evidence.

They were also quite loud and was plotting things about Mr. Potter, if you're interested."

The room was quiet. What sort of animals were these people? How could they break a wand AND desecrating the dead?

That tears it. This farce has gone long enough. Surprisingly it was Headmaster Riddle that spoke aloud first.

"Thank you Mr. Undertaker. I Don't have any right to say this but I would like to apologize for their actions. However, I will not take responsibility for their actions. I would like to give them up to your Grand Council under a Court of Law through an official hearing. Alongside them that will be put under scrutiny will be Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, who will be picked up tomorrow, as well as myself."

"As Headmaster Riddle said their actions along with those other miscreants will be shown in court. As we speak the Prewetts, Mr. Malfoy, Minister Fudge, Delores Umbidge, and Headmaster Riddle himself will be escorted to the Solstice Palace and will be put under house arrest and trial. I would like to ask you as well as many others to come as witnesses to this trial."

Outside the office actions had begun as members of SWORD and SHIELD began to collect the guilty parties. The only ones missing from the equation was Dumbledore. Residents watched as Mr. Malfoy was peacefully escorted by members of the security force whereas the Minister and his Undersecretary made fools of themselves as they tried to escape their sentences only to be bound and gagged and made a mockery of themselves by acting like spoiled brats. The same was said about the Prewetts' actions when they were also detained.

Back on Earth Bellatrix as well as her husband and brother-in-law were escorted onto a smaller ship. They were told about their trial and acted with grace and dignity of their station.

Within the following week the trial of the century had undoubtedly begun.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. The next one is coming up. We finally got all of our problems in relative order so I'll be updating more now. Thanks for tuning in. the Next chapter will be even longer due to the trial in itself so sorry if this one is TOO short.


	38. Death Court Case

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>~That morning; Council Room; Solstice Palace~<p>

The Council room held a Death God Trial. A Death God Trial is a trial held by the Grand Council with Undertaker as it's main Judge and the Death Gods in order to justify actions of certain individuals that have broken the Law of the Dead. In the center of the council room sat Headmaster Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, and the Lestranges. These people had been recorded as the ones that had broken Laws from the Death Laws. All of them had their wands confiscated. In front of them was a raised podium featuring William T. Spears.

"This court is now in session. Members of the Grand Council we are here today to judge Tom Riddle Jr., Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolfus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange on their past actions concerning the Laws of Death. Each one of them has made actions that disrupt the death laws however their present actions also been confusing as of late. As such, they shall stand in front of the council one by one and will be given a chance to plead their case."

"Proceed." said Undertaker seriously.

"The court would like to call upon Lucius Malfoy to the Stand." calls out Ronald knox.

Lucius stands tall and walks to the stand. The moment he stepped on the stands a bright light flashes and he is unable to move his feet.

"That stand has been bewitched to hold you in place as well as force you to tell the truth. Nothing more nothing less. Anything you say is considered truth. No false statements shall escape your lips even if you want to. I assure you that you will not be harmed in any way." assured William.

"Lucius Malfoy, according to the Death Laws you are responsible for reanimating corpses and making them into inferi. Do you deny this claim?"

"No. I Don't deny that I did that. However, I regret to inform you that even though it was through my wand that those creatures came about, I was under the control of someone else."

"Do you mean to say that all those times you reanimated those corpses you were in someone else'control?

"Yes."

The entire room erupted into whispers but listened intently.

"Would you be willing to show us who it was?"

"Yes." suddenly in front of the stand appeared a crystal ball. " Mr. Malfoy would you kindly place your hand on the crystal ball and recall those instances like you would do a pensieve." he did and the crystal ball began to glow before a light shot out of it and soon enough memories came flying out like a movie reel.

~Lucius' Cinematic Memory Reel~

_Lucius was on his way to his Manor after a meeting. The Dark Lord had been kind that night. None of them had been crucio-ed or died. The more the man kept splitting his soul, the more of a monster he became. Where was the man that told them of a utopia that they all dreamed of? What happened between hm and Dumbledore that night when he asked the Headmaster for the post of DADA?_

_Without warning he felt someone cast a stunner at his back and he fell like a sack of bricks. When he regained consciousness he realized that he can't control his body. He tried to stop but his legs kept walking. He tried to scream but his mouth fell shut. It was like looking out of a window. The world was moving but he was trapped within his own shell._

_Lucius looked at his surroundings and saw that it was a graveyard. He saw his body move and his lips utter a spell. Suddenly the ground began to quake and soon putrid decaying hands came out from under the ground revealing inferi._

_Out of the shadows came a tall figure. The moon illuminated the graveyard and showed to him who it was. It was Albus Dumbledore. _

"_A wonderful spell, that imperious curse. No one will ever know that I made you do this and you won't be able to tell anyone either. If you had joined me instead then you would be in the side of good. Such a waste."_

_after that the old man took out his wand and used a complex spell. Suddenly all lucius saw was darkness._

~End Lucius' Cinematic Memory Reel~

The crowd was stunned. Even Tom was stunned at the revelation. Lucius was escorted to his seat and Bellatrix stood next.

"Mrs. Lestrange, according to the Death Laws you are responsible for inflicting the cruciatus curse on many an individuals in the past. It was found that any who had been subjected to this particular curse has potential to destroy or break their soul or cinematic record. Do you deny this claim?"

"No. I take full responsibility for my voluntary actions."

"Voluntary? What do you mean by this?"

"It is true that I used the cruciatus on muggles and random muggleborns since it had been ingrained into me to hate muggles and muggleborns as a child. However, We were not given a target that fateful night. We were never supposed to go near the Longbottoms. Also I ,my brother-in-law and my husband would never  willingly hurt families with children."

"So you have no responsibility for what happened?"

"Yes."

"And what of the Longbottoms' case?"

"I nor my husband or my brother-in-law were in control of our bodies that night."

She touched the ball in front of her and her record began to unfold.

~Bellatrix' Cinematic Memory Reel~

_Bellatrix sat on a bench in their Manor's garden when she felt something hit her. Almost immediately she blacked out. Her last vision was her husband and brother-in-law running to her aid only to be hit with spells before they could defend themselves and falling hard to the ground_

_When she regained consciousness she realized that she can't control her body. She looked at her surroundings and saw that it was house. More specifically it was a safehouse. Next to her were Rabastan and Rodolfus but she looked closer and saw their eyes were glazed. They were in the same position as her. She saw her body move and entered the house. She saw to her horror was Alice and Frank Longbottom. Her body moved and with a crazed voice unlike her own she screamed the pain curse and saw both of them writhe in absolute pain. Next to her both her husband and brother-in-law copied her and she watched helplessly as both Frank and Alice lost their minds to the pain._

_A tall figure entered the room. It was Albus Dumbledore. _

"_No one will ever know that I made you do this and you won't be able to tell anyone either. All this is for the greater good after all."_

_after that the old man took out his wand and used a complex spell. Suddenly all Bellatrix saw was darkness._

~End Bellatrix' Cinematic Memory Reel~

The entire council and court was stunned. Was everything the machinations of an old man? Immediately Bellatrix sat down. Both the Lestrange males testified the same as Bellatrix and soon enough it was Tom's turn. However, instead of William questioning him the grand council asked that he show them his Cinematic record first.

~Tom's Cinematic Memory Reel~

_Tom Riddle sat in his room within the orphanage angry at the world in general. He was different, powerful, much more so than the other children in the orphanage and that made him lonely. They run from him, they fear him, they despise him for being not part of their world but one day he will make a name for himself and become a great man. Then the old man came and he wasn't alone anymore. However when he told the old man that he could talk to snakes the man had an odd look in his eye. Faster than Tom could comprehend the man took out a pretty stick -no, a wand- and shot a sickly light at him. _

_As he grew he could feel himself losing control over himself. As he aged he could hear voices in his head commanding him to do awful awful things. The worst was when that girl died._

_The odd thing was, the voice sounded like the Transfiguration Professor, Dumbledore. _

_Tom tried to tell Headmaster Dippet but he found himself incapable as is he was under someone's control. Soon he began to do atrocious things as he grew older, the voice was getting louder. It kept telling him to make Horcruxes, the darkest of arts. He couldn't resist the voice and it drove him to mutilate his soul. He began to collect things belonging to the founders, killing his only living blood family (though if he were to be truthful he enjoyed killing the Riddles for leaving his mother to rot.) _

_However, Everything went downhill when he returned to Hogwarts under Dumbledore's rule._

_Tom, despite his full acceptance and liberal use of the Dark arts, was still good inside and all he wanted was to share his knowledge to the future generations of Hogwarts students. After all there is no light or dark magic. There was only intent and power. After Dumbledore rejected his proposal to become part of the faculty, he had cursed him or rather furthered the curse he had inflicted on him since he was a child. He did however hear Dumbledore muttering._

"_The coming of a new Dark Lord for me to vanquish. Wonders truly never ceased. And now to find a savior, a sacrificial lamb. When the savior kills you, I shall kill that savior and be the Lord of Light. Then both your magics will be mine. I will be the most powerful being on this Earth." _

~End Tom's Cinematic Memory Reel~

The entire floor was shocked. All of it was Dumbledore's doing. He manipulated people like chess pieces making himself the King of the veritable chess game, the master puppeteer. William cleared his throat though it was clear that he is frazzled by the turn of events.

"Headmaster Riddle, according to your cinematic record your very actions including the murder of countless people and the birth of your various horcruxes was all the machinations of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes"

"How is it that you seem to have regained your mental capacities as well as that of your followers?"

"An anonymous source gave us a ritual using a bone from a father, a willing servant and blood forcibly taken from an enemy including blood in order for me to regain a body on my own. According to Bella, the blood was Dumbledore's. When the ritual was done my mind began to clear a lot more and I realized the horror that I had done to myself. In order to repent, even for a little, I had my followers collect the horcruxes that I had made and merged my soul pieces together. After that my mind was clearer, my magic was stronger. It was strong enough to change the Dark Mark." Tom told everyone while showing the new form of the tattoo.

"Were those all the Horcruxes? Earlier in the year Headmaster Loki and the staff of the Infirmary found a demented piece of your soul attached to Mr. Potter." said William. Grell then came up and put a black jewel on the table. It was the exorcised soul piece. "Headmaster Loki exorcised the soul fragment and placed it here in this crystal. He simply told Mr. Potter that it was dealt with and done as to not elicit panic."

"I suppose that I made him into a horcrux by mistake since my soul and sanity were flimsy enough back then. It is possible."

William turned to Undertaker and finished his questioning.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle and his followers waited for the verdict. Thirty minutes later the Grand Council came into the room and read the verdict.<p>

"We, the grand Council along with the full authority of the Death Gods see that despite your actions you have all proven that you were under the control of a madman with delusions of grandeur. We also applaud that each and every one of you are honest enough to take responsibility for any of your actions.

"Lucius Malfoy, whose crime was desecrating the dead and making inferi, we find you...Not Guilty. However you will be upon your mortal death will be put in probation under the Shinigami realm for a minimum of 30 years before entering the afterlife."

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, whose crime is Cruciatus that is powerful enough to harm a soul,we find you...Not Guilty. However you will be upon your mortal death will be put in probation under the Shinigami realm for a minimum of 30 years before entering the afterlife."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, for shattering your soul and making horcruxes, we find you... Not Guilty due to insanity via machinations. This court would also like to inform you of recent evidences that helped support your claim. The content of the exorcised fragment from Mr Potterwas found to have the magical signature of Albus Dumbledore all over it thus adding to your testimony and giving it credibility. However, you will be, upon your mortal death, will be put in probation under the Shinigami realm for a minimum of 30 years before entering the afterlife. Rest assured that your probationary sentences will only start upon your mortal death. Your probations can be negated upon the capture of Albus Dumbledore."

"This case is closed. Messrs Malfoy Riddle and Lestrange, you are free to go."

"We shall have another hearing, Minister Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett Versus the citizens of Illumina, under the entire Grand Council tomorrow morning." said Master Darius


	39. The People VS the Five Irritants Case

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>~Detention Rooms; Solstice Palace~<p>

Within the lower levels of the Solstice Palace was the Detention rooms. Each room has been enchanted with the most potent and most powerful wards ever known. The rooms themselves are enchanted to bind those within it making them powerless. Only the guards who have a special seal on their bodies are immune to the effects of the room. The rooms are sentient in their own way. Each room will look like the detainees home or at least a copy of their home in order to keep them calm. It has been studied by agents of SHIELD that a detainee tends to have loose lips the moment they see themselves in an environment they recognize. They even have their own rooms for privacy, not that it matters. However, there are hidden cameras and microphones everywhere. All the doors of their "Home" are locked and all the windows will show a fake scenery outside. Food, water and other basic necessities are given to them to keep them comfortable. There are fireplaces but no floo connection, no sharp objects within the house as most utensils vanish after use, as well as anti apparation, animagus wards.

Considering the actions of five individuals within the visit, others think this would be beyond fair and just treatment, especially after all of their misdemeanors especially since they agreed to behave themselves for this very visit.

* * *

><p>~Prewetts Detention room~<p>

The three Prewetts woke up after being stunned. All three practically gasped in relief when they saw the familiar room of the Burrow. Everything is there to the roaring fire to the family clock with only three faces, the other faces have been removed long ago.

"Mum, where are we? Are we back home?"

"I don't know Ronald. I guess those heathens simply took us home."

"What do we do now? Harry is still in that ugly dreadful place. Dumbledore promised us that Harry will be mine to be my husband!" simpered Ginny as she sat in her favorite chair with her arms crossed over her chest in a slump.

"Not to worry Ginny Dear. With that silver trinket that I placed in our rooms there, Dumbledore will be able to go to that place and get Harry for us."Molly reassured her.

It was only after Ron tried to go outside to play on his broom that they found themselves locked in their own house. They couldn't even use their respective wands since they couldn't find the damn things. Molly tried the floo only for it not to work. She tried apparating, no dice. There was no owl in sight to bring messages to the outside.

They were trapped.

Ginny then saw a a glowing glass ball filled with some sort of liquid on the table with instructions to throw it at a flat wall surface. She did so and all three looked in fascinated horror as the liquid began forming a shape of a human. The shape took form as the Deputy Headmaster Magnus Clef.

"Ms. Molly Prewett, Ronald Prewett, and Ginevra Prewett, you are hereby detained and are being summoned to court by the Lands of Illumina and Celestia Academy for a Disciplinary Hearing in accordance to your unfit and disgraceful behavior as well as crimes to our people and our lands. The Hearing will commence after twenty four hours after you awaken. You will be escorted to the courtroom and stripped of your wand until the hearing is over."

~at the same time in the Minister's Detention room~

Like the Prewetts, he too got the missive and began to rant and rave to himself as well as wring his hands in trepidation.

~in Umbridge's Detention room~

She clearly wasn't thinking straight as she threw a huge tantrum as she heard the missive and began to thoroughly destroy her room or at least try to seeing as the furnitures she would destroy would set itself back to normal as soon as it broke. She began to rant and spew obscenities that made the people watching her from the security room flinch and anger at her crass language.

~Prewetts Detention room~

the shape dissipated from the wall only to be replaced by a timer with the numbers counting backwards from 24:00:00.

It felt to them like forever before the timer disappeared after it reached 00:00:00. The front door opened revealing a man in a blue and black uniform.

"Ms. Molly Prewett, Ronald Prewett, and Ginevra Prewett, you are to come with me quietly for your hearing. Any and all actions that you do can be used against you in a court of law." he told them as they were led out of their room.

"We haven't done anything wrong!"cried Molly to the man. "How can this be a fair trial? We demand for a lawyer!" she cried.

"You have been given that option earlier when you were detained. However, you disregarded this in front of witnesses. We can only assure you that this will be a fair trial and you will be given a chance to speak for your defense."

That pacified her a little bit (not really) and asked another question.

"Were we the only ones detained and have a disciplinary hearing?"

"No. You will be brought in together with the Minister of your country and his Undersecretary."

"That seems a bit biased." she sniffed only to flinch as he stared at her with his frigid gaze. Silence enveloped them as they walked to the courtroom. Soon they met up with other guards that held the Minister and his pet Toad.

Soon they reached the courtroom filled to the brim with people.

* * *

><p>"Order in the court. Minister Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett Versus the citizens of Illumina. All rise for the Honorable Grand Council presiding." announced a young man wearing the SWORD uniform.<p>

The five convicted felons looked at their judges and gaped. There are fifteen high pedestal seats in front of the entire court room with the cetral one a bit higher than the rest.

"Representing the Tree folk Faction, Tree maiden Silvia." in came a woman in a pinkish white dress that had a skirt that looked like flower petals. She had a greenish tinge in her skin with beautiful gray eyes.

"Representing the Shinigami Faction, William T. Spears." in came a young man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, green eyes, and wears rectangle-shaped glasses that have four decorative lines on each side of the frames.

"Representing the SWORD Faction, General Rosso." in entered a woman in a tight leather uniform with Red hair slightly styled and has few spikes with a widows peak, pale skin, reddish brown eyes.

"Representing the SHIELD Faction, Commander Argento." in entered a long haired brunette, with eye patch on her right eye and a crown-like visor on her Head. She wore a distict ble and black military uniform.

"Representing the Goblin Faction, Master GoldFarb, President of Gringotts." in entered a goblin wearing expensive looking robes. Everyone noticed the hateful glare of Umbridge as Golfarb went to his seat.

"Representing the Animas Faction, Master Nicollo." in hopped a tawny furred hair with an uncharacteristic serious face. He wore a green poncho of sorts.

"Representing the Jumi faction, Clarius Florina and Clarius Knight Alexandra." in entered two women. One had long brown hair, peach skinned, green eyes, has fluorite gem in her chest. Her companion has red hair tied in two buns, green eyes, peach skinned, has Alexandrite on her chest. Both wore green dresses, Alexandra's was shorter for maneuverability.

"Representing the Vampire Faction (the suspects shrieked), Master Alucard." in entered a pale man with equally pale hair and skin with red eyes. He wears clothes befitting a Victorian Lord and a black cape.

"Representing the High Elves Faction, Master Darius." a tall man with elongated ears and long dark hair that is kept loose sauntered to his seat and leveled the five guilty parties with a stern ice blue gaze. He wore silver robes.

"Representing the Angel Faction, Lady Allora and Lord Angelo." in entered a couple that looked like total opposites of each other in black and white. The female had black wings, hair and robes while the man was her exact opposite in color.

"Representing the Demon Faction(at this the five began to shriek again), Lord Irvine. In entered a huge, heavily muscled, fur covered gold eyed male body with a tail, two twisting horns on his head and human like face.

"Representing the Human Faction, Lady Lucerina." In entered a young lady with long blonde hair that curled in the end, fair skin, and Brown eyes. She wore pink dress with bodice and a red ribbon on her hair.

"All Rise for the Honorable Head of the Council, Master Loki Eaglehart" in entered the Headmaster of Celestia Academy with a distinctively stern look in his eyes.

After everyone took their seats, Loki spoke up to the suspects in front of him.

"Minister Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett. You are here in front of this court due to your actions during your visit to Illumina and Celestia along with other European countries that have been described as insulting, obnoxious, as well as rude. You are also been witnessed by many to be disrespectful, annoying as well as witnessed in multiple acts of thievery.

All of the prime witnesses will show the entire court their memories of the incidents. It is through those memories that will determine whether you plead guilty or not. Please take note that all the memories shown are real and not tampered in any way." said Loki

The first person up on the stands was Molly Prewett.

"Molly Prewett, you have been witnessed by many to have violated the terms of this Visitation to our lands by many. How do you plead?" asked Loki to the woman on the stands.

"Not guilty, your Honor." she said, confidence in her very voice.

"Very well. This court would like to bring Mr. Blaise Zabini to the stand." Blaise Zabini came up and stood before the court and the jury. "Mr. Zabini, would you please tell us in your own words the actions this woman did against you to this court?"

"I was simply going home for the weekend when somebody tripped me. It was Ginevra Prewett and Ronald Prewett who did so. They threw me off guard and began to mess up all of my things in my bag. My wand clattered mere inches from my hand. Before I could get my bearings somemone shot me with a petrificus spell. Then an older redhead came out and told me that I don't deserve magic! She then stepped on my wand and broke it into splinters. Professor Undertaker was kind enough to make me a new one but I know he was also miffed at what befallen my first wand."

Just like the previous case the other day, Blaise's memory was shown to the entire court. It was as he described it to be.

The next witness was Deux Devereux. He told the court that she tried to curse him in the town square for being what he was, a demon. He told the court how she said that 'an evil creature like you have no right to be next to The-Boy-Who-Lived and should be killed on sight'. It was only through flying away that he was able to get away and that she would butt in on every conversation or trip whenever he and Harry went out to the town.

Undertaker told everyone how she blasted away one of his coffins with a deceased person within it and destroyed his shop.

Fred and George told the court how she began to accuse them of siding with dark creatures, declaring to any and all who would listen that she was ashamed of them and wished that she had drowned them at birth and began slandering their father and older brothers' reputation.

Witnesses from the Bejeweled City and other towns told the court how she would turn a blind eye to the actions of her children and would praise them if they did any criminal behavior telling them that it was their birthright to everything.

Gringotts had then testified that the Prewetts tried to trick them into getting money from the Weasley accounts by making forged documents saying that Arthur had authorized it.

Lastly, Harry Potter himself told the court how she would nag and stalk him in the supermarket, the school, on his dates with Deux, his choice of friends, pets and family to the point that he barricaded himself at home and shopped for groceries online or using their friend to do so for him since she practically hounded his every move. He told the courts that he would push him to court her daughter when he had personally dissolved the utterly bogus marriage contact that was forced upon him in his youth as well as the money she had apparently embezzled from him alongside Dumbledore. He also told the court about her and Dumbledore's plans to make Ron become his best friend when he was rescued from the Dursleys, making him part of the family in some way.

When she was given a chance to say her piece, she merely stated that all she did was for the light and for the good her family and that every mother would do everything to give her children a proper childhood.

* * *

><p>The next one up on the stands was Ginny Prewett.<p>

Witnesses had told everyone how she would steal from shops, insult students, be disruptive in classes and would act like a total erm...whore whenever Harry was around and tried to lace his drinks and food with love potion that she had somehow hid on her person despite the security search back on Earth. She would also try to harm any student especially Deux whenever Harry's attention fell on them and not her. She and her family was witnessed to stalk Harry Potter everywhere and would disrupt any and all special moments in order to make herself his number one priority. She was also witnessed by many to aid her brother Ron in stealing and causing mayhem and destruction.

When she was given a chance to say her piece, she merely stated that Harry Potter is hers and they were meant for each other. She will become the next Lady Potter and she is assured of it. End of story

* * *

><p>Ronald Prewett's case was much more simpler. Apparently, wherever town, shop, or establishment he went he had been stealing. Whether it was a quill, jewels, potions, wand cores, homework, it didn't matter. He wanted it and he will have it. SHIELD operatives came in the room with a bag filled to the brim with his loot. All of his illegal transactions cost an estimate of 50,000 lucre or in wizarding terms 5000 galleons or more. Many students and professors claimed him as a bully who would insult and hurt any student who he thinks wronged him and would stalk Harry relentlessly, just like his sister and mother had done. He was also witnessed by many to attack Fred and George Weasley on principle for being blood traitors.<p>

When he was given a chance to say his piece, he merely stated that why should Harry bloody Potter have everything when he didn't he deserved to be the best. Freaks of nature should not be allowed to be in the same room as freaks and blood traitors.

* * *

><p>Was this the disputed 'Light' family? Certainly not, in the opinions of the masses. Especially with the memory evidences shown. It was rather sad. Arthur merely shook his head at how low Molly, Ron and Ginny had fallen.<p>

* * *

><p>Next was Fudge's turn. Witnesses saw him as a very obnoxious person. He would stalk Harry Potter to gain the boy's favor like a politician despite Harry being a legal citizen of Illumina. He was witnessed by many using his position as Minister of England and would threaten people if he would not be given his demands. Undertaker especially told the court how he tried to strong arm him in creating him a wand when he still had his own. When he refused, as was his right, Fudge ordered and participated in the destruction of his shop.<p>

Memories were seen and Fudge was merely silent.

* * *

><p>It was finally Umbridge's turn. However, she decided to open her big mouth.<p>

"Foul creatures, all of you! How dare you do this to us! Animals such as yourselves have no right in the society! All half breeds such as yourself should be hanged for tainting bloodlines as great as ours! Foul loathsome evil! How dare you accuse us when we certainly have every right to everything! It is you who deserve to be punished! Not us!"

"Silence Madame!" cried Loki

"No! I will not be ordered around by an unnatural creature such as you! Half breeds, demons, and the rest of you lot deserve to be killed on sight! When I read about Celestia's destruction the first time I was pleased! Animals don't need an education! They should be slaughtered like the beasts that you are! We deserve this great land! Not you freaks of nature!" she screamed.

Suddenly a powerful wave of magic spread throughout the room. All of the council members were livid. How thick were these people? Immediately Umbridge was detained.

"There is no need for this farce to continue as it seems that these individuals are certainly guilty of their crimes to our community and our home. Minister Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett; you are all guilty of acts of stealing, stalking, resisting arrest, inflicting unnecessary injury to minors, destruction of property, harassment, forgery, embezzlement, and finally not fulfilling the terms of a proper magical contract. These are your punishment as follows:

Madam Molly Prewett, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be stripped of your memories of the entire visit, be stripped of your magic for breaking a legal magic contract for the rest of this year; your family vault will be confiscated and will be given a strict monthly budget as of Gringotts terms until you pay back all that you have embezzled. You will also be given a fully binding restraining order if or when the Weasleys, Mr. Potter or any Citizen of Illumina or any student from Celestia visit Europe. This restraining order will prevent you from coming near them within a five hundred foot radius. Until preparations are made for departure you will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound.

Miss Ginevra Prewett, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be stripped of your memories of the entire visit, be stripped of your magic for breaking a legal magic contract for the rest of this year; you will be under house arrest for the rest of the school year whilst continuing your education in Hogwarts. How you make your grade in subjects needing a wand will be up to the professors at Hogwarts. You will also be given a fully binding restraining order if or when the Weasleys, Mr. Potter or any Citizen of Illumina or any student from Celestia visit Europe. This restraining order will prevent you from coming near them within a five hundred foot radius. Until preparations are made for departure you will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound.

Mr. Ronald Bilius Prewett, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be stripped of your memories of the entire visit, be stripped of your magic for breaking a legal magic contract for the rest of this year; you will be under house arrest for the rest of the school year whilst continuing your education in Hogwarts. How you make your grade in subjects needing a wand will be up to the professors at Hogwarts. You will also be given a fully binding restraining order if or when the Weasleys, Mr. Potter or any Citizen of Illumina or any student from Celestia visit Europe. This restraining order will prevent you from coming near them within a five hundred foot radius. Until preparations are made for your departure you will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound.

Minister Cornelius Fudge, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be stripped of your memories of the entire visit, be stripped of your magic for breaking a legal magic contract for the rest of this year; You will also be receiving a letter from the Wizengamot as well as a thorough evaluation from ICW about your performance as Minister for Magic for your recent actions. You will also be given a fully binding restraining order if or when the Weasleys, Mr. Potter or any Citizen of Illumina or any student from Celestia visit Europe. This restraining order will prevent you from coming near them within a five hundred foot radius. Until preparations are made for departure you will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound.

Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be stripped of your memories of the entire visit, be stripped of your magic for breaking a legal magic contract for the rest of this year; You will also be receiving a letter from the Wizengamot as well as a thorough evaluation from ICW about your performance as Undersecretary for your recent actions. You will also be given a fully binding restraining order if or when the Weasleys, Mr. Potter or any Citizen of Illumina or any student from Celestia visit Europe. This restraining order will prevent you from coming near them within a five hundred foot radius. Until preparations are made for departure you will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound.

This court is dismissed!"

all five were led away and taken to prison. They will be leaving Illumina within the day or tomorrow at best.


	40. What Happens Next

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since those five troublesome people were brought back to England and without them around everything is running smoothly. There had been no incidents, accidents, ruffled tempers, furs and feathers (figuratively and literally speaking), and all around bad karma. It was not surprising that talks between the European Magical Community with Illumina had gone smoothly. The level of Fudge's incompetence was alarming. How did he win the Minister's position was anybody's guess.<p>

The talks were so successful that some of the former students and professors of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were willing to return to their respective countries (with enough wards in their homes and school grounds to keep any of those with Dumbledore's magical signature out as well as other wards). This however, they agreed to do if and only if they were allowed to return to Illumina whenever they choose. The leaders of the European countries couldn't agree fast enough. (Lucius became acting Minister for England, by the way)

There had also been agreements between headmasters and Ministers in employment of ward specialists from Illumina to update the wards for the other three schools as well as the talks of sharing of ideas, curriculum, and technologies to launch the European society (ESPECIALLY the totally medieval society in the UK) into the 21st Century.

Mad eye Moody had even begged, BEGGED if it was possible to get training instructors from both SWORD and SHIELD to whip the aurors of England into shape seeing as the younger generation of aurors sadly were less than...well, they were downright embarrassing. Very little of them were up to Moody's standards (he can count a number of those people with both of his hands. Yep that few.). Some of the more sadistic members grinned and agreed to his request. They were given permission to do so for an entire year just to test the waters. At the same time back in England the remaining aurors shuddered in unison. Why, they did not know.

It was also in the talks that the European nations' leaders informed them about reopening the Triwizard competition. Due to popular demand, the ICW requested and Invited Celestia Academy to attend the tournament despite it being a three way competition and expects their response in the end of the school year. However they needn't wait since Celestia Academy with the overall and abundant agreement of the student population agreed to attend and compete in the competition.

* * *

><p>The students from the three schools began to develop and learn new things that was thought to be impossible or too difficult for them in Celestia Academy. Many reveled at the amount of things they were learning, others cursed a bit at how bloody behind they were to the point that it was embarrassing. Many students had come back to their respective lodgings sore, tired but strangely invigorated the more they attended the classes, especially the subjects that needed them to move like Weaponry, Martial arts, and Physical Education. It was definitely more than they were used to since most of them never exercised in their entire life. They greatly enjoyed it now that the whining twosome (Ron and Ginny) were gone. All those two did was moan and groan and complain. It was to everyone's satisfaction to learn that any and all detentions that those two had gained during the visit, which is a lot, will be done and continued during their next year (which is during their fourth and third years respectively) at Hogwarts.<p>

Others were intrigued as well as worried when they learned that Celestia teaches its students about the Dark Arts only to be told by more than one person that despite them being called that some of the dark arts were intended by many to be used for good purposes. It was only when certain individuals abuse those purposes which made them dark. They were even told by many that it all comes down to intent and even a light spell can become a dark spell due to its use. Examples that they used were the Avada Kedavra spell, the Cruciatus, the Imperious spells. The Cruciatus was made by Healers to try to awaken those in comas or used in shock therapy in order to regain feeling, especially in cases of partial paralysis. The Imperious was known to help people to get over traumatic events and were used to save people from suicidal impulses and can be used against hostage takers in crime scenarios. The Killing curse was made to be a spell for mercy killing in order for those patients too far gone to be saved. It was a spell that promised quick death without pain. They also explained that even light spells can be used for evil. Examples would be the summoning charm, the levitation charm and the petrificus spell. The summoning charm can be used to summon weapons in the caster's hand or even their enemies to them lessening their chances to escape. They could also use this to commit crimes such as rape, robbery and anything else under the sun. the levitatino charm can be used to levitate objects to hit people in the head (especially when using sharp and pointy or even blunt weapons that are very heavy) to either skewer the opponent or deliver a fatal head wound. They can even use it to levitate people over an edge of a cliff to their death. The petrificus spell can be used in hostage, assault or even murder situations. The victim will be unable to move thus becoming an easier target to kill. The possibilities are endless. It was definitely something no one bothered to realize or even acknowledge before. It definitely made people think beyond their shared notions of what was light or dark.

Many gawked and stared at the curriculum as well as the grades Celestia was demanding of them, and found the challenge worth it in the long run. I mean, how much stronger will they be by the time the Christmas Holidays when it was time for them to leave? If anything, they will miss the demanding atmosphere.

When the topic of those leaving with the other visitors came out Madame Rosmerta, Ollivanders, the former Hogwarts staff except Severus (despite many pleading for his return, especially the Slytherins) as well as some of the older members of the former Hogwarts students (those who were third year and above) decided to return to Hogwarts and their previous lives as soon as the wards of the school, the village, their shops were updated. Though for the record, Madame Bones, the Longbottoms (who were stunned to find Alice and Frank to be awake, coherent, sane and healthy), the remaining Weasleys and a few others had decided to stay since they all deemed it still too dangerous to return and didn't want to give up their new lives and were already content. They hoped that no one would begrudge them since it is within their rights.

* * *

><p>Draco and Lucius Malfoy felt freer than they ever thought possible. Here they were just regular people. No one feared them, despised them and no one kissed up to them the moment their name was mentioned. With the current policy of Illumina to its citizens, both Malfoys had begun to change their opinions about everything including begrudging as well as budding respect for muggleborns. Not much mind you, but it's there. They even made friends with the Weasley family when they saw they were an alright bunch.<p>

Draco and Lucius were often seen with Severus and Damian whenever the Potions Master had no classes. It had been a shock to Lucius that Severus adopted a child of all things but it seems that fatherhood was good for the once surly man. They were even surprised when Severus began dating an Angel of all beings (this one quite literally).

Draco had even befriended Harry Potter and became close friends with Harry's group much to Lucius' joy. Lucius hoped to high heaven that Potter's influence would guide Draco away from a future that would be good for him rather than the life that Lucius was forced to grow up in.

* * *

><p>Draco was having the time of his life here and already dreads returning to England. He was already smitten with this place. The only thing that he didn't like about it was its lack of Quidditch due to the density of magic here. So in the spirit of friendship and add to the fact that some of his new friends have never heard or even SEEN a Quidditch match in their lives, he asked his father's permission to invite them to the upcoming Quidditch World Cup that will be held in the summer before his fourth year. Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys will become their escorts seeing as Sirius already bought tickets since he was a huge Quidditch fan. Thankfully the Prewetts won't be able to attend due to their lack of finances.<p>

As for where they will stay, Sirius insisted that they all stay at Black Manor, the Blacks' ancestral home as it was supposedly closer to the Quidditch World Cup's chosen location.

By the time the Christmas holidays came and the visitors as well as those returning to their old lives return to Earth they all anticipate for the Quidditch World Cup.


	41. Brief Return to Earth & Meeting Walpurga

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

After the odd sensation of weightlessness went away the group from Illumina found themselves in an alley in London. In fact it was the former street of their acquaintance's old undertaker shop.

"Ah, why this was my old street. How I missed it. It's a shame that they tore down my quaint shop oh well, c' est la vie." said Undertaker.

"London certainly changed since our time. It's even more crowded than it was." said Ciel as he looked at the people passing by the alley, not even giving them a lick of notice.

"That's true. People nowadays certainly have...changed their attitudes. I certainly miss Olde London." said Sebastian as he fixed Ciel's collar out of habit.

"At least the Monarchy won't bother us now. That's always a plus." said Ciel remembering the cases for her Majesty back then.

"Come on you lot! We have to go to Kings Cross Station for our rendezvous with the Malfoys at Platform 9 ¾ ." said Sirius as he and Remus led the group.

They were a fairly large group containing the Michaelis family (Ciel and Sebastian), Deux, Hermione, Luna, Edym, the Longbottoms (Neville,Frank and Alice), the Snapes (Severus and Damon), the Tonks (Andy, Ted and Dora), the Weasleys(Fred and George, Bill, Charlie,Percy and Arthur), Blaise, Undertaker, Remus, Sirius, and finally Harry. Susan and Hannah unfortunately couldn't come as well as Xenophilius due to the former getting sick at the last minute and are now quarantined together at the Hospital and the latter having a sudden appointment at work.

It is a known fact that one cannot play Quidditch in Illumina due to the high density of magic in the atmosphere so those who grew up there has never seen a game in their entire lives so coming to the Quidditch World Cup would definitely an experience to remember.

The group walked a ways away further into the alley until they reached a hidden side street. Sirius waved his nowadays rarely used wand and summoned the Knight bus. The group filed in and the bus took off and since all of heir luggage for the trip were in their jeweled gloves Stan, the conductor, was glad to not lug any heavy trunks for the customers. One very jostling and unnerving ride later the bus stopped at the side entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and the group vacated the bus as fast as their wobbly legs could carry them.

"That...was...foul." complained Ciel as he tried to keep his lunch down. Deux was less successful and threw up into a trash bin.

"I agree fully. I forgot how uncomfortable that thrice damned bus was." said Frank.

"No wonder people here wanted to stay in Illumina. The train and our other forms of transport was much more efficient and more fluid in its motions than that." said Deux as he recovered from his bowing before the trash bin.

"Well, King's Cross isn't far from here. Let's walk there to get our land legs back." suggested Harry as he rubbed Deux' back in sympathy.

The group walked all the way to the station and discreetly entered the portal to the Wizard station. There they waited for the Malfoys' arrival.

A few minutes later one of the fireplaces there flashed bright green flames and out came the Malfoys. Narcissa took note of the large group and zoomed her attention to one of them. She ran towards them and hugged her formerly estranged sister which her sister happily returned

"Ah, you all made it. Did we make you wait long?" asked Lucius who shook Sirius' hand

"Nah, we only arrived here a few minutes earlier. So shall we go?"

Without further ado, the group went out of the station and walked until they reached a street lined with houses. Some had broken windows and some looked decrepit as well as dark and uninviting. The odd thing was the numbering of the houses. There was no number between 11 and 13. suddenly as if it was made of rubber the space between 11 and 13 stretched and in front of them stood number 12. Sirius led them inside. It was dark, eerie, quiet and dusty. Sebastian itched to clean everything, his standards as a former butler demands him to do this. However, Nymphadora unintentionally tripped over the Troll leg umbrella stand thus revealing something hidden behind the moth eaten drapes. Revealing an old woman. She was about to scream when she saw who was in front of her portrait.

"_You! Get out of my house Dumbledore supporters! Half breeds! Filth! How Dare you return here!"_ the portrait screamed at Sirius who simply rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Hello to you too Mother." he drawled. "Let me get this be clarified for you once and for all, I came to bring together the House of Black and to tell you that you were right about Dumbledore all along. That old goat was pulling us on invisible strings and all those he deemed not under his thumb were considered enemies as well as dark supporters. It took ten, eleven years in Azkaban for me to see through his machinations however I want to live things my way and so far it has done wonders for me. I don't regret being friends with James, as well as running away but I did regret not listening to you about Dumbledore."

Walburga Black looked stunned. Sirius, her Griffindor-ish son seen the error of some of his choices. It was then that she noticed Narcissa and Andromeda along with, to her surprise the Weasleys. She also took note of the rest. Some she could tell to be muggle borns but despite being a portrait she can sense the power emanating from them. Some she noted didn't feel quite human. She was curious.

"_And who are these people? I recognize the Tonks boy as well as Snape, the Longbottoms, the Malfoys and the Weasleys but who are the rest?"_

"Right, let me introduce My Godson as well as my rightful Heir, Harry Potter-Black. This bloke next to me is Remus Lupin, He's a werewolf. The blonde girl is Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter, Luna. Hermione Granger is the girl with the bushy hair. To her right is Blaise Zabini. Little Damon is Snape's son. This man and the young lad next to him are Sebastian Michaelis and his son Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis. Next to them with the very long hair is Deux Devereux. The three of them are Demons (she looked at him in shock) and last but certainly not the least is Undertaker. He is a retired Death God."

"_...Interesting friends..."_ she told him as she observed the diverse group.

Sebastian it seems couldn't take it any more and with a war cry ran further into the house and begun cleaning. Everyone sweatdropped at the obvious compulsive cleaning spree of the Demon. The man was a clean freak.

While Sebastian compulsively cleaned the home Sirius began to tell his mother everything that had happened during his absence. By the time Sebastian was done and the entire house sparkled, Sirius mended fences with his mother especially after she approved of his companions. She liked Harry instantly the moment he greeted her in Parseltongue and told them to come back any time. Sirius then led them to the drawing room where there was a massive fireplace.

"Black manor is inaccessible to normal means. The only way there bar flying is directly through this house." Sirius explained to everyone before teaching them how to use the floo. They all went and flooed by pairs.

Inside the grand Manor of the Blacks the floo opened up and by pairs and each of them stood and gazed into a majestic room in pure gothic design. Sirius welcomed them to Black Manor and since it was getting late each of them was led to their respective rooms by the house elves that maintain the Manor and the grounds. And were eagerly fed dinner in their rooms by the enthusiastic house elves.

Everyone slept soundly on their beds after dinner eagerly awaiting the incoming event the next day: the Quidditch World Cup.


	42. The Quidditch World Cup

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>Harry and Deux woke up the following morning already anticipating the Quidditch World Cup and are keen to the experience. Fred and George had told them everything there is about the game and both are hooked. Thankfully, if no one notices them, they will enjoy the match in peace.<p>

The two dressed up and went downstairs for breakfast. Seeing as they were closer to the venue itself they didn't need to use tents for the nearby campsite that everybody else will be using. All they have to do as soon as the match ends will be to teleport themselves or apparate back to the Manor without any problems.

It was during breakfast that Lucius told them about News concerning Fudge's camp. According to him Fudge was sacked from the job along with his Undersecretary, Umbridge once the ICW began investigating the man's actions. Since they couldn't use his memories in the visitation they looked into his records and accounts and found him embezzling millions of galleons from the budget, illegal business transactions as well as bribery in his very long stint as Minister. He was immediately replaced by a new Minister.

"So who's the new Minister?" asked Sirius when the topic came up.

"Actually, I became the new Minister." said Lucius nonchalantly "The ICW was impressed with how I handled the Visitation after Fudge left that they appointed me as the new Minister for Magic. We're already started on new research and development on updating everything in the Alley from security up to redesigning the alley itself to look modern so that we can blend in with the rest of the world and not look out of place. With today's muggle society. We are even rebuilding Nocturne alley without all of the doom and gloom."

"That's great, Lucius! Congratulations!" said Frank "Have there been anything else been going on? In the last six months?"

"Actually, yes. Mad Eye is taking an aggressive stand to the Auror training regime and already there are big improvements. With Umbridge gone we began to air out the cupboards and saw many disturbing things. Apparently she single handedly made sure that our employment range to drop to embarrassing degrees since she would disregard future employees, despite their credentials and education, just because they were either Muggleborns, half bloods or even those with mixed ancestry such as werewolves, veela, etc. it was a good thing she was sacked. She was about to pass on a law that required those not pure blood to be branded."

"I never thought we would see a Nazi in our own society. That's horrible." said Alice

"Indeed. However, we were able to scrap her law and we contacted all the people she disregarded in many years and employment is at an all time high. New ideas are being formed, paperwork is easier to handle, all of the departments are full. It's slow but its changing for the better."

"What about Hogwarts? How's that coming along?" asked Remus

"Yes, well with the return of the older years to the school there had been talks about changing the upcoming curriculum if not making a major overhaul on everything to meet with demands. It's still up for debate whether to add Muggle subjects so that the students can be employed in the Muggle world with ease. Draco has told me that the older years had proposed to open a tutor program to the Headmaster to help the younger ones to understand everything better. They even proposed some more physical education subjects and clubs aside from the Quidditch teams which includes some muggle sports as well."

"That's great news! It's great that Hogwarts is returning to splendor after all these years."

"Speaking of Quidditch all of us will be seated at the top box with other international dignitaries and yes, due to the restraining order, the troublesome five won't be present in the games." assured Lucius.

"You should all have seen Prewetts face when he found out he didn't have the money to go. He even tried to steal tickets from an upcoming firstie in Diagon alley this summer. Unluckily for him he picked on Millicent Bulstrode's cousin. I never knew underwear could stretch that far. He was talking and walking funny after she was finished with him."

All of them shook their heads in dismay. He will never learn.

* * *

><p>They left around Midday so that they can choose their seats early despite being on the top box. Since it was still relatively early Draco invited the other students to visit the camping grounds for the other people that will be attending the match.<p>

Everywhere they looked there were people milling around. Small children were on small brooms their feet skimming the grass beneath them, parents pitching tents using either magic or the manual way, some were already partying in two distinct colors showing their favorite teams their allegiance. It was definitely lively as well as crowded.

* * *

><p>The roar of the crowd in the stadium was deafening as people cheered for their teams. Harry sat next to Deux and both watched their first ever Quidditch match and already they were hooked. Harry looked to the side to see Lucius talking with the foreign dignitaries along with Remus in animated tones and clearly enjoying the match.<p>

Harry looked back at the game and watched as Krum, the Bulgarian seeker kept a vigilant eye for the golden snitch. Couldn't he see that the small ball was flying rings in one of the higher stands? He guessed not. Soon Half time came about and two performances came out to entertain the crowd. It was quite funny to see the males around them to drool and gape at the performing veela. Of course, he didn't follow suit since he's happy in his own relationship with his cute demon.

The game ended in a surprising upset. Ireland won the match but Krum got the snitch. It was surprising for everyone since usually the one who catches the snitch ends and wins the game. After the trophy was handed out they all immediately returned to Black Manor, the adrenaline from the match within their bodies. If they had been still there a moment longer they would have experienced the attack of various zealots in the camping grounds. They would only learn about it the next day on the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>AN: Damn. It has been raining here nonstop and already our street is beginning to flood. floods that are higher than most people, landslides, fires, traffic jams run rampant and rescue efforts are at full swing. Thankfully the water here is barely up to our ankles for now. It's only a matter of time before water enters the first floor of our house. We also have to brave the elements a little longer since according to weather reports in America the torrential downpour in the Philippines will only subside by Friday. Wish us luck. Thankfully we still have electricity and internet. Pray for our safety, thank you.


	43. Celestia as a Delegate

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>With a promise from Lucius to inform them about the new case involving the 'muggle baiting' on the Quidditch World Cup, the group went home in order to start preparing for the upcoming year. This year would be Harry and his friends' fourth year while the twins are taking their final year. It was a good thing that they study seriously despite their pranking nature or else they would be in trouble since it was Examination Hell year, something that Harry is already dreading. Edym(27) was drafted by the twins to help them with bringing their final project to life.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the first day of the new year and Headmaster Loki along with the rest of the student body were attending the Student Assembly which is done every year to welcome old and new students alike. This year anticipation hung in the air around the older years since rumors about the return of the Triwizard Tounament.<p>

The Triwizard Tournament was or rather is a famous contest between the schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. It originated some 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the three schools. The Triwizard Tournament consists of a series of tasks designed to test the champions in many different ways: their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger. The judges for the Tournament included the heads of the three schools. Each school took turns hosting the Tournament, which took place every five years. However, due to the high death toll it had been discontinued. It was only through much deliberation that it was started up again. This year Hogwarts will be the host school of not two but THREE schools: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and finally Celestia Academy. Celestia Academy was invited to participate in the tournament in order to cement an alliance of sorts as well as a way to say "We're Back!" after it went into hiding after the Celestia Massacre.

The only requirement as well as restriction to the tournament is that only those who were seventeen and older can compete and not a year younger. This was to make sure that the student survives and is mature enough to think and act accordingly. This meant that the only ones allowed to participate are those in Celestia Academy that are in their fourth and fifth year respectively.

As usual all first year students occupied the front closer to the stage while the older years were further back.

When all the students were seated the Headmaster, who was seated on the stage with various other people, came up to the podium and all fell silent.

"Welcome all to a new year in Celestia Academy. My name is Loki Eagleheart. I am your Headmaster of this school. To all the students that have come back I bid you welcome back and I hope that you all do well in your subjects.

We also would like to warmly welcome our new students and their fellow classmates to their first year at Celestia.

To our new students that have no knowledge of our fine academy we would like to give you the basic rundown of Celestia, its history, system and rules." after the usual spiel repeated year after year to new students especially those from earth who were invited, tuned the welcoming speeches out.

* * *

><p>After the welcoming speech all the fourth and fifth years were asked to stay behind when the rest of the students were asked to leave the auditorium. After the lower years left everyone turned to the headmaster who began to speak.<p>

"This year we were cordially invited to participate in the recently reopened Triwizard Tournament. Now usually there were only three schools that have participated: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and finally Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year Celestia will be competing against three other schools in a series of tasks designed to test the champions in many different ways: their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger. There are three tasks to be performed by each school champion. How the champion performs will be the deciding factor on the points earned and given by the judges. The winner of the entire competition will be awarded the Triwizard Cup as well as monetary compensation. In order to prevent any death tolls as much as possible only students who are seventeen years old or older may compete. Not exceptions."

The Headmaster stopped his speech to let the news sink in before continuing.

"In the matter of those who will be coming with me to Hogwarts, it has been a unanimous decision by all the professors that only the fourth and fifth years will be allowed to join us along with some of the faculty. In the terms of classes for the fourth and fifth years, classes will continue within the ship that we will use. Exams will still continue as well. Projects of fifth years this year will still be collected at the end of the entire school year since the tournament itself will only take up one year. You have the rest of the school year to complete and pass it. All fourth and fifth years are eligible for the tournament are tasked to do your best as well as show everyone else that we can handle anything that they dish out on us.

As an added bonus, the student chosen as the Triwizard Champion of Celestia will be exempt from all tests, written and practical for your NEWT year and be an automatic pass if you are a fourth year student. If it is a fifth year chosen as the Champion then you will be exempt from all tests both written and practical for Examination Hell and be an automatic pass but you will still need to make a project. This will happen whether or not we win the tournament."

Everyone perked up at the bonuses that the Headmaster gave them. No NEWT exams or Examination Hell both written and practical? Sure the fifth years will still need to pass their projects but it certainly gives them more time to make their projects. Whoever will be chosen will definitely be very lucky.

"Now, since we will be spending one Christmas there we were informed of the Yule Ball which is a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. It is a formal dance held on the evening of Yule of a tournament year, and is opened by the tournament champions and their partners. Only students of fourth year or above will be permitted to attend, though younger students could also go if an older student invited them to accompany them. The ball begins at 8:00 pm and ends at midnight. Since we don't know who will be the champion I suggest that all fourth and fifth years to at least learn to dance. Are there any questions before we wrap this up?"

"What if some of the fourth and fifth years don't want to go? Can they stay here?" asked a young Jumi boy

"Of course. I will not force any of you if you don't really want to. Later today I will post a sheet for the students interested in going to Earth. All you need to do is to sign up if you want to go."

"Do they have any other requirements aside from the age limit?"

"No. however, since we have students that are considered not human I suggest that you all keep your jeweled gloves on and active to prevent any and all unnecessary attentions towards you from individuals who may become hostile to your very nature."

"What will be worn during the Yule Ball?" asked one of the female students

"We have been told to wear formal wear for that night." he replied

"What will the champion have to wear during the tasks and will we still be wearing our uniforms?" asked another student

"He or she will be wearing the school Battle Uniform for maximum protection and yes everyone will be wearing the school uniforms except during the tasks itself. May I also add that in order to make a solid impression, each school delegate must perform for the host and fellow competitors, those who will join the trip will be expected to join the performance. I would also ask that you wear your school coats to symbolize our unity as a school. Also don't forget to bring your winter coats as it tends to get a little nippy in Scotland. Before I forget, we will be leaving on the dawn of October 29th. I expect those that will come to sign on the sheet I mentioned earlier and be completely packed and ready by October 28th. Make sure to bring enough clothing for the entire trip. If there are any other concerns then please don't hesitate to ask."

Later that day the sheet was posted on the school bulletin board. After getting permission from their respective guardians only a few Human, Angel, Jumi, Demon students will be going on both year levels. The others decided not to go.

* * *

><p>The ones who will be going will only be forty people<p>

**Fourth and Fifth years**

Humans:

Harry Potter-Black, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley

Demons:

Ciel P. Michaelis, Deux Devereux, Yuki Tsukihime (Yuki-onna), Medusa Silvertongue (snake Demon), Carter Jones (water demon), Demona Farraway ( bat demon)

Angels:

Andrew and Andromeda Fair, Isabella and Isaac De Lune, Lyserg and Lysandra Keller

Jumi:

Pearl and Elazul, Amanda and Reuben, Diana and Saphir, Jade and Pierre

**Professors and/or Volunteers:**

Loki EagleHeart, Sebastian Michaelis, Undertaker, Dr. Silva, Edym, Saix, Luc and Sasarai, Ronald Knox, and Nurse Mio


	44. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Celestia

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>~October 30, 1994; Hogwarts; 5:50pm~<p>

Halloween was normally a lavish affair at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry even during the days of Dumbledore's "fake" school years but this year with the Triwizard Tournament taking place and the rival schools arriving that evening one would've thought that the holiday season came early that year. The rough ancient stone that made up the castle appeared to have been polished overnight by the numerous House-elves that worked there. Suits of armor were charmed to utter friendly greetings to whomever passed by. Jack-o-lanterns hovered in midair glowing menacingly. Bats fluttered about more often than not scaring the female half of the population half to death. Classes were cut short as to allow both students and staff sufficient time to make themselves presentable for when the rival schools arrived. This Triwizard was special because instead of the usual three way competition between their school, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons there will be another school that will participate.

Students had asked if it was legal since it was a competition for only _three_ schools as it was announced to everyone only for McGonagall to straighten things out.

"Despite it being called a _Tri_wizard tournament there can be more than three schools that can compete in it since it is an international school competition. No other schools have participated before now because of the life threatening factor, the distance to other countries, language barriers and even lack of education as well as student population. Majority simply backed out since the International Confederation of Wizards give invitations to each school all over the world in order to give them a chance to compete. Besides, there are no rules within the competition that says that only three schools will compete with each other.

After World War I it had been decided and agreed upon that the Triwizard Tournament will only be a competition held between European nations while other continents can start their own version of the Tournament if they so wish."

Everyone was excited for the guests coming. Everywhere you turn there would be girls wearing jewelry, make up, hair accessories, the works (of course as long as it was presentable and also age appropriate as well as not silly looking like some of the gaudier hair pins like the one that looked like an ornamental butterfly worn by one of the Griffindors) all in all to make themselves looking presentable. Boys combed their hair neatly or used vast amounts of gel to tame their messy manes and those who were old enough had shaved in an attempt to be clean and less scruffy looking. The professors all wore their best clothes as they waited for their guests to arrive. The entire school waited in anticipation for their guests, eagerly awaiting them and their methods of travel. Students and professors alike waited in the outer courtyards for any sign of their guests.

* * *

><p>The moment the clock from the clock tower struck 6:00 pm the show began. Many students heard the distinct whinnying of horses. They looked up and saw a very big powder blue horse drawn carriage being pulled by huge Abraxans. Hagrid (who returned to Hogwarts after going into hiding during Dumbledore's insanity and was asked by Tom to continue his duties as well as his studies~as was his right to a complete education~), the half giant guided the descent of the carriage like a worker in a runway in the local airport and nearly got his head hit by the carriage wheels.<p>

The door swung open and a lady easily the same size as Hagrid stepped out with a precession of young ladies all wearing blue silk uniforms. It was the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Ah! Monsieur Riddle !" the large woman exclaimed in a heavy French accent. Headmaster Riddle returned Madame Maxine's exuberant greeting and offered the castle for her under dressed students which they happily accepted.

Down by the lake everyone heard the sound of something being sucked down a drain. Suddenly a flag was seen breaking the water's surface and continued to rise until a crows nest was revealed before a huge ship popped out of the water and floated on the water's surface. Stunned, the Hogwarts students watched breathlessly as the ship came to anchor near the shore. A plank lowered itself down allowing the students of the Durmstrang Institute to disembark with Headmaster Karkaroff in the lead. Where Beauxbatons were underdressed, Durmstrang was overdressed in thick fur-lined robes. Karkaroff greeted Tom and they too followed the example of the Beauxbatons students.

Everyone was anxious about seeing the third and final school when one of the first years looked up

"Look!" he yelled and pointed to the sky.

The starry sky gave out a rippling effect before a blast of blinding light erupted. Blinking away the flash of light from behind their eye lids, the spectators gazed up and saw a large circle of purple runes connected as if they were chains. Hovering around the it were eight pointed ornamental blades also glowing in a bright purple. The circle then began to turn clockwise and grew in size until it was as large as Hogwarts castle itself, which is definitely huge. The inside of the circle was a black void. Suddenly everyone hears a deafening roar from within the circle and something huge flew out of it.

It was a dragon made of metal. The metal was white with lots of blues and reds, which turns out to be either glass or crystal giving it patterns and markings. Its wings were very sharp looking and spread out like a skeleton of a fan. The torso was big like turbines from a shuttle. It has three talons near the front with blue stiff "feathers" running down the length of its arms like a feathered velociraptor. Its tail was riddled with small spines that ends with three points. The head was long and armored and very gothic with the top of its head were pointy spines as if looking at a crown.

The metal dragon flew around before it hovered close to the edge of the water's edge next to the Durmstrang ship and began to fold into itself until it resembled a castle with many spires. What was more strange about it was the fact that it floated at least ten feet above the water, its bottom glowing a green light.

Then a flash of bluish green light came out from the entrance forming a luminescent ramp before a singular figure walked down wearing a white fur- lined hooded robe that had blue lines that crisscrossed into an elegant design. The robe or coat dragged behind the man while the long sleeves covered the man's hands. The mystery man walked up to Tom and took off the hood revealing a handsome young man with short silver hair that framed his face, his expressive and warm blue eyes twinkled in happiness. Almost all of the female students as well as some of the male students had heated blushes on their cheeks, mesmerized by the man's androgynous beauty. Following the man was a contingent of his students that wore the same coat he has only on black with white fur.

* * *

><p>~Inside the Great Hall~<p>

The Hogwarts students sat down at their respective tables and wondered where the other three guest schools are when the headmaster hushed them all to silence.

"Students of Hogwarts, as per tradition the guest schools will be performing feats of magic to begin the competition. Without further ado let us first welcome the Young Ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

The doors opened revealing the girls in Blue silk uniforms prancing and sauntering towards the Head table conjuring butterflies in their wake as well as a young gymnast doing acrobatic moves. The presentation was short and simple but they captured the attentions of the entire hall. The ladies then sat themselves at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now let us welcome the Gentlemen from the north, the students of Durmstrang institute of Magic!"

The doors opened and muscular boys holding staffs came in and banged the staffs on the floor. All their movements were powerful and united. Some of the boys performed acrobatics to impress. The finale centered on two boys blowing fire and making a likeness of a flaming bird before it dissipated. The presentation was riveting and packed with advanced magic. They then sat themselves in Slytherin.

"And last but certainly not the least, let's give a warm welcome to the Ladies and gentlemen of Celestia Academy!"

The doors opened but no one came in. everyone waited only to gasp in shock when a powerful wind came from the door extinguishing some of the floating candles, darkening the room in shadow. The shadows of the room began to undulate and form between the aisles before forming a black wavy portal. From there students dressed in white walked out. Each of the students, an equal number of boys and girls had a glowing jewel on the back of their hands. As soon as the last of the students walked out of the portal it closed. They all congregated at the front before holding a small orb in each of their hands. They all blew the orbs upwards. The small orbs congregated and formed into a bigger orb that danced around lighted up the extinguished candles before exploding in a shower of bluish fairy dust. The students then bowed to end the presentation.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the display, one boy held up a camera and began taking pictures as the Celestia students sat with Hufflepuff.

Tom gave the visitors a short welcome speech before signaling for the feast to begin. Magically numerous plates of food appeared onto the long tables. Among the usual entrées were a few obviously foreign dishes. Everyone dug in with a relish.

* * *

><p>~Hufflepuff Table~<p>

Harry ate his food with gusto and began to look around the very school that should have been. Now that he wasn't forced against his will to come, it's actually a lot nicer to be in. he noticed Draco in the Slytherin table talking with Victor Krum and waved to the boy when Draco finally noticed him. He also waved at some of the former refugees that came to Illumina and decided to go back to complete their last few years in Hogwarts. He also saw ,to his horror, Ronald Prewett and Ginevra Prewett in the Gryffindor table and almost got sick at Ron's table manners. He looked at the boy and It reminded Harry of what the hamsters that had been in the pet shop back in their world, looked like when they were eating. It had been strangely entertaining seeing a small animal shove so much food into its cheeks, but on a human... well, that was another matter entirely. From the way others looked at how the boy eat (especially the ladies from Beauxbatons) they also had the same idea.

* * *

><p>~Head Table~<p>

All the professors mingled as they ate dinner. Headmaster Loki was talking with Tom when Madame Maxime called for his attention.

"Monsieur EagleHeart, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Headmistress."

"We saw your ship turn into a castle earlier. According to tradition the host school will be the ones in charge of all needs of the students and guests in question."

"So you are wondering why we need such a big castle?"

"Yes."

"The answer to that is simple. It was decided that all our classes, will be held within our castle because our students have more advanced classes than most and must keep up with our criteria. Each student must have no grade lower than Exceeds Expectations and not even such an event such as this will deter that."

"May we ask what are your facilities in that castle?

"Of course. We have a main lobby, classrooms, dormitories, a main office, a library, a martial arts dojo, science and potions laboratories, a gym, a training room, a general lounge, a mini auditorium, an observatory, an infirmary, a cafeteria, storage areas, and other rooms as well."

The teachers all looked at him with awe as they overheard the conversation. A grade no lower that EE? An entire castle school that can be used for school? This was definitely new to them.

"Amazing! If it would be possible could our students join the classes being taught there?"

"They can join if they don't aggravate the teachers and the students and can keep up. However, since this is a competition their access to our ship will be very limited. Champions except our own cannot use the facilities on our ship, please understand."

* * *

><p>As soon as everybody was fed and watered Tom stood up to go over the specifics of the Triwizard Tournament. From where he sat, Harry could see a Ministry official stand up before explaining the rules of the tournament. Outrage filled the hall as the Ministry man announced that no one under the age of seventeen was allowed to submit their name for the tournament. After getting everyone to calm down Tom motioned for a wooden chest that had seen better days to be brought forth. Opening it, Headmaster Riddle pulled out a wooden goblet so large that even Hagrid would've had trouble lifting it with both hands with flickering blue flames licking out of the cup.<p>

"The Goblet of Fire!" the headmaster announced. "Anyone wishing to submit their name merely write it down on a piece of parchment and throw it into the goblet. Now trust me when I say that once chosen, you stand alone."

* * *

><p>Harry looked around to see if the warning was being taken seriously. He only shook his head when he saw the gleam in Ronald's eyes, obviously plotting to enter his name in order to get the prize money that will be awarded to the champion if they won, everyone else appeared to be awed by the spectacle.<p>

Since all of the students in Celestia, except for Luna, were already seventeen they were more than eligible enough to put their names in the goblet. Headmaster Riddle will then announce who the chosen champion from each school the following evening on October 31st. Students can start placing their names on the goblet in the morning as the professors will make an age line to prevent younger students from participating.

The Celestia students all went back to their castle and slipped into their dorms. Already it was looking to be an exciting year.

* * *

><p>AN: the white uniforms used as well as the other uniforms and what they look like as well as the ship and what it looks like in dragon form can be seen on my profile. The next chapter will contain a funny twist so be ready.


	45. The  Champions Five?

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>The following morning came and the first thing one notices the the amount of students surrounding the Goblet of fire. Around the goblet was a luminescent line that was called an age line. It was placed there in order to repel any student below seventeen. Only those of age may place their names in the goblet. Already there were many that placed their names in the Goblet and each successful placement was met with a round of applause from the surrounding students.<p>

Some of the younger years noticed the arrival of a group of students from the mysterious Celestia Academy and they parted like the red sea as the group approached the Goblet. Those that recognized them waved at them while those that didn't looked at them in awe.

* * *

><p>Ron and Ginny seethed when they both recognized their three older brothers however they couldn't touch them since they were guests as well as ambassadors for their school. Last night they were warned by their headmaster that if ever they stepped a toe out of line they will be suspended or worse, expelled from Hogwarts. Along with the restraining order that was magically bound to them(see chapter39) by the ministry, they were basically left with no choice but to be minimally cordial with them. They both looked in envy as their estranged siblings walked past them looking quite regal in comparison to their own hand me down second hand clothes.

* * *

><p>They wore stylish black school uniforms this time compared to their white clothes the night before. Whereas last night they looked foreboding today they look like normal people. Many of the observing students saw that the Celestia students have a certain beauty about them. Not one of them looked even remotely homely in appearance. The only thing that they found odd was the jewels imbedded on the back of their hands. The students of Hogwarts (at least those that didn't go to the visit as well as those who had their memory wiped of it) eyes widened as the group came closer.<p>

The one in the front had long black hair with red green and silver streaks. He had the greenest emeralds for eyes. What made the students gape was the very faint scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Harry and his group walked up to the goblet and one by one all of them except for Luna placed their names in the goblet and walked to the tables for breakfast.

* * *

><p>By mid morning Hogwarts was abuzz in excitement at the news of Harry Potter attending Celestia and placing his name in the Goblet. Many students would stare at Harry and his friends as they sat in some of their classes. Professor Slughorn, the Hogwarts Potions professor was absolutely giddy at the Celestia students' knowledge and mastery of potions. Professor Flitwick applauded them on their use of nonverbal and wandless spells that made the student population gape at them in wonder.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon the Celestia students returned to their dragon castle. With them were students from the other three schools invited to attend some of their classes. They would return to their carriageship/dorms and told stories to their fellows about the interiors of the ship and how utterly massive it was as well as how futuristic it was inside. A muggleborn ravenclaw would gush at the amount of books in the library as well as the high tech computers used within it to the shock of her fellow ravens. A hufflepuff boy told his fellow badgers about a massive elevator within the castle that could probably hold many people as well as large animals. A slytherin student told her fellow snakes about doors that would open and close automatically as well as a massive room with glowing metal doors that vaguely looked like a graveyard that lead to various different rooms. A griffindor regaled his fellow lions about a room filled with floating platforms and the only way to get to the higher level was to step use invisible paths otherwise they would fall to the bottom and probably die from the fall alone.

* * *

><p>While Harry and his friends attended class he was rudely approached by the one boy he really couldn't stand. Ronald Prewett had been stalking him all day just like his time during the visit to Illumina. Thank the gods that his sister hadn't followed.<p>

"Hi there! I'm Ron Prewett." Ron said as he shoved Luna and made her fall to the ground.

"that was uncalled for Mr. Prewett. Apologize to Luna."

"Why should I apologize to that looney bird? She's as crazy as her father. Thank god they moved away."

"For your information, she is definitely much more smarter that you." Harry said as Neville picked up Luna and they all walked away from the delusional boy as soon as class ended.

Ron turned red as he closed his mouth shut for a moment before following them. After injuring Luna he injured Blaise in the next class. After that he pushed Hermione near the stairwell making her almost fall. By the time lunch came they sat themselves next to Draco and the other Slytherins in the great hall when Ron came to them again and interrupted his conversation with Draco.

"What are you doing with those slimy snakes, Harry." came the voice of one Prewett. Unfortunately for him, Harry wasn't in the mood and his temper is already at its peak.

"Come again, Mr. Prewett?" asked Harry in a deceptively calm voice.

The whole room paused and tensed immediately sensed the storm that was about to ensue so they backed away to avoid being part of the collateral damage. Ron was stupidly in direct collision of the storm that was about to unfold. If only he wasn't that dense.

"I mean, Harry, you should hanging out with us Gryffindors. I mean, your parents wouldn't want you to make friends with Slytherins. They'll just stab you in the back." said Ron while being totally unaware of the storm brewing in Harry's eyes upon the mention of his parents.

Everyone immediately felt the presence of palpable magic in the air as Harry's temper escalated.

"Mr. Prewett, I suggest that you close your mouth before something bad happens." Harry warned the redhead.

"Come on, Harry. We're friends. I'm just telling you the truth you know." said Ron with a laugh, totally oblivious to the ire building inside Harry waiting to erupt. "Now come over here and join u…."

_ SNAP!_

Snap? Uh oh. Harry's iron hold on his temper had finally snapped. What Ron was about to say was cut off when Harry stretch out his hand and enveloped the boy in a _silencing_ _spell_. He also snapped his finger and made Ron Prewett into a red haired rat. He floated the rat as it squeaked before conjuring a plastic cage with small air holes. The cage opened and the rat dropped in it before closing. Harry then floated the cage in front of him.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents, Prewett." Harry snarled at Ron's ratty face who was eyeing him in fear. "I was trying to be polite but you forced my hand. You don't know what my parents want and you don't even know what I want. You are NOT an acquaintance, you are NOT even my friend, I don't even know you. Leave me alone and don't you forget it or I will be forced to permanently shut your mouth. Propriety be damned."

He then floated the cage until it reached one of the roof of the great hall and wedged the cage on one of the support beams. The caged rat squeaked in fright up on the support beams, loudly squeaking for the entire hall to hear.

When addressed by the professors about the incident Harry told them about Ron's actions throughout the day. It was only because of Headmaster Riddle's mercy that Ron will not be expelled. However he was given detention under the headmaster Riddle himself as well as one hundred points deduction from Griffindor.

* * *

><p>That night the Champions would be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. After Dinner the champions were finally announced and every sat with bated breath, clearly anxious for the revelation of the Triwizard Champions.<p>

"The Hogwarts Champion is..." Riddle paused to read the paper which sprung from the Goblet's now red/orange flames. "CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Everyone seemed more then happy with the announcement though there were those from every house – except Hufflepuff – that didn't look to excited or supportive.

"For Durmstrang!" Riddle began, calling silence to the hall. The parchment floating to his hand. "The champion is... VIKTOR KRUM!"

Harry nearly went deaf at the reaction this gained as the Bulgarian Seeker walked proudly to the room where the Champions left to.

"Now for Beauxbatons," Riddle began. "The Champion is...FLEUR DELACOUR!"

Everyone clapped politely as the silvery blonde haired girl walked proudly away.

"Now, for Celestia," Riddle said once it was quieted down enough. "The Champion is... HARRY POTTER-BLACK!"

Harry stood up amongst his friends and amongst the clapping and made his way to the door where the champions are. Just as he opened the door he heard Headmaster Riddle talk.

"Now that we have our four Champions let us adjourn – " Riddle was cut off by the sound of the Goblet acting once more and everyone watched in great shock as the Goblet glowed red/orange again and spat out another piece of parchment.

Headmaster Riddle caught the piece of burning parchment and read its contents

"Ronald Prewett." Headmaster Riddle looked up from the paper to the silence shocked room.

* * *

><p>AN:Didn't see that one coming did you?


	46. The Weighing of the Wands

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since that disastrous day when Ron's name was called out. The ponce was not even horrified that he, a fourth year and clearly underage, was chosen to participate in a tournament that was infamous to be lethal and dangerous. He even told anyone who would listen (repeatedly, even) that even though he didn't put his name in the Goblet someone thought that he was worthy of the tasks, that he was destined for bigger and better things.<p>

What an ignorant stupid imbecile.

however his name being called out also made him very unpopular. Draco began handing out badges that were charmed to say "Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts Champion!" before turning into another phrase that says "Ron Prewett Stinks!". Apparently the entire population of Hogwarts thought the same because all of the students, not counting Ginny, wore the badge proudly on their uniforms. The professors were also practically favoring Cedric due to the fact that just because Ron was chosen to be a champion the boy's ego was so large and still growing made him absolutely insufferable whenever class was in session.

When Headmaster Riddle and the other Headmasters had confronted him that night about his name coming out of the Goblet it had been an interesting sight to see and hear.

~Flashback~

Harry walked towards the other champions and basically told them about what had happened in the Great Hall and it was safe to note that they were all a little miffed about the proclamation.

"Zis can not be, he is just a little boy," Fleur said

"Did he put his name in?" Krum asked,

"According to the Griffindor students I talked to earlier in the day he wanted to but couldn't. They told me he would look at the Goblet with unfathomed want. They heard him talking about ways of placing his name in the Goblet but not how."

"Why would he want such a thing? Doesn't he know that people have died in this tournament?" asked Cedric

"Fame, money, eternal glory," Harry listed offhandedly. "according to his estranged older brothers Ron has a complex of sorts. He wants to be famous, rich and be told that he is the best. It stemmed from looking up to them and their numerous achievements. Ron wants the recognition and the prize money. You were all there during the Visit the previous year. He broke many laws and stole valuable objects. He is willing to hurt others just so he can sit next to me in class."

Krum snorted. "This means that his ego will sky rocket if he is allowed to participate."

shortly after Krum spoke Ron came in the room and looked absolutely gleeful. He then proceeded to squeeze himself next to Krum and Harry who were standing next to each other.

"Ronald Prewett!" Headmaster Riddle exclaimed from the entrance, and Harry turned quickly to see a select few Professors and each Headmaster or Headmistress of the other schools following him in.

Ron backed away, but Headmaster Riddle seemed determined to pop his personal bubble boundary as he gripped his upper arms and looked at him with furious Red eyes. It seemed that Ron had forgotten that Hogwarts headmaster was Voldemort previously. With the man looking at him like that he certainly recalled now that he was in front of a former dark lord.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet, did you get someone else to? Did you?"

Ron shook him off forcefully, glaring. "No!"

"Are you sure?" Headmaster Riddle asked, backing away.

"Of course I'm sure," Ron snapped.

"He's lying of course," Karkaroff sneered. "Attention seeking brat He is."

"It'd take a higher level of magic, to fool the Goblet. Not something a fourth year could accomplish. The Goblet was made after all to be highly impervious to tampering. It's possible to tamper with it but it will be difficult"

"I have to agree with Monsieur EagleHeart," Maxime drawled. "But it iz razer...odd for an average student such as ziz to be chosen."

Ron chose that moment to speak his mind

"I did not enter my name, but I'm glad I was!" he began, his voice loud and his face red. "Why wouldn't I want to? I was chosen plain and simple. What's wrong with me being a champion?!"

"Do you realize Ron that by entering this tournament is the same as forfeiting your life. Countless champions have risked and even lost their lives in this tournament. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" asked Headmaster Riddle incredulously.

"As long as I'm famous and rich, I don't care." said Ron

~End Flashback~

And that was that. Even if it was possible for Ron not to participate he couldn't back out of it since it was a binding contract. He would lose his magic if he didn't participate. Molly was no help as well as she practically allowed her son to compete consequences be damned.

* * *

><p>Today Harry was interrupted from class telling him to meet with the other champions for the Wand Weighing ceremony followed by an interview with a reporter from the Daily Prophet. It would be a conundrum for him since he has not used his wand in years since its initial transformation since his third year. He immediately summoned his chosen weapon before willing it back into wand form. He recalled the experience with a relish.<p>

~Flashback; Celestia Academy Dojo; Weaponry Class~

Harry and his fellow classmates stood at attention as their Weaponry Professors Master TenTen and Master Kuro told them about what they will be doing that day. It was clearly important given their serious demeanors. For the previous years the two professors taught them about every weapon imaginable with the amount of patience that never ran out. Of course no one would give them any lip since everyone was frightened of them since they know how to maim them using sharp, blunt, serrated and even normal everyday objects without any remorse.

Today was especially crucial because it was the day they receive or learn what their own personalized weapons.

It was something that was learned from the Death Gods. It was explained that everyone was destined for a weapon just for them. Each weapon is unique and each weapon will only work for them and only them. Edym (he volunteered that day to assist along with Saix and Xigbar) explained it to them further that each weapon is a description of their very soul. They began to summon their assorted weapons to the students. Xigbar summoned his Arrow Guns, Saix summoned his Claymore and Edym summoned a sitar. Their professors followed suit and Master Kuro summoned a sword with a dragon motif while Mistress TenTen summoned a huge scroll as tall as her entire torso. (it was later revealed that the scroll was filled to the brim with an insurmountable amount of pointy implements of death.

Each student was given a dull looking orb and was told to bring out their wands. They were told to push a bit of their magic into the orb and their wands. That will ensure that their wands will be bonded to their weapons making it fit only to them and no other.

As soon as each student was given an orb they were brought to an adjacent room one by one as to keep their weapon a surprise from everyone. One by one each of the students would go in the adjacent room to summon their weapon. As soon as one is out another will enter. Some of Harry's classmates would come out with varying faces and he was already dreading what his weapon is. As soon as his name was called he went to the room just as Ciel came out with a smirk on the young demon's face.

Harry was told to stand in the center of the room with Xigbar instructing him.

"Alright Mr. Potter-Black, start pushing your magic in the orb and your wand until I tell you to stop."

Harry did so and saw the orb slowly glow brighter the more he pushed. The orb was nearly blinding and was hot to the touch when he was told to stop. He also noticed that his wand kept spouting black white and gray sparks the entire time he pushed his magic. As soon as he stopped channeling his magic the orb and his wand began to glow even further until the room was bathed in blinding light. As soon as the blinding light dissipated Harry stared at the marvel that is his weapon.

~Flashback end~

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later he had suffered through a interview with some woman with too much make-up, Rita Skeeter. He been forced in a room with the other champions, one of which was Ron who looked as if they were dung on the bottom of his shoe. That's some ego he has.<p>

It was then that Headmaster Riddle arrived with Mr. Ollivander. He hadn't seen the old wand maker since he decided to move back here after the Visit was over. He recalled how he had exchanged wand making ideas as well as some wand cores with Mr. Undertaker back in Illumina. The last news ahe got was that he reopened his and shop at Diagon and implemented all of the safety features both SWORD and SHIELD offered to keep unwanted people from his shop.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander to everyone?" Headmaster Riddle said as he entered, taking his place at the judges table. "Mr. Ollivander will be making sure your wands are in good condition before the tournament. To make sure we don't have any unwanted complications and injuries."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, would you like to go first?" inquired Ollivander.

The French student gracefully strode to the middle of the room where Ollivander waited,. Harry had recently learned the girl was Half Veela. She wasn't among the Veela population that came to live in Illumina. The full blond Veela told them about some of their descendents that stayed behind. One in particular told them when they visited that she had Half Veela grandchildren in France.

"Hmm..." he began, taking the wand from Fleur.

He twirled the wand between his hands and then hmm'd again. The wand emitted sparks of light blue, pink and gold before he nodded.

"Excellent wand, wonderful condition," he finally said. "nine and a half inches...inflexible...rosewood...and containing...oh, how unusual..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur said proudly. "One of my own grandmuzzer's. Custom made for me on my tenth birthday."

"Oh! Was your Grandmother's name Belle?" Asked Harry

"Yes. Did you know my grandmuzzer?" she asked him

"Not really but she did tell us about how she missed her grandchildren when she visited our school before the Visit." Fleur only smiled at him as she also recalled the Visit. Her grandmother really loved Illumina. "We shall talk later, monsieur Potter-Black." she told him

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "A very good match, very temperamental but I think for a person of your heritage and grace it is the perfect match."

Mr. Ollivander flicked the wand, muttering, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very good, a fine working wand," Ollivander said, gathering the flowers and handing them to Fleur along with her wand. "Now, Mr. Diggory, you next, if you'll please."

"Ah, I'd remember this wand. One of mine, isn't it?" Ollivander said, smiling fondly, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, a splendid wand. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn...Twelve and a quarter inches...ash...pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition...You treat it regularly I assume?"

"Nearly three times a week. Polished it last night, sir," Cedric said, grinning.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver sparks from Cedric's wand and then nodded.

"Mr. Potter-Black, you're next." he announced and Harry walked forward, handing over his wand, a dark wand with a grayish handle that had runes carved at the base of the handle to the man.

He examined it, humming every now and then.

"Splendid workmanship. A wand of Mr. Undertaker from your home." Ollivander began, placing his ear close to the shaft of the wand before pulling away.

"Remarkable it is. 11 inches Japanese Elder wood of an old sotoba. Its inner component came from the ashes of a 'deceased' Death God and a lock of hair from a 'living' Death god. The amplifier is the ill fated blue diamond also called the Hope Diamond. The original gem had been cut into two and was placed into two rings. The diamond in your wand is one of the stones the runes on the handle means protected by Death. Basically this wand is a wand for those truly touched by death. It will only allow its owner to use it. It is terribly temperamental. Those who try to harm its owner will be written in the books of Death itself. At least that was what Undertaker told me."

With that he flicked the wand and it coughed out green sparks but when the wand was give back to Harry the wand spat out a beautiful white rose. Which Harry gave to Madame Maxime who blushed.

"Like I said, temperamental," Ollivander said and then motioned to Krum who had been rather sulky the whole time they'd been here. "Mr. Krum, you'll be next."

Viktor got up and walked over and handed the man his wand to the wand-maker

"Hmm," Ollivander began, "a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm mistaken? I don't believe I am though, a fine wand-maker, though a style all his own..."

He lifted the wand and examined it.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he inquired of Krum, who nodded. "a bit thicker than one usually sees for such a wand...quite rigid...ten and a quarter inches...Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let out a number of small, twittering birds which flew around the room, before flying out the open window.

"Which leaves us with...Mr. Prewett"

Ron pompously strode up to the old wand-maker and gave him his wand. Unlike the others, his wand was woe begone. Ollivander looked affronted when he saw bite marks and scratches on the wood.

"Yes, 14-inch willow containing one unicorn tail-hair if I recall. It is an unloved wand. May I also remind you Mr. Prewett that this is a wand not a pencil or a quill that is chewed upon. Do not put it in your mouth." he said, tutting. Ron's face and ears were red in embarrassment

Eventually he nodded, and he transfigured a nearby chair into a tall vase and reversing the spell, before he handed it back to Ron, who jabbed the poor thing in his robes.

"Thank you all for coming," Headmaster Riddle said, standing up. "You may go back to your lessons, though I'd suggest heading straight to dinner seeing as classes are about to end."

Everyone was about to get up to leave, when Ludo Bagman stood with a large grin on his face.

"Photos, Riddle, we mustn't forget the photos!" Bagman said excitedly. "All the judges and champions, to make this day as memorable as possible. The beginning of the Triwizard tournament. Rita?"

"Yes, let's do those first, I suppose," Rita Skeeter said, her eyes roving over the five Champions. "And then some individual shots of course."

The photographs took longer then Harry would have liked. Rita was determined to get her film worth. First the Champions with the judges, which took the longest because of Madame Maxime's height. Eventually she had to sit down while everyone else stood.

Once that was done it was a group shot of the Champions. Fleur sat at the front while the other four stood behind her. Rita even told Ron off for wasting film whenever he would try to tip toe to make him seem taller only to trip and fall as soon as the flash of the camera goes off.

Then the solo photos, which Harry noticed Rita had him focused on the most. Finally it was over, and he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Before he could get out of the room Rita took hold of his arm and hurriedly told him about an interview that she wanted from him but she was stopped when headmaster EagleHeart stopped her from doing so. She was about to complain when the headmaster leveled her with a bone stripping glare that made her shut up. It was so potent that her quick notes quill burst into flames.

* * *

><p>AN: So did anyone see who I based Edym from?


	47. The Mirror Tower Task

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>~November 24, 1994~<p>

Finally it has come. The day of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. The four champions stood out in front of the outer courtyard of Hogwarts in five different areas but were still visible to the people within the castle. More specifically they stood at the entrance of the Forbidden forest. While this was not strange at all what was strange was the structure that stuck out within the dark and foreboding forest. It is a dark tower with many visible windows bathed in soft yellow light. It is a certainly tall building that can be seen at eye level with the astronomy tower.

It was currently just after dinner and everyone gathered to the courtyard to witness the event. Many have wondered what was the first task since almost immediately after the champions were named. Most were blown away by the appearance of the structure hidden within the forest since it was not there barely a week ago. They hadn't seen or heard any construction happening. So it was a definite surprise to see a tower there overnight. They were also curious why the task is set at night. Now it was clear why.

The forbidden forest looks even more foreboding than it was in the daylight. Adding to the creepiness of the task was the dark tower bathed in moonlight.

* * *

><p>All five champions wore their school colors with pride as they stood in front of their specific areas. While the other four were wearing jackets, shirts and their thickest coats due to the chilly wind they gaped at the clothes that Harry wore. It was a White cheongsam styled tailcoat with 2 black torso belts with blue lining at the edges of the practically skintight cheongsam, sleek black pants, sleek black boots, and black arm length gloves. One of the gloves had a jewel protruding on the back of his hand. He didn't wear a thick coat like the others. Heck, he didn't even register the cold as he began to stretch his body. (think Fai D. Flourite's clothing)<p>

Headmaster Eagleheart, along with Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman and the other judges came out of the castle and walked to the grounds.

"Welcome, all to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Due to the fact that there are four schools within the competition, there will be four tasks that must be completed by our champions. Each task is formulated by each school in order to play with their strengths. The first task will be explained by Headmaster Eagleheart." announced Headmaster Riddle as he turned to his fellow headmaster who walked in front of the champions.

"Welcome, all to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Behind me is the Forbidden forest. Within this forest is the Tower of Leires. It is also commonly known as the Tower of Mirrors. It is only a replica of the original tower from our home. However, I never said that it can also be easy. The Tower of Mirrors is a grand tower that houses many challenges, secret passages, dead ends, and confusing halls. There are ten floors within the tower and on the tenth floor is the next clue for the second task.

Champions, your task is to enter the designated area of the forbidden forest, make your way to the Tower and reach the Tenth floor before sunrise. Once you are able to get your clue you will be immediately be transported back to the courtyard. We have placed a barrier within the forest to prevent dangerous animals from trying to make a meal out of you. However, to add to the twist we will be placing five hunters to hunt for you. You will be given a two minute interval before the hunters will be sent in to hunt for you. If you are defeated by your hunter you will be dragged back to your starting point, ennervated or let go and will begin again. Again after two minutes the hunters will come after you again to repeat the process. Points will be given by the judges on how fast you get your clue. They will be allowed to hurt you, make no mistake. If you are seen to be too injured to continue, you are out of this particular task.

You are allowed to defend yourself from your hunters and your fellow champions. The moment you reach the tower itself is the only time that the hunters will back off. Be wary, because even when you reach the tower your fellow champions can still attack you.

The champions are only allowed to use their wands. In this part of the task. Are there any questions?"

"What happens if we don't reach the clue before sunrise?" asked Cedric.

"Wherever you are in the task will be your score. You will not be given the clue if you do not reach the tower. You will have to do the next task without it. So make sure that you get a chance to acquire the clue in order to not be at a disadvantage."

"What about food?" asked Ron. The other champions looked at him incredulously. Was that all he thought about?

"You are on your own at this point."

"Who will be our hunters if I may ask?" asked Fleur

"Ah,Yes! Thank you for reminding me." said Headmaster Eagleheart.

Behind him five people walked out and stood at attention. The first one was very pale with raven hair. He was very handsome as he smiled his devilish smirk and gazed at the champions in his red eyed gaze.

The second one had an aloof look to his handsome face. He had blue hair with slicked up bangs that spiked at the back, hair on both sides of his head framed his face revealing an ex scar in the middle of his face and had gold eyes.

The third one was a lot older looking with long black and white stranded hair tied to the nape of his neck and was horribly scarred. One of his eyes was hidden behind a black eye patch.

The fourth one wore black and gray robes looking like a 19th century undertaker complete with top hat. He had long gray hair and bangs covering his eyes. He was laughing like a loon.

The last one a young man with yellow-green eyes and short blond hair that is dyed black in the bottom half of his hair. He styles his hair in a wavy fashion, bringing a cowlick to the top right. He wore thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses, and a watch on his right wrist. He is sporting on a suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes.

"I would like to introduce to you your hunters. In front of you is Sebastian Michaelis, Saix, Xigbar, Undertaker, and Ronald Knox in that order. You will choose who will hunt you for this task so choose wisely."

In the end the champions chose their hunters. Krum chose Xigbar, Fleur chose Undertaker, Cedric chose Ronald Knox, Harry chose Saix and finally Ron chose Sebastian. (to the horror and glee of the Celestia students)

"You are all to enter the forest on the first bang. The second bang will be the release of your hunters. If all of you are ready, let the first task commence! On my mark! 3!2!1! -"

BANG!

"GO!"

all of the champions dashed into the forest eager to get a head start before their hunters find them.

* * *

><p>~Fleur's side~<p>

Fleur ran into the dense forest and immediately cast a lumos charm to light her way. The tower is straight ahead however with visibility very low it was confusing seeing as the trees were huge and looked the same. Soon she began to see the soft glow of lights in front of her. However along with that was the ominous second bang. She immediately dashed forward to the tower only to stop at the sight in front of her.

Sitting on a large root was her hunter. He cackled at her before standing up. In his hand was a large scythe.

"Hee Hee Hee Hee! Such a darling you are Ms. Delacour. I usually don't do this. I like my life as a professor, a wand maker as well as an undertaker. However, I am doing this as a favor to my good friend. Maybe perhaps one day shall share a laugh together."

in a blink of an eye Undertaker lunged at her and all became dark.

When she came to she was back at the starting point with Undertaker carrying her bridal style. He let her down and told her to start again. She ran back in and spared no time making her way to the tower. She was back at her last point and there he was again.

She wished he would stop laughing. Suddenly she had an idea. This time she evaded his initial lunge as well as the sweep of his scythe. In mid air she twisted before hitting him with a tickling and cheering charm.

It was instantaneous. Undertaker began to laugh so hard that the surrounding forest shook in its intensity. She gazed at her hunter as he writhed on the ground still laughing in euphoria. She didn't take any chances. She immediately ran towards the soft yellow lights until the tree line gave way to a spooky gate guarded by two menacing crows. She immediately ran inside the gates.

* * *

><p>~Krum's side~<p>

Krum hopped over another root as he made haste to reach the tower. Soon he heard the second boom and grew wary. Moments later the forest grew quiet. He listened carefully and heard a sound. He then threw himself forward and hid behind a tree as a rattling noise hit the trunk of the trees. The barrage of shots stopped and he carefully peered behind his hiding place. He looked up and saw his hunter aiming a gun of sorts at him.

Krum knew that he was no match for this man so he had to play smart. Every second counts. He drew his wand and waited. As soon as he heard the gun loading he ran out of his hiding place and cast a blinding light and blinded his hunter who fell from his perch. Wasting no time, he ran deeper into the forest and finally came out of the treeline and made for the spooky raven gate.

* * *

><p>~Cedric's side~<p>

Cedric ran into the forest and didn't stop running even when he heard the second bang. He then heard something behind him and he dared to look back. Ronald Knox was right behind him while riding a lawn mover, no, a lawn mower despite the rough terrain. He was even more surprised to see the man get off his ride and lifted the heavy thing by its handles and tried to hit him with it.

Cedric ducked ran and shot spells at the man but the mower would be used as a shield. He moved fast as the man grunted from the weight of his weapon. He can already see the gates of the tower only to stop in his tracks as his hunter sprang out of the forest flew overhead and landed in front of him. Cedric then ran forward as Ronald lifted the machine and stunned the man. He only heard the crunch of the machine landing on top of the man painfully as he ran into the waiting presence of the tower.

* * *

><p>~Harry's side~<p>

Harry ran as fast as he could just as it was trained in. he was a little bit farther than the others so it was safe to say he also heard the boom signaling the start of the hunt. He looked up in the sky and cursed. The moon was out. Saix' power is strengthened by the moon. It was a clear disadvantage. Saix according to Edym was a relentless bastard once given an order.

Suddenly he heard something whizzing behind him. Something big. He immediately laid himself flat on the ground just as the massive claymore whizzed overhead and was lodged in a tree. A few minutes later he would have been seriously injured. Wasting no time he began to run as fast as his legs can go. Trees fell all around him as Saix would throw his weapon at him continuously making him avoid all the debris by jumping or vaulting over them. It was a good thing he was good in parkour or he's be toast. Using his wand Harry made a wall of earth appear behind him in order to slow down his hunter. Wasting no time he ran faster until he reached the gates of the tower. He looked back and saw Saix covered in dirt. A testament that he blew the dirt barricade with ease. The man gave him a molten gold gaze before turning around.

Harry wasted no time and ran in the tower without a second thought.

* * *

><p>~Ron's side~<p>

Ron cursed to himself and the entire forest when he was caught, AGAIN by that red eyed smug bastard. Sure he heard the second bang but underestimated his hunter greatly. Barely a minute after the bang he was caught with what appears to be fine cutlery made of silver. The pointy implements which he finally recognized as forks and knives attached him to a tree via his clothes. He tried to pry himself loose only for the man to hit him hard enough to pass out. That was when he was first caught.

The second time he was caught a silver tray hit his head. The third time he was hogtied like a Christmas pig. It was his fourth time in the forest and according to the muggle watch he wore it was nearing three in the morning. The task started at ten at night. He lost five hours and the sun will be rising in four hours. He was tired, he was sore, he was hungry. Suddenly as if luck was suddenly on his side he _finally_ saw the gate to the tower. He quickly ran only to yelp in surprise when he stepped on something causing a cage of sorts to fall overhead thus trapping him merely two feet from the gate. Out of the treeline Sebastian walked towards his red faced prey and took a piece of rope and dragged the cage away.

"Now now Mr. Prewett. Shall we try again? Maybe fifth time's the charm."

* * *

><p>while the other students slept the faculty of all the schools kept vigilant for the champions. Many were snickering and shaking their heads seeing the Prewett boy being dragged back again, this time in a cage. Guess all that hot air was all that was. The boastful boy had it coming.<p>

Suddenly they heard a quiet pop before Harry and Cedric appeared with their clue in hand. Students and faculty that are still present clapped politely their scores were announced before they were ushered away by their respective medi-witches to the first aid tent. Almost two hours later Fleur popped up with her clue. Krum popped up around six o'clock. Sunrise is in one hour and still Ron was unable to get past his hunter.

"Ron certainly underestimated Mr. Michaelis. I didn't want him for a reason." said Harry as the Prewett boy was yet again for the _seventh_ time apprehended, this time in a cocoon made from duct tape.

"Why's that?"

"Mr. Michaelis is the single most sadistic professor that has ever graced Celestia. He can make your life hell by his words alone. He is the perfect gentleman but when he is given task he will complete it above and beyond the call of duty. He hates to fail and is a perfectionist however if you snap his restraint and his temper there is nothing on this Earth or Illumina that will stop him. He is after all devilishly talented at what he does."

Sunrise came at around 7am and the scores were announced. Cedric and Harry were tied in first place with forty points, Fleur has thirty, Krum has twenty, and Ron got zero for not even making it past the first part.

There was no school that day and was considered a free day for all the students. The moment the students found out about Ron's lack of scores he was subjected to lots of teasing, jeering and laughter. He had been boasting to the world that he will be first place all the way and seeing as he didn't even get a score was a big blow to his ego. Since he also didn't get a clue and no teacher would help him he will be going to the next task blind.

* * *

><p>Back in the Celestia's Dragon castle Harry stared at the shiny dragon scale he acquired in the tower as he and Deux cuddled.<p>

"Hey Harry, what was it like in the tower?"

"It was bloody confusing. Every hallway was the same. Every flight of stairs were similar. I got turned around at least three times before I recalled the map of the original tower."

"You mean the floor with that hole in the wall that you have to jump down to to access the right floors?"

"You got it. Thankfully there are no other battles there. Cedric and I ran into each other and suggested a truce so we don't get any serious injuries."

"At least you made it. Congratulations again." Deux said as he held his boyfriend in his arms.

The first task is over and done. Now what will happen as time passes by.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, that was the most annoying part about the Tower of Leires in Legend of Mana. Once I got lost in that damn tower when I was going up. Going down was easy though. All you have to do was jump all the balconies.


	48. The Yule and the Dragons

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

School returned to normal, if for a while. They had been told that the next task will be after holidays. To be more specific the second task will be on the 24th of January.

Harry fiddled with the scale he acquired during the first task. He was sure as hell that dragons will be the highlight of the next task. He had holed himself in the dragon castle after Ron, who was the only champion that didn't get his clue, tried to ambush him during the mixer classes (that's when the other schools students would have to attend classes inside Hogwarts) and demanding his clue for himself. He had already tried to attack the other champions for their clues as well.

His first try had been with Fleur. She simply looked at him and turned on her veela allure to make him forget everything as she disillusioned herself and ran away from him. Unfortunately Headmaster Riddle say the event and gave him detention with him cleaning the entire owlery, no magic and a forty point deduction.

His second attempt had been on Cedric. The end result had him lose fifty points and a massive detention from Pomona Sprout who saw the incident. Cedric had also broken the boy's arm in defense. According to Cedric Professor Sprout had assigned Ron to replant, water, fertilize the **Mimbulus Mimbletonia** in the greenhouses until January. He should have been assigned the Venomous Tentacula but she didn't want him to die as its bite can be fatal. Ron certainly was stupid enough to get bitten.

His third attempt had been with Harry himself. The mixer class had been after Potions down in the dungeons. He had just finished class and was walking down the empty hall to his next class when he heard a spell being cast. He quickly dodged to the side before turning around and stunned his attacker. It was Ron Prewett. He bound the boy in conjured ropes and alerted the closest Hogwarts faculty he saw. Minerva Mcgonagall had been cross. She was so cross that she tripled his detention with Sprout, and Headmaster Riddle as well as clean all the trophies in the trophy room without magic. She also revoked his Hogsmeade weekend with the threat of taking that privilege permanently if he stepped a toe out of line. To add more injury she also deducted forty points from him for trying to cheat and attack an international delegate of another school.

He didn't even attempt the fourth one since Krum was his idol.

Ron soon became the most unpopular boy in Hogwarts. Students would get up from the table if he were to sit down for meals. His fellow lions glared at him for dragging the good name of Griffindor through the mud for his actions. There were rumors of his dorm mates going around with a signed petition to oust the boy from Griffindor or a petition for expulsion from Hogwarts. Even Ginevra won't side with her brother since he lost them one hundred and thirty points within an interval of two days. Not even his status as a champion can get him out of this.

It was during their alchemy class that the Yule ball was announced. Soon enough every girl whether they be in Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Celestia began talking about what dresses they were supposed to wear to the event.

It was also quite vexing to Harry the amount of girls clamoring for him to take them to the dance. So far Ginevra was the most stubborn. Harry was almost at breaking point with her insistent stalking when Deux decided to stake his claim.

It was lunch time at Hogwarts Great Hall and Harry sat with Slytherin when Deux suddenly stood up and climbed on the table. That action caught the entire hall's attention.

"To all of you women I would have to ask forgiveness if only for the fact that I will be breaking many hearts as well as make others so pissed at me for what I'm about to do." he announced loudly "Harry James Potter-Black, my roommate, my best friend, my soul mate, my BOYFRIEND, my beloved of all, my only one true love, will you honor me in becoming my date to the Yule ball?"

a cacophony of whispers and murmurs erupted from all tables. A boy asking another boy to a dance? Was that even legal? Many girls looked at the scene with smugness. There's no way Potter-Black would accept. However they were proven wrong when Harry Potter-Black stood up and climbed up the table and wrapped his arms lovingly around the chestnut haired boy's neck and announced his answer to the boy with a sound kiss to his lips after a resounding yes.

That moment caused quite the scandal, one that Rita Skeeter took full advantage of in the following Prophet the very next day however there was no rule stating that there can be only heterosexual pairings to he ball so no one can do anything about it.

The Yule Ball itself was definitely a night to remember. The Hall looked like a winter wonderland. All the champions lined up with their partners. In the lead was Cedric with a Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang, Fleur with her date Roger Davies, Harry with Deux (and no, Harry or Deux is not wearing a dress), Krum with surprisingly enough Hermione (who looked fabulous, by the way!) and finally Ron who was with one of the Patil girls (how he got her to agree is a mystery since she looked like she would want to be somewhere else).

Harry had to laugh at the totally frilly maroon dress robes that Ron had on. All the boys from Hogwarts were wearing dress robes while the girls were allowed to wear dresses instead of dress robes. All the Durmstrang students wore a long sleeved red uniform with a fur cape draped on the left with dark brown pants and leather boots which made them look quite dashing while the boys from Celestia wore a red long sleeved uniform with gold accents with a gold sash that draped across their body as well as white pants and shoes. Deux kept his hair loose while Harry kept his in a tasteful pony tail.

All of his friends went to the ball with their own respective dates and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was also fortunate that Ginevra despite wanting to go to the ball couldn't since nobody asked her to be their date.

Soon enough January 24 came. And all the champions were led to a tent where they were told about their next task.

It turned out just as he had expected, Dragons. Fleur pulled the Welsh Green from the bag, Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout, Viktor grabbed the Chinese Fireball, he got the Hungarian Horntail while Ron got a new species of dragon that apparently lived alongside the Vikings of old called the Monstrous Nightmare.

The task lasted until each Champion had got past their Dragon alive and managed to grab the golden egg. The egg which held the next clue.

Cedric came first followed by Fleur then Krum he was next and Ron was last. One by one they went to face their Dragons. Soon enough it was Harry's turn.

He went into the rocky enclosure and immediately saw the egg. He had to jump and dodge and evade the Horntail as it attacked him. It was when he was behind a rock while under dragon fire when he remembered one of the books he had read.

He took out his wand and began to transfigure the entire rocky enclosure into long grass and almost immediately the effects came out. He looked out from behind his rock and saw the Horntail lying on the ground and rolling in the grass in contentment. It looked like a giant cat hyped up on catnip. He wasted no time in running to the golden egg and back to the tent while the dragon crooned and purred in delight. As soon as he was in the tent he returned the enclosure to its original form.

After Ron had his turn (which he got the egg surprisingly) the scores were as followed: he'd scored a forty, Krum had forty Cedric got thirty-five, Fleur got thirty-nine and Ron received thirty-four. After that they'd all be practically pushed into the Hospital tent for healing.


	49. Underwater Task and Wanted man

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>~January 24, 1994 Later that evening~<p>

Within the confines of the Dragon Castle a loud eardrum busting screech could be heard and echoed throughout the castle. While everyone celebrated after still taking first place among the other champions Harry was asked by his fellow classmates and friends to open the golden egg. That led to the painful screeching everyone suffered before he hurriedly closed the egg again.

"God damned it! That sounds just like my aunt Adella whenever she would fight with her sisters." said Edym as he rubbed his still ringing ears.

"Maybe you're supposed to battle a banshee next. It certainly sounds like it." said Hermione.

"No. Banshees have a lower decibel than that thing." said Luna.

"Well whatever the clue is you have a lot of time to spare. The next one will be from a month from today. That's loads of time to prepare for it." assured Neville.

"How about we turn in for the night. We can look up through the library sound archives if any species match the sound in the egg." advised Blaise while trying to smother a yawn.

"Yeah" said Fred

"I suppose" ended George

after they cleaned up everyone went straight to bed.

Saix and Edym walked down the halls to their dorm.

"You know what the clue is all about, don't you Edym?" asked Saix

"being a merman has perks."

"Will you not tell Harry?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"This is his challenge. I won't be helping him with solving the clues just as the Headmaster requested. We may help only when he has solved his clues."

The following morning Harry and Deux went to the library sound archives. It took a few minutes before they found out that the unholy screeching was mermish. The moment they found out that it was mermish they went to the gymnasium pool and submerged themselves and the egg under water. Harry opened the egg and instead of screeching, all they heard was a song

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
><em>We cannot sing above the ground,<em>  
><em>And while you're searching ponder this;<em>  
><em>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<em>  
><em>An hour long you'll have to look,<em>  
><em>And to recover what we took,<em>  
><em>But past an hour, the prospect's black,<em>  
><em>Too late it's gone, it won't come back.<em>

After they dried themselves off they tracked down Edym and told him of their discovery.

"Edym, we cracked the clue! I have to get something from the mermaids under the lake." cried Harry as he ran to his upperclassmen with Deux in toe.

"Congratulations! You found out what the clue meant. Since you found out about the clue then I am eligible to help you now as per the headmaster's orders."

"How do I stay underwater for an hour or more? I would suppose that the merpeople village would be in the middle of the lake right along the bottom."

"There are conventional ways such as transfiguration, the bubblehead charm, potions, gillyweed to name a few."

"What would you suggest?"

"I don't recommend the use of gillyweed because of the _uber_ slimy taste. There is an obscure potion that can turn you into a merman temporarily but the effects last for three days. Nobody has been able to make the effects shorter. Transfiguration can be tricky especially if you transfigure your parts for fins or gills and can turn horribly wrong quickly if you don't know it inside out. However, if you are confident enough to transfigure yourself then you'll be fine. As for breathing I suggest that you go to one of the shops in the ship."

They did just that. Within the ship, away from prying eyes was a little area filled with small shops that would adhere to the needs of Celestia students. They offer a variety of objects from one spectrum to another. It was in one of these shops that Harry purchased some pills that were manufactured to help people breathe underwater. The effects of the pill will only take effect when the person is submerged in water and will cease once the person is completely out of the water. It was thoroughly tested and gives is very safe to use for any species. And the best part was it also enabled people submerged to be able to talk underwater as well.

* * *

><p>And so February 24th arrived without preamble. At exactly 9:30 am everyone gathered around the lake where there stood a dock area that were filled with many people. Separate from them were the five Champions each of them decked in nothing but their swimsuits. Harry had to stifle laughing when Ron began to curse due to the absolutely horrid cold weather but otherwise paid him no mind. He looked around and saw his friends but not Deux. He immediately recalled the song in his head and cursed inwardly. '<em>Deux will be MY hostage!'. <em>That meant he will have to rescue Deux from merpeople.

Once the whistle was blown and introductions were over the Champions were allowed into the lake. Harry took the pill beforehand and had no trouble swimming to the depths. Cedric, and Fleur used the bubblehead charm as he swam past them. Krum surprised the hell out of him when he transfigured his head into a shark. However he tried not to laugh when Ron dove down but failed to chew his gillyweed and spat it out due to the shock he had the moment he entered the water after all the water was above freezing.

Harry turned back and began to swim down into the depths until he saw pillars and other sunken foundations. He quickly swam to the center where he saw the other hostages tied up in ropes and were in suspended animation. He had to put up with merpeople pointing their tridents and spears at him. He began to look for Deux but couldn't find him. He saw Fleur's sister, Cho Chang, Hermione and Ginny but Deux wasn't there.

"_**Where is Deux?! Where is the other boy that was supposed to be here?!**_" Harry screamed at one of the mermen. They all flinched as they felt the water near the champion began to boil.

"_**The old lemony one came and told us to hide the young demon until he brings you, his chosen one under his control**_" whimpered one of the guards "_**He also took our little ones hostage so we have to cooperate.**_"

"_**Where was he hidden?**_" asked Harry.

"_**The young demon is in one of the deeper caves.**_" cried one of the merpeople.

"_**I don't blame you. You were used. However, this task is compromised. Send a scout and tell the judges everything. One of my friends is a merman he can relay it to the others.**_"

the mermen nodded and one began to swim to the surface. The others began to untie the other hostages and grabbed the other champions.

Harry swam to the deeper caves while being escorted by the warriors who begged to let them help. He was led into the cave and there they were. Deux was still in suspended animation and tied up and over to the side were all the little mer-children trapped in a vicious looking net. It was clear that the net was enchanted. He also noticed burn marks on the webbed fingers and tails of the little ones indicating that the net was spelled to electrocute them if they touched it.

* * *

><p>~back in the Surface<p>

the timer was still counting as none of the champions had come up yet. Ron was the only one on the docks because he gave up the moment he learned how cold the water was. A moment later a merman breached the surface and swam to the makeshift dock as if a shark was behind him. Loki immediately nodded to Edym to translate. It was obvious that the merman was spooked.

A few minutes later Edym had an ashen stony look in his face and relayed the information that was told to him to the Headmasters and the Headmistress as well as the other judges.

Headmaster Riddle cast a sonorous charm and made an announcement.

"**The third task has been compromised! I repeat, the third task has been compromised! An outsider has breached the grounds! All students are to return to the safety of the castle. Until the one responsible is caught, Professors are tasked to keep the school in lock down and a strict curfew will be followed. Please go to the castle in an orderly manner. Thank you.**"

Headmaster Loki looked to his former students and fellow professors while the students were led to the castle in an orderly manner.

"All right. Escort our students back to the Dragon Castle and initiate locking procedures. Professors will help in sniffing out the intruder. Capture the intruder alive for interrogation. Edym I want you to organize a party that will help Harry seeing as he is still underwater. The rest of you will aid security. Capture anyone suspicious."

The champions minus Ron volunteered for the job to go in the lake. Edym handed them the pills which they dutifully swallowed after they found out what it was. All of them dove in the lake and swam to Harry's location. They were led into the cave where Harry was just taking Deux out of suspended animation after forcing a pill down the young demon's throat.

Edym made easy work of the barrier that surrounded the little ones and all fled from the cave. They hitched a ride with the giant squid and reached the surface.

After everyone was ushered into the Dragon castle for slight hypothermia, Harry began to tell them about the situation. Loki then urged them to stay in the castle until all everything is safe.

It was there that the doors to Headmaster Loki opened with Saix dragging in Molly Prewett along with Ginny and Ron.

"Sir, these three were spotted near our castle trying to infiltrate our defenses."

* * *

><p>By the looks on the Prewetts faces they willingly did something. All three were known to support Albus Dumbledore fully after all.<p>

The three were interrogated by members of SHIELD and what they revealed was nothing short of horrific. Ron was planted to be the fifth champion to try and coax Harry into joining Dumbledore as well as to try and control him. His name had been placed there by Molly under polyjuice. She had been masquerading as one of the judges of the tournament while Ginny had been imperioing various Hogwarts students to place small portkeys inside the Celestia castle. They revealed as well that Dumbledore planned to infiltrate the ship via the portkeys along with his imperioed followers in order to take control of Celestia and Illumina via an uprising.

The Prewetts were bound in the detention room where their magic will be sealed, their wands confiscated and their hands bound in handcuffs. After that everyone, including the students, were tasked to find all the portkeys within the castle, disable as well as destroy them.

* * *

><p>Outside the search party were tasked to double their search for Albus into top priority with permission to seal his magic and bind him upon capture.<p>

All of the schools have also informed the situation to the ICW who furthered the manhunt for the most wanted criminal in the Wizarding world.

With the lockdown the tournament had to be stalled until such a time that it will be safe for all parties concerned.

* * *

><p>~undisclosed location~<p>

"So it was your fault that my world came crashing down around me. How could you do this to me you traitor?!" cried Albus at his estranged brother who had been tied up.

"I did it because you have become a bigger pain in the butt ever since that power went to your head. You always want to be in the spotlight so you made yourself a dark lord by using an innocent young boy that only wanted to be loved. You did the same to another when you realized that a tiny baby had more power than you ever could. You kept him downtrodden and malleable to your machinations in order to create a puppet that will only follow you and only you!"cried Aberforth

"All that I did was for the greater good."

"The greater good?! More like all you did was for your OWN good! You couldn't stand anything that has more power than you so you stole magic from many people even your sister!"

"it is sad that you do not see the bigger picture. However, you will never see the light of day again. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The light of life faded from Aberforth Dumbledore's eyes as his corrupt brother walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next day news of a murder reached Hogwarts. Concerned locals from a village had found the body of Aberforth Dumbledore tied up inside his own home. Neighbors had told police that they saw a man resembling Aberforth walking out of the vicinity the night before. With Albus suspected by the mundane police for murder the man hunt was tripled.<p>

The good news was that the students had found all of the man's portkeys and were destroyed and the wards added security against people under imperio, polyjuice, and anything with the man's magical signature. Fortunately enough Albus in all his self imposed greatness made all the portkeys himself so they were able to get a sample of his magical signature to track him down easily. It was there that another murder was made.

Barnabas Cuffe had been found in his office and killed via the killing curse. Many others followed. By the end of the week alone there had been numerous deaths. The magical signature had been Dumbledore's. It was apparent that his murder spree was getting closer to Hogwarts and all the parents and guardians of the children were asked to stay in the castle for their safety. It was also apparent that within the week others began to join him willingly. One of the murdered victims had Delores Umbridge's signature while another had been Cornelius Fudge's magical signature. It seemed that Dumbledore was unstoppable. News began to spread that he is now the new dark lord. This time however he is not that lucky.

How can he be when demons as well as Death Gods were tasked to find him. And find them they did.

A/N: sorry for the long wait for this chapter my muse ran away from me but I am back and will continue this story until its final curtain call. Thank you for your kind patronage.


	50. Toad Captured

Summary:

There is another Magic school other than Hogwarts. Harry learns this firsthand when he is invited to attend such a school. How will his destiny change when he is given the chance to learn and be free from the limitations and the stigma the world has set for him?

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, and books are not mine.

* * *

><p>~Night Time~<p>

Delores Umbridge ran further into the shady side streets of London. Her legs hurt, her feet hurt from all the running. She could not remember what had happened but she did recall about some negotiations with a new school had not been very successful. The moment they returned her world came tumbling around her. All of her properties, her riches, her prestige, her high position within the Ministry for Magic all vanished. Couldn't everyone see that all that she was doing was making the world a better place for witches and wizards? Could they not see that all she wanted was a world not plagued by mudbloods and those disgusting creatures? Clearly not. Only purebloods such as her has any right to this world. If she could have she would have made muggleborn hunting legal.

Dumbledore had come to her and told her about Harry Potter being in that new upstart school Celestia Academy which had the same ideals as the first one back during the time of Grindelwald. He had told her that all that she had to do was to join him and get back Potter and bring him over to their side and all of her riches will be returned to her. She agreed almost instantly.

He even sweetened the deal with the idea of draining muggleborns of their magic to be given to purebloods as well as the total control over magical beasts and putting them in various farms or camps so they will be bred and raised for potion ingredients (for the beasts) or magical draining (for muggleborns) she had been all for it. After all animals like them have no need of any rights except become cattle ready for the slaughter.

She had been the one to murder a useless mudblood as well as his family and stole his wand since hers was snapped in half. She'll show them. She'll show them all!

She was so deep in her memories that she didn't notice that she entered a dead end right until she smacked the wall. She turned around only for the street where she had come from vanished and she was closed off by a brick wall. She tried apparating, exploding hexes, nothing worked. It was as if her magic was gone or worse, bound.

She looked around and found no way out. There were no doors or windows and the wall itself rose to the moonlit sky.

She was about to panic when a series of shadows moved above her. She looked up and saw four men. One of them is a tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes. He wears rectangle-shaped glasses. Another is a young man with yellow-green eyes and short blond hair that is dyed black in the bottom half of his hair. He hair was styled in a wavy fashion, bringing a cowlick to the top right. He also wore glasses that resembled a pentagon. Both of them wore a suit, tie, gloves and dress shoes. The third one is a lean man with long grey hair including a few braids throughout, all of which was held back by a ponytail on top of his head. He has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger and has long black fingernails. He wears all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips. His eyes are hidden behind his plain frame less glasses. The last one has more color than the rest of the group. That one has long, dark red hair, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls. He also wore a suit that includes gloves, bow tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat with a black bow on the back, which he slings off his shoulders and wears around his elbows.

What was frightening about them was the fact that each of them held something. The first one held a muggle pruning pole. The other one had a muggle "lawn mower" whatever that was. The third had a muggle chainsaw in red and the last one held a silver scythe with a skeleton motif.

* * *

><p>William took a small black book from within his coat and opened it turning pages until he stopped before reading the contents of the book.<p>

"Delores Jane Umbridge, age 34 Birth date April 1960 (A/N:don't know when she was born or the date just made it up people) , Hogwarts house Slytherin, Disgraced from the Selwyn Line and disinherited. Hatred for mundane borns, magical creatures and hybrids. Halfblood bordering on squib. Racist. Passed a law on unlawful registration on magical creatures as well as trying to pass a law on mundane born registration. Guilty of murder of three mundane bornes, year 1994, Guilty of giving the illegal order to administer the Dementor's kiss to almost a hundred Mundane borne ranging from underage students to adults, year 1990 until the present time. Illegal use of blood quill, year 1990 and onwards. Guilty by laws governing the Shinigami realm. Remarks: to be captured alive for questioning and Trial before execution."

"Hey Will, do we really have to capture her alive? She's better off dead and six feet under if you ask me." said Grell.

"Hee hee hee. You should read between the lines Grell. The orders were to capture her alive. It didn't say she has to be in one piece." leered Undertaker.

"Well then let's have some fun then" said Robert as he jumped down from his perch with his lawnmower already turned on. The others followed.

Umbridge tried to cast her spells but forgot that it was currently bound so it only took minutes to capture her. They didn't expect that he would be armed with a small dagger and she stabbed Grell in the chest just as he was about to touch her. Grell looked down to his chest where the dagger was and merely pulled it out without preamble with a soft squelching sound. Blood ran down his pristine white shirt but he didn't even react to being stabbed to her horror.

"Ronald be a dear and see if you have any blood clotting or cauterizing pads as well as some duct tape?" he asked as he grinned at her showing his sharp pointed teeth.

"Why?" asked Ronald puzzled at his sempai

"She won't be able to escape if we cut off her limbs here and now. The pads will stop her from bleeding to death and the duct tape will stop her from killing our hearing." leered Grell as Undertaker and William held Umbridge upright.

Ronald took out the necessary items and roughly taped Umbridge's mouth shut. With a swing of his chainsaw Umbridge's arms and legs were severed as she screamed through her gag. Ronald immediately administered the pads to her stumps as the bleeding stopped. Her screams also stopped except for a few whimpers coming from the toad like woman.

"Wonderful invention this thing. It keeps the limbs from bleeding and keeps the person alive. Be thankful ms. Umbridge that this patch is the one with pain reliever or you will be in pain for a very long time."

"all right we got our target. Let's head back to headquarters and initiate interrogation. Undertaker burn off her limbs and make sure nothing is left." ordered Will as he took out a large cylinder and placed her in there. He didn't want whatever she had to infect him. No siree.

With little effort they carried her and disappeared as soon as Undertaker burned the useless limbs.

* * *

><p>~In another part of Europe~<p>

Sebastian smiled cruelly when he caught sight of Ex- Minister Fudge. This is a hunt he will surely enjoy.


	51. Fudge Captured the bait is set

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled cruelly when he caught sight of Ex- Minister Fudge. This is a hunt he will surely enjoy.<p>

He looked down at his quarry as he scurried like a frightened rat down the dingy alley. What was he doing here? Sebastian followed the bumbling man until he reached an old wooden door of a decrepit looking house. The man opened the door and slammed it quickly. Sebastian inwardly snorted. As if that was enough to deter him from his hunt.

Sebastian then spied an open window and turned into a very large raven and flew to the window and into the room before hiding his presence.

* * *

><p>~Fudge POV~<p>

He was tired, sore, and hungry. Everything in this year alone had gone to pot. He could not remember what had happened but he did recall about some negotiations with a new party had not been very successful. The moment they returned his world came tumbling around him. All of his properties, his riches, his prestige, his position as Minister, all vanished. All because of that bratty Boy-Who-Lived! Him and that school Celestia. It was because of them that he lost everything that he worked hard for. They even had the audacity to snap his wand. No matter he stole Cuffe's wand well enough.

Every election he would buy the votes of the people so that he will become the Minister of Magic as well as crush his competition. All he wanted was the gold given to him by the purebloods so that he won't chuck them all in Azkaban after making them sign over all of their gold to his name as well as all of their properties. That and the honor, glory and power that came to the position. If it weren't for the fact that the British were under the rule of that old bitch of a Queen and that she had the power to absolutely destroy him and put another man in her seat, then he would have killed the entire royal family down to the last child and seat himself as King to all of Britain.

He won't deny that he was a greedy man. All he wanted was the power all to himself.

When Dumbledore had come to him and told him about Harry Potter being in that new upstart school Celestia Academy which had the same ideals as the first one back during the time of Grindelwald (not that he cared) as well as the source of all his problems he couldn't join fast enough. If he joined with him and get back Potter and bring him over to their side, all of his riches and position will be returned to him.

As he daydreamed of the most auspicious day. He didn't notice the soul sucking black mass that surrounded him until it was too late.

A pale hand with long claw like black nails reached out and grabbed him from behind. He flailed and tried to scream behind the hand as he heard an unsettling masculine voice that began to talk.

"My, you have been busy haven't you. Such wonders what a human would do to get the upper hand as well as to get any and all material possessions. Such a greedy creature you are."

it was then that the being turned him around and another person entered the room. a tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes hidden behind rectangle-shaped glasses. He wore a nondescript black suit and black shoes. He also had in his hand a muggle pruner.

"Ah, I see you have finished your task already?" said the creature holding him.

"Yes. Madame Umbridge put up quite the fight, though she eventually caved when grell severed both her arms and legs when she stabbed our associate."

Cornelius whimpered.

"Cornelius Fudge, date of birth March of 1962, Pureblood, Hogwarts house HufflePuff, Former head of the Fudge Family. Racist. Passed laws that cater to purebloods as well as stealing from other accounts to line his pockets. Guilty of murder of mundane bornes, pure bloods and halfbloods year 1994, Guilty of lining your pockets with illegally owned money in order for purebloods to not be sentenced to their death via bribery. Guilty of giving the illegal order to administer the Dementor's kiss to families from the moment he became minister until the present time in order to get their gold from the family, as well as to crush the opposing candidates whilst instigating them on imagined crimes. Guilty by laws governing the Shinigami realm. Remarks: to be captured alive for questioning and Trial before execution."

next thing he knew Cornelius was knocked out and knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>~Dragon Castle the Detention Room~<p>

The Prewetts, Fudge and Umbridge were thoroughly interrogated by the authorities on where the blasted old man was. At first they all clammed up but they began to change their tune when they were told that they will all be killed for their crimes. Judicial system be damned.

They all sang like canaries. Not that they won't still go to trial and be convicted of their crimes. They just thought that they would be pardoned if they sang out the old man's location.

Not bloody likely.

The man apparently hid in Godric's Hollow. They told them of the man's plan to bind Harry to Him in order to become his weapon and use him against his opposers as well as use him to take over everything. He planned on conquering the entire Wizarding world as well as taking over Illumina and subjugate its people to his whims.

They also told them that Dumbledore was also creating an army to wipe out the current Wizarding World and rebuilding it in his image. With them in the highest positions of power.

When asked who were those people in Dumbledore's army they told them that all of them were professional killers that have no qualm about who their target was as long as there was money to pay them with.

With that information in mind the caged canaries were knocked out and the mission of taking down the old man began.

* * *

><p>There were many volunteers, all capable of overpowering the firepower the old man possessed. It had taken a while but they decided to split the large amount of people into groups.<p>

The ones that will be going to Godric's Hollow were the volunteers from the ICW. The ones left will guard Hogwarts and its surrounding area.

However they had to also portray that all was still normal in the tournament so that Dumbledore will be lulled into complacency. That meant that the other champions (except Ron) know they will be used as bait. When it was explained to them about the situation they agreed to it.

In order that they could make things seem as if it were normal, the professors of Celestia made sleepers out of the Prewett trio. They locked their interrogation within their own minds and basically made puppets out of them. They act as if they are themselves and still under Dumbledore's thumb but instead they will be under the control of the professors of Celestia.

As a safety precaution, Harry and the other Champions(except Ron) were given the activation code that activated the binding spell also placed on the Prewetts if they were to act out. The activation code will bind their magic and make them powerless.

The tournament began again and Ron's memory of the third task altered making him believe that he rescued his hostage ten minutes after the time limit. Harry received fifty points for getting his hostage first fifteen minutes before the time limit. Krum had 45 for getting his hostage 10 minutes before the time limit. Cedric got 30 since he got his hostage to surface the moment the timer rang. Ron was given 20 points while Fleur got ten for failing the task thanks to the Grindylows.

The next and final task will be held on the 24th of June.

Within the next three months classes became normal again for everyone however Harry and been training nonstop in order to beat the competition as well as to keep him on his toes. Within that time they found another set of portkeys within their ship. They decided to just toss all of them in the detention room where they kept Umbridge and Fudge locked up. Since the Detention room nullifies as well as binds magic, it became the perfect prison for them. It will also be the perfect prison for Dumbledore. Those assassins however are better off dead. It was something even the ICW agreed on.

* * *

><p>Finally June 24 came along. All the champions lined up in front of the opening of a huge maze where the Quidditch field was.<p>

Their task was to get the Cup located in the center of the maze. Whoever touches the Cup will win the Triwizard Tournament as well as the prize money.

The Champions will go in the maze according to their scores. Harry first, Krum and Cedric next followed by Fleur then finally Ron.

Aside from the Acromantula, Hagrid's new pet project (a horrifying creature he called blast ended skrewts) and some weird mist that turned him upside down for a moment, he faced nothing life threatening. Not even the sphinx was a challenge for Harry. He would often hear Ron cursing (clearly he also inherited Molly's voice volume) up a storm every time it was only when he heard Fleur scream that he acted.

He ran to where the scream was. When he turned to another corner he saw Ron standing over Fleur along with Krum. Wasting no time he stunned them both. The young witch was unconscious but fine. He took the Downed Prewett and performed the Priori Incantatem on the boy's wand and his eyes widened. Ron had performed one of the unforgivables, the Imperio Curse. He had used it on Krum to take down the Beauxbatons Champion. He immediately ennervated the Durmstrang boy and Delacour just as Cedric came barreling to their location.

"Are you all right Fleur?" asked Harry. She nodded as Krum helped her to her feet

"What happened?! I heard Fleur scream." cried Cedric as he ran to them.

"Ron used the Imperious on me and used me to take down Fleur." said Krum

"Maybe he was told to get rid of the rest of you to lure me to the Cup." said Harry

"Why?" asked Fleur

"Dumbledore wants to end me himself, Correct?" with their nod he continued "He is also a one trick pony. He always uses portkeys so it would be a possibility that he did something to the Cup and turned it to a portkey for all we know."

"Should we contact our schools about your theory?" asked Fleur as she glared at the unconscious body of the Prewett boy.

"It's for the best. But first we have to bind Ron's Magic so he won't be a threat anymore." said Harry.

He uttered the activation spell and they all saw golden light surrounding the boy's prone form and metaphysical shackles and chains wound around him and clicked loudly. It was a sign that the spell activated. The good thing about this spell was only the caster can take the chains off.

When that was done Harry brought the Jeweled Glove near his face and began to talk to it.

"Headmaster Loki, Ron has lashed out at one of us. The Cup may be a portkey, I repeat, the Cup may be a portkey."

"I hear you loud and clear Harry. Saix and Xigbar had caught the Prewetts moving away form the crowd. They were trying to head to the Dragon Castle. we will send the the Reapers and Sebastian to your location immediately. All four of you will be escorted out of the maze and Mr. Prewett will be arrested as well." said Headmaster Loki through the glove. "Did you activate the Binding spell?"

"Yes Sir."

"Understood. Wait for us right where you are." the Headmaster instructed before the call ended.

"so all that we can do is wait." said Cedric. He further bound Ron in ropesjust in case he woke up.

They waited for their escorts when Harry sensed that something was wrong and quickly brought up a shield. It was a good thing too because not a moment later that beams of light raced towards them. The shield absorbed the spells and kept the Champions inside the shield completely safe.

"I am Quite impressed Mr. Potter for your mastery of magic but I can see that you are under a spell taking you away from the light side. No matter I will have you dancing to my tune soon enough. Soon the entire world will be bathed in light. With me as its ruler."

Albus Dumbledore came out with his wand raised. He wants the boy for his perfect world and he will get him. Make no mistake about it.


	52. The Triwizard Champion

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore almost salivated at the magic being emitted by Harry Potter. Such power was his by right to control and no one else. He could already picture it all. The boy's power was all His to command. All dark creatures will be killed. Those who don't cater to his ideals will have their magic taken and given to him. A perfect world of his own design.<p>

The shield itself that surrounded the champions was powerful as well as cumbersome. However, he also didn't need the others. Only the boy.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dumbledore shot three beams of the Killing Curse directed at the other champions intending to kill them however he didn't anticipate the glowing magic circle glowing beneath the Boy-who-lived.

Another circle appeared in front of the shield and there stood in front of them was a black ornate hand mirror with black petal like crystal that made it look like a black sunflower. It also had four green gems around the mirror as well as on its handle.

Dumbledore was stunned when the Killing curse was easily reflected off the mirror and the killing curse ricochet back to him. He quickly laid himself down on the ground not noticing that the shield surrounding the champions disappeared and all of them ran further into the maze leaving Ron behind. When Dumbledore saw that his prey was running away he went to try and catch them only to stop when an entrapment spell closed around him. He was able to get out of the spell after a few minutes and began to hunt them.

* * *

><p>Loki decided to join Sebastian and the reapers in escorting the champions when the jeweled glove activated<p>

"Emergency situation! Emergency situation! Dumbledore is here in the maze! He shot killing curses at us! Evac us ASAP! I already felt the entrapment spell coming down!"

Without a word the group raced into the maze. The reapers began to clear out the maze with their scythes while Sebastian tracked the students down. Just as they rounded the corner they saw the three other champions running towards them. Harry however, was not with them.

"Where's Harry?" asked Loki fear crawled in his spine.

"He gave us time to run. Dumbledore caught up with us. He told us he will try to hold Dumbledore as long as possible. Hurry save him!"

The faculty raced to where Harry was praying to all the deities that they make it in time.

* * *

><p>~With Harry~<p>

Harry faced Dumbledore. He knew that what he did was stupid but he didn't want his new friends to be killed. He trapped them both within his own entrapment spell. Only he knew the rule to his spell. The ones within the spell must duel until the other loses consciousness. Only then will that the spell collapse and end. He only hopes that he could buy enough time for the rescue team to catch up to him. Only the faculty knows how to take off his spell.

"Mr. Potter I commend you for being so valiant as to save your friends. It does this old man's heart good to see that you are what I hope a Savior is. Now stop being a child and follow me."

"No way you delusional old goat. I don't want to be a part of your twisted world." said Harry as he gathered his magic into his wand.

"Too bad then Mr. Potter. Then I will simply use force against you."

With a speed much faster than what his age could humanly possess Dumbledore began throwing numerous amounts of spells at Harry. It was a good thing that Harry dodged them all due to his flexibility. However he didn't see the final spell that came closer to him. Harry immediately finished gathering the magic into his wand and the wand began to shift.

Time seemed to slow dawn as the wand shifted form and grew in size. In morphed into a different shape that illuminated them. The spell still careened towards Harry but shocked Dumbledore when Harry swung the illuminated object downward and simply cut the beam in half making it dissipate. Harry twirled the huge illuminated object like a baton and readied it to defend. The illuminated object began to lose the light coating it revealing a massive black scythe. It was a huge black scythe that towered over Harry and the sleek staff part of it was so black that it seemed to block out light. It was connected to a blade that seemed transparent but the eerie glow of the runes on the scythe made sure that it was truly sharp. It had an ornate silver cross where the blade connected to its handle. All in all it was quite intimidating.

Harry raised his scythe with the intent to slash at the old man. The blade began to glow and Harry slashed the air releasing magic in its purest form. Each slash from the scythe left slash marks on the ground every time Dumbledore evaded or deflected the bright beams.

In a risky move Harry made a huge slash as well as small ones hiding behind the bigger slash hoping that it was enough to distract the old man. His risk paid off when Dumbledore was able to deflect the huge beam slash to one of the hedges but failed to notice the smaller slashes coming his way. The smaller slashes injured the old man and was even able to cut off the old man's wand hand. His disembodied hand fell to the floor still clutching the white wand.

Dumbledore didn't actually notice that he had lost his hand until he took a look at his arm and saw blood. He began to scream bloody murder as he clutched his bleeding stump. He fell to the ground on his knees. Despite the pain he blearily looked around for his wand and saw it however Harry was faster and he raced to the wand and grabbed it out of Dumbledore's reach.

This was the sight that Headmaster Loki, Sebastian and the Reapers saw as soon as they were able to clear the maze. No one noticed that the maze was enchanted by Dumbledore for him to get the upper hand. This fact was only found out only after they apprehended the delusional old goat. It was this enchantment that made it difficult for them to reach their school champion quickly.

The faculty leaped into action as soon as they saw that Dumbledore was down. Headmaster Loki brought the entrapment spell down and the reapers and Sebastian arrested Dumbledore. They even made sure that this was not a golem just to be on the safe side and breathed a sigh of relief when the man in their custody was the real deal.

Loki grasped Harry by the shoulders and saw that aside from numerous scratches, he was relatively unhurt. He congratulated the boy as well as berated him for such a foolish action. Harry knew this but was relieved nonetheless.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry was back within the safety of the Dragon Castle and Dumbledore in the Detention room with his powers bound and nullified, Authorities scoured Europe and apprehended all of his marked followers as well as killed off the assassins that the old man had hired.<p>

Those that were marked by him were under the old man's control and told the authorities that those who were marked could see their actions but had no control over themselves. They told the authorities that they only agreed to follow the delusional old coot was to avoid death. They didn't know that the brand they received from him controlled their minds. They told the authorities that all the branded wizards suddenly came back to themselves that very night. It was later found that the moment Dumbledore entered the Detention room that nullified his magic was enough to get them out of his control.

It was finally safe to go out again as the monster that murdered those innocent people was finally put behind bars. It was the time to finally mourn for those that died those many months ago.

* * *

><p>~June 25~<p>

Despite this rash of incidents the Triwizard Tournament was still ongoing however, the judges decided to just redo the last task with only the four legitimate Champions as Ron was disqualified. All of his accumulated points were given to Cedric since he was the REAL champion in the first place, a fact that no one contested against. That meant that Cedric was catapulted into first place followed by Harry, Krum and finally Fleur. This was for the soel purpose of boosting morale for the people.

The new final task, to ensure that it will be challenging for everyone involved, will be organized by Celestia and will be held on June 30 instead. This gave the Champions a chance to heal up as well as to prepare for the real task.

* * *

><p>~June 30~<p>

The four Champions stood in front of four floating doors one door for each of them. The fist door had a Frozen Heart painted on it. The second had an Ancient Tablet, the third had a Sand Rose on it and the final one had a Medallion on it.

"Welcome everyone to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Due to events on the twenty fourth of June it was decided by the ICW as well as the participating schools that a new task will be used to settle the score as it were.

This is the tasks assigned for our Champions today. These four doors are different locations that the Champions will traverse using all of their knowledge. Each location has a certain degree of difficulty as the champions have to battle opponents found only in that area as well as battle with the very nature of the location itself.

Upon entering the door, the champions are given directions to their destination. Each location has a finish line which will also act as safe zones and there will be someone there waiting for you in those finish lines who will then transport you to the final location where the Cup is.

All of the Organizers of the tournament has taken out any spells that could compromise the Triwizard Cup and has been jealously guarded to prevent all sorts of foul play. That, we assure everyone.

Upon being transported to the final location it will be a race to reach the Cup. Whoever reaches the cup first wins. All Champions will open the doors that they will pick via ballots at the same time."

Undertaker came out of nowhere and placed four ballots into his hat. Each champion reached in the hat and drew out their respective doors. Krum got the Frozen Heart, Harry got the Medallion, Fleur got the Sand Rose and Cedric got the Ancient Tablet.

The four walked up to their respective doors. When they finally heard the bang of the signal, they opened the doors to their different locations.

* * *

><p>~Fleur~<p>

She found herself practically baked as she entered a desert of sorts. The moment she stepped forward a note began to write on the sand:

_**Welcome to the Duma Desert. Your destination is to find the oasis hidden deep in this desert. Once you reach the Oasis someone will transport you to your final Location. Please be warned that there are creatures here that when startled will transport you back to where you are now. Good Luck and Don't Get Lost.**_

Fleur sighed and cast a cooling charm on herself and started her long trek.

She decided to not attract the attention of any animal to her as she looked for the Oasis. She took many wrong turns until she remembered to use her wand and immediately used the point me spell. Her wand led her to an oasis filled with flowers and a small pool of crystal water that flowed form a...faucet.

She gaped at the unusual thing but paid more attention to a woman that looked like a mummy sitting near the water's edge.

"Congratulations. You reached the oasis. Come, the water is safe to drink rest first and when you are ready I shall transport you to the final leg of this race."

Fleur thanked her and drank from the spring. She'll need all the help and rest she could get.

* * *

><p>~Harry~<p>

Harry walked into a lush forest. The moment he stepped forward a note began to write on the Ground:

_**Welcome to the Jungle. Your destination is to find the Forested Ruins and go to Rosiotti's Throne. Once you reach the Throne someone will transport you to your final Location. Please be warned that the fairies there will put you back in the starting line where you are now if they spot you. Good Luck and Don't Get Lost.**_

Harry prayed that he won't get lost and he began to search for the Throne.

Somehow he got lost after the third turn it was only when he met a young girl that had flowers on her neck that cast a spell on him and showed him the right way. With that, he breezed through the forest until he entered the ruins. There were two paths. One to the right and the other to the north. Trusting his gut, he moved north. That was good as he saw a red creature with green fur sitting on a stone throne.

"Congratulations. You reached the Throne. Rest for a few minutes before I transport you."

He did as was advised.

* * *

><p>~Krum~<p>

Krum nearly froze as he entered a snow covered field. He immediately cast a warming charm when a note spelled itself in front of him:

_**Welcome to the Fieg Snowfields. Your destination is to find The Garden of Icicle Flowers. Once you reach the Garden someone will transport you to your final Location. Please be warned that there is a Snow Fairy that is dangerous within this entire field. Good Luck and Don't Get Lost.**_

Krum trudged through the snow intent on getting to the Garden. He didn't want to be on the snow fairy's hit list. No siree.

Krum had no problem in the snow but got turned around a lot. He did however see the snow fairy but was thankful that she didn't see him so he trudged into the snow until he saw a field filled with colored crystals. There waiting for him was the snow fairy he was avoiding earlier.

The snow fairy merely smiled and said

"Congratulations on reaching my Fields. I set up a camp for you here. Rest and regain your energy. You will need it for your final race."

Krum nodded and went straight to the camp site, eager for some rest.

* * *

><p>~Cedric~<p>

Cedric looked around at the ruined paths before him. a note spelled itself in front of him:

_**Welcome to the Mindas Ruins. Your destination is to find The Tower of the Winds. Once you reach the Tower someone will transport you to your final Location. Please be warned that the Ruins are opened using the flowerlings situated within the ruins activate them and a path will open or close. Good Luck and Don't Get Lost.**_

Cedric sighed but ran anyway.

Cedric finally understood what the message meant when he saw the path he would take be barred. It took some time finding the right combination of the flowerlings but he made it. He reached the base of the Tower and looked up and groaned at the amount of stairs. Gathering his wits, he climbed all the steps until he reached the very top.

The Tower of the Winds was aptly named as the winds cooled his body some after that tiring trek to the top. There he saw a little girl clapping. She wore all green with leaves and vines strewn in her hair.

""Congratulations on reaching the top. I suggest you sit. Rest and regain your energy. You will need it for your final race."

Cedric did so.

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

All the Champions rested a bit before standing at their respecting escorts and with a bright light they were transported to the final destination.

All of them found themselves at the opening of a forest. All of them ran inside and took different paths but ultimately it was Harry and Cedric that ran to the location of the Cup. As both of them reached the clearing they saw a huge white dragon guarding a huge tree. On one of its higher roots was the Triwizard Cup glowing ethereally.

Both sprang for the Cup the respective glory for their school close to their reach. Cedric nearly got it when he unexpectedly tripped over a root. It was enough to give Harry a lead and he grabbed one of the Cup's handles.

The four champions glowed and were transported back. The Triwizard Tournament was finally over.

* * *

><p>~Back at Hogwarts~<p>

All the faculty and students waited until it got dark. The final task must be very difficult if they haven't returned yet. It was during Dinner time when a bright light popped in front of the Head table.

There on the ground was the four Champions. The entire Hall burst into celebratory yells when Harry thrust the Cup up into the air.

Celestia Academy won the Triwizard Tournament.

The Celebration lasted quite a bit until finally it was time to leave. Everyone bid their new friends farewell as the foreign students left the Hogwarts. The students of Hogwarts waved farewell to their foreign brothers and sisters as they left.

They all waved as the Durmstrang ship sunk underwater, the Beauxbatons Coach flew up into the clouds and Celestia's dragon ship entered a portal finally saying goodbye.


	53. Peace at last : The End

A/N: this fiction portrays elements and character appearances of various people from various anime, movies, books and games. The characters from Harry Potter and characters from those games, anime, movies, books and games are not mine.

* * *

><p>"Order in the court. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett Versus the citizens of entire European Wizarding World. All rise for the Honorable Grand Council and the international Confederation of Wizards presiding." announced a young man wearing the SWORD uniform.<p>

Albus Dumbledore looked a lot worse for wear. His Magic was bound as well as physically shackled and his wands were confiscated. However, he knew he was in the right. He will get out of this. Next to him stood Fudge, Umbridge and the Prewetts.

* * *

><p>It was the trial of all trials. Finally Dumbledore and his cronies will be finally judged according to their actions. The trial was so huge that the Solstice Palace Courtroom was filled to the brim with reporters from Earth (all under the oath that all that they will write is the truth as well as under a contract that as soon as the trial was over that they return to their offices without mentioning any incriminating details of Celestia, especially Rita Skeeter. After they write the article they will forget stepping in Illumina) and those in Illumina, the delegates from the ICW, the Headmastersheadmistress of the European schools as well as the people wronged by the guilty party.

* * *

><p>"Representing the Tree folk Faction, Tree maiden Silvia." in came a woman in a pinkish white dress that had a skirt that looked like flower petals. She had a greenish tinge in her skin with beautiful gray eyes.<p>

"Representing the Shinigami Faction, William T. Spears." in came a young man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, green eyes, and wears rectangle-shaped glasses that have four decorative lines on each side of the frames.

"Representing the SWORD Faction, General Rosso." in entered a woman in a tight leather uniform with Red hair slightly styled and has few spikes with a widows peak, pale skin, reddish brown eyes.

"Representing the SHIELD Faction, Commander Argento." in entered a long haired brunette, with eye patch on her right eye and a crown-like visor on her Head. She wore a distict ble and black military uniform.

"Representing the Goblin Faction, Master GoldFarb, President of Gringotts." in entered a goblin wearing expensive looking robes.

"Representing the Animas Faction, Master Nicollo." in hopped a tawny furred hair with an uncharacteristic serious face. He wore a green poncho of sorts.

"Representing the Jumi faction, Clarius Florina and Clarius Knight Alexandra." in entered two women. One had long brown hair, peach skinned, green eyes, has fluorite gem in her chest. Her companion has red hair tied in two buns, green eyes, peach skinned, has Alexandrite on her chest. Both wore green dresses, Alexandra's was shorter for maneuverability.

"Representing the Vampire Faction, Master Alucard." in entered a pale man with equally pale hair and skin with red eyes. He wears clothes befitting a Victorian Lord and a black cape.

"Representing the High Elves Faction, Master Darius." a tall man with elongated ears and long dark hair that is kept loose sauntered to his seat and leveled the five guilty parties with a stern ice blue gaze. He wore silver robes.

"Representing the Angel Faction, Lady Allora and Lord Angelo." in entered a couple that looked like total opposites of each other in black and white. The female had black wings, hair and robes while the man was her exact opposite in color.

"Representing the Demon Faction, Lord Irvine. In entered a huge, heavily muscled, fur covered gold eyed male body with a tail, two twisting horns on his head and human like face.

"Representing the Human Faction, Lady Lucerina." In entered a young lady with long blonde hair that curled in the end, fair skin, and Brown eyes. She wore pink dress with bodice and a red ribbon on her hair.

"All Rise for the Honorable Head of the Council, Master Loki Eaglehart" in entered the Headmaster of Celestia Academy with a distinctively stern look in his eyes.

Albus' head snapped up in shock. Loki Eaglehart was the previous Headmaster in the original Celestia. He looked at the handsome young man that looked at him very coldly and remembered an unmoving portrait that had survived from the burned school. The man in front of him was the same man in the portrait. How was he still so young when he recalled the headmaster then was already so old. Albus gritted his teeth in jealousy. He was supposed to be the one with power and youth not this cretin in front of him.

After everyone took their seats, Loki spoke up to the suspects in front of him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge, Former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett. You are here in front of this court due to your actions within the span of fourteen years

Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett, you are all guilty of aiding and abetting in the crimes of Albus Precival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore by stealing from an Ancient Nobe House, agreeing to a false marriage contract, harming delegates from foreign schools, continued unprovoked assault to foreign delegates, in Ronald's case, illegal use of the Unforgivables on fellow students and Champions. Illegal infiltration of portkeys into a foreign dignitary ship via imperioed schoolmates and finally messing with an ancient artifact in order to harm another being.

Cornelius Fudge you have been found guilty for buying votes, accepting bribes as well as threatening people into false imprisonment charges if they do not give you gold or vote for you. You are also found guilty of using Dementors as well as false cases to either kill or destroy your competition every election as well as rigging said election. Testimonies from Mind readers also find you guilty of attempted harm on the Monarchy of England. You are also guilty for the murder of Mundanes, mundane borns, half-bloods as well as stealing their wands and Gringotts keys.

Delores Jane Umbridge you are guilty for your inhumane racist laws against those with lesser human blood or of those without human blood, illegal use of Dementors to harm magical creatures as well as the murder of Mundanes, mundane borns, half-bloods as well as stealing their wands.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are guilty of stealing youth and magic from those you deem unworthy, crimes against many Ancient Noble Houses such as the Potters, the Blacks, the Longbottoms and many more. You are found guilty of stealing from Ancient Noble Houses using your previous positions, casting dark spells to control the mind and actions of other people in order to make a dark lord of your own making, illegal branding of individuals that makes them no better than puppets. You are also guilty of Fratricide, Sororicide (killing of one's sister) as well as mass murder. You are also guilty of the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of children not to mention your crimes on taking Hogwarts hostage and endangering the very children you, as an educator, has sworn to protect. How do you plead?" asked Loki

"Not Guilty, Your Honor." said Dumbledore in confidence.

* * *

><p>The Trial went on showing to the court all of the evidences, pensieve memories, magic signature found at the crimes, all of them placed the guilty party responsible.<p>

Soon enough the verdict was announced. Everyone was at the edge of their seats. It was quite obvious that Dumbledore and his cronies lost. They were given a chance to defend themselves but the evidence was much too damning.

"There is no need for this farce to continue as it seems that these individuals are certainly guilty of their crimes to the entire European Wizarding world as well as our own. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Prewett; you are all guilty of all your crimes and as such you will be given the punishment that you deserve." said Loki.

"Madam Molly Prewett, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be stripped of your memories and be stripped of your magic permanently; your family vault will be confiscated and will be given back to Mr. Arthur Weasley. You will spend the rest of your days as a muggle with no memory that you have a family and you will be sent to a distant dimension away from your children where you will live the remainder of your life."

Miss Ginevra Prewett, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be stripped of your memories and be stripped of your magic permanently; You will be deaged and you will be given to new guardians that the Council will assign for your care. You will spend the rest of your days as a muggle with no memory that you have a family and you will be sent to a distant dimension away from your family where you will live the remainder of your life."

Mr. Ronald Bilius Prewett, You will be stripped of your memories and be stripped of your magic permanently; You will be deaged and you will be given to new guardians that the Council will assign for your care. You will spend the rest of your days as a muggle with no memory that you have a family and you will be sent to a distant dimension away from your family where you will live the remainder of your life."

"Minister Cornelius Fudge, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be executed tomorrow at sunrise back on Earth. You will face execution via a Deathscythe as well as the destruction of your body in order for there to be no ways to revive you. Your soul will be sentenced to Purgatory in eternal punishment and complete annihilation. You will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound until your execution."

Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be executed tomorrow at sunrise back on Earth. You will face execution via a Deathscythe as well as the destruction of your body in order for there to be no ways to revive you. Your soul will be sentenced to Purgatory in eternal punishment and complete annihilation. You will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound until your execution."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are found by this court guilty by your actions. You will be executed tomorrow at sunrise back on Earth. You will face execution via a Deathscythe as well as the destruction of your body in order for there to be no ways to revive you. Your soul will be sentenced to Purgatory in eternal punishment and complete annihilation. You will be imprisoned in Captiva Prison with your wand confiscated and your magic bound until your execution. As an additional note the probationary notices given to Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange, and Tom Marvolo Riddle are dissolved. Case Dismissed."

They guilty party was led away struggling and screaming amidst the celebrations within the court.

* * *

><p>Arthur was devastated at the amount of horrible things his ex- wife and estranged children had done but he held his head high. Those three came out with relatively minor sentences. He only prays that they all get a better life without all that greed.<p>

The following Morning the executions as well as the exile of those people was enacted as quickly as possible and that was it really. Finally everything was over they can now all get on with their lives.

As a token of their friendship Riddle gave the Reapers the stone of Death. Which was passed down in his paternal family, the Gaunts. The Elder wand that Dumbledore had was taken back by the reapers as well. Harry also told the reapers about the invisibility cloak that was passed down in his family, but they didn't pressure him to return it. He returned it to them willingly.

* * *

><p>Life went on in many unexpected ways. Harry and His friends graduated and sought careers out of hard work.<p>

Sirius and Remus married within the next few years. Sirius married a half fairy named Fauna. They are currently adding to the family with their first brood of children :Triplets.

Remus Married Nymphadora Tonks and are already expecting their first son.

Bill married Fleur Delacour and Fleur and her family will be moving to Illumina permanently after Gabriel's graduation.

Charlie married a half dragon girl that worked at the Dragon Island. Trust Charlie to marry a girl that also resembled his passion.

Percy graduated and decided to return to Earth in order to live a life by his standards to make his family proud of him. He became a stout promoter of equal rights to all beings. Lucius Malfoy even asked him to become his undersecretary to promote the ideals of Celestia further as well as to promote new ideas to take the European Wizarding World into the 21st century.

Fred and George opened chains upon chains of their Joke shop. They were happier than ever. They both got married to another set of twin girls within the next few years.

Arthur Weasley remarried to an absolutely charming young woman named Ysabel who added another set of children to the Weasley Family. This time he will rasie his children properly.

Snape married the same angel woman who flirted with him and gave Damon a new mother as well as another baby brother.

Neville became the new herbology professor in Celestia upon Graduation. In the following years he married Luna Lovegood, who became the new Divinations professor, with the blessing of both his parents as well as her father.

Susan and Blaise became co-workers at the Bones Law offices and eventually opened their own practice as well as married.

Hannah Abbot became a member of Shield not long after graduation. She's still single but is currently seeing someone at work.

Hermione went back to Earth to retrieve her parents and got herself a doctorate in medicine. She became the lead researcher in Sword and is in a stable as well as a happy Marriage to Victor Krum who also moved to Illumina.

Ciel lived life to the fullest and was completely taken by surprise at the appearance of his former fiance Elizabeth who explained that she underwent a contract with a demon who made her his daughter upon completion. Ciel happily married her. (she also lost most of her cute fetish, to his delight)

How's Harry You may ask? Harry Married Deux and for reasons no one can explain Harry and Deux was able to make a family of their own. Harry began his career opening his own family restaurant. Years later when Loki finally stepped down as Headmaster Harry was nominated and he accepted the role with fervor. He brought up future generations on the belief and the practice of Celestia.

And that's the end of the story.


	54. NOTE PLEASE DON'T IGNORE!

Dear Fans,  
>Sadly this is not a new Chapter, and although I know that many of you are already aware of this, but Pro-SOPA supporters are attempting to bring back another version fo SOPA. Naturally any version of SOPA is unwelcome, since it would force the removal of all fanart, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, online videosmovies etc. Please help stop SOPA To sign petition, go to  
>petitions . whitehouse . govpetition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr/ (remove space or Just go on Google and type SOPA 2014 to find this website)  
>The petition will close on March 19. As of right now, there are 60,476 signatures and 39,524 are needed, so Please, sign the petition, have friends sign and family members sign and spread the word. I have already done it myself. Now, it's up to you. Please, help us to save our work. You only need E-mail account to create an account and sign this petition.<br>(Even If you are not from US, you can still create your account using your E-mail Id) Again please, spread this words, it needs to be stopped before it is too late 


End file.
